Love In A Ruined World
by RySenkari
Summary: One day, a monster attacks the Senshi and plunges Ami through a dimensional gate into the dark, postapocolyptic world of Trunks' future. Can love bloom, even in these most desolate of surroundings? A Mirai TrunksAmi romance story!
1. Ami In A Ruined World?

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

---

Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina walked out of their school and headed down the streets to Rei's temple.

"Geez, high school is _hard_..." Serena whined. "I had three tests today! I bet I failed them all!"

"It's okay, Serena!" Ami said. "I'm sure you did well. None of the tests I took were very hard..."

"Well, duh," Serena said, sticking out her tongue. "You're smart, and you study all the time!"  


"I got to bake my special fruit cookies today in home ec," Lita said. "I think I have a few left over!"

"Great!" Rei said. "We can eat them when we get to the temple!"

"Ugh, I have _so _much homework..." Mina said, struggling to carry a large pile of books. "How about you guys?"

"I did my homework in class, but I'll probably be studying all night," Ami said. "I've been so stressed out lately..."

  
"Then _stop _studying," Serena said. "I never study, and I do just fine!"

"Yeah, except when you're grounded for scoring 20s and 30s on your tests," Rei said. 

"Shut up, Rei!" Serena yelled.

"Guys, you need to stop fighting," Ami said. 

"Ami's right, you guys," Lita said. "Let's just go to the temple and eat cookies and do homework, okay?"

Suddenly, a large plume of smoke appeared, coming from a large plume of trees behind some nearby buildings. Then, there was a large explosion.

"Guys, trouble!" Rei yelled. The girls ran behind a small house and looked around.

"No one here," Serena said. "Let's do it!"

The girls transformed into the beautiful magical warriors, the Sailor Senshi. Then, they ran toward the large plume of smoke to see what was going on.

---

A few blocks away, in a small park, two beings were standing near the source of the smoke and explosion. One of them was a beautiful woman, floating above a large crater. She had long, curly light blue hair. A crystal tiara was on her head, and she wore a black and blue sorceress' dress with many jewels encrusted in it. She wore blue crystal shoes with high heels. Standing in the middle of the crater was a monstrous being with seven spikes coming from its shoulders and upper back. The creature was almost entirely white, and human-like in appearance. The creature began to laugh.

"That'll show those pathetic Earthlings not to mess with us," the creature said in a deep-sounding voice. 

"That was great, Spectralis!" the woman shrieked. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Alright!" Spectralis (the monster) said. One of the spikes on Spectralis' back began to glow red. 

  
"Hold it right there!" shouted Sailor Moon's voice. Spectralis and the evil woman turned around to face the five Sailor Senshi.

"Who the heck are you?" the woman shouted.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"And we're the Sailor Senshi!" yelled the other Sailor Senshi.

"I don't know who you two are or what you're doing here, but in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"They're going to punish us," the woman said mockingly. "Spectralis... show them what's what! Kill! Kill! Kill!"  


Spectralis' spikes began to glow. One was red, one was orange, one was yellow, one was green, one was blue, one was violet, and the last one was indigo.

"Wow, it's all the colors of the rainbow..." Sailor Venus said. "That's kinda pretty..."

  
"Don't get distracted by it!" Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury... Aqua... Rhapsody!"

Sailor Mercury fired a large wave of cold water at Spectralis. The blue spike on Spectralis' back responded with its own water wave. The two blasts of water collided, nullifying each other.

"Yes!" the woman shouted.

"Take this!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Mars... Flame... Sniper!"

Sailor Mars fired a beam of fire at Spectralis. The red beam on Spectralis' back fired again, blasting Sailor Mars with a large explosion and knocking her onto her back.

  
"Darn," Mars said, slowly climbing to her feet. "Guess we know where that explosion came from..."

"I'll try!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  


Hundreds of leaves, rocks, and bolts of lightning barreled toward Spectralis. Spectralis' orange spike began to glow. A large pillar of fire lit up below Jupiter's Oak Evolution, burning it into a crisp and singing the front of Jupiter's costume.

"Ouch!" Jupiter shouted. "Now I'm mad!"

"I'll try!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A huge golden chain flew toward Spectralis and wrapped around one of its spikes.

"Direct hit!" Venus shouted. "Yes!"

The spike began to glow yellow, zapping the chain with electricity and jolting Sailor Venus.

"Argh!" Sailor Venus screamed. The chain disappeared, and Sailor Venus collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Oh no! Venus!" Sailor Moon yelled. "You'll pay for that!"

  
"We've got them right where we want them, Spectralis!" the woman shouted. "Finish them! FINISH THEM!"

"She's louder than you, Moon," Mars quipped. "Guys, what are we gonna do?"

"We have to come up with some sort of strategy," Mercury said, wearing the VR Visor over her eyes. "Let's see here..."  
  
Mercury pressed a button on the visor and began to scan Spectralis for weakness using her visor and her mini-computer.

  
"What's she doing?" the woman asked. "Spectralis, get her!"  


Spectralis' green spike began to glow. A large gust of wind burst forth from Spectralis and blasted Sailor Mercury back into the arms of the other Senshi. They caught her just in time.

"Mercury, are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

  
"I'm fine," Mercury said. "And I think I've almost found Spectralis' weakness..."

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Aim for the large blue spot on Spectralis' chest," Mercury said. "That might damage it!"

"Alright!" Mars shouted. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

  
Sailor Mars fired another beam of fire, this time, directly at Spectralis' chest. Spectralis' spike began to glow red. But just as Spectralis was about to fire its beam, Mars' Flame Sniper slammed into Spectralis' chest. The spike immediately stopped glowing, causing Spectralis to stagger backwards. The monster groaned in pain.

"Wha?" the mysterious woman said, stunned. _"She can use that scanner to find Spectralis' weaknesses... I have to get her out of here somehow... and I think I know how."_

The woman began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sailor Moon asked. "We just damaged your stupid monster!"

"Oh, you'll see," the woman said. Suddenly, a dark, purple gate appeared behind the Senshi. They turned around to see the gate pulsating behind them.

"What was that?" Mercury asked.

"Spectralis, knock the blue-haired girl in that gate!" the woman shouted. Spectralis nodded. Its purple spike began to glow.

"Fire at its chest again!" Jupiter shouted. She pointed at Spectralis' chest. "Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!"

Sailor Jupiter fired a disk of electricity at Spectralis' chest. The woman floated in front of Spectralis and smacked the disk away with her hand. It flew into a tree, blowing the tree into splinters. Then, she flew out of Spectralis' path as it fired off a large, purple energy ball at Sailor Mercury. The ball hit the water Senshi, causing her to scream out.

  
"Mercury!" the other Senshi shouted. But it was too late. She fell into the gate.

"Spectralis, after her!" the woman shouted. Spectralis nodded, then plunged into the gate in pursuit of Sailor Mercury. The gate snapped shut. The other Senshi turned toward the evil sorceress.

"Where did you send her?" Sailor Moon yelled angrily.

"Frankly, I don't know," the woman said. "Those Dimensional Gates are really iffy. I just learned how to make them!"  


"It's not funny!" Jupiter yelled through gritted teeth.

  
"That's right!" Sailor Venus yelled. "You'll pay for what you did to Sailor Mercury!"

  
"Well, I'd like to stay and pay, but I need to go and get more troops, since I sent my best monster after your nerdy friend," the woman said. "Adieu!"

The woman snapped her fingers, and was gone in a flash.

"Mercury..." Sailor Moon said. "Where are you?"

---

When Sailor Mercury came to, she was lying on her knees on a dirt surface of some kind. She stood up to survey her surroundings.

"Where... am I?" Mercury groaned. 

The landscape around her was rocky and barren, with small clumps of grass popping up every few yards or so. The sun was shining, so it could be deduced that it was sometime in the day. Every few seconds, a dark cloud would pass in front of the sun, casting shadows on the surface.

"There's no one in sight," Mercury said. "I'm not in Juuban anymore..."

Off in the distance, Mercury could spot the ruins of a few abandoned buildings.

"They look abandoned, but someone may be around to tell me where the heck I am," Mercury said in a bewildered tone. "I hope..."

  
She began wearily stumbling toward the abandoned buildings.

---

"Mom, I'm back," came the voice of a teenaged boy, followed by the sound of a door closing. 

"How did training go?" replied a feminine, middle-aged sounding voice.

"It was just fine," the boy said.

The boy wore a purple jacket with the Capsule Corp. insignia on the sleeve, and a black t-shirt underneath. He wore baggy green pants, and his hair was long, with a light-purple color to it. The boy walked into a kitchen, where a wrinkled, middle-aged woman with light blue hair, the future version of Bulma, was sitting at a table, smiling. The teenaged boy kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Trunks, dear, could you go to town and pick up some food for our supper tonight?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, mom," Trunks said. "I need the exercise, I guess..."

"Not really," Bulma said. "You've been training for three hours. Maybe you need your rest-"

  
"I'll take care of it," Trunks said, opening the door again. "See you in about a half hour, okay?"

Trunks walked out the door.

"Trunks is such a nice boy," Bulma said. "Or maybe he's just really hungry."

---

Sailor Mercury wandered into the ruins. Four or five small dwellings still stood, abandoned and decaying.

"I don't think anyone is living here," Mercury said. 

"If they were, I'd have killed them," came a sinister-sounding voice from behind one of the abandoned houses. Spectralis stepped out to face Mercury.

"Spectralis!" Mercury gasped. "I know your weakness!"

Mercury pointed her arms at Spectralis.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted, firing a stream of freezing water at Spectralis' chest. But this time, the monster simply leapt away. Mercury gasped again.

"You know what your problem is?" Spectralis said, appearing behind Mercury. "You're way, way too slow."

  
Spectralis struck with a large kick to the back of Mercury's head, sending her flying into one of the abandoned houses. She continued flying until she slammed into one of the walls.

"Darn it," Mercury groaned, picking herself up and walking out of the old building. 

"Back for more?" Spectralis asked. "Take this!"

The yellow spike on Spectralis began glowing. Suddenly, a miniature field of lightning zapped Mercury, causing her to scream out in pain. Spectralis' attack ceased, and Mercury collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

__

"How can I beat this thing alone?" Mercury thought.

---

Trunks entered the town, a small neighborhood of about thirty to fifty small buildings, many of them both houses and small businesses. The neighborhood was one of many set up after Trunks defeated Androids 17 and 18, as well as Cell, several weeks before. When the androids were defeated, the people rejoiced, because not only would they no longer have to live in fear, they could begin the process of rebuilding their lives. Trunks entered a small house and walked up to the old man living inside, sitting in front of a table that had many different kinds of fruits and vegetables on it. An old woman was sitting by the corner of the room in a rocking chair, knitting, while three small children ran around and played with a large rubber ball.

  
"Good afternoon, Trunks!" the old man said. "What can I do for you today? Your mom Bulma send ya on another food run?"

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Hmm... no meat today?"

  
"Nope, just your plain old food from the earth, your basic fruits and veggies. It's hard to get animals to wander around these parts anymore..." 

"Dang," Trunks said. "I would have liked to have a steak tonight... oh well, I guess I'll take five tomatoes, two heads of lettuce, a bag of carrots, six potatoes, and... a bunch of bananas. No, make that two bunches."

"That's a pretty tall order," the old man said. He put the food in a large sack and handed it to Trunks. "There you go! That'll be 450 zeni, please."

  
Trunks handed the man the money.

"Have a nice day, you and your mother," the old man said.

"You too," Trunks said. He turned and left the house, then began to leave the town. Suddenly, the door to one of the houses opened, and a teenaged boy with glasses popped his head out the door.

"Psst, Trunks!" the boy whispered. "I've got trouble..."

  
"What kinda trouble?" Trunks asked. Still holding the sack, Trunks walked into the house. The boy slammed the door behind Trunks, then turned to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Trunks, man, you gotta help me, man," the boy said.

"Chris, what's up?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I went to the old abandoned village this morning... you know where that is, right?" Chris asked. "Anyway, I was using my dad's metal detector to find stuff, because you know how you can find some pretty neat old stuff..."

"Yeah," Trunks said. "And..."

"Well, I left my metal detector there," Chris said. "And my dad loves that thing. If I lost it, he'll probably beat me."

  
"Your dad doesn't beat you," Trunks said.

  
"He'll ground me," Chris said. "Trunks, man, you gotta go get that metal detector for me!"

"Why can't you go get it?" Trunks asked. 

"I've gotta watch my baby sister," Chris said, pointing to a cradle with a small toddler in it. "Could you please go get my metal detector?"  


"Sure," Trunks said. "But I promised my mom I'd be back to her with this food..."

Trunks set the bag down in front of Chris.

  
"Watch my food," Trunks said. "Got it?"

"Got it," Chris said. "Thank you, man!"

Trunks left the house, then flew off toward the abandoned village.

---

Meanwhile, Mercury and Spectralis continued to face each other down.

  
"What am I going to do..." Mercury said to herself.

"Die, for starters!" Spectralis shouted. Its red spike began to glow. A huge explosion blasted Mercury off of her feet and slammed her back into the wall of one of the abandoned dwellings.

__

"I'm losing..." Mercury thought, sliding down the wall of the building. Spectralis' indigo spike began to glow.

"My seventh weapon of destruction, and my most powerful," Spectralis said. "My special attack! Spectrolysis!"

Sailor Mercury tried to stand, but she found herself too weak to climb up fast enough to avoid the attack.

__

"No..." Mercury thought. _"No!"_

Spectralis fired its Spectrolysis beam at Sailor Mercury, a large, fluctuating, multi-colored spiral. The beam barreled toward the water Senshi.

__

"I don't want to die," Mercury thought, closing her eyes. _"There has to be a way to defeat this-"_

A large explosion engulfed Sailor Mercury. She put her head between her knees. The smoke began to clear.

__

"I'm still here..." Mercury thought. _"Wha?"_

The smoke cleared to reveal Trunks, standing in front of Sailor Mercury, holding his sword. Spectralis gasped.

  
"Who are you?" Spectralis shouted.

"The question is, who are you, and why are you attacking this poor girl?" Trunks asked. "I thought I exterminated all of the scum from this planet."

Slowly, Mercury climbed to her feet.

"Get back," Trunks warned.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Mercury asked. "This thing is dangerous!"

"I think I can handle it," Trunks said. "Please get back so you don't get hurt..."

Mercury nodded, and stepped back a couple of feet. Trunks stepped forward to face Spectralis.

  
"I don't know or care who you are, but you're history!" Spectralis shouted. All seven of Spectralis' spikes began to glow. Suddenly, a huge explosive burst of fire, lightning, wind, water, and energy engulfed Trunks. Mercury screamed.

"No!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Oh no..."

Again, the smoke cleared, and again, Trunks stood in the middle of it all, completely unharmed.

"Now to make sure you can't hurt anyone with those oversized toothpicks again," Trunks said. He ran at Spectralis and slashed once, cutting off all of Spectralis' spikes. The seven spikes fell to the ground and disappeared. Spectralis screamed in pain.

  
"Why... did... you... do that?" Spectralis shouted. Trunks pointed his index finger at Spectralis and charged up a small energy ball.

  
"Part of it really has to do with the fact that you're a jerk," Trunks said. "And part of it is the fact that I haven't killed a bad guy in five weeks, and now's my chance. Say goodbye."

Trunks blasted Spectralis with the energy ball. It hit Spectralis and exploded on contact, disintegrating the monster instantly. Sailor Mercury gasped.

"Wow..." Mercury said in amazement. Trunks turned and walked toward her.

"You alright?" Trunks asked. He took a large metal object out of his sword sheathe, then re-sheathed his sword. "I came here to look for this..."

  
Trunks held a metal detector up to Mercury.

"And found you getting attacked," Trunks said. "What happened?"

"I really don't know," Mercury said. "Could you tell me where I am?"

  
"Where you are? This is Sector 71-G," Trunks said.

"71-G? I come from Juuban.... wait, what planet is this?" Mercury asked.

"You're on Earth," Trunks said. "My name is Trunks."

"Earth?" Mercury asked. "This is really weird... this doesn't look like Earth..."  


"You don't look like you're from around here," Trunks said. "Juuban, eh? I've never heard of a place like that... maybe it was destroyed by the androids... say, I told you my name, what's yours?"

"My name?" Mercury said. _"I could tell him my real name... then again, he might be from the enemy... maybe I shouldn't tell him. But then again, if he was the enemy, he could probably kill me right now... oh, what do I do? Maybe if I show him my secret, he could help me find out how to get back where I came from. But..."_

"My name is Sailor Mercury," Mercury said. "That's not my real name. You see, I'm one of the Sailor Senshi assigned to protect the Solar System, and I can't reveal who I really am."

"Protect the Solar System?" Trunks asked. "You didn't really do a good job, did you?"

"I've been separated from my group, and now I don't know if I'm on another planet or in another dimension or if I've traveled through time or what," Mercury said. "I don't know what to do..."

"I guess I could show you around this place," Trunks said. "Maybe you'll find some way to contact your teammates. My house isn't too far from here."

"I guess," Mercury said. "Thank you..."

"I have to take this metal detector back to my friend first, or his dad's gonna beat him," Trunks said, holding up the device.

"That's terrible!" Mercury gasped.   


"Not really. He'll probably just get grounded. But that's no fun at all, is it?" Trunks asked.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been grounded myself," Mercury said. 

"Good girl," Trunks said. "Neither have I. Of course, my dad's never been around to ground me... he died when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Mercury said apologetically. 

"It's a long story," Trunks said. "Well, we'd better get going. Can you walk?"

"I think so," Mercury said, taking a few steps. "I'm a little bit achy, that's all."

"Let's go then," Trunks said. "Sailor Mercury."

Trunks and Sailor Mercury walked back toward the small town Trunks had come from earlier.

---

Welp, that's it for chapter one! Please read and review!


	2. I Promise

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Wow, a whole buncha people wanted me to write this chappie... so I'm writing it! ^_^ Yay!

---

Trunks and Sailor Mercury entered the small neighborhood and began walking toward Chris' house. Several of the townspeople waved to Trunks as he walked by. He waved back.

"So, Trunks... is this where you live?" Mercury asked.

"No," Trunks said, shaking his head. "I live with my mother in a small house about half a mile from here. This is just where we go to pick up food and supplies when we need them."

"I see," Mercury said. 

"What's your town like?" Trunks asked. "Back where you came from, I mean."

"Well, I come from Juuban, which is actually a small subdivision of a huge city called Tokyo," Mercury said. "There are literally millions of people.... have you ever heard of it?"

"Never," Trunks said. "My mom might have, though... a million people... there aren't that many still alive on the planet."

Sailor Mercury gasped.

  
"What happened to all of them?" Mercury asked in bewilderment. "Did some kind of natural disaster occur? A meteor or something?"

"It was a disaster, but it wasn't natural at all," Trunks said. "An evil scientist created two evil androids. They ravaged the planet and killed billions of people, including everyone I knew except for my mother."

"No..." Mercury said. "That's horrible..."

"We're here," Trunks said, changing the subject. He stopped in front of the small house where his friend Chris lived. He opened the door. "Ladies first."

Mercury giggled. 

  
"Well, okay," Mercury said, walking inside the house. Trunks walked in behind her and closed the door. Chris looked up.

"Is your dad here yet?" Trunks asked.

"No," Chris said. "My mom came home, but she fell asleep on the couch."

  
Chris' eyes met Sailor Mercury's.

"Whoa, who's the blue-haired bombshell?" Chris asked. "She's a cutie."

  
"Her name is Sailor Mercury," Trunks said. "I found her getting attacked in the ruins where you sent me to pick up that metal detector."

"Hello," Mercury said politely. "It's nice to meet you! And don't worry, Trunks helped me out!"

"Sailor Mercury?" Chris said. "What kinda name is that?"

"She's a superheroine," Trunks said. "It's her secret identity."

"Really?" Chris asked. "You're not messing with me, are you? I mean, she can't be a very good superheroine if you had to save her."

"She's just fine. What I'm worried about is that the monster, or thing, or whatever that attacked her was fairly strong, from what I could tell," Trunks said. "I defeated it pretty easily, but it was still powerful enough to hurt Sailor Mercury, and it nearly killed her."

Sailor Mercury watched the discussion between Chris and Trunks intently, listening for clues that might help her find out where she was. 

"You think it could be one of Dr. Gero's?" Chris asked.

"It couldn't be," Trunks said. "Why wouldn't it have attacked before?"

"Maybe defeating Cell activated some kind of alarm that woke up Gero's underground army of beast demons," Chris said. 

"Beast demons?" Trunks said. "That's ridiculous."

  
Trunks handed Chris the metal detector and picked up the sack of food.

"Wait," Chris said. He walked up to Sailor Mercury. "I didn't tell you my name."

  
"It's Chris," Trunks said. 

Chris growled and walked up to Trunks.

  
"Dude!" Chris said through gritted teeth. "Man, I'm tryin' to get my groove on! Unless she's your girlfriend or something."

"Guys, it's okay," Mercury said. "Chris, it was very nice to meet you! Well, Trunks, we'd better get going now..."

"Yes, we should," Trunks said. "My mom's gonna be really worried... well, bye, Chris!"

  
Trunks and Sailor Mercury left Chris' house.

"Trunks never lets me get my groove on," Chris said. "Maaaaaan..."

---

Back in Juuban, the other four Senshi were at Rei's temple, pondering their next move.

"Mercury's gone," Serena said. "We have to find some way to get her back!"

  
"The fire can tell us where she is," Rei said, kneeling at an altar where a large flame was burning. 

"I hope it can tell us," Lita said. "Ami could be in huge trouble!"

  
"Oh, great fire," Rei chanted. "Help us to find our wayward companion..."

The fire suddenly flared up. Rei gasped.

  
"What did it say?" Serena asked.

"This is a bad omen," Rei said. "A very bad omen indeed..."

---

Meanwhile, the evil blue-haired sorceress that had attacked the Senshi earlier was growling at a large table with hundreds of crystals displayed on it. One of the crystals had just shattered.

"I don't believe it," the woman said. "Spectralis was defeated... but how? Who? Grrr... that water Senshi must have used her fancy scanner to pinpoint Spectralis' other weaknesses, and then destroyed him. It's not fair!"

Three black-robed men walked up behind the woman.

"Queen Crysthea, what's troubling you?" one of the men asked.

"The Senshi I sent through the dimensional gate defeated Spectralis by herself," Crysthea said. "I have to find out what's going on... and first, I have to find out where she is."

The evil queen began glowing with a blue aura.

---

"Mom, I'm home," Trunks said, walking into his house with his new companion, Sailor Mercury. "I brought back some food!"

  
Trunks set the large sack of food down and turned to Sailor Mercury.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Trunks asked. "We don't have very much, but..."

  
"I'd love too!" Mercury said. "Thank you very much..."

"Maybe tomorrow, we can start trying to find a way to get you back to where you came from," Trunks said. Just then, Bulma walked into the room.

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked. "Wow, you got a lot of food.... hey, who's your friend?"

"My name is Sailor Mercury," Mercury said. "It's really nice to meet you! Earlier, I was in the ruins when I was attacked by a monster, and Trunks rescued me."

"She's apparently from another dimension, or at least from somewhere very far away, and I want to help her get back home," Trunks said. "Sailor Mercury isn't her real name. She's one of the Sailor Senshi, a group that's supposed to protect the solar system, and she has to keep her real identity secret. She can have supper with us tonight, right?"  


"Of course she can!" Bulma said. She extended her hand to Mercury. "My name is Bulma, and it's very nice to meet you!"

  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Mercury said, shaking Bulma's hand. "May I help you fix supper?"

"It's okay," Bulma said. "Trunks, maybe you should show Sailor Mercury the basement!"

"You mean all of your inventions?" Trunks asked. He turned to Mercury. "Would you like that?"  


"I would very much!" Mercury said. _"Bulma is an inventor? She could probably make something to help me get home... but could I really ask that much of her?"_

"Great!" Trunks said. He and Sailor Mercury opened the basement door and walked inside.

---

"And this is where the time machine used to be," Trunks said, pointing to a large roped-off area on the basement floor. Several tools were inside. "At least when mom was building it."

"Wait a second... a time machine?" Mercury asked. _"If I was just transported into the future, a time machine might help me get back home..." _

"Yeah," Trunks said. "I went back in the past and tried to change the future, but apparently, I merely created a different timeline, I didn't change this one, sadly..."

"That makes sense, since if you went back in time to change the future, and the future was changed, you wouldn't have any reason to go back and change the future in the first place," Mercury said. 

"Wow, you know," Trunks said. "You're pretty smart... maybe smarter than mom..."

"Not really," Mercury said. "I thought a lot of people knew that you couldn't change the future..."

---

__

"Hey Ami," Serena said, whispering over to Ami, who was sitting at the desk right next to hers. "History sure is boring, huh?"

"History is very exciting!" Ami replied. "All the stories of heroes, inventors, thinkers... it's just like that stuff you watch on TV, only better!"

"I wish I had a time machine so I could go back in time and change everything!" Serena said. "I'd go back and make myself Queen of the World! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I really don't think you can do that," Ami said. "If you went back in time to change the present, and the present was already changed, you wouldn't have any reason to go back and change the present in the first place, so-"

"I could make a reason," Serena said. "I'd be Queen of the World!"

---

Sailor Mercury began sobbing.

  
"I miss them already," Mercury said softly. "My friends..."

"Don't worry," Trunks said. "I promise, we'll find a way to get you back to where you came from."

"I hope it's not too much trouble for you," Mercury said.

"Not at all," Trunks replied. "No matter what, I'm going to help you. My mom is a genius inventor. She'll think of something."

"I'll do as much as I can to help you," Mercury said. 

"You're really smart too," Trunks said. "With the three of us working on this, we'll have you back in no time!"

Trunks walked over to the desk in the room, opened one of the compartments, and pulled out something.

"I want to try something real quick," Trunks said. "This is really cool."

Trunks held up a scouter. He put it over his eye.

  
"It's almost like my VR Visor," Mercury said. "Does it measure weaknesses like mine does?"

"No, something a little different. It calculates the power level of a lifeform and translates it into a numerical rating," Trunks said. "I want to measure yours."

Trunks pressed a button on the scanner, measuring Sailor Mercury's power level.

"What is it?" Mercury asked, curious. "It's probably not that high...."

Trunks gasped.

  
"It says your power level is three," Trunks said. "That can't be right. Are you holding back?"  


"I may be," Mercury said. "I'm not using one of my magical attacks right now-"

"Wait a second. Did you say magical attacks?" Trunks asked. "Hold on..."

Trunks took off the scouter, opened it up, and began making adjustments with a tiny screwdriver.

"Mom taught me how to adjust it for different kinds of energy auras," Trunks said, closing the scouter and putting it back on. "You use magical energy, which gives off different types of frequencies than ki energy."

"Ki energy? Like energy that you push out from your body?" Mercury asked.

"That's right," Trunks said. "Like the kind of energy I destroyed Spectralis with. Anyway, let's see what your true power level is."

Trunks pressed the button again.

"Not too bad," Trunks said. "2,800. I think that's correct."

"2,800? That sounds pretty high," Mercury said. 

"Most regular humans have power levels of about 2 or 3. Some go up to 5 or 6," Trunks said.

"I know your power level is higher than mine," Mercury said. "What is it?"  


"Well-"

"Supper's on!" Bulma yelled from upstairs. 

"We've gotta go eat," Trunks said. "I hope mom made something good!"

Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran up to the kitchen, where a feast of salad, mashed potatoes and gravy, and fruit juice had been prepared.

  
"It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it!" Bulma said. She sat down at the table, followed by Sailor Mercury and Trunks.

  
"Thank you again, Bul- oh, that doesn't seem right... what's your last name?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, don't worry about formalities, dear! Call me Bulma, like a friend!" Bulma said. "I'd like to be your friend, if that's alright! But if you really want to know, it's Briefs."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs," Mercury said. "Thank you very much."

---

After the meal...

"Well, that was a very nice dinner," Sailor Mercury said, sitting down on a couch while Bulma used duct tape to bandage the wounds she had sustained earlier in her battle with Spectralis. "Thank you again..."

"You're welcome," Bulma replied. "Now, Sailor Mercury, what were you saying during supper about how you had gotten here?"

"I was fighting a monster and some sort of evil sorceress with my teammates, and the sorceress formed this weird purple gate. The monster knocked me in, and I ended up here," Mercury said.

"Well, I've never heard of Juuban or Tokyo, even before the androids attacked," Bulma said. "The four major cities were called North City, East City, West City, and South City. It sounds to me that you've come from an entirely different universe."

"Oh no!" Mercury said. "That means that a time machine probably wouldn't help me?"

"I could try to build one, but it would take several years," Bulma said.

  
"It wouldn't help," Trunks said. "We need a machine that can transcend dimensions, if that's at all possible..."

"Theoretically, it is," Mercury said, "but I wouldn't know exactly how to do it. Maybe I could help you do some research on it, Mrs. Briefs."

"We could start on it tomorrow, or tonight if you want," Bulma said. "There, all of your wounds have been bandaged. I had some medical tape around here somewhere that I could have used, but I think I used it all up..."

Bulma glared at Trunks.

"That rock came out of nowhere," Trunks said. "The sun was in my eyes!"  


Mercury giggled

"I'm really, really tired right now," Mercury said. "Maybe rest will help my wounds heal faster, and there really aren't too many of them. I'll probably feel better after a good night's sleep."

"You can sleep in my room," Trunks said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

  
"You don't have to do that-" Mercury began.

"I'll be fine," Trunks said. "I'm getting pretty tired too..."

"I'll be down in the basement, doing some research on how to build a machine to help Sailor Mercury get back home. If either of you want to help, you can," Bulma said. She turned and went downstairs to the basement.

"Alright," Trunks said. "Mercury, there's a bathroom upstairs you can use to wash up. I'm probably just gonna fall asleep on the couch. If you need anything, just ask mom or me, alright?"

Mercury nodded her head.

  
"Trunks, thanks for helping me out back there this afternoon, and thank you both for your hospitality. Good night, all!" Mercury said, walking upstairs to Trunks' room.

"Night night," Trunks said, plopping onto the couch and resting his head on a throw pillow. "Yawn..." 

---

__

A few weeks ago, right after Trunks had defeated the androids, he had sat down at the kitchen table to eat a snack. His mother pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"You did a great thing today," Bulma said. "All of those people, finally freed from those vicious androids."

"I feel so empty," Trunks said. "I should have been able to defeat them before they killed Gohan. He was my best friend, and-"

"Trunks, Gohan is probably looking down at you right now, smiling because of what you did. You're the greatest hero of all time!" Bulma said.

"Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu, my dad... I couldn't save any of them," Trunks said. "What have I accomplished by defeating the androids, really?"

"You've given everyone hope," Bulma said, reassuring her son.

"I guess so," Trunks said. "I guess... it's just... I want someone to love."

Bulma giggled.

  
"Oh, Trunks, your father was just like you were... well, I guess he wasn't just like you, but..."

"You've told me what Vegeta was like," Trunks said. "I'm puzzled on how someone like you could end up with someone like him. You've told me a thousand times that you found something to love in him, but I know it was just the heat of the moment."

  
"And if it wasn't for that moment," Bulma said, "you wouldn't be here. Just remember that, okay?"

Bulma sighed.

  
"And Vegeta was really protective," Bulma said. "Want to hear a story?"

"Is it the one about how father died?" Trunks asked.

  
"Don't think of it like that," Bulma said. "Let me tell you..."

---

Trunks woke up to the sound of footsteps in the kitchen.

  
"Unnh..." Trunks groaned. "Five more minutes..."

Just then, the sound of a glass shattering caused Trunks to sit up quickly.

"Oh no..." came Mercury's voice from the other room. "Mrs. Briefs is gonna be so mad..."

"I broke it," Trunks said, walking into the kitchen and winking at Sailor Mercury.

"Trunks, no, you can't take the fall for me," Mercury said. "Besides, I'm sure your mom won't be that angry..."

"That's okay," Trunks said. He held up his hand, causing the pieces of glass to lift into the air, then levitating them over a trash can and dropping them inside. "What were you doing in here, anyway?"

"I was trying to get a glass of water," Mercury said. "Does the sink work?"

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Mom and the villagers set up a plumbing system in between towns using well water. Here, I'll get you a glass..."

  
"No, that's okay," Mercury replied.

"Would you like anything?" Trunks asked. "A snack maybe?"

"Well, I really do like sandwiches," Mercury said. "They were my favorite food back home..."

Trunks walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up.

"I couldn't find any meat at the market, but maybe we have some left over," Trunks said, looking inside the fridge. "Found some!"

  
Trunks pulled out a small Ziploc bag filled with several slices of bologna. However, the presence of green plant-like material inside the bag indicated that the bologna had been contaminated with mold. 

"Oh, ewww," Trunks said, tossing the bag in the trash. "Maybe you'd rather have a fruit sandwich?"

"No, that's fine," Mercury said. "I'll just go back to bed...."  


Sailor Mercury sighed. 

"You miss your friends, don't you?" Trunks asked. 

"Yes, I do... very much," Mercury said. "I... I really hope that you can find a way to-"

"You'll be home within two weeks," Trunks said. "I absolutely, positively PROMISE you."

"It took six years to build that time machine," Mercury said.

"I promise you," Trunks said. "Don't worry."

"Thank you so much," Mercury said. "Tomorrow, we can start, right?"

"Right," Trunks said.

"Well, good night, Trunks," Mercury said. 

"Good night, Sailor Mercury," Trunks said. Mercury began to leave the kitchen, but turned around right before she left. 

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"It feels really weird, being called Sailor Mercury and all... and sleeping in this fuku is really uncomfortable. This is an entirely different dimension, so there's probably not too much harm in anyone knowing my real identity."

Mercury detransformed back into Ami. She was wearing her regular school uniform consisting of a red, white, and blue Sailor outfit, with a blue skirt. 

"My real name is Ami Mizuno," Ami said. "Please call me that, okay?"

"That's a pretty name," Trunks said. "Well, good night, Ami."

Ami smiled, then walked back upstairs. 

"I have to help her get back home," Trunks said. "She's so sad..."

---

Meanwhile, back at Crysthea's lair, the evil sorceress continued to meditate.

__

"Just about... searching... got it," Crysthea thought to herself. The blue aura around her disappeared.

"Have you found the water Senshi?" one of the black robed men asked.

"She's on Earth, but an entirely different version than the one her Senshi friends are on," Crysthea said. "Still, she must be killed. If she finds a way to reunite with her teammates, it could mean big trouble."

"Surely you don't want to fight two battles at once," one of the black robed men said.

"It's the only way," Crysthea said. "I'll send a couple of monsters to fight the Senshi. I'll be able to form another dimensional gate in about 24 hours. You three will use the gate to seek and destroy Sailor Mercury. With a location in mind, it will be easy to make a gate using the exact same specifics that I used before. And soon, all the Senshi will be defeated! Mwahahahaha!"

---

Well, sorry if this chapter didn't have too much action! The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise! This chapter is mainly a character development chapter. I hope you guys (and girls) liked it!


	3. Three Bumps In The Night

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Author's Note: No good buildings were harmed in the filming of this chapter. The androids had already wrecked them. ^_^

Reviews: 

Mi, Blue, Ami, and Buu: I'm glad ya liked the chapper! And yeah, I'm not planning to have Ami find out Trunks' real strength until later. Trunks will find out Ami's strength soon though!

NessacusGirl: Glad ya liked it! And the omen that Rei found? Welp... you'll hafta find out later! And Ami and Trunks are so nice. They belong together! ^_^

Kaiya: That's what I was thinking about too with time travel. But Ami'll probably need more than a time machine to get back! And now Trunks knows who Ami is, so he can call her by her real pretty name! ^_^

---

Trunks sat at the kitchen table of the Briefs' house, eating a large stack of pancakes covered with syrup and butter. Bulma had just finished eating and was in the basement.

"Mmm... breakfast," Trunks said, munching down another pancake. "When is Ami going to come down?"

Just then, Ami entered the kitchen. She was wearing a light blue nightgown and pink slippers.

"Good morning, Ami," Trunks said. "Wow, looking good..."

"Thanks," Ami said. "Your mother let me borrow her night clothes. They're very comfortable!"

Ami sniffed the air.

"Something smells good," Ami said. "Pancakes?"

  
"That's right," Trunks said. "Mom was gonna make you some, but you hadn't woken up yet. I'll make you some pancakes if you'd like. Or you can have the rest of mine, since I'm not really that hungry anyway."

Trunks pushed the pancake-filled plate over to Ami. She sat down in front of the plate and began eating.

"Thank you," Ami said. "These are very good."

"Don't thank me, thank my mom," Trunks said. "She made them. Speaking of mom, she's been looking all night for a way to get you back home."

"I'll probably go downstairs after breakfast," Ami said, taking another bite out of her pancakes.

"This afternoon, would you like to go exploring in some ruins with me?" Trunks asked. "It's where I like to go train."

  
"That would be wonderful!" Ami said, finishing her pancakes and taking her plate over to the sink. "I'd be delighted if you'd teach me some of your moves!"

  
"And I'd be delighted if you'd show me some of yours," Trunks said. "You use a different type of energy than mine, so it might be hard for you to train with me... but I'll try and show you a few tricks, okay?"  


"Thank you," Ami replied. 

"We'd better go downstairs and see mom now," Trunks said. "Let's go."

Trunks and Ami walked down to the basement to meet up with Bulma.

---

Trunks, Ami, and Bulma stood in the basement. Ami was now wearing her red, white, and blue school uniform.

"Mom, did you find anything that could help get Ami back to where she came from?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I did... or at least I think I might have something," Bulma said, walking over to a small workbench and picking up a book. "Ami may be able to get back to the right dimension using something called a wormhole."

  
"A wormhole?" Ami asked. "Like a dimensional gate?"  


"Yes," Bulma said. "But the thing is, it's extremely hard to make a wormhole. One way is to take two black holes and pull them together so that they touch. This results in a wormhole. But the thing is, you can't control where the wormhole goes."  
  
"So it could take me anywhere," Ami said. "I don't think that will work..."

"I have one more solution," Bulma said. "A vehicle similar to the time machine I built for Trunks, except that this vehicle traverses dimensions instead of time."

"That could work," Trunks said.

"The thing is, it'll take a really long time to build," Bulma said.

  
"I promised Ami I'd have her back to her dimension in two weeks," Trunks said. "We don't have that kind of time."

  
"I could probably help you find something else," Ami said. "Mrs. Briefs, do you have any other ideas?"

"Not yet," Bulma said.

"Maybe I could take Ami back to where she popped out at," Trunks said. "Maybe the gate will be open there."  


"I'm not sure the gate will open again," Ami replied. "But I guess it's worth a try."

"And while we're out there, I can get my training done," Trunks said.

  
"Perfect!" Bulma said. "I'll make a lunch for you two that you can take out there, and you two can come back around suppertime!"

  
"Sounds good," Trunks said.

---

Meanwhile, in Crysthea's palace...

"Alright," Crysthea said. "I think this will work now..."

  
"It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet," one of the dark-robed men said.

  
"I don't care, I want that water Senshi killed now!" Crysthea shouted. Suddenly, two more crystals on the table shattered.

"Queen, two more monsters have been killed," the dark-robed man said. 

"Those were the monsters I sent after the other Senshi!" Crysthea yelled. "Grrr... Dimensional Gate!"

A dark, pulsating purple gate appeared.

  
"I did it! And I'm pretty sure it'll send you two back to where I sent Sailor Mercury!" Crysthea said. "Go! Go! Go and get her!"

The three dark-robed men leaped into the gate. It snapped shut.

---

Meanwhile, in the abandoned ruins where Ami had first came out in when she was sent through the Dimensional Gate...

"It's not here," Ami said. She sighed. "Well, that didn't pan out..."

  
"I'm sorry," Trunks said. "There has to be some way for you to get home..."

"Well, maybe you should just start your training," Ami said. "I'd really like to see some of your moves!"

  
"Great!" Trunks said. "We'll go to this really cool place that I love training at. It's the ruins of one of the big cities. There are huge scaffoldings from skyscrapers that you can climb up and jump from beam to beam."

"Sounds really high up," Ami said.

"Not when you can fly," Trunks replied. He began hovering in the air.

"Wow..." Ami said in amazement. Trunks picked Ami up and flew off toward the ruins of the large city. Right after they left, a purple gate appeared. Crysthea's three hooded minions hopped out. Then, the gate shut behind them. 

"She's here somewhere," Minion #1 said. "Let's find Sailor Mercury."

---

Meanwhile, in a small park in Juuban, the Senshi were recovering from their battle against two more of Crysthea's monsters.

  
"They were even tougher than the last one," Sailor Jupiter said, panting for breath.

"Yeah," Sailor Venus agreed. 

"Mars, what was that bad omen you found, anyway?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know...." Sailor Mars said. "Some sort of danger for Mercury, very, very soon..."

---

Trunks and Ami sat on one of the beams of an old skyscraper, about twelve stories up, eating the lunch of apples, oranges, and bread that Bulma had packed for them. The beam was narrow, but it could easily support the two teenagers as they sat above the gloomy remains of the ruined city.

"Trunks... you seem really fit, and yet I've hardly seen you eat any protein," Ami said. "Oh wow, that was really random..."

"It's okay," Trunks said. "Usually we get a lot of meat from the town market, but there haven't been too many animals around lately."

"You think that maybe something's killing them all?" Ami asked.

  
"Probably the last humans are killing the last animals," Trunks said. "If that's the case, we could end up going extinct..."

  
Ami gasped.

"But we can survive on plants for a long, long, long time," Trunks said. "Vigilant people in the towns are growing huge gardens of food. Right now, we're concentrating on rebuilding. Maybe, just maybe, in fifty years, there'll be an actual city here, instead of these ruins."

"I hope so," Ami said. "Are people keeping animals, too?"  


"Yes," Trunks said. "A lot of animals are being kept as pets, since there are so many people living alone."

"I guess you're really lucky that you still have your mother around," Ami said.

  
"I can thank my father for that," Trunks replied. "And I guess I helped too. Ever since I was old enough to fight, I've been defending people, keeping the last pockets of humanity from being killed by the androids."

"Did you have any help?" Ami asked.

  
"There was someone like me," Trunks said. "My friend and teacher, whose name was Gohan."

"Gohan?" Ami said.

"Yes," Trunks replied. "Gohan fought by my side, training me constantly and protecting people from the androids."

Trunks stood up.

  
"But... I don't really want to talk about Gohan right now," Trunks said. 

"What happened to him?" Ami asked. "Did he die?"

Trunks nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," Ami said apologetically. "I didn't know..."

Trunks unsheathed his sword. 

  
"It's okay," Trunks said. "Alright, Ami. Let's see what you can do."

Ami nodded. A brilliant white light surrounded her. In just seconds, she became the Senshi of Water, Sailor Mercury.

"Alright," Mercury said. She pointed her arm at the nearby scaffolding of a wrecked skyscraper. "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"

A stream of freezing bubbles slammed into the side of the husked-out building, freezing the metallic beams on three or four stories on one side of the skyscraper.

"You froze it solid," Trunks said, genuinely impressed. "Not bad. I can't do that..."

  
Mercury smiled modestly.

"It's probably nothing compared to what you can do," Mercury said.

"It's very impressive," Trunks said.

The ice shattered. The metal beams that had been frozen were now cracked and brittle. Sailor Mercury pointed her arm at the skyscraper again.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted. Several freezing waves of water slammed into the weakened metal beams, causing them to shatter and implode. The metal frame now had a glaring weakness caused by the destroyed scaffolding. A loud creaking noise could be heard.

"Ami, my dear, I think you broke it," Trunks said with a mock English accent. 

Just then, the metal beams in the middle of the ruined tower gave way, snapping in half. The metal beams on the top fell in on the bottom beams, causing the whole structure to collapse in on itself and creating a large pile of metal beams on the ground. 

"Oh my," Mercury said, putting her right hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her growing laughter. "Well, at least it was already mostly destroyed anyway..."

Sailor Mercury began to giggle loudly. Trunks chuckled with her.

  
"Not bad," Trunks laughed. "Not bad at all!"

Trunks pointed his arm at a large row of abandoned and husked out buildings. He fired a small blast at the buildings, creating a large explosion that destroyed all the abandoned buildings in the area.

"Trunks, 17. Sailor Mercury, 1," Trunks said, smiling.

  
"Well, I destroyed a skyscraper. Those are worth twenty. I win," Mercury said matter-of-factly, still giggling. 

"You had to use two attacks to destroy it, though," Trunks said. "No fair. I get another attack."

Trunks pointed his hand at two small, ruined buildings and blew them up with a small ki blast. 

"Oops, I only got two," Trunks said. "Looks like you do win, Ami!"  


Sailor Mercury giggled, then detransformed.

"Yes, I did," Ami said. "Twenty to nineteen!"

"Well, mom's probably expecting us back home by now," Trunks said. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," Ami replied. Trunks picked up Ami, and then flew off, toward his home.

---

Back at the Briefs' kitchen table...

  
"Wow, mom," Trunks said, looking at a large ham sitting in the center of the table. "I thought they didn't have any meat at the market..."

"Old Mr. Garrity brought it right to our door," Bulma said. "He found a family of pigs sitting out in his yard, and he shot them all, except for the baby pig. He's keeping that as a pet."

"Poor baby piglet... it won't have its mother," Ami said regretfully. "I hope we're not eating that poor piglet's mother..."

  
"No, we're eating its father," Bulma said.

"It's sad, but it's a part of life out here," Trunks said. He cut off a slice of ham and put it on Ami's plate.

"Thank you," Ami said. She took a fork and knife, then began to eat the slice of ham. "Trunks and I had lots of fun today!"

Trunks nodded.

  
"She beat me in a game of 'Blow Up The Abandoned Buildings'," Trunks said. "She took down a skyscraper."

  
"Really?" Bulma asked. "How did you do that?"  


"I froze the weakest part of the frame, weakening it further. Then, I blasted it with powerful waves of water, eroding the cracked part of the frame and collapsing the structure in on itself," Ami said.

"Smart and strong too," Trunks said. "A lethal combination! And she's pretty, as well."

Ami blushed.

"Now, Trunks," Ami said, giggling. 

"Well, anyway, I couldn't find any additional ways to get Ami back home yet," Bulma said.

  
"We'll have to try again tomorrow," Ami said. "Trunks and I went back to that old village where I came out at, but we couldn't find another gate...."

Trunks slid his empty plate to the center of the table.

  
"I'm done," Trunks said. "Wow, I'm stuffed..."

"You eat almost like Serena does," Ami said.

"Serena?" Trunks asked.

  
"She's my best friend back home," Ami said. "She's probably missing me a lot right now..."

Ami began sniffling. A tear fell down her cheek.

"It'll be okay," Bulma said, brushing the tear from Ami's face. "We'll find you a way to get back home..."

Ami finished the last of her supper. She stacked the plate on top of Trunks'.

"Well, I guess I'd better be getting to bed," Ami said. "Bulma, do you mind if I-"

"Use my nightgown and slippers again?" Bulma asked. "Go ahead, it's okay! My clothes are your clothes while you're here!"  


"You and Trunks are very, very wonderful hosts," Ami said. "Thank you again..."

Just outside the house, the three hooded minions of Crysthea were crouching down outside. 

"She's in here," Minion #1 said. 

"It's a good thing her and her friend were recklessly destroying those buildings, or we would never have spotted them," Minion #2 replied. "We'll wait."

---

Ami finished brushing her teeth at the bathroom sink. She walked into Trunks' room and climbed into bed, again wearing Bulma's nightgown and slippers.

__

"Mom... Serena... Rei, Lita, Mina... I miss you all so much," Ami thought. _"I want to go home..."_

Ami curled up in the bed and cried herself to sleep.

---

  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement...

"Well, I'm completely stumped," Trunks said, closing a book and setting it down on Bulma's workbench.  


"Try to get some sleep, dear," Bulma said. "Maybe that will help you think..."

  
"Alright," Trunks said. "Maybe I'll find out how to help Ami in a dream or something..."

  
Trunks walked upstairs, lied down on the couch, and fell asleep. He didn't hear the sound of an upstairs window coming open.

---

"There she is, sleeping," Minion #1 said. 

"We can kill her quickly then," Minion #2 said. "Be careful."

The three hooded men walked slowly up to the bed. One of the men stepped on a rubber squeaky ball on the floor. The ball squeaked loudly.

"Shhh!" Minion #3 hissed. Ami slowly opened her eyes. She turned around to see the three hooded men walking toward her.

"She's awake!" Minion #2 shouted. "Grab her!"

But Ami was too fast. She leapt back, clutching her henshin stick defensively.

"Mercury Star Power!" Ami shouted, transforming into Sailor Mercury.

---

"What was that?" Trunks groaned groggily, sitting up on the couch. "Ami?"

---

Sailor Mercury stared down the three hooded men.

  
"Who are you?" Mercury shouted.

  
"We're servants of the Crystal Queen, Crysthea," Minion #1 said. "We have come to annihilate you!"

"In the name of Mercury, I'll annihilate all of you! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" 

Sailor Mercury showered the three minions with bubbles, covering the room in a dense fog. Just then, Trunks staggered in.

  
"I can't see a thing..." Trunks groaned, struggling to see, then bumping into one of the minions.

"Wha?" Minion #3 said. "Who are you?"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Mercury's voice from across the room. The fog cleared to reveal Minions #1 and #2, frozen completely solid. The ice shattered, disintegrating the two hooded men. Minion #3 gasped.

"Wow, she killed them..." Trunks said in amazement. Sailor Mercury looked to see Trunks standing next to the third minion. Trunks was wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs. Mercury giggled.

"Trunks, isn't that embarassing?" Mercury said.

"Not if you kill him before he has the chance to get a closer look," Trunks said.

  
"Right!" Mercury shouted. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

  
She blasted the minion, freezing him in place. Only his front side was unfrozen. Trunks put his hand in the minion's face and fired a blast, disintegrating him.

  
"We did it!" Trunks said. "We beat all three of them! Well, actually, you did most of the work..."

Sailor Mercury detransformed.

  
"Trunks, this isn't good," Ami said. "Those three probably were sent here by that sorceress..."

"What sorceress?" Trunks asked. "Did she send that monster from yesterday?"

"Yes," Ami said.

  
"And she's the one that sent you here in the first place," Trunks said. "Maybe... maybe, if she can send monsters here, she can also help you get back home. She'll probably send more monsters here to get you."

"So if we're right where one of the monsters is when it comes out..." 

"Bingo," Trunks said. "Maybe, just maybe, they'll come through a gate that'll still be open long enough for you to hop in!"

"It's worth a shot," Ami said. She stared at Trunks.

  
"What is it?" Trunks asked. 

"Maybe you should put some more clothes on," Ami said. 

"I'm going back downstairs," Trunks said. "Good night, Ami."

Ami giggled as Trunks left the room and walked back downstairs to the couch.

__

"Well, now I know what I have to do to get back home," Ami thought. _"At least, I think I do..."_

---

  
Welp, a little less conversation and a little more action! And Trunks in his underwear too! (I wish Ami was in _her _underwear... heh heh...) Uh, anyway, please read and review! All this not reviewin' ain't satisfactionin' me! (Actually, I've gotten 13 reviews, so I'm happy!) 


	4. Trunks' Furious Fist!

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Ami Tajiri: Trunks and Ami are actually my two fave anime characters too! They're my favorite crossover couple, and I've been wanting to write this for a long time. Glad you enjoy it!

Kaiya: Yeah, maybe he shoulda bred the pigs... but he must have been hungry. And Ami will use her computer later on, I promise!

NessacusGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, ya don't mess with Ami or Trunks. They'll get ya! ^_^

Cougar2K2: It'll probably get even more suspenseful too! I'll try to write chappies fast, k?

Mi: Trunks in briefs, yep! Hee... thanks for reviewing!

Sporanos: I knew this day would come, when someone with an actual brain in their head would scourge my fanfic with a bad (ok, mediocre) review. I do want to thank you for your review, and will now try to address the four points you made as to why you think my fanfic is bad. I think you're wrong, but...

First of all, I subscribe to the school of thought of a large group of fanfic writers that focus on the plot and dialogue more than descriptions. You want description, read a novel. This is my style and I'm sticking to it. It's been several weeks since Trunks destroyed the androids. Morale in his time probably improved greatly since he did, and now that he has nothing to do but train and hang out with his mother, he's probably grown steadily happier. Also, Ami is a nice girl, and Trunks wants to be nice to her in return. Going to the past and meeting people like Gohan, Goku, and his father definitely changed his outlook on life. And he does have his moments of seriousness still. Okay, okay, the game of "Blow Up The Abandoned Buildings" was kinda weak, I'll give you that. Ami didn't actually destroy a full skyscraper, she collapsed a metal framework of one left behind by the androids. Years and years of decay had weakened it severely. Also, yes, Trunks let Ami win, okay? What's wrong with that? Well, that's your opinion. *sighs* I get no respect... 

---

A crystal shattered.

"What the-"

  
Another.

"Oh no!"

And a third.

"I don't believe this!"

Crysthea paced around the small table where her crystals were placed. The three that had just shattered symbolized the three minions that had just been destroyed. Crysthea growled in frustration, tugged at her hair, and walked over to one of the walls in the room. She touched the wall, causing a large, golden door to appear. She pushed it opened and entered a shining, crystalline throne room.

"What.... the heck... is that stupid Sailor Mercury taking?" Crysthea shouted in frustration. "Argh!"

Crysthea walked over to the large glass throne at the end of the room. She sat down in the throne and began muttering under her breath.

"Trouble, my queen?" asked a deep-sounding voice from behind Crysthea's throne. A black mist appeared in front of Crysthea, and a tall young man emerged from the smoke. He wore a black breastplate over a dark green undershirt, and armored black pants over his legs. He had long, flowing dark red hair.

"Go away, Serris," Crysthea said, pointing toward the door. "I'm angry."

"Ah, my queen, that's no way to be," Serris said, smiling. "I know what's got you feeling so glum. And... I think I know how to fix it."

"You do?" Crysthea asked. "I'd like to hear it."

"I could go after Sailor Mercury for you," Serris said. 

"You wouldn't be able to beat her. She's got a mini-computer, and she can find out all your weaknesses. She's unstoppable," Crysthea groaned hopelessly.

"I have no weaknesses," Serris replied. 

Crysthea smiled.

"I forgot," Crysthea said. "Honestly, I did. Dimensional Gate!"

A large, purple gate appeared in front of Serris. He smiled. 

"Thank you for this opportunity, my queen," Serris said. "I shall return."

  
Serris casually stepped into the gate as it closed behind him. 

"Well, either way, I win," Crysthea said happily. "Either he kills Sailor Mercury, and I'm happy, or he gets killed and stops bothering me, and I'm happy. I think I'll take a nap."

---

It was the middle of the afternoon. Trunks, having leafed through books and papers in his mother's basement for two hours, had had enough, and was sitting down on a chair near the corner of the room. Ami, wearing one of Bulma's white t-shirts and a pair of blue jeans, was standing next to Bulma, engaged in conversation. 

"And so you think that if one of this sorceress' monsters comes here through a gate, that you can use the gate to get back home?" Bulma asked.

"That's right," Ami said. "What I want to do is make a device that can hold the gate open."

"You think that would work?" Trunks asked. "It seems like it would take a lot of energy."

"I know," Ami said. 

"So does a time machine, and we built that," Bulma said. "Even though we could only use it a few times, it still worked."

"A thought just occured to me," Trunks said. "If monsters were sent through the gate, they would probably come from somewhere dangerous, like the enemy's headquarters."

"And why would that be a problem?" Bulma asked.

"If Ami went through the gate, she could end up right in the middle of the bad guys' palace or something," Trunks said. 

"Trunks has a point," Ami said.

"Well, I'll try to start on that device," Bulma said. "Trunks, maybe you should go out and train with Ami. The stronger she is, the more bad guys she'll be able to defeat!"

"You're right, mom," Trunks said. He turned to Ami. "You wanna go out and watch me train?"

"Sure!" Ami said. She transformed into Sailor Mercury. 

"Great," Trunks said.

"I'll try to have supper ready by the time you two get back," Bulma said. "Does that sound good?"

Trunks and Sailor Mercury nodded, then ran upstairs.

---

Serris looked around. He was standing in the middle of a desolate field that was teeming with many small hills.

"No sign of the water Senshi here," Serris said. "The hunt begins...."

---

Trunks walked into a large, crumbling building that appeared to be an old warehouse. Boxes and pieces of crumbling old machinery were strewn about everywhere. 

"It's safe in here," Trunks said. "But watch your head."

  
Sailor Mercury stepped inside and looked around.

"You said it was safe," Mercury said. "This place is falling apart!"

"A lot of places are falling apart," Trunks replied. "I like training here, because...."

Trunks pointed his arm at one of the boxes. It levitated into the air. Trunks fired a small beam of ki at the box, disintegrating it.

"Not bad, eh?" Trunks said.

"That was very impressive!" Mercury said, clapping.

"This is impressive," Trunks said. He pointed at a large metallic hook lying on the floor. It had evidently fallen off of a crane a long time ago. He lifted it up into the air and flicked his wrist. The hook began to spin around and around like a sawblade.

"What are you doing?" Mercury asked. Trunks flicked his wrist again. The hook, still spinning, rushed at Sailor Mercury. She gasped. Trunks raised his hand and blasted the hook out of the sky.

"Sorry to scare you like that," Trunks said. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess," Mercury said. "Next time, be a bit more careful!"

"It's not like it was going to hit you," Trunks said. He picked up a box. "You try it."

Trunks hurled the box into the air. Sailor Mercury pointed her arm at the box.

  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted. A large wave of water rushed at the box and slammed into it, freezing it solid. The box, frozen in a large box of ice, hit the ground and shattered on impact.

"You froze it, but it's still there," Trunks said. "It's just in pieces."

  
Trunks pointed his finger at the frozen chunks. He charged up a small ball of energy, then fired it at the frozen remnants of the box, disintegrating them all.

"You know, it's _still _still there," Mercury said matter-of-factly. "It's just in trillions and trillions of microscopic pieces."

Trunks chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's smaller pieces than you blasted it into," Trunks said. "You know, you could learn to fire ki blasts, probably. However, your magic is probably stronger than your ki would ever be."

"I know," Mercury said. "Trunks, how did you get so powerful, anyway?"

"Years and years of training," Trunks said. "How did you get your powers?"

"One day, I was in my computer class, when this monster showed up and attacked me," Mercury said. "I was about to be killed, when..."

"Go on," Trunks said.

"Well, it's kinda hard to believe," Mercury said. "This talking cat came and told me how to activate my powers. And I've had them ever since."

"A talking cat?" Trunks said. "Well, I guess after witnessing the destruction of civilization by a couple of teen androids, nothing's weird to me anymore..."

Trunks began to chuckle.

"What?" Mercury asked.

"Talking cat," Trunks said. "I guess it could be worse. It could have been a talking lizard...."

"I guess," Mercury said.

Little did Trunks and Sailor Mercury know that Serris was just outside the warehouse.

"It's a total wreck," Serris said. "This whole place is a total wreck. Sailor Mercury's probably the only thing living here. Maybe if we just leave her alone here, she'll die of hunger or something."

Serris walked into the warehouse to see Trunks and Sailor Mercury across the room. He immediately ducked behind a large stack of boxes.

"There's two of them," Serris whispered to himself. "What's going on here?"

Trunks turned toward the stack of boxes.

"Something's behind there," Trunks said. "Mercury, take out your computer and see."

"Alright," Mercury said, taking out her VR Visor and computer. She scanned the stack of boxes and gasped.

  
"Just as I thought," Trunks said. He pointed his arm at the stack of boxes and charged a ki blast. "Whoever's behind there, come out!"

__

"Oh crap!" Serris thought. _"Can't let him see me..."_

Quick as a flash, Serris zoomed behind another stack of boxes. All Sailor Mercury could see of Serris was a blur, but Trunks spotted Serris easily as he ran past.

"Hey, you!" Trunks yelled, pointing his arm at the other stack of boxes. "I know you're behind there. Show yourself!"  


Serris stood up and walked out from behind the stack of boxes. He looked at Trunks and Sailor Mercury.

"Well, hello there," Serris said. "I was just-"

"Cut the crap. I know you've come after my friend Sailor Mercury," Trunks said. "She and I have already destroyed four of your weak little flunkies, and-"

"Trunks, wait!" Mercury said, stopping him. "Let's hear him out. Why are you attacking my friends and I?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Serris shouted. "You're both in for a surprise!'

Serris began to glow with a dark red aura of energy. Trunks fired a ki blast at Serris. The blast slammed into Serris' aura and bounced off, slamming into the wall of the warehouse and blowing it to pieces. Trunks shielded Sailor Mercury from the falling warehouse as it crashed down.

"You can't beat me that easily!" Serris yelled. He raised his hand into the air. It began to crackle with powerful bolts of red lightning.

"I'll see if I can get him!" Mercury shouted. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A large water harp appeared. Mercury began to play the harp, sending waves of water rushing at Serris. Serris leapt into the air, dodging the attack. He hovered in the air, above Sailor Mercury.

"This is bad..." Sailor Mercury said.

"Not really," Trunks said, floating up into the air to confront Serris. "My blast didn't hurt you because it was too weak. I was barely trying."

Serris laughed.

"Excuses, excuses," Serris said. "Take this!"

Serris reared back and tossed a crackling black and red ball of dark electricity directly at Trunks. Trunks smiled. His right hand lit up with ki.

"Right back at you," Trunks said. "I think you'll enjoy this."

Trunks' extended his palm and grabbed the ball of lightning as it came at him. The ball began to jolt and spark, zapping Trunks with dark electricity. Trunks was unfazed.

"Trunks, look out!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"I can handle it," Trunks said nonchalantly. He closed his palm. The energy and the ball of electricity disappeared. Trunks opened his palm again, releasing nothing but smoke.

"What... the heck... just... happened?" Serris yelled.

"Darn, I said I was going to send it back at you," Trunks said. "Oh well."

Suddenly, he raised both of his hands and fired a flurry of energy blasts at Serris. The blasts collided with the dark warrior, exploding on contact and shrouding him with smoke. Out of the smoke fell Serris, plummeting out of the flurry of blasts and through the wall of the warehouse.

"You got him!' Mercury shouted.

"I'll go get him," Trunks said. He flew through the hole, after Serris.

Serris continued plummeting.

__

"That packed a big punch..." Serris thought. _"I have to get back on my feet!"_

Serris flipped around, steadying himself and landing upright. He skidded back several feet and formed two balls of electricity, one in each hand as he saw Trunks flying toward him.

"I can't let him attack again!" Serris yelled. He hurled the balls of electricity at Trunks and dashed around the side of the building. Trunks smacked the balls of electricity away and looked around.

__

"Damn, didn't see where he went..." Trunks thought. _"Gotta find him..."_

---

Inside the warehouse...

"Trunks is going to defeat that guy, I know it," Mercury said to herself. "C'mon, Trunks..."

Just then, Serris' hand went over Sailor Mercury's mouth. He put his other hand on her back and began to charge another lightning attack.

"All I have to do is kill you," Serris said. "Mission accomplished!"

__

"No, it's not..." Mercury thought. 

She kicked back, smashing her left heel into Serris' shin. He let out a yelp of pain and recoiled, giving Mercury just enough time to slip out of his grasp. Then, she turned around.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled quickly. Serris' sight was immediately clouded by a large blast of fog.

"Annoying brat! Where did she go?" Serris shouted, looking around.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled, splashing Serris with deadly waves of freezing water and ice. This time, Serris was unprepared for the attack. The waves of water splashed over him, freezing him solid. The fog dissipated.

__

"How dare she..." Serris thought. Mercury pointed her hand at Serris.

"Mercury-"

But before she could launch another attack, Serris broke out of the ice prison with incredible force, littering the room with deadly shards of ice, some that Sailor Mercury was barely able to dodge. She gasped in horror.

"That's right," Serris said. "Your pathetic ice attacks are no match for me!"

  
Serris kicked Mercury hard in the stomach, causing her to fall over backwards.

  
"Aaah!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

"Heh heh," Serris laughed. He pointed his arm at Mercury. "Say goodbye!"

"Hey," came a voice from behind Serris. He turned around, only to have Trunks' fist collide with his face. Serris flew back and slammed into the wall with incredible force and causing huge cracks to appear behind him. He slid down to the ground, groaning heavily. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth.

"Oh my God..." Mercury gasped. "Trunks... one punch... you..."

"Feels good. Haven't done that in a while," Trunks said confidently. 

Slowly, Serris stood up. He wobbled around, disoriented.

"You broke my nose..." Serris groaned. 

"Is that all you can say?" Trunks asked.

"You're a monster," Serris said. "A vicious, vicious monster! I'm out of here!"  


Serris ran out the door, significantly slowed from when he was running before.

"We can't let him get away!" Trunks shouted. "If we follow him, we could find a gate that could take you back home! And we have to finish him off!"

  
"Right!" Mercury nodded. Trunks and Mercury ran outside and chased after Serris. Serris ran and ran, until finally, he could see the large purple gate back to Crysthea's palace.

"I'm there!" Serris said. "I have to get back!"

"Going somewhere?" Trunks said, dropping down in front of Serris. "Mercury, run!"

  
"Into the gate?" Mercury asked.

"Go!" Trunks shouted. He pointed his arm at Serris and charged up a ki blast. "You stay."

"No!" Serris yelled. He rolled under Trunks' legs and dashed for the gate. Trunks fired a ki blast at Serris, causing him to fly forward and land on his face, several feet from the purple gate. Sailor Mercury ran for the gate until she was right next to Serris. Then, she stopped and turned around.

  
"What are you waiting for?" Trunks yelled.

"I just... I just want to say goodbye," Mercury said. "Goodbye, Trunks..."

"Goodbye, Sailor Mercury," Trunks said. "Now hurry!"

"Wait!" Mercury said. "Trunks, you said that when I went through the gate, I could end up in the sorceress' headquarters!"

Serris' eyes lit up.

"I said that," Trunks said. "But..."

Suddenly, Serris climbed to his feet. He grabbed Sailor Mercury from behind and began to pull her toward the gate.

"She'll go, but I'll go right along with her!" Serris shouted.

"No!" Mercury yelled. "Trunks!"

Trunks flew toward Serris and Sailor Mercury. He grabbed Serris and yanked him off of the water Senshi. The force of Trunks' pulling caused Serris to fall back toward the gate. He fell in. The gate closed behind him.

"Darn it..." Mercury said. "I..."

Sailor Mercury detransformed into Ami, then began sobbing. 

"It's okay," Trunks said. "At least you're safe."

  
"If I had gone into that gate, Serris would have killed me..." Ami cried.

"Ami, you fought extremely bravely today," Trunks said. "You did well."

"Thank you," Ami sniffled.

  
"C'mon," Trunks said. "Let's go home."

__

"Your home..." Ami thought.

---

Meanwhile, in Crysthea's throne room...

"My queen," Serris said, bowing to Crysthea.

"Have you killed Sailor Mercury?" Crysthea asked. She gasped. "You're bleeding. What the heck happened?"

"This boy..." Serris said. "He's so powerful... he helped Sailor Mercury kill Spectralis, and your three minions."

"What?" Crysthea shouted. "What kind of boy?"

"He nearly killed me," Serris said. "I barely escaped."

"You should have stayed!" Crysthea yelled. "You weakling!"

"My queen, you don't understand!" Serris pleaded.

  
"I understand perfectly," Crysthea said. "Get out of my sight. I have to think of a punishment for you."

  
Serris slinked away pathetically.

---

That night, at the Briefs' house...

"Ugh, tired..." Trunks groaned. He trudged over to the living room couch and plopped down onto it.

"You're not even taking off your clothes?" Ami asked. "I guess you were a bit embarrassed last night."

"I'm just too tired to take them off," Trunks said. 

"You shouldn't have done all that intense training right after supper," Bulma said. "Wasn't fighting that guy today enough?"

"That guy was nothing," Trunks said. "One punch and he was done."

"You did a great job, Trunks!" Ami said. "You've earned your rest!"

"Alright," Bulma said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be down in the basement doing some work, okay?"

Bulma turned around and walked down the stairs to her basement workshop.

"Well, I'd better be getting ready for bed," Ami said. "Thanks for helping me out today, Trunks!"  


No reply. Trunks had fallen asleep.

"Never mind," Ami said. "Goodnight...."

Ami walked upstairs and put on Bulma's blue nightgown and pink slippers. She was about to go into Trunks' bedroom to sleep, but she stopped.

"I have to tell somebody that I appreciated what Trunks did today," Ami said. 

---

Bulma stood next to a large pod-like structure which nearly filled the basement. She was doing minor adjustments on its circuitry. Ami walked into the room and gasped.

"Wow..." Ami said, stunned. Bulma turned around.

  
"Like it?" Bulma asked. 

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"It's Trunks' 18th birthday present. It's a programmable training chamber that I've been working on for two years," Bulma said.

"Where have you been hiding it?" Ami asked.

"This room has a retractable floor, so I can hide it underneath and no one knows about it!" Bulma said. "Trunks' birthday is in three days. I really think he'll enjoy this!"

"You really do have an incredible son," Ami said. 

"I know," Bulma replied. "But... he's had such a horrible life... everyone he's ever loved has been killed except for me. He deserves better than this..."

"I do pity him," Ami said. "But if I show it, it might make him feel bad..."

"Trunks really has taken a liking to you, I know it," Bulma said. "He's not usually as calm with anyone as he is with you. He's never really had a girl in his life."

Ami giggled.

"Oh, stop," Ami said, blushing. "He can't possibly like me. We're so different..."

"You're more alike than you think," Bulma said. "Well, I've probably said enough."

"Maybe," Ami said. "I really have to get to bed...."

"Good night, dear!" Bulma said. "And don't tell Trunks about this, okay?"

"Alright, I promise!" Ami said. "Goodnight!"

Ami walked upstairs, shutting the basement door.

__

"I do wonder what Trunks really thinks of me," Ami thought. _"What am I thinking? I should focus on getting back home... going back through one of those gates might be a bad idea..."_

---

Well, can Ami find another way to return? And what's Crysthea's next evil plan? Hoo boy... and be sure to review! Even you, Sporanos! (Although I will NOT change my writing style because one person doesn't like it. So there!)


	5. Enter The Devourer

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

April: Thank you! Your wish is granted!

Sporanox: Well, all I can say is, if you don't like my style, don't read my fics, because my style isn't going to chance. And if it is, it'll be a very gradual stage, over months and months. I'm not gonna become Stephen King or Leo Tolstoy in a day like you seem to want all the authors here to. And I value my reviewers VERY much.

Kaiya: Yeah, it was kinda confusing with Serris... but Serris only expected Mercury to be there. He didn't expect to be in a two-on-one fight. Trunks being there kind of shocked him since he didn't know anything about Trunks.

Mi: Well, she may or she may not! I dunno!

Absolutezero: I understand. Trunks and Ami probably won't be without their conflicts forever though, especially later on.

Dr. Cricket: Thanks for reviewing! Here's more fanfic for ya!

Gracefulangel1854: Glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

  
Ryuko Dragonhalf: Ryuko-chan! You reviewered! Yay! *hugs* Thanks for reviewing! Your writing is really good too!

Buu: Yeah, that's exactly what happened, Trunks can't sense magic too well and the magical people can't sense energy well. This could be a problem for Trunks later in the ficcie. ^_^

Ami Tajiri: Thanks for the encouragement! Sporanox seems to have a problem with fanfics that actually get good reviews from good reviewers. I do think I should use more emotion, maybe there will be some in this chapter! ^_^

---

"This is his last chance," Queen Crysthea said to herself. "No more excuses. Serris!"  


Serris meekly walked into Queen Crysthea's throne room.

  
"Yes, my queen?" Serris asked.

"I have decided not to punish you," Crysthea said. Serris smiled.

  
"Really?" Serris replied. "Oh, thank you! Thank-"

"Silence!" Crysthea said. "I am giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. And since I'm a very merciful queen, I'm sending you my greatest creation."

"What?" Serris said. "Really?"

"Come with me," Crysthea said. She led Serris into the room just outside the throne room and pointed to the large table with many crystals on it. "Crystals, merge!"

Twenty of the crystals rose from the center of the table and combined into one large, glowing red crystal. The crystal floated into Serris' hands.

  
"An extremely powerful creature is contained inside this crystal," Crysthea said. "Just touch the crystal to the ground, and the monster will burst forth and serve the person who summoned it."

  
"I see," Serris said.

  
"I will send you through the dimension gate," Crysthea said. "Do not come back without proof of Sailor Mercury's death. Don't worry about killing that... boy, if there really IS one. Just kill Sailor Mercury and come back. If she is being guarded by someone, the monster can be used as a diversion."

Crysthea waved, causing a Dimensional Gate to appear behind Serris.

"I will not fail you again," Serris said, bowing.

"You'd better not!" Crysthea shrieked. "Or..."

Three large wisps of smoke appeared behind Crysthea. Out of the smoke materialized three young women. The first woman, named Rosemary, had long pink hair that went down below her waist. The hair was tied into a bow on top. Rosemary wore a skintight and rather revealing pink costume with bright pink boots.

"Hello there, Serris," Rosemary said, waving. "Remember me?"  
  
Serris growled. The second woman, named Angelica, had light blue hair that was slightly shorter than Rosemary's, but still long. Angelica's more conservative outfit was a bright blue dress with many dark blue bows. She wore long stockings on her legs and bright blue slippers.

"Salutations," Angelica said. "I certainly hope you're successful in your mission."

The third woman, named Chamomile, had light green hair that was cut short in a style rather similar to Ami's. She was wearing white gloves and a beautiful green-striped jumpsuit, with a large dark green bow on the collar. 

"Good luck, dearie!" Chamomile said. The three girls began to giggle annoyingly.

"I swear to you, Crysthea, I will NOT fail!" Serris yelled.

  
"Then get going," Crysthea said. "And take your time!"

  
"We're having a tea party," Angelica said. 

"No boys allowed!" Rosemary yelled. The three girls and Crysthea began to giggle again. Serris grumbled and walked into the Dimensional Gate that Crysthea had made.

---

Serris appeared in what appeared to be a small village. He looked around and smiled.

"This looks like a dingy place," Serris said. "I don't think Sailor Mercury is here..."

"Hey, mister!" 

Serris looked down to see a small boy tugging on his sleeve. 

"Hello there..." Serris said. 

"I've never seen you before!" the boy said. "You look weird... why are you wearing those clothes?"

The boy continued to tug on Serris' sleeve.  
  
"Where can I get 'em? Where can I get 'em?" the boy asked.

"Child, get away from me!" Serris shouted angrily. The boy began to cry.

"You're mean! You're really mean!" the boy sobbed. He kicked Serris in the leg. The crystal that contained Crysthea's evil monster popped out of Serris' pocket and hit the ground.

  
"You fool, look what you did!" Serris shouted. The crystal burst with a bright flash of light. The boy screamed. Within seconds, a huge monster was standing between Serris and the boy. The monster was a huge, dragon-like creature with large wings and a monstrous head that contained only a mouth and a bright red dot on the top. The monster itself was a pale, sickly shade of brown. The monster must have been at least eight stories tall. It flapped its wings and roared. Townspeople began to run from the huge beast.

"Aaaah!" the boy shouted. He began to run, but the huge monster picked up the boy in its mouth and swallowed him whole. Serris laughed evilly.

"Excellent!" Serris shouted. "I shall call you the Devourer! Devourer, scorch this village to the ground!"

The dot on the top of Devourer's head began to glow. In a flash, it fired a huge beam out of the dot, creating a mammoth firestorm. Serris continued to laugh.

---

Meanwhile, in the village near Trunks' home, Trunks and Ami had gone out to buy supplies.

"Trunks, where are we going?" Ami asked.

  
"We're going to Old Mr. McGarrity's house first to get food. Then, I want to go to Chris' house to help him with something," Trunks said.

"I see," Ami replied. Trunks and Ami continued to walk toward the old man's house. Suddenly, Ami gasped.

  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Look," Ami said, pointing in the direction of a small cluster of hills. Smoke was rising from beyond them, and there was something flying away from the smoke.

  
"What the heck is going on?" Trunks asked. "We should probably investigate. Ami, you should probably stay here."

Trunks handed Ami a 1,000-zeni bill.

"After you get the food, I guess you can buy anything you want," Trunks said. "They don't sell much here, though."

Trunks flew off toward the hills.

"Wait, Trunks!" Ami shouted. "What exactly should I buy? You didn't give me a list!"  


Ami sighed.

"I guess I'll go to Chris' house first," Ami said. "He seemed rather nice. I wonder what he needs help with?"

Ami looked around.

  
"But where is Chris' house? Trunks didn't show me anything," Ami groaned.

---

Trunks flew over the hills and came to a stop, right next to a large, rising cloud of smoke. He gasped in horror.

  
"What... happened here?" Trunks stammered. 

The village, which had once been teeming with life, was now scorched to the ground. Charred out bodies lay everywhere, while the sound of pained shouting rang in Trunks' ears. He ran over to one of the injured villagers, a pretty teenaged girl wearing a red bandana. She had managed to roll over to colder ground, but her body still had many burns on it. 

"Trunks..." the girl groaned. "It's you... I haven't seen you in two years..."

"Stay there, Keri, I'll get you some help," Trunks said, remembering the girl's name. "I-"

"My grandma..." the girl moaned, coughing again. "She's trapped... under rocks... over there..." 

The girl pointed weakly at a large pile of rocks, where a barely breathing old woman lay. Trunks ran over to the lady and cleared the rocks off of her.

"Hey..." Trunks said. "You're hurt really badly..."

"Is Keri alright?" the woman asked weakly.

"She'll be fine," Trunks said. "You'll be fine..."

"No..." the woman gasped. "I..."

The elderly woman blinked, then closed her eyes. Trunks walked over to Keri, whose condition had worsened severely in just a few seconds.

"Is my grandma... is she... okay?" Keri asked, barely able to speak.

"She's fine," Trunks lied. "And you will be too."

"Oh, Trunks..." Keri sighed, tears streaming down her face.. "I hope... I hope... you tell my grandma... that..."

  
"Tell her what?" Trunks asked.

  
"I love her, and we'll see each other in Heaven..." Keri said.

  
"Don't die on me..." Trunks said. "Don't die..."

  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Keri breathed. Her eyes closed for the last time. Trunks stood up and cried out in anger and frustration.

"I swear... I swear that when I find the bastard who did this.... that I'll... I'LL TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Trunks screamed furiously. He began to concentrate, trying to find a ki signature. "Nothing... I can't sense a thing! Argh! Why can't I sense anything?"

Trunks cursed, then flew off toward the west blindly, trying to catch the evil villain that burned down the village.

---

Back in town, Ami was looking from house to house, trying to find the one that belonged to Chris.

  
"Trunks really should have told me where everything was. This is only the second time I've been here!" Ami said. She knocked on another door. The door was answered by a kindly looking old man.

"Hello!" the man said. "And who might you be?"  


"My name is Ami, and I'm looking for someone named Chris," Ami said. "Have you seen a Chris around here? You see, Trunks-"

  
"You know Trunks?" the old man asked. "Why, I sell food to him and his mother! Actually, I sell food to everyone in this village."

"Would you happen to be Mr. McGarrity, by any chance?" Ami asked.

"I certainly would!" the old man said. "Would you like to come in?"  


"I'm living with Trunks and his mother, and I'm here to get some food for them," Ami said.

"Did they send you out by yourself?" McGarrity asked.

"Oh no, Trunks came with me," Ami replied. "But Trunks left and flew off over the hills. We saw smoke coming from over there."

"Smoke? From Elm Town?" McGarrity said. "What could be going on?"

"I don't know, but Trunks went to check," Ami said. "He should be back soon..."

"Did Trunks tell you what to get?" McGarrity asked.

"No, he didn't," Ami said. "He just left..."

"Well, I know what they usually get," McGarrity said. "I'll get it for you, okay?"

---

Meanwhile, Serris and his huge monster had arrived at another village, slightly larger than the last one. He smiled.

"Devourer, you know what to do," Serris said. "Burn it to the ground. Burn ALL of it to the ground!"

The giant monster's red dot illuminated again.

---

Ami trudged through the streets, dragging a large burlap sack filled with food.

"I wish... Trunks... would have stayed... to help... me..." Ami groaned. A teenaged boy walked up to Ami.

"Hey!" the boy yelled. "Need some help?"  


"Sure," Ami said, letting go of the bag. "Say.... you wouldn't happen to be Chris, would you?"  


"That's my name," the boy said. "Wait a second. I think I've seen you before somewhere."

  
"Really?" Ami said. "I don't think you have."

Ami looked down.

__

"That's Chris, but he only saw me as Sailor Mercury. If I told him I was with Trunks, he'd find out my identity! But... I can probably trust him..."

"I'm pretty sure I have. I've seen you with Trunks," Chris said. "Hey, you're that-"

Ami lunged forward and covered Chris' mouth with her hand.

"Yes I am," Ami whispered, "but I don't want anyone else to know, okay?"

Chris pushed Ami's hand away and smiled.

"I won't say nothin'," Chris said. "Let's go to my house. It's right over there."

Chris pointed to a small house across the street. He and Ami lifted up the bag and carried it inside his house. Then, he shut the door behind them.

  
"You've gotta tell me... what's it like to be a superheroine?" Chris asked.

"It's fun, I guess..." Ami said. "I get to fight bad guys, and-"

"Can I see you transform?" Chris asked.

"Well, I really don't think that-"

"Please?" Chris pleaded.

  
"Look, it's not _all _fun," Ami said. "And I don't feel like transforming right now..."

"Why not?" Chris asked.

  
"I get naked for a few seconds, okay?" Ami said with an angry tone. Chris recoiled.

"Oh.... well, I guess I could close my eyes!" Chris said.

"Look, I really want to know what Trunks was going to help you with," Ami said. "Maybe I could help!"  


Chris walked over to a table and grabbed the metal detector from earlier. He set it down in front of Ami.

"I think I broke it. I was trying to change a few wires to intensify the signal, and now it just doesn't work," Chris said. "My dad gets home in an hour, and if this thing is broken, he'll be pissed, man."

"First, I'm not a man," Ami said. "And secondly, I work with computers and things like that, not machines..."

"You work with computers?" Chris asked. "Cool... there's only one person I know that works with them! Trunks' mom, Bulma! She's really smart!"

  
"I know. I'm staying with them," Ami said.

"You get to live with Bulma?" Chris asked. "Aww..."

Ami's eyes grew wide.

"Chris, she's three times your age," Ami said.

"I thought you'd say that," Chris said. "But she's still hot, ya know? She's kinda wrinkly, but that's okay!"

"Does Trunks know you like his mom?" Ami asked.

"I told him a few weeks ago," Chris said. "And he was like, 'That's not cool.' Can you believe it?"

"Well, anyway-"

  
"I think you're pretty hot too, man!" Chris said. "Trunks is lucky, living with two babes like he does. He's a pimp!"

Ami didn't know whether to slap Chris in the face, or burst out laughing. She quickly made her decision, slapping Chris across the face, and then bursting out into laughter.

"Oops, sorry about that," Ami giggled. "It's just that... I guess the mental image of Trunks as a pimp is too much for me to bear without laughing!"

"Why did you hit me?" Chris asked. "That's not cool."

"I said I was sorry," Ami said. "Now let's see here..."

Ami popped open the top of the metal detector and looked at the wiring inside.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked. "You said you didn't know how to work with machines!"

  
"I do better than most people," Ami said. "And I can't really do worse than you did, unless I shock myself or something."

Ami glanced at the wiring, then snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!" Ami declared. She grabbed a screwdriver and immediately went to work.

---

Meanwhile, Trunks had just arrived at the remains of the second village that Serris and his monster had scorched.

"This is bad," Trunks said. "Really, really bad... but I'm on the trail. ARGH!"

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught Trunks' eye. He turned his head to see a tiny speck in the horizon, flying off.

  
"That's gotta be whatever did this," Trunks said. "It's gonna pay!"

  
Trunks zoomed off toward the flying speck, sending a large amount of ash and dust into the air in his wake.

---

"There, I think it's fixed," Ami said, closing up the metal detector. "Turn it on!"  


"Okay," Chris said. He pressed the Power button on the metal detector. It began to bleep. "Hey, it does work! I think I'll test it!"

  
Chris waved it around. He pointed it at a stack of jewelry sitting on the kitchen table. The metal detector began to bleep louder and louder.

"It works!" Chris said. "Yes! Yes! Ye-"

Smoke began pouring from the device. The other end of the metal detector sparked. Then, it exploded, sending plastic and sparks everywhere. Chris dropped the smoldering metal detector on the ground and started coughing.

"Oh... oh my," Ami said. "I'm... I'm really sorry!"

  
Chris turned around to face Ami. 

"Say, could you transform now?" Chris asked. "My dad's gonna be _really _pissed..."

---

The Devourer, and Serris, riding on the Devourer's head, flew back over the hills. They spotted another town in the distance.

"That town is even bigger than the other two," Serris said. "Sailor Mercury may very well be there. Faster, Devourer! Faster!"

  
The large beast sped up, flying rapidly toward the village. Just then, the monster stopped in its tracks. It roared.

"What is it?" Serris asked. He gasped. "The... the boy!"  


Floating in front of the huge beast was a very, very angry looking Trunks.

"You murderous, cold-blooded bastard. You and your monster killed thousands of people. A lot of them were my friends," Trunks said coldly. 

"Aw, is that so?" Serris asked mockingly. "Guess what? I'm back! And my creature is going to bite off your puny little head, and then we're going to kill your little friend Sailor Mercury!"  


"Shut your damn mouth," Trunks said. "I'll kill both of you before you have a chance to blink."

"Kill him, Devourer!" Serris shouted. "Eat him alive!"

The gigantic beast roared viciously.

---

Showdown time! Well, next chapter anyway. Trunks vs. Serris and the Devourer! And will Chris' dad ground him for life? Will Ami get those groceries home? Find out, next chapter! Review if you wish!


	6. Empty Victory

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

NessacusGirl: I hope Trunks can avenge his pals! *growls* Serris sure is mean. The monster is kinda like a cross between Sin from FF10 and a big dragon. And it's really mean too... thanks for reviewing! ^_^  


Mystic Vaporeon: I'm glad you read my story! I'll try to take your suggestions to heart, k? And I'm glad you didn't hate it because it was a crossover! Thankies!

Buu: Trunks is very mad. This fight'll probably hafta take up the whole chapter though, for dramatic effect! ^_^

Kaiya: I'm glad you're looking forward to the battle! You won't be disappointed! 

---

"That thing doesn't scare me in the least," Trunks said, hovering in front of Serris' huge beast. He pointed his arm at it and began charging a ki blast.

"Devourer, block it with your wing!" Serris shouted. 

The monster spun around so that its wing was facing Trunks' arm. Trunks fired a medium-sized ki blast. The blast slammed into the wing and created a large explosion. The Devourer emitted a loud, pained roar.

__

"He actually hurt it?" Serris thought.

The smoke cleared quickly, and the damage that Trunks had done was quickly apparent. The huge monster's left wing now had a gaping hole with probably took up a fourth of the entire area of the wing. Burned out flesh fell from the edges of the wound. The enraged beast spun around and breathed burning flames on Trunks. The huge fireball engulfed the young half-Saiyan.

"That's right, burn him! Burn him alive!" Serris shouted. 

Suddenly, Trunks flew up out of the fireball, toward Serris. Trunks reared back and smacked Serris hard across the face, knocking him off the Devourer and sending him plunging toward the ground. Trunks dove after Serris, chasing him as he fell.

---

Meanwhile...

  
"Oh man, oh man, oh man," Chris groaned, holding his head and pacing back and forth. 

"It's okay, Chris!" Ami reassured him. "Your dad won't be that angry about a broken metal detector!"

  
Chris walked up to Ami and took both of her hands in his.

"Ami, could you please, please, PLEASE take the fall for me?" Chris asked. 

  
"I guess it is sort of my fault it broke," Ami said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

  
"Great!" Chris said, slowly backing away from Ami. "I'll uh... be in the kitchen. Bye!"

Chris backed into the kitchen.

  
"Wait, Chris, wait!" Ami shouted. She sighed. "He's gone..."

  
Ami walked over to the door and opened it up. A tall middle-aged man with short brown hair and glasses greeted her.

"Oh, who might you be?" the man asked. "Chris' new girlfriend? I didn't know he was looking for one."

"Um, no," Ami said. "You see...."

---

Serris continued to fall. He looked up to see the angry-looking Trunks flying toward him.

"You think you can catch me?" Serris shouted, stopping suddenly. Trunks continued to dive toward him. Serris pointed his arms at Trunks and bombarded him with a stream of lightning and energy blasts.

"Pathetic," Trunks said to himself, swatting the blasts away. "This lightning doesn't even hurt."

However, Serris hadn't intended for the attack to hurt Trunks.

"I can't see him anymore," Trunks said. "Darn it!"  
  
Serris landed on one foot on the ground. He jumped back up, onto the Devourer's arm. Then, with one more jump, he had leapt all the way back on top of the beast's head. Trunks, his vision no longer clouded by Serris' attack, looked up to see the evil warrior, back on top of the Devourer's head.

__

"How did he get up there so fast?" Trunks thought to himself. _"Geez, he jumps high...."_

Trunks smirked.

"You'd better come down from there," Trunks said, "or I'll come and get you."

"I'm not interested in facing you right now," Serris said. "I want your stupid girlfriend."

The Devourer began to fly toward the town it had been heading to earlier, slightly slowed by its wounded wing. Trunks' eyes turned to the town on the horizon. He gasped.

"That's my town!" Trunks shouted. "Ami's in danger!"

  
The Devourer flew toward the town. It didn't get far before Trunks flew in front of it again.

"Don't even think it," Trunks said. He pointed his arms at Serris, then pulled them back, beginning to charge up a Kamehameha attack. Before he could, the Devourer reared back and spat a large cloud of red mist all over Trunks. The mist showered Trunks, penetrating his eyes. Trunks clutched his eyes in pain.

"Let's go!" Serris shouted. The huge beast began flying toward the town again. 

"Darn him..." Trunks growled, clutching his eyes in pain. When he could see again, he turned around. "That thing's almost directly over the town! Darn it!"

  
Trunks flew toward the imperiled town at a rapid rate of speed.

---

"And that's how it broke," Ami said. "I'm really, really, really sorry..." 

Chris' dad stared at Ami for a few seconds. Then, he began to laugh.

  
"What's so funny?" Ami asked.

"That old thing hasn't been working in two years," Chris' dad said. "Well, now I have an excuse to ask Mrs. Briefs to build me another one. She said she wouldn't build me a new one until this one broke, and now it is broken!"

  
Chris walked out of the kitchen.

  
"You're... not mad?" Chris asked.

  
"Not about the metal detector," Chris' dad said. "Chris, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Ami," Chris said. "She, uh... just moved into the village, and I was helping her get acquainted."

"Ah, I see!" Chris' dad said. He extended his hand to Ami. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ami said, shaking the man's hand. "Your son has been very helpful in showing me around."

  
"Well, that's great!" Chris' dad said. "You know, if you want, you could stay for supper."

"We have to wake up my mom," Chris said. 

"I'd love to stay for supper!" Ami replied. Just then, the peaceful conversation was shattered by the sound of a loud roar.

"What the heck was that?" Chris shouted. Ami, Chris, and Chris' dad rushed out the door to see Serris and his huge monster flying toward the town.

__

"Uh oh... it's that guy again," Ami thought. "I'll be right back!"

Ami ran into the house, transformed into Sailor Mercury, and ran back out.

"Whoa, that was a great trick!" Chris' dad shouted. "Son, you didn't tell me she could change clothes so fast!"

"She's a superhero," Chris whispered. "Don't tell anyone."

Sailor Mercury ran out into the center of the town to face the huge beast. It flew down and hovered above the water Senshi.

"Ah, Sailor Mercury!" Serris said. "So lovely to see you again. Devourer, eat her alive!"

The Devourer opened its huge mouth and advanced on Sailor Mercury. Mercury slowly backed away from it.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted, firing multiple waves of water at the Devourer and Serris. The water washed over them, stopping them for a few seconds.

"You already tried that foolish attack, and it didn't work!" Serris shouted. The Devourer opened its mouth and sprayed Mercury with deadly red mist. Unlike Trunks, Mercury was extremely vulnerable to the mist's effects. It sizzled and crackled on her body, causing her to fall to her knees in pain.

"What did that thing spray me with?" Mercury shouted painfully.

"It doesn't matter what you were sprayed with," Serris said. "You're going to burn to death very soon. And so will everyone in this town!"  


The red dot on the top of the Devourer's head began to glow. 

"What's that?" Mercury asked. The red mist continued to burn her. _"I have to get this stuff off of me... I hate to do this, but it's the only way!"  
_

Sailor Mercury stood up.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted. But instead of blasting Serris with the freezing water attack, she drenched herself. The vitriolic droplets of mist were washed away from her body, but at a large cost. Sailor Mercury was now covered in ice crystals, and she was on her knees again, coughing and sputtering up freezing water.

"Now why did you go and do that?" Serris asked. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that suicide is no way to solve your problems?"  
  
Serris chuckled. 

"Either way, it won't matter. Devourer, burn this town to the ground!" Serris shouted. The beast suddenly fired a large red beam from the dot on its head, like it had done to the other two towns. The beam was headed right at Sailor Mercury.

__

"It'll obliterate me, then destroy the whole town!" Mercury thought in desperation. _"And I can't stop it!"_

The beam flew toward Sailor Mercury. But suddenly, Trunks appeared, flying around the Devourer and putting his hand up to block the beam. The deadly beam smashed into Trunks' hand, but he was able to hold it back easily. His hand began to glow.

"How did you get here?" Serris shouted. Trunks smiled.

"You can't hold me back," Trunks said. "No matter where you go, I'll destroy you!"

With that, Trunks fired a large, yellow energy beam out of his hand. The beam quickly pushed back the Devourer's red firestorm beam. The two beams jostled for power for a split-second, but was again pushed back. Trunks' beam pushed the Devourer's beam all the way back, then slammed into the top of the Devourer's head with a huge explosion. Serris jumped off of the beast's head right before the explosion began.

"No!" Serris shouted as he jumped off the Devourer's head, then landed on his feet behind the huge beast. He gasped in horror.

  
"Trunks got him..." Mercury said quietly.

The impact of Trunks' blast was devastating. The explosion sheared off flesh and muscle from the top of the Devourer's head, causing it to roar in pain again. When the smoke cleared, the large beast had a gaping wound on the top of its head, surrounded by a large area of burned skin and flesh. Despite the large injury, the large dot on the monster's head continued to glow. The monster thrashed about, enraged.

"I don't believe it!" Trunks shouted. "How is it still-"

The beast began to fire multiple small red beams from its head. The beams smashed into buildings, igniting some and causing others to explode.

"Oh no!" Mercury shouted. "Trunks, you have to stop..."

Mercury shivered from the ice that was still caked onto her body. She collapsed to the ground, lying face down and breathing slowly. Trunks flew around, smacking away as many beams as he could. One of the beams that Trunks didn't block flied toward Chris and his father.

"It's headed right for us!" Chris shouted. Without thinking, Chris' dad pushed Chris out of the beam's path. The beam slammed into the man, disintegrating on contact. Chris yelled out in anguish as he watched his father become Serris' latest victim.

"THAT DOES IT!" Trunks shouted. He turned toward the Devourer. "HEY YOU!"

Ignoring Trunks, the Devourer continued angrily frying buildings. Trunks reared back and prepared to fire a ki blast. Serris leapt in front of Trunks, blocking him off from the Devourer.

"There's no way I'm letting you destroy this thing," Serris said. 

"Fine then," Trunks said. "I'll kill you first.

The color drained out of Serris' face. 

__

"Oh crap," Serris thought. _"Never mind!"_

Serris yelped, then began to fly away from Trunks. Trunks zoomed around and flew in front of Serris. 

"Ka.....me...."

Serris screamed again, trying to fly downward, away from Trunks. Trunks zoomed in front of Serris again.

"Ha....me...."  


"What's Trunks doing..." Mercury groaned weakly, lying on the ground. Serris turned around and flew away again.

"HA!" Trunks shouted, firing a huge blast out of his hands. The ki blast caught Serris from behind and disintegrated him. Then, it flew upward and went out into space.

---

"Serris is dead," Crysthea said to herself, watching one of the four large crystals that were hanging in her throne room shatter. "At least I don't have to kill him."

---

Trunks flew in front of the Devourer, blocking several red beams that it was firing at that moment. Then, Trunks pulled back his arms again.

"Ka....me....ha....me....HA!" Trunks shouted, firing a gigantic ki blast at the Devourer's chest. The blast expanded over the Devourer's body, destroying it quickly.

"Why didn't he do that before..." Chris sobbed, crying on his knees on the ground after the death of his father. The smoke began to clear from Trunks' huge ki blast.

"Oh man...." Trunks said, looking at the aftermath of the Devourer's attack. Nearly all of the buildings in the center of the town had been damaged or destroyed, and a huge crater remained from Trunks' Kamehameha. His eyes shifted to Ami, who was detransformed and lying on the ground, unconscious.

  
"Trunks, my dad got killed..." Chris said, watching Trunks as he floated to the ground and scooped up the unconscious body of Ami.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said in an apologetic tone. "I should have destroyed them faster..."

Trunks floated off the ground, then zoomed back toward his house.

"So you're just gonna leave us here then, huh?" Chris yelled. "Trunks!"  


---

Back in Juuban, Sailor Moon and the other Senshi, sans Mercury, were battling another of Crysthea's vicious monsters: a large cannon-like monster that spewed fire everywhere.

"Does this thing give up?" Jupiter shouted in frustration, rolling under a stream of flames. "Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!"

Jupiter tossed a disk of lightning at the monster, but it bounced off.

"Is that all?" the monster yelled. "Pathetic!"

"Venus Love Chain!" Venus shouted as a golden chain wrapped itself around the monster's fire cannon and pulled it toward Sailor Moon. "Do it!"

  
"Right!" Sailor Moon shouted. She pointed her henshin stick toward the monster. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" 

A blast of Moon energy flew at the monster, annihilating it. The Senshi celebrated.

---  


Ami woke up, lying on a coach. She clutched her head and emitted a pained groan.

"Here, eat this," Trunks said, placing a small bean in Ami's mouth. She chewed the bean, and as soon as she finished, her eyes lit up. She sat up and looked at Trunks.

  
"What was that?" Ami asked. "I'm completely healed..."

"It's a Senzu Bean," Trunks said. "We used to be able to get them from a guy named Korin, but he was killed by the androids, so mom had to grow some of her own. It took a long time to figure out exactly how to grow them, but they've proven very helpful."

"Thank you," Ami said, standing up. "Trunks... is... is that monster dead?"

"Yes, and so is the evil man that brought him here," Trunks said. "Almost half of the town was destroyed, though... he probably killed thousands of people..."

"Oh no..." Ami said. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Trunks said. "No... it's not.... that fiend... he killed so many people! I thought that when I destroyed the androids, people wouldn't have to live in fear! We wouldn't have to worry about our towns being destroyed, or our loved ones being killed... argh!"

"Trunks, it's all my fault," Ami said. "If I-"

  
"Dammit!" Trunks cursed, pounding his fist on a small table next to the couch.

"Trunks, what did I tell you about using that kind of language?" Bulma asked, stepping into the room.

"Mom, thousands of people just died," Trunks said angrily. "Don't you understand?"

Ami began sobbing.

"It's my fault!" Ami screamed. "It's all my fault!"

  
Ami ran outside in tears.

"Trunks, you have to go out there and reassure her," Bulma said.

"Why don't you do it?" Trunks asked. "I've got a headache. I need an aspirin."

  
Trunks walked into the kitchen.

"Trunks, don't be like that!" Bulma yelled. She sighed. "Trunks, why do you have to be like that..."

Bulma stepped outside and saw Ami sitting up against the house, sobbing intensely. She put her arm around Ami, hugging her. Ami tried to pull away, but decided to return the hug instead.

"Bulma, you and Trunks have been so nice to me, and now this happens," Ami sobbed. "Evil villains are coming through that gate and killing innocent people... it's my fault..."

"Don't say that," Bulma said. "Trunks can fight whoever shows up..."

"And I can't," Ami said. "I'm too weak by myself to do anything. It's all my fault, and I can't do anything about it..."

"Ami, do you know why the androids attacked this world in the first place?" Bulma asked.

"No," Ami said.

"It was because, long ago, their creator's army had been defeated by a boy named Goku," Bulma said. "Goku was a hero. He defeated hundreds and hundreds of evil fiends, right up until the androids came."

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"When the first two androids attacked, Goku was clearly defeating one of them in a one-on-one duel. But suddenly, Goku became exhausted," Bulma said. "He was having a heart attack, brought on by a heart virus that he had caught three years earlier."

"That's terrible..." Ami said.

"We managed to get Goku out of there," Bulma said. "We even gave him a Senzu Bean, like the one Trunks gave you. But... it wasn't enough. The heart virus killed Goku."

  
A tear fell from Bulma's eye.

"We managed to defeat the first two androids, but not before one of them awoke the two strongest ones," Bulma said. "Those were the two that ravaged the planet, and the two that Trunks just defeated a few weeks back. The point is that even though the androids attacked because of Goku, it wasn't his fault..."

"That makes no sense at all," Ami replied, wiping the tear from Bulma's face.

"It wasn't his _fault_," Bulma said. "Goku had no faults that caused the androids to attack. He was just a hero doing his job, and the androids attacked because of it. You're a hero too, Ami."

"I think I see what you mean," Ami sniffled. "Trunks... he looked so angry..."

"I think he'll be fine," Bulma said. "He's had to live with stuff like this his whole life... he's never really been able to live in a peaceful world...."

"Should I go talk to him?" Ami asked.

"He's being awfully difficult right now, but you can try," Bulma said. "I'll make supper for us, okay? Trunks brought home the food that you bought today. Thank you, Ami."

  
Bulma and Ami walked into the house.

__

"Trunks...." Ami thought. _"I'm so, so very sorry..."_

---

I think that might have been my best, most angsty chapter yet! ^_^ Wow, this is getting pretty emotional and dark, huh? *sighs* Not really. Heh... read and review, and tell me what'cha think!


	7. Happy Birthday, Trunks!

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Buu: Actually, Trunks probably really never had the chance to kill Devourer, except when Serris fell from the top of Devourer's head. Trunks probably shouldn't have chased after him... ^_^ But he was mad. And the androids I was talking about were Androids 19 and 20. I know that Trunks says they never show up in his timeline, but how would he know, he was a baby then! I think that Trunks' timeline goes just like the other one did, except they didn't prepare for the androids and Goku ended up dying.

Roll_Iris: Yup, bad for Trunks... hope it gets better for him!

Mi: Thankies! Thanks for reading!

Myst Lady: Sorry I didn't tell ya! I thought you'd find it on your own... I usually check up on the authors that write stories I like pretty often, but... glad you found this one!

Kaiya: Welp, I do try to do that for a few words. Sometimes it's either not necessary or appropriate to do that though, at least I think so... but I'll try to do it more!

Jacques Rico: Trunks didn't have the Senzu Beans when he went out. They were at his house. If he had gone back and gotten them he still wouldn't have gotten back to poor Keri in time to save her.

Ryuko Dragonhalf: Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs* Serris and the Devourer are dead now! But now more bad guys (girls, actually) are after Trunks! Will they attack this chapter? Hmmm.... 

NessacusGirl: Sorry it was so sad! ^_^ So many people died... *sniffs* Glad Trunks avenged them, though! Thanks for reviewing! I love ya!

---

Trunks lay face down on his bed, the bed that Ami had been sleeping on for the past four days. He picked up a single tiny strand of blue hair from the pillow. He sighed.

"Ami, it's not your fault..." Trunks said to himself. "It's people... monsters... whose only desire is to gain power for themselves at the expense of innocent people."

He rolled around so that he was looked up at the ceiling. He sighed again.

"If I had been able to find that monster faster.... sense its ki or something..."

Trunks clenched his fists.

  
"I should have been able to stop it!" Trunks shouted. "Why couldn't I sense its power? Was it using the same type of energy that Ami uses? Was it using magical energy?"

Trunks pounded the bed in frustration.

"I'm supposed to be the strongest warrior around, but I can't even detect energy other than ki... that monster's attacks seemed a lot stronger as well," Trunks said. "What's the secret? Why is ki so ineffective against magical energy?"

The door creaked open. Ami stepped into the room with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Trunks, I know you're probably still angry.... if you don't want to see me, I understand," Ami said sadly. "If-"

"It's fine," Trunks replied. "Look, Ami, I've got something to tell you."

"Trunks, what is it?" Ami asked. "Say anything you want...."

"It's not your fault, Ami," Trunks said reassuringly. "Not at all."  


"Trunks, it is my fault. If I wasn't here, neither that warrior or that huge monster would have ever come here," Ami said. "I'm probably responsible for the deaths of thousands of people... a bunch of towns... your friend's dad..."

"It's true that those monsters came here to get you," Trunks said. "But if they hadn't come here, they would have attacked your city. Your city has millions of people, more people than everyone on this planet ten times over. If that beast had set Tokyo ablaze, millions would have been killed."

"But that would have been my problem," Ami said. "I dragged you and your friends into it..."

Trunks sat up on the bed. He held up the blue hair that he picked up earlier.

"One of yours, I presume?" Trunks asked. "Mine's purple, you see..."

"A couple of them usually fall out when I take a shower," Ami said. "I took one last night."

Trunks stood up, letting the hair fall to the floor.

"I swear, if any of those creatures from that gate attack my world again," Trunks said angrily, "I will personally rip them apart with my bare hands."  


"I'm sorry I haven't been much help," Ami said. "If the other Senshi were here, we'd be able to defeat all these monsters.... I miss them so much...."

Ami began sobbing again. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promised you I'd get you home, Ami," Trunks said. "I've been thinking of ways to get you through those gates that wouldn't get you hurt, but I haven't figured anything out yet."

"You'll think of something," Ami said. "I know it. You and your mother are both very smart."

"Thanks," Trunks said, taking his hand off of Ami's shoulder. "I probably won't be ready to go back to town for a couple of days... I still feel really bad about what happened there...."

"Trunks, Ami, supper!" yelled Bulma's voice from downstairs.

"Welp, I'm pretty hungry," Trunks said. "You feel like eating, don't you?"  


"I guess so..." Ami replied. 

---

Meanwhile, in Crysthea's throne room, Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile were having a spirited discussion with the queen.

"Serris is dead! He's history!" Rosemary chanted.

"It's our turn! Our turn! Our turn!" Angelica said, dancing happily.

"We'll beat the crap out of Sailor Mercury and her little boyfriend!" Chamomile said. "We promise!"  


"Excellent," Crysthea said. "That fool Serris lost one of my best monsters."

"We won't need any monsters!" Rosemary said happily. "We're unstoppable!"

"We need a few days to plan, though! We've got a lot of fun stuff we wanna try out on Sailor Mercury and her meddling pal!" Angelica said.

  
"You'll give us a few days, right?" Chamomile asked.

"Alright, but when you do go after Sailor Mercury, I want results," Crysthea said. "Failure will not be tolerated!"  


"We won't fail!" Chamomile said, slightly offended.

"We'll kill Sailor Mercury and make her boyfriend our boytoy!" Rosemary said.

"Fun fun fun fun fun!" Angelica added. "You can count on us!"  


The three girls disappeared in a bright and colorful flash of light.

"They're the strongest soldiers in my army," Crysthea said. "But I do hope they know what they're doing."

---

That night, at the Briefs' home...

"It's been a long day..." Trunks said tiredly, lying down on the couch and pulling a blanket over himself. Just as Trunks was about to fall asleep, Ami, dressed in Bulma's blue nightgown, walked up to him.

"Trunks, I just wanted to apologize again..." Ami said.

"Ami, I already said it's not your fault," Trunks replied. "I want to sleep..."

  
Trunks turned around, away from Ami. Ami moaned sadly. Trunks turned back around to face Ami.

  
"Ami, wait a minute.... I have a question for you," Trunks said. "I couldn't sense the Devourer because it was using magical energy..."

"I see," Ami said. "You can sense ki energy really well, but not magical energy."

"Right," Trunks said. "The kind your enemies use. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you could work with mom so that she could find out how magical energy works. That way, I could fight the monsters that come out of that gate better."  


"I'd be glad to help, Trunks," Ami replied.

"Thank you," Trunks said. He leaned back against his pillow and fell asleep.

"He's really worn out," Ami said softly. "Poor guy..."

---

Three days later...

"That was a wonderful breakfast, mom," Trunks said. "I've decided to go back to the town today and help them rebuild... I probably should have gone back earlier, but...."  


"You were feeling guilty," Ami said. "Trunks..."

"Alright, Trunks," Bulma said. "Ami, come into the kitchen. I want to talk to you personally."

"Alright," Ami said. 

"I'll wait up," Trunks replied.

"No, just go on," Bulma said. "I'm sure Ami can catch up."

"I'm leaving, then," Trunks said. "Bye!"

Trunks left the house and slowly walked toward the nearby town. Ami stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table, across from Bulma.

"Remember what day it is?" Bulma asked.

"No," Ami replied.

"You probably wouldn't," Bulma said. "Anyway, it's Trunks' birthday today."

"Oh, right!" Ami said excitedly. "You're giving him that training pod today, aren't you?"  


"Yes," Bulma said. "I want you to keep Trunks in town for a few hours so I can get his party ready, okay? It won't be too much, of course..."

"I'll do the best I can, Mrs. Briefs!" Ami said. "Wow, and I haven't even bought him a present..."

  
"The training pod will be his only present," Bulma said. "He's eighteen now. And besides, there aren't many things around anymore that would make a good present..."

"I'll try to get him something," Ami said. "I guess I have to go catch up with him now, though!"

Ami ran out of the house and dashed toward the town.

---

Trunks walked down the streets of the village, into the center of town. Many of the buildings had been damaged or destroyed by the Devourer's attack, but Trunks noticed that, almost immediately, the people worked hard to rebuild their homes. They were on the roofs of the houses with hammers and nails, working together to repair each other's dwellings. Trunks noticed one house immediately. A middle-aged looking woman wearing a brown bandanna was sitting on the roof of the house, nailing boards onto the roof in places that had been damaged by the fires. He waved to her.

"Hey, Trunks," the woman shouted. "How are you doing today?"

"Better, I guess," Trunks said. "Look, Mrs. Kotashi, I'm really sorry about your husband. If I had destroyed that monster sooner, he'd still be-"

"It's alright," the woman said. "You did your best. And if you hadn't destroyed that thing when you did, the whole town woulda been wrecked. If you wanna see Chris, he's inside."

"How's he doing?" Trunks asked in a concerned tone.

"He's coping as best as he can," the woman said. "He really loved his father."

"I'm really sorry," Trunks said again. He walked into the house to see Chris sitting in a chair. He appeared to be working on a gadget of some sort.

"Who is it?" Chris asked in a monotone voice.

"It's Trunks," Trunks said.

"Go away," Chris said resentfully. "You could have saved my dad, but you didn't. And then you left without even staying to help us rebuild."

"I understand," Trunks said. "But-"

  
"You don't understand!" Chris shouted, hopping out of the chair and turning to face Trunks. "You don't know what it's like to have one of your parents die after you actually knew him for sixteen years. You never even knew your dad."

For a split second, Trunks' expression changed to one of pure rage. But before Chris noticed, Trunks calmed down. He clenched his fist.

"Now you know what it's like to lose a father," Trunks said through clenched teeth. 

This statement enraged Chris. He dashed at Trunks and pounded him in the chest with his fists repeatedly until Trunks grabbed both of Chris' wrists, stopping his angry assault. Chris turned his head away from Trunks and began sobbing. Trunks released Chris' wrists and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said apologetically. "I really shouldn't have said that."

"Just go," Chris sobbed. "Get the hell out of here..."

Trunks slowly backed out of the house. He walked out the door and continued to walk away without a word.

"Is he alright?" Chris' mom asked.

  
"I don't want to talk about it," Trunks replied, continuing to walk down the street.

"While you were inside, your blue-haired friend came by here," Chris' mom said. "She's headed for the church, I think."

"Why didn't you stop her and tell her where I was?" Trunks asked.

"I didn't realize it was her until she was way past me," Chris' mom said. "I think you can catch her, though."

"Alright," Trunks said. "Look, tell Chris I'm really sorry..."

"It'll be alright," Chris' mom said. "I still haven't gotten over it fully yet... I probably never will.... but Chris has really been taking it hard. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you soon."

"I sure hope so," Trunks said. "Now to find Ami."  


---

  
Ami walked down a narrow dirt road that led out of the village.

"Why am I coming this way?" Ami said to herself. "I guess I didn't realize I had left the town..."

Ami began to turn around, but before she did, she saw a small, stone building a short distance away. She began walking toward it.

"It looks like a church," Ami said, stopping in front of the stone building. "Hmmm..."

"Ami?" 

Ami turned around to see Trunks, floating in the air in front of her.

"What're you doing way out here?" Trunks asked.

"I got lost," Ami said. "You have a church in this town?"

"It was built a couple of years ago," Trunks said. "The people of this planet used to worship a creature who was known as the guardian of the Earth, but a few years back, he was publicly tortured and killed by the androids. That's when the people began to worship a new, unseen, omnipotent and supposedly immortal deity."

"I see," Ami said, looking very interested.

"My mom once told me that the guardians of the universe were beings called Kais, but I really don't believe in any deities," Trunks said. 

"Why not?" Ami asked.

"If there really was a kindly and powerful being, out there, or up there, or wherever, it would have killed everyone and not left a few hundred thousand of us here to suffer," Trunks said angrily. 

"You've got a point," Ami replied. "But maybe there's a reason that there are people still alive on this planet."

"There _is_ a reason," Trunks said. "Me."

Trunks chuckled to himself.

"We should probably be heading back home now," Trunks said. 

__

"We can't go home yet," Ami thought. _"Bulma said to keep Trunks out here for a few hours. It's only been thirty minutes..."_

"Why can't we stay and help the townspeople rebuild?" Ami asked. "Isn't that what you said you'd do?"

"I guess that when Chris and I argued, I kinda forgot," Trunks said. "I probably should help... it's my fault the town got damaged so much. Alright, let's do it."

Trunks and Ami walked back toward the town. Ami looked back and glanced one last time at the church, then, re-entered the town with Trunks.

---

Later that day...

"We're home!" Ami said, walking into the Briefs' home with Trunks.

"Something smells really good," Trunks said. "Really sweet..."

Trunks walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" Bulma shouted. A small cake with several candles in it was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. 

"Wow, mom... thank you!" Trunks said, walking up to his mother and giving her a hug. "I kinda forgot it was my birthday!"  


"I knew!" Ami said happily, stepping into the room. "Happy birthday, Trunks!"

"We got the flour, eggs, milk, and sugar for the cake from Mr. McGarrity," Bulma said. "You blocked one of the blasts that was about to hit his house!"  


"I didn't really watch which houses I was saving," Trunks said. "I saw Mr. McGarrity in town today, I was wondering why he didn't want to talk to me. I thought he was angry..."

"He didn't want to spill the beans about the cake, I guess!" Ami said.   


"I guess we should start eating now," Bulma said, taking out a knife. 

"Wait!" Ami said. "We have to sing the Happy Birthday song, don't we? And Trunks has to blow out the candles!"

"We haven't done that since I was a little boy," Trunks said sadly. "It really didn't seem right, with the killer androids running around and all..."

"C'mon, Trunks!" Bulma said. "Let's sing!"

"Okay," Trunks said. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Ami and Bulma sang. "Happy birthday dear Trunksie! Happy birthday to you!"

"Trunksie?" Trunks chuckled. 

"It was the only thing that would fit into the song," Ami said, giggling. "Now make a wish and blow out the candles!"  


__

"I wish that Ami will get back home safely so that she can be with her friends and family," Trunks wished, blowing out all ten candles that were on the cake.

"You did it!" Bulma said happily. "You blew out all the candles! So, what did you wish for?"

"If he tells us, it won't come true!" Ami said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Bulma said. "Don't tell, Trunks!" 

Bulma picked up the knife and cut the cake into six slices. She gave two to herself, two to Trunks, and two to Ami.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs," Ami said, picking up a slice of cake and taking a bite out of it. "This is delicious!"  


"Thanks, you guys!" Trunks said happily. He quickly ate the two slices of cake. "Mmmm!"

After Trunks, Ami, and Bulma had finished their cake, Bulma stood up and pushed her chair back under the table.

"Trunks, I have a present for you," Bulma said. "It's downstairs in the basement!"

"Really?" Trunks asked. "A present?"

Trunks, Ami, and Bulma walked up to the basement door. Bulma opened the door and walked downstairs, followed by Ami. 

"Stay up here, Trunks," Ami said. "And no peeking!"

  
Ami and Bulma walked down into the dark basement, while Trunks stood on the top step.

"Can I come down now?" Trunks asked in a slightly impatient tone.

"Alright, come on down!" Bulma shouted from below. Trunks walked down the steps until he reached the bottom.

"I can't see," Trunks said. He flicked the light switch that was on the wall behind him. What he saw caused him to gasp in excitement.

"Like it?" Bulma asked. Bulma and Ami were standing in front of a large, blue pod that was about eight feet high and twenty feet in circumference. 

"It's a training capsule!" Ami said. "Your mom's been working on it for years!"  


Trunks walked up to the capsule and looked over it.

"A training capsule?" Trunks asked. "Like the one my father used to have?"

"Yes, only much better!" Bulma said excitedly. "It can handle forces of up to 1500x Earth's gravity, it can contain even the most powerful blasts, and its internal space flux simulator can simulate any environment and make it seem like the capsule is fifty times bigger than it really is! Also, while training inside, time passes twice as slowly! An hour in there is only thirty minutes in the outside world!"  


"Astonishing..." Trunks said. 

"It can also generate holographic opponents, including simulations of your past foes," Bulma said. "Frieza, the androids, even the Devourer and Serris from a few days ago."

"Can it generate multiple copies of them at once?" Trunks asked. "I'd like to try my hand against a hundred of those Devourers."

"Yes, it can handle several hundred copies of each foe," Bulma said.

"Isn't it nice?" Ami asked.

"It's wonderful," Trunks said. He walked up to Bulma and hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, mom."

Trunks walked up to Ami and hugged her.

  
"And thank you for coming to my birthday party," Trunks said.

"You're welcome, Trunks..." Ami said. "Are you going to try out your new present tonight?"

"No, not until tomorrow," Trunks said. "I'm feeling pretty tired, actually."  


"Can I watch you train tomorrow?" Ami asked.

"I'd like to watch as well," Bulma said. "I had Ami test last night it by fighting Serris."

"I almost won, really!" Ami said. "The pod works fine. It's very realistic!"

"Well, thank you both," Trunks said. "Goodnight, all!"  


---

Upstairs, in Trunks' room, Ami was just getting settled for bed when Trunks walked in.

"Hey, Ami," Trunks said. "I need to ask you a question."

  
"Yes, Trunks?" Ami replied.

"Have you and Bulma found any secrets to your magical energy yet?" Trunks asked. 

"She did a few experiments on me where I transformed and she tried to channel some of my energy into a glass jar, but it didn't work," Ami said. "Bulma said that you need magical energy to channel magical energy."

  
"Has she done anything else?" Trunks asked.

"She used that scouter to take all kinds of measurements of my magical power level, but we couldn't really find anything yet," Ami said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Trunks said. "A week ago, I promised I'd get you home in two weeks. It's already been a week, so I have seven days left. Tomorrow, I have six days."

"Trunks, it doesn't matter when you get me home," Ami said kindly. 

"No, Ami, I promised I'd get you home, and that's what I'm going to do," Trunks said.

"You're really determined, aren't you?" Ami asked.

"I've come up with a plan of my own to get you home," Trunks said. "When the next gate appears, we'll both go through it together."  
  
"What?" Ami shouted. "But Trunks..."

"If we do show up in the enemy's hideout, I can destroy the enemy forces. Then, we can capture the sorceress that's making the gates and force her to make a gate that sends me back here," Trunks said.

"But what if she tricks you into making a gate that takes you somewhere else?" Ami asked.

"I'll make her go in first," Trunks said.

"I guess it sounds like a good plan..." Ami said. "But most of them use magical energy. You yourself said that you couldn't battle magical beings as well as-"  


"It might be hard, but I think I can do it," Trunks said. "I have to keep you from being hurt."

"I see..." Ami said. 

"The problem is, none of the enemy forces have shown up in three days," Trunks said. "That's good, I guess... but we need one more of them to come so that we can use the gate."

"Maybe they gave up," Ami said.

"They're probably just regrouping," Trunks said. "Well, anyway... good night, Ami. And thank you for everything that you've done for me... I promise to get you home in seven days."

  
Trunks turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Thank you, Trunks..." Ami said quietly. "Thank you ever so much..."

---

Meanwhile, Crysthea was standing next to her crystal-filled table again. More than four-fifths of the crystals had been shattered.

"Argh!" Crysthea shouted in frustration. "Those Senshi have destroyed almost all of my forces! Every monster I send gets destroyed..."

Suddenly, a large billow of smoke appeared near the other side of the table. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile appeared.

"We're done!" Rosemary shouted.

"All done planning! Tomorrow we attack!" Chamomile said gleefully.

"It's a foolproof plan," Angelica said. 

"Excellent!" Crysthea said. "After you kill Sailor Mercury, come back here. Don't worry about killing the boy. I'll need you three to help kill the other Senshi."  
  
"We won't kill the boy," Rosemary said. "Unless we have to!"

"He's probably too cute to kill! All the strong ones are hunks!" Angelica said.

"Whatever you do, don't come back until Mercury is dead," Crysthea said. "DEAD!"

"Dead! Dead! Whoohoo!" the three evil girls cheered.

---

That's all for this exciting chapter! Remember to read and review if ya want! Hee hee! ^_^


	8. Training Day

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Myst Lady: Aw, poor Faith. She's all mad, eh? Welp, maybe there'll be some action in the next few chapters! ^_^ Yeah, Trunks needs to admit his feelings for Ami! Guess he doesn't have 'em yet. He will, though!

Kaiya: Welp, it slows down time inside, because since it's 60 minutes inside and 30 outside, the 60 minutes are slowed to 30. I think! Not sure though.

SaffireSoul2: Korin, Oolong, and Puar were probably killed by the androids before Trunks was old enough to know who they were. Bulma probably told Trunks to lighten up or the anger inside would end up hurting him... Trunks did get angry in the last couple of chapters, though, didn't ya see? If you really wanna see that side of Trunks, just wait... you'll see it by the end of the story.

WindRider-Damia: Glad you liked it so much! Mirai Trunks is one of my fav characters, and I enjoy writing about him! And Ami too! Thankies!

---

Ami, dressed in Bulma's blue nightgown, walked into the kitchen. Bulma was clearing the table.

"Bulma, did you guys have breakfast already?" Ami asked.

"Trunks did," Bulma replied, putting two plates and a glass into the sink. "I'll start making our breakfast as soon as I get all this cleared out."

"I'll help," Ami said, walking up to the table and picking up the pieces of silverware that had been left there. "What's Trunks doing, anyway? He usually waits to eat breakfast with us."

"He wanted to begin training right away," Bulma said. 

"On that new training pod you built for him?" Ami asked. "I see... would he mind if I went down there?"

"I'm sure he won't mind too much," Bulma said. "Go right on ahead. But maybe you should eat breakfast first. It won't take me too long..."

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes," Ami said, turning to leave the room. "I'll be right back!"  


"Okay, but don't miss breakfast," Bulma said. "It's the most important meal of the day!"

---

Trunks stood in the middle of a huge, grassy field. It appeared as if he was waiting for something.

"Alright," Trunks said impatiently. "Bring it on."

A sleek white and purple creature with a large tail flew at Trunks. The creature flew around Trunks once, then came at him again.

"Mwahahaha!" the creature laughed. "You're finished!"

  
Trunks smiled slyly.

  
"This time, I won't need to go Super Saiyan to beat you," Trunks said. "Frieza."

Frieza rocketed toward Trunks, flying at him at a rapid rate of speed. Trunks spun around, trying to kick Frieza in the head. Frieza ducked under the kick and leapt off the ground, headbutting Trunks in the chest. Trunks yelped in pain and flew back, bouncing off of the ground and floating in the air.

"That didn't work..." Trunks moaned painfully. "I'm not going Super Saiyan though... not yet..."

Trunks stood his ground. Then, he began firing ki blasts at Frieza. The blasts hit the ground around Frieza, sending a large plume of smoke into the air. Trunks frowned.

"I didn't get him..." Trunks said. As soon as he uttered those words, Frieza flew out of the cloud of smoke, growling angrily. He charged Trunks. Trunks put up his arm and charged a blast. "TAKE THIS!"

A huge blue ki blast erupted from Trunks' hand, hitting Frieza on the top of the head at point-blank range. The blast engulfed the evil lizard, creating another large cloud of smoke.

"Whew...." Trunks breathed, shielding himself from the smoke and trying to see Frieza. Finally, Trunks could make out the outline of his foe. A slightly burned Frieza was standing in the middle of a large crater. Rocks and other debris were floating around him.

"Nice trick," Frieza said angrily. "It'll be your last!"

Trunks unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for Frieza's next strike. Frieza raised his arms and bombarded Trunks with purple ki blast. Trunks lifted off of the ground and flew through the blasts, using his sword to smack away the ones that got too close. Finally, Trunks was right next to Frieza. He prepared to strike him with his sword, but Frieza was ready. Frieza lifted his right arm and put it right in front of Trunks' face.

"Say goodnight, monkey!" Frieza shouted. He fired a ball of energy that rushed at Trunks and blasted him right in the eyes. Trunks recoiled and clutched his eyes in pain.

"Dammit, that hurt!" Trunks shouted angrily, his right hand over both of his eyes. Frieza began to laugh. Suddenly, Trunks smiled. With one graceful slash, he chopped off Frieza's left arm. The evil warrior screamed as Trunks flew behind him, sheathed his sword, and charged a huge ki blast in both of his hands.

"Nooo!" Frieza shouted in despair. 

"Big Bang!" Trunks yelled, firing a huge ki blast that engulfed Frieza instantly and filled Trunks' vision with a bright white light. The light disappeared, and Trunks was floating above a huge crater. Frieza was nowhere in sight.

"Simulation complete," said a friendly sounding female voice. The field disappeared, and Trunks was floating inside the small training pod. The door to the pod opened. Ami stepped inside. She was clapping.

"Good job, Trunks!" Ami said happily.

"Uh, thanks," Trunks said, landing gently on the floor of the training pod. "Good morning, Ami."

  
"Who was that that you just beat?" Ami asked. "One of your past foes, or one your mom cooked up?"

Trunks sat down on the floor of the pod and emitted a sigh. 

"That wasn't the first time I've fought Frieza," Trunks said sadly. "Confidentially, though, the one I beat just now was a bit weaker than the one I beat before. The one that I originally beat was enhanced with cybernetic implants."

"How'd you beat him before?" Ami asked curiously.

"I cut him into about a hundred and fifty pieces, then I blasted him into about a hundred and fifty trillion pieces," Trunks said. "It was when I went back to the past."

  
"You went back to the past?" Ami asked.

"There's a lot of stuff I haven't told you about me... but right now, I'd kinda like to get back to training," Trunks said. 

"I see..." Ami said. "Would you tell me about your adventures in the past... your past... sometime later?"

  
"If I ever get some time off from training," Trunks said. "I'll probably start doing it full-time now."  
  
"You don't have to do that," Ami said. "You're already strong enough to beat all of the monsters that have shown up through that gate."

"Maybe I'll tell you about them before you go to bed," Trunks said. "Like the bedtime stories my mom used to tell me."  


Trunks walked over to the pod's control console and pressed a few buttons.

  
"Say, Ami," Trunks said. "Would you like to take a turn on this thing?"

"I won't have to fight that Frieza creature, will I?" Ami asked nervously.

"If you want to," Trunks said. "I'll set it for some slightly less powerful creatures, alright? I'll warn you now, though. They're not going to use magical energy like the ones you're used to. They're going to use ki."  


"I think I can handle it," Ami said. She transformed into Sailor Mercury. "I'm ready!"

---

Meanwhile, inside Crysthea's throne room...

"We're ready and raring to go!" Rosemary shouted. "Right, girls?"  


"Right!" Angelica and Chamomile said.

"Excellent," Crysthea said. She waved her hand, and a purple gate appeared in front of the three evil sorceresses. "Remember, don't kill the boy if you don't have to. Sailor Mercury is your target."

"Can we have fun with him?" Angelica asked playfully. "Please?"

"As long as you kill Mercury, I don't care what you do," Crysthea said. 

"Yay!" Chamomile cheered. "Let's go!"

  
The three girls jumped into the gate. It closed behind them.

---

Sailor Mercury stood in the middle of a grassy field that looked identical to the one that Trunks had fought the Frieza hologram in earlier.

"Alright, Ami," said Trunks' voice over the pod's speakers. Trunks was standing outside the pod, adjusting the settings. "You ready?"

Mercury nodded.

  
"Good," Trunks said. 

Just then, a tall human-like creature materialized in front of Sailor Mercury. The creature was light blue, and it had dark green hair in a ponytail style on its head. It was covered in fish-like scales.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked the creature. It began to laugh.

"I'm Zarbon!" the creature said. "And who might you be?"  


"I'm Sailor Mercury, champion of justice!" Mercury declared.

"Well then, Sailor Mercury... prepare to die!" Zarbon shouted. The thick-scaled creature flew at Sailor Mercury. She pointed her henshin stick at it. 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted. A stream of bubbles surrounded Zarbon and burst into a cloud of mist, fogging Zarbon's vision. He looked around, struggling to see.

"Where is she?" Zarbon yelled angrily, trying to find Sailor Mercury. He turned to see a thin silhouette through the fog. "Bingo!"

But before Zarbon could attack Sailor Mercury, she turned toward Zarbon and struck first.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted. A watery harp appeared in her hands, and she played it, sending waves of freezing water at Zarbon. The waves slammed into him and knocked him back, coating him with a thick layer of ice on the front of his body.

  
"That's cold..." Zarbon said, in shock. "What kind of strange attack is that?"

With ice crystals dripping off of his body, Zarbon extended his arm and attemped to fire ki blasts at Mercury through the fog. The blasts missed, creating small explosions on the ground and smoke that helped to clear some of the mist. Sailor Mercury, in the meantime, had gotten behind Zarbon. She took out her computer and used her visor to scan him for weaknesses.

  
"Bingo," Mercury whispered. Zarbon turned around, just as the rest of the fog cleared. He looked, but could not find Sailor Mercury anywhere.

"Where is she?" Zarbon shouted angrily. "I'll-"

  
Zarbon let out a yelp of pain as Sailor Mercury grabbed his ponytail and pulled it back, putting pressure on Zarbon's neck. She put her hand on Zarbon's back.

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury shouted. 

A large spray of ice shot out of Mercury's hand and spread out over Zarbon, freezing him solid. She walked over to the front of Zarbon and admired her work.

"Now to finish him off," Mercury said, pointing her arm at Zarbon. "Mercury Aqua-"

Suddenly, the ice shattered, sending chunks of it flying everywhere. One of the chunks of ice hit Mercury square in the forehead, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but within seconds, Zarbon was standing over her.

"Goodbye," Zarbon said, pointing his arm at Sailor Mercury's head. Still sprawled out on the ground, she screamed as Zarbon fired a blast that instantly disintegrated the upper half of her body. 

---

Sailor Mercury sat up, shaking and sweating profusely. She gasped for breath as Trunks walked in.

"Lucky for you, I set the simulation on damage override," Trunks said, extending his hand to help up the defeated Senshi. "Anything that happens to you in the simulation doesn't carry over to the real world."

"Thanks," Mercury said in a relieved tone as Trunks helped her to her feet. "Who the heck was that Zarbon guy?"

"I honestly don't know. I never fought him," Trunks said, frowning. "Evidently, while mom and Gohan were on Namek trying to find the Dragonballs, this guy terrorized them until dad came and tossed him in the lake."

  
"Namek? Dragonballs?" Mercury asked, confused.

"More about this dimension you don't know," Trunks said. "I've never seen Namek or the Dragonballs, actually. But mom told me all about them. The Dragonballs are supposed to grant you any wish you want. You can even use them to bring people back to life."

"Then why don't you use them to bring back everyone that died?" Mercury asked. Trunks shook his head sadly.

  
"They disappeared when Kame, the guardian person I told you about before, was killed by the androids," Trunks said. "He was supposed to have died when the warrior he was linked to, Piccolo, was killed, but the androids used some sort of device to keep him alive, I don't know. Then they killed him. We haven't had the Dragonballs in over fifteen years."

"I see...." Mercury said sadly. "So many things I don't know...."

"By the way, you fought Zarbon in his weakest stage," Trunks said. "He could have gone to his strongest form, but you were so weak that he didn't need to."

  
"I know..." Mercury said. "If I was only a tenth as strong as you..."

"You just need more practice," Trunks said. "Wanna try again? Not again Zarbon, of course... someone weaker."

Trunks walked up to the pod's internal control console and scanned through the list of opponents. Finally, he stopped. Mercury looked at the console to see the creature Trunks had stopped at.

"That's that spiked creature you saved me from a few days ago," Mercury said. "When I first got here. I can't beat that..."

  
"You won't know until you try," Trunks said. "Remember, even if it defeats you again, you can't really get hurt."

"Okay..." Mercury said, with trepidation. "I'll try..."

---

Meanwhile, Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile had popped out of the gate and onto a large, desolate field just outside of the town near the Briefs' home.

"This place sucks," Chamomile said. "It's all dark and gloomy... no flowers..."

"This is so gay," Angelica pouted. "I want to go home!"

"C'mon, you guys! We're on a mission!" Rosemary said. "Kill Sailor Mercury, and maybe have some kissy-wissy with her boyfriend!"

"Okay!" Angelica said. "Remember the kissy-kissy!"

  
Chamomile nodded.

"Besides, you guys, look!" Rosemary said, pointing to a row of buildings. "There's a town right over there! Maybe that's where Sailor Mercury and her boyfriend are staying!"  


"Let's go!" Chamomile shouted. The three sorceresses began to float toward the town.

---

This time, Sailor Mercury appeared in the middle of an abandoned village that looked exactly like the one where she had popped into when she first appeared in the dimension.

"This is just like that town..." Mercury said fearfully. "Uh oh..."

Spectralis walked out from behind a building. One of the spikes on its head glowed green. A large gust of wind flew into Mercury, knocking her off of her feet.

"Ouch!" Mercury shouted as she hit the ground on her back. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

  
Sailor Mercury fired off a cloud of bubbles, again creating a large fog. Spectralis looked through the fog, searching for Sailor Mercury.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted quickly, trying to strike again before Spectralis could respond. A large wave of water barreled into Spectralis, knocking the creature into the side of an abandoned building. But the attack had had a side effect. The fog created by Mercury's Bubble Blast attack disappeared. Spectralis quickly got to its feet and smiled.

"That was a mistake!" Spectralis shouted. Its red spike began glowing. A huge explosion engulfed Sailor Mercury, sending her flying into the air. She hit the ground face down.

"Unnh..." Mercury moaned, coughing up dirt. "Have to try something else...."

  
Spectralis' blue spike lit up, sending a pillar of water straight at the fallen Senshi. It smacked into her like a giant fist, flipping her over onto her back.

"You're pathetic!" Spectralis taunted. "Just like last time!"

  
Mercury sat up, spitting out water and wiping her forehead.

__

"I'm going to lose to this thing again... I'm so pathetic..."

Sailor Mercury growled, determined not to lose. She stood up and clenched her fists.

__

"I won't lose!" Mercury thought, yelling at herself in her own mind. _"I can't! No!"_

Spectralis' purple spike began to glow.

"It's going to fire again..." Mercury said to herself. She raised her arms. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Spectralis fired a large blast of purple energy out of its spike just as Mercury launched several waves of water at Spectralis. The water and energy blast collided. Mercury fired another Aqua Rhapsody attack. The water waves pressed back toward Spectralis. Spectralis fired another energy blast. The forces of the attacks finally canceled each other out, leaving a weakened Sailor Mercury on the ground on one knee. Spectralis laughed. Its indigo spike began to glow.

"Say goodnight, Sailor Mercury!" Spectralis shouted. Energy from the other spikes began to flow into the indigo one. Mercury stood up and faced down the creature.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Another wave of water flew at Spectralis, but the creature simply leaped out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Spectrolysis!" Spectralis shouted. A huge multi-colored beam of energy flew at Sailor Mercury, bearing down on her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the deadly attack to come.

__

"I can't let this happen to me again! I have to stand up for myself!" Mercury thought desperately. She opened her eyes and began to glow a dark blue color. Spectralis' attack slammed into Sailor Mercury, but her blue glow kept the attack at bay, if only for a few seconds. 

"C'mon, annihilate her!" Spectralis shouted. Sailor Mercury closed her eyes again. She raised her arms and began twirling around, forming a vortex. Spectralis' attack circled around it and was sucked in.

"Mercury... Infusion... Maelstrom!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

As Mercury twirled around, Spectralis' attack quickly dissipated and was replaced by a whirling torrent of freezing water. The whirlpool grew and grew. Spectralis began to be sucked toward it.

"No, no, no!" Spectralis yelled as he was plunged into the whirling maelstrom. Jets of energy began circling around with the waves of water. Then, it all collapsed and burst outward in the form of a towering explosion of water that engulfed Spectralis and Sailor Mercury. Then, as soon as it began, it was over. The water fell away and disappeared, and in the center of it all was Sailor Mercury, on her knees, but still conscious. Spectralis was nowhere to be seen. The simulated environment disappeared, leaving Sailor Mercury sitting inside the center of the pod. Trunks stepped inside and walked over to the exhausted Senshi.

"You did it!" Trunks said happily. "You finally beat that thing!"

"I guess I did..." Mercury said. She stood up and detransformed. "Trunks, I did it!"  
  
She ran up to Trunks and wrapped her arms around him. 

"A little excited, aren't we?" Trunks said. Ami stopped hugging Trunks and backed away.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away there..." Ami said. 

"I was like that the first time I was able to hit Gohan," Trunks said nostalgically. "So... wanna go upstairs and get lunch?"

Ami gasped.

"Oh no... I told Bulma I'd go upstairs and join her for breakfast... I haven't had any yet," Ami said, slightly embarrassed. "I am pretty hungry..."

"Let's go eat, then," Trunks said. "You've earned it."

---

Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile floated down to the ground and walked into town.

"Alright, now let's start looking for Sailor Mercury," Rosemary said. "Scatter! And don't kill anyone you don't have to!"

The three sorceresses fanned out and began searching the town. Rosemary walked into the center of town and looked around.

"Hmm..." Rosemary said, her finger on her chin. "Let's see here..."

Rosemary walked around until she saw a teenaged boy, yelling up at his mother who was on the roof of their house.

"Who's that?" Rosemary said to herself. "Maybe it's Sailor Mercury's boyfriend!"

---

"Why did you say that to him?" Chris' mother asked.

"I was mad," Chris said. "He said... 'Now you know what it's like to lose a father'. It pissed me off!"

"Chris, watch your language," Chris' mom said. 

"I think I've found him..." Rosemary said to herself. "And even if I haven't, he's a cutie. Getting information out of him might be fun!"

Rosemary put her hand on her head.

__

"Guys, I think I've found Mercury's boyfriend!" Rosemary said to the other two girls telepathically. _"Come quick!"_

---

Chris walked into his house and sat down in a chair next to the kitchen. He sighed.

"Maybe I ought to apologize to Trunks..." Chris said to himself. "I guess he's angry too..."

  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile walked inside. Chris stood up angrily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris yelled. "Where's my mom?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Angelica said. "We'll be asking all the questions now!"  


"What?" Chris shouted. "What kind of questions?"

"Questions about Sailor Mercury," Chamomile said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know anything about her! She's not here! I-" Chris yelled before Rosemary put her hand over his mouth.

"Stop yelling," Rosemary shushed him. "It's rude."

The three girls began to laugh as Chris slumped back into the chair and trembled in fear.

__

"These girls are crazy..." Chris thought to himself.

---

Y'know, it's kind of a cliche that the bad guys will somehow always go after the last person who was a jerk to the hero. I'm sorry, I must be the most unoriginal writer on FF.net. ^_^ I should be yelled at. Heh, J/K! Don't yell! Just review! Or not. 


	9. Of Ham Sandwiches And Hostages

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Kaiya: Welp, I don't want Trunks and Ami to fall in love too fast... but pretty soon their relationship will blossom. I promise! And yeah, their plan doesn't sound that great, but it's the best plan Trunks could come up with. ^_^ 

Rain: Hee, I was just joking at the end of the chapter. I know I'm a good author. Thankies! ^_^ Don't worry, Trunks won't act like those sex-crazed Saiyans in other fanficcies! 

Memeleon: Well, ya won't hafta wait too long! It might be coming in the next few chapters. Well, maybe, anyway. Thanks!

Alex: Hmmm... sissies, huh? Maybe I oughta sic 'em on you then! *laughs evilly*

Jewel: Glad you like 'em! I think the new villains are way cooler than Serris was. They're a team, like the Sailor Senshi. Only evil! ^_^

---

Trunks, Bulma, and Ami were sitting around the Briefs' lunch table, eating lunch. Trunks and Bulma were both having salad, while Ami was eating a ham sandwich made from the leftover ham from several days before.

"Are you guys sure you don't want a ham sandwich too?" Ami asked. "They're awfully good..."

  
"We're fine, dear," Bulma said sweetly.

"Mom, Ami did really good in the training pod today," Trunks said. Ami giggled.

"No, no, not really..." Ami said modestly. "I was defeated by that Zarbon creature..."

  
"What about the monster with the spikes?" Trunks asked. "You defeated that! And just a few days ago it nearly beat you."

"Wow, Ami, that's great!" Bulma said. "Good job!"

Ami smiled.

  
"Thank you," Ami said. "I guess being here with Trunks has helped me get stronger... watching him fight is definitely helping."

"You learned a new magical attack," Trunks said. "There's no way I could have helped you with that. Good work, Ami."  


"Thank you," Ami replied. 

"So, are you two going to train anymore after lunch?" Bulma asked "It sounds like you two have been making wonderful progress!"

"Actually, I want to go into town today and help rebuild for a while," Trunks said. "Maybe I can patch things up with Chris. He really laid into me yesterday... and some of the things I said weren't very kind. Ami and I will probably train tonight, after dinner."

"That sounds good," Ami said, taking a bite out of her ham sandwich. "Helping out in the town yesterday was very fun."

"I just hope that more evil creatures don't show up to ruin what we've already done," Trunks said. "But I'm sure that Ami and I can stop anyone that shows up."

Trunks took the last bite of his salad, then pushed the bowl into the center of the table.

"Well, I'm done," Trunks said. "Ami, how about you?"

  
"Just about," Ami said, holding up a half-finished ham sandwich. "I like to eat slowly."

"That's okay," Trunks said. "I'm going to go upstairs and wash up."

Trunks left the kitchen and walked upstairs. 

"Trunks has a lot of confidence in you, Ami," Bulma said. "Either that, or he's just trying to be nice."

"I know," Ami said. "He still seems kind of... angry, though."

"He's been through a lot, dear," Bulma said sadly. "I think that you being here has helped him tremendously. I'm trying to get him to cheer up, but you've really started to warm his heart, I know it."

  
"Do you think... he likes me?" Ami asked. She gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Bulma asked.

  
"I don't know where that came from..." Ami said quietly. "Oh, look at me, I'm talking just like a giggling schoolgirl... it's just that, well..."

"Trunks likes you," Bulma said. "He told me that you're the first person besides me that understands him, at least a little bit. But... I think it's only as a friend. I haven't really pried into what Trunks feels. Why don't you just finish up your sandwich, okay?"

"Alright," Ami said, taking another bite out of her lunch. _"Oh geez, now Bulma thinks I... like... Trunks... do I like Trunks? As a friend, maybe...."_

---

"I think he's ready to tell us everything we want to know!" Rosemary said happily.

  
"Oh, yes, he is!" Angelica said.

The chair that Chris had been sitting in had been dragged out to the center of the room. Chris' arms were tied to the armrests of the chair by ribbons. His legs were also tied to the chair. He growled angrily.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Chris said.

  
"Ah, but I think you doooo!" Chamomile said, waving her finger in Chris' face. "You're Sailor Mercury's boyfriend!"

"No, I'm not!" Chris shouted. "I don't even know her!"

  
"Wait a second," Angelica said. "He's telling the truth about not being Sailor Mercury's boyfriend. Sailor Mercury's boyfriend was tough enough to beat Serris AND Crysthea's strongest monster."  


"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm," Rosemary and Chamomile said, nodding their heads in agreement.  


"Soooooooo, if he really _was _that strong, he'd be able to break free of his bonds, no sweat! Am I right?" Angelica asked.

"That's right!" Chris said. "So let me go!"

"What if he's _pretending _to be weak in order to trick us?" Rosemary asked.

"He's just waiting for us to turn around so he can break free and kill us!" Chamomile said. "It's a trap!"

"No, no!" Chris pleaded. "I couldn't do that!"

"Maybe he _likes _being tied up," Rosemary said.   


"Or maybe he wants Sailor Mercury to come save him!" Chamomile said. "Even though he doesn't need saving!"

"I do need saving!" Chris yelled. "Somebody save-"

Angelica put her hand over Chris' mouth, silencing him.

"Look, you," Angelica said. "Even though you _might _not be Sailor Mercury's boyfriend, we know you know about them. Your mom told us."

"So you're going to tell us everything you know, or your mom will get the same treatment you're getting," Rosemary said evilly. "Got it?

Angelica slowly slid her hand away from Chris' mouth.

  
"If you... hurt my mom..." Chris said through gritted teeth, "I'm going... to tear all of you apart!"

The three girls gasped. Then, they began giggling insanely.

"He says he's going to tear us apart!" Chamomile giggled. "He's funny!"  


"He thinks he's a big man," Rosemary said, laughing.   


"We'll treat him like a little man," Angelica said. She turned to Chris. "Tell us everything you know about Sailor Mercury, or we'll beat the living hell out of your mother."

"Fine," Chris said. "Sailor Mercury's... boyfriend, is a boy named Trunks. He lives about a mile from here. He's not her boyfriend, they're just friends. Well, actually, I don't know..."

  
"Same difference," Rosemary said. "What else do you know?"  


"How strong is Trunks?" Angelica asked.

"Is he cute?" Chamomile said. 

  
"He's strong enough to kick the crap out of you three," Chris said, smiling. "When-"  


Angelica angrily slapped Chris across the face. Then, she began giggling.

"Oops, I don't know what got into me there," Angelica said. "Guess I'm a little mad..."

"Because you know I have a better chance with Trunks than you do?" Chamomile asked mockingly.  


"You're too ugly for him to like you," Rosemary said. "I'm the cutest out of all three of us."

"Hey, Trunks might be kind of mad if we try to kill Sailor Mercury," Angelica said. "So when we're fighting him, you two beat up Mercury while I flirt with Trunks. He'll like me more."  
  
"You're not the boss of me!" Chamomile shouted. "And what the heck kind of logic is that?"

"You can have this guy," Rosemary said, pointing to Chris. "I think he likes you."

"I think he likes his mom," Angelica said, smiling. Chris snarled and bit at Angelica's hand.

  
"Leave my mom alone!" Chris shouted. "Give her back!"

"Hey, you," Rosemary said. "Are you Trunks' friend, or do you just know him?"

"We had a fight," Chris said. "Okay?"

"Are you still friends?" Angelica asked. "If you are, we might have some use for you."

"Cammy," Rosemary said, looking over to Chamomile. "Go to Trunks' house and tell him that we have something that belongs to him. We'll trade for Sailor Mercury."

"So I'm a bargaining chip?" Chris asked indignantly.

"Yep! A tasty lowfat bargaining chip!" Angelica said happily. "With onion dip!"

"You said Trunks' house was a mile from here," Rosemary said. "Exactly where a mile from here?"

"Tell us or your mom gets it!" Chamomile said.

"Alright," Chris said reluctantly.

---

"Well, that was very good!" Ami said, handing Bulma her plate and rubbing her stomach.   


"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Bulma said. "You really enjoy sandwiches, don't you?"

"They're very good finger food," Ami said. "I can eat them and read at the same time."

"You enjoy reading?" Bulma asked. "That's good. I didn't read very much when I was a child, but my father taught me everything he knew... he was a very, very smart man, bless his soul..."

"I never really knew my father," Ami said. "He left my mother and I when I was very young to be a painter..."  


"That doesn't sound like a very good father," Trunks said, walking into the room. "And he left for a really bad reason."

"He loved art very much," Ami said. "I guess that since my mother was a doctor, she seemed rather stuffy to him... he loved her a whole lot, but..."

"Was he a very good artist?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, he was," Ami said. "I have one of his best paintings in my room, hanging up over my bed. He painted it for me when I was only a baby."

"You washed up awfully fast," Bulma said. "In a hurry?"  


"The sooner we get to town, the sooner we can come back and train," Trunks said. "I've decided that I really want to help Ami learn a couple of my techniques. If she can focus her ki into some of those magical attacks she uses, their power could increase dramatically."

"Wow," Ami said. "Really?"  
  
"It might be hard work, though," Trunks said. "I'm confident that you'll be a quick study. Well, we'd better get going."

"Alright," Ami said, walking over to Trunks. She turned back to face Bulma. "Goodbye, Mrs. Briefs! Thank you for the wonderful supper!"  


"You're welcome!" Bulma said. "See you soon!"

Trunks and Ami exited the kitchen, then left the house.

---

"Well, we're almost there," Trunks said, walking down the road to town with Ami. 

"Hey, look!" Ami said, pointing to the silhouette of a person walking in the other direction. "I wonder who that is?"

Chamomile walked down the road in the other direction. 

"The other girls told me not to fly around anymore, since someone might see us and get freaked out... they weren't worried about that before. Grrr, my feet are starting to hurt. Hey, I see someone..." Chamomile said to herself, squinting to see the figures of Trunks and Ami. "I wonder..."

Trunks, Ami, and Chamomile continued to walk toward each other until they finally met. Ami smiled sweetly.

"Hello!" Ami said, greeting Chamomile, not knowing that she was in fact greeting one of Crysthea's evil warriors. "And who might you be?"

__

"What should I do?" Crysthea thought. _"Hmmm... they're coming from the direction of Trunks' house. Could they be Trunks and Sailor Mercury? That girl doesn't look like Sailor Mercury. Wow, the guy's pretty hot, though..."_

"My name's Cammy," Chamomile said. "I'm uh... going back to my village."

  
"Village is that way," Trunks said, pointing outward. "You're going the wrong way."

"That's not my village," Chamomile said.

"You're a long way from your village, then. Both of the others nearby were destroyed," Trunks said. "The closest one besides the one we're headed to is sixty miles from here. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Sixty miles?" Chamomile yelled. "Oh no, I'm lost..."

Trunks sighed.

"I could take you there in about a minute," Trunks said. "Just grab onto my shoulders, and I'll fly you there."

__

"This guy can fly sixty miles a minute, and he can fly?" Chamomile thought. _"He's gotta be that Trunks person! The girl traveling with him must be Sailor Mercury, wearing some sort of disguise. Hmmm... should I confront this guy here? He seems awfully powerful... can I beat him by myself? I'm twice as powerful as Serris, but evidently, so was this guy... I'll wait until I'm with the other girls. I'll go back to the village. It looks like he's headed there, so we'll confront him there."_

"No, that's okay," Chamomile said. "I need the exercise!"

""That's ridiculous," Trunks said. "It's sixty miles. Just let me fly you."

"I'm kind of hungry, actually," Chamomile said. "Where are you two going?"

  
"We're headed to the village," Ami said.

"Look," Trunks said in an annoyed-sounding tone. "Where do you want to go?"

  
"To the village to eat, and then back home," Chamomile said.

"Couldn't you eat in your village?" Trunks asked.

"I can't wait another minute!" Chamomile said. She began to cry. "I want to go with you..."

"Trunks, let's take her to the village with us, okay?" Ami said.

"Alright," Trunks replied, wiping the tears from Chamomile's face. "You're weird, you know that?"

__

"I am good_!" _Chamomile thought. "Alright, let's go!"

---

In the village...

"You know, I still don't know why you'd want to eat here," Trunks said. 

"My house doesn't have much food," Chamomile said. "I'm poor."

"You're really weird, you know that?" Trunks asked. He suddenly noticed Chamomile's sensual green outfit. "Nice clothes, though."

  
"It's my mother's outfit," Chamomile said. "She wore it to the party where she met her husband. She kept it and gave it to me."

"Why are you wearing it out here?" Trunks asked. "It could get dirty."

"I like to wear it, okay?" Chamomile yelled.

"You're really weird," Trunks replied.

Trunks, Ami, and Chamomile continued to walk down the street. 

"Hey!" shouted a man standing on his porch. "Trunks!"

Trunks turned around to face the man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Peterson," Trunks said. 

"I just wanted to thank you and Ami for helping me rebuild my wall yesterday," Mr. Peterson said.   
  
"You're quite welcome!" Ami said cheerfully.

"Yes, well, anyway... I just wanted to know if you guys could help me with something else," Mr. Peterson said. "Could you patch up some of my pipes? They're leaking."

"Alright," Trunks said. He turned to Chamomile. "Do you-"

She was gone.

  
"She left," Trunks said. "Weird... I hope she didn't just wander off or something..."

"Where'd Cammy go?" Ami asked.

"I hope she didn't decide to head back home again," Trunks said. 

"Maybe she just left to find a restaurant," Ami said.

"I'm starting to think she isn't really lost," Trunks said. "Somehow, I'm not quite sure she's telling the truth about who she is..."

  
"Hey, those pipes aren't patching up themselves, you know," Mr. Peterson said. "You gonna help me, or not?"

__

"Can't you just do it yourself?" Trunks thought. "Alright, we'll help out..."

Trunks and Ami accompanied Mr. Peterson inside his house.

---

Meanwhile, back at Chris' house....

"Where the heck is Chamomile?" Rosemary asked. "All she had to do was deliver a message."

Chris, still tied to the chair, now had a sock in his mouth, placed there as a gag. Angelica glared at him.

  
"I'm bored," Angelica said. "Let's put makeup on him."

Chris' eyes grew wide with fear.

"If we had some, we could," Rosemary said. "Maybe his mom has some."

"Want me to go check?" Angelica asked.

"No, we'll wait until Chamomile gets back," Rosemary said. "Then we can have fun!"

  
Just then, Chamomile walked into the house, smiling.

"Did you deliver the message to Trunks?" Angelica asked.

"Not really," Chamomile said. "I saw him, though! And Sailor Mercury!"

"You saw Trunks?" Angelica said in disbelief.

"Was he hot?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh yeah!" Chamomile said. 

  
"Well, where is he?" Rosemary asked.

"He's helping some loser fix his house," Chamomile said. "He oughta be here when he's gone though."

"We're about to put makeup on him!" Angelica said, pointing to Chris. "Wanna help?"

"Oooh, oooh, oooh!" Chamomile squealed, jumping up and down happily. "Yay yay yay!"

---

About thirty minutes later...

"Need anything else?" Trunks asked, standing outside Mr. Peterson's house with Ami.

"No, no," Mr. Peterson said. "I'll tell you if I do. Good work, you two. Thanks for helping me out."

"Any time!" Ami said. Her and Trunks walked away from Mr. Peterson's house. "So, Trunks, what should we do now?"

"I want to go to Chris' house and help out his mom with her roof, if she hasn't finished it up yet," Trunks said. "And apologize to Chris."

"That sounds good," Ami said. "Let's go!"

Trunks and Ami walked down the street to Chris' house.

"Hmm, that's weird," Trunks said. "His mom's not working on the roof."

  
"Maybe she finished," Ami said. "Let's go inside and check.."

A soft moaning noise could be heard from the metal trashcan by the house. Trunks walked over to it to see that its lid was taped shut with duct tape, and that several air holes were poked into the lid.

"What the heck?" Trunks said, ripping off the trash can lid and looking inside. "Mrs. Kotashi?"

The woman was scrunched up inside the trash can, moaning and rubbing her head as if she had been hit there recently. Trunks and Ami helped the poor woman out of her metallic prison and set her down on the ground.

"Someone came up behind me and hit me on the head with a stick," Chris' mom said, rubbing a large bump on her head. "When I woke up, I was in the trash can..."

"Who would do such a thing?" Ami gasped.

  
"I don't know, but I'm going to tell Chris what happened," Trunks said. "He might be in danger."

  
Trunks walked up onto the porch and opened the door.

  
"Trmmph!" Chris shouted, muffled by the sock in his mouth. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile turned around, dropping a large pile of cosmetic supplies onto the floor.

"Just like somebody to ruin our fun," Rosemary pouted. Trunks immediately noticed Chamomile standing among Chris' tormentors.

"Cammy!" Trunks shouted angrily. "I should have known! Look at me, I'm eighteen and I'm already getting old...."

Chamomile smiled.

"My name isn't Cammy, it's Chamomile," Chamomile said. "And you must be Trunks."  
  
Ami, now transformed into Sailor Mercury, walked into the house and stood next to Trunks. She gasped.

"And you're Sailor Mercury!" Rosemary said.

"Let Chris go now," Trunks growled. 

"But we were going to make him pretty!" Angelica whined.

"I'm going to make all three of you pretty," Trunks said. "Pretty dead."

The three girls giggled. Chris chuckled under his gag.

"I'm not joking," Trunks said.

Chris finally managed to force the sock out of his mouth, spitting it onto the floor.

"Trunks, these girls are dangerous!" Chris shouted. "Is my mom okay?"

  
"She's fine," Mercury said.

"But these three won't be," Trunks said. 

"Let's go!" Chamomile said.

"You are a cutie," Rosemary said. "But that won't stop us from bruising up your pretty face!"

  
Rosemary twirled around, then stopped, striking a sexy pose.

"The Crystal Sorceress Corps!" Rosemary shouted. "Red Beauty, Rosemary!"

Angelica danced around the room, stopping and posing next to Rosemary.

"Blue Enchantress, Angelica!" Angelica shouted.

Chamomile giggled, then leaped up into the air, doing a somersault and posing next to the other two.

"Green Lover, Chamomile!" Chamomile shouted. The three girls stopped posing and faced Trunks and Sailor Mercury. Chamomile somersaulted behind Chris' chair and held his head in place.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Mercury asked.

  
"We'll trade you your stupid friend for Sailor Mercury," Chamomile said.

"Trunks, do it!" Chris yelled. "Please save me!"

"I can't do that," Trunks said, shaking his head.  


"Why? Chris here said that you don't even like her," Angelica said. "And he's your best friend."

"I won't trade, because I'll kill all three of you before you can hurt either of them," Trunks said. "Unless you don't think you can take me on."

"We can take you on," Rosemary said. "Your friend is just insurance."

  
"Cowards. Needing to take hostages as insurance," Trunks said angrily. 

"Fine, then," Rosemary said. An energy sword materialized in her hand. She slashed once, freeing Chris from his bonds. The teenage boy got up from the chair and ran out of the house, rubbing his wrists.

"Good girls," Trunks said. "Alright then, let's take this outside."

"Sounds good!" Chamomile said.

  
"Outside the village," Trunks said. "I don't want anyone here getting hurt."

  
"Alright then," Angelica said. "But only if Sailor Mercury comes with you."

"I don't wish to endanger her," Trunks said.

  
"I'll come," Mercury said. "I can take care of myself."

"But-" Trunks began.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt either," Mercury said. "I don't want you angry again."

  
"Well, it's too late, having seen my best friend tied to a chair and his mom in a trash can, as well as still being really pissed off about three nearby villages being torched," Trunks said. "Let's go."

Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile floated into the air and flew out of the house. They hovered above the street, smiling. Trunks floated up to face them, holding Sailor Mercury in his hands.

"Follow me," Trunks said, flying out of the village at a rapid rate of speed.

"Hey, wait up!" Rosemary shouted, following Trunks. Angelica and Chamomile flew alongside her. The four warriors flew out of the village, toward the battlefield that Trunks had chosen. Chris and his mother looked up at them as they left.

"Are you still angry at Trunks?" Chris' mother asked him. Chris didn't say a word.

---

Oh-ho-ho, here we go! Trunks vs. the ditzy wonder divas from Hell! Can Trunks really win a three-on-one fight? Will Sailor Mercury distract him? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know yet! Read and review! ^_^


	10. Cracks In The Armor

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Dr. Cricket: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed this chapter!

Alex: Aw, what's wrong with Para Para? Would ya respect them more if they kicked the crap outta Trunks? ^_^

Cougar2k2: Thanks! I don't like making people wait any more than a week for a new chapter in a fanfic. Probably because people don't like waiting more than a week! 

Kaiya: Welp, I guess Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile have more honor than typical villains. Or maybe they're just dumb. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

Myst-Lady: Welp, glad you enjoy it! And the title kinda described a couple of things in the chapter. Welp, hope you enjoy this one!

NessacusGirl: You reviewed so much! Thankies! *hugs and kisses* ^_^ Yes, Trunks and Ami-chan are very very much unstoppable! I don't even think those mean girls can stop them! They'll try really hard, though. Hee hee!

---

Trunks, with Sailor Mercury standing a few feet behind him, stood in the middle of the large, desolate wasteland outside the town. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile stood across from them.

"So, shall we begin?" Trunks asked them. "I'll try to make all of your deaths quick."

"Oooh, he's gonna kill us!" Rosemary cooed. "Didja hear? I don't wanna die!"  


"I'm too young to die!" Angelica squealed mockingly.

"Oh, please, have mercy!" Chamomile shouted. "Don't hurt us!"

The three girls began giggling. Trunks lifted up off of the ground and zoomed off toward the girls. Seconds later, a loud yelp could be heard. Chamomile skidded along the ground, dirt flying up around her as she slid. Trunks stood in the exact spot where Chamomile had stood seconds earlier.

"That's for lying to Sailor Mercury and I," Trunks said. Rosemary and Angelica turned toward him.

"What the hell?" Rosemary said.

"I'll handle this," Angelica said. She floated up into the air and extended her palms. "Deluge Wind!"

A large wall of water zoomed toward Trunks. As it flew, it molded itself into the shape of a tornado. The tornado of water engulfed Trunks, inundating him with deadly water magic. Trunks raised his arm in front of his face to shield himself from the attack.

"Pathetic," Trunks said. He leapt away from the tornado, but it continued to rotate toward him. Trunks pointed his arm at the tornado of water and fired an energy blast at it. The blast flew into the tornado and illuminated it, destroying the attack and leaving a small crater in its place.

"Oh, ow...." Chamomile said, weakly standing up and clutching her midsection. "Hey, Trunks! You punched me in the boobs! Pervert!"

Trunks turned toward Chamomile. 

"How can you still be standing?" Trunks asked. He pointed his arm at Chamomile. "And I punched you in the chest. I can't help it if you've got padding in the way."

Trunks fired three large balls of ki at Chamomile. She gasped, then leapt out of the way of the ki balls. They hit the ground and detonated with three explosions, raising up a large plume of smoke. Chamomile landed next to the explosion and fell onto one knee.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rosemary shouted.

"No... I'm hurt real bad!" Chamomile whined. 

"Trunks, you'll pay for that!" Rosemary yelled. A large, thorny rose vine flew out of Rosemary's hand and ensnared around Trunks, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Trunks!" Mercury shouted. Suddenly, Angelica appeared in front of her, holding up a large, decorated staff.

"Eat this, Sailor Mercury!" Angelica yelled, smacking the staff hard across Mercury's face. She screamed, then fell to the ground onto her knees, moaning in pain. Angelica laughed triumphantly.

"Mercury!" Trunks shouted. Without even having to blink, Trunks broke free of the vines wrapped around him, then flew right at Angelica.

"Mission accomplished," Angelica said, pointing her staff at Mercury's chest. "Hahaha-"

Angelica's triumphant laughing was cut off by Trunks, flying at a rapid speed into Angelica's stomach, then continuing to fly forward, taking the sorceress with him.

"Aaaaah!" Angelica screamed in both pain and fear. "Urgh...."

Trunks raised his sword above Angelica's chest and began to thrust downward. Right before Trunks' sword would have pierced her heart, Angelica suddenly became solid ice. Trunks plunged his blade through the ice, shattering it on contact. Angelica reappeared, floating in the air about twenty feet from Trunks. She clutched her stomach and groaned in pain.

__

"I've never... been tackled like that before..." Angelica thought. _"What power..."_

"Regroup!" Chamomile shouted, disappearing and reappearing next to Rosemary.

"Yes, let's..." Angelica said, also disappearing and reappearing next to Rosemary. Trunks turned around to see the three sorceresses, standing and facing him with angry looks on their faces. 

"Well, well, well," Trunks said. "Looks like I managed to hurt two of you."

Angelica and Chamomile were both standing on either side of Rosemary, both of them clutching their midsections and moaning in pain. Rosemary stepped forward, clutching her rose-decorated staff. She pointed it at Trunks.

"You can't be serious," Trunks said. "You won't beat me by yourself."

"Just mind your own business," Rosemary replied. She turned to her sisters. "I'm taking pretty-boy to school."

"Yeah!" Angelica cheered.

"Do it, Rosemary!" Chamomile said. "But leave a bit left for us to play with!"

"I'm not screwing around," Trunks said. "You're finished."

  
Trunks flew at Rosemary quickly. Rosemary smiled and lunged at Trunks, holding her staff. She swung it in front of herself, sending a boomerang-shaped wave of magic at Trunks. Trunks ignored the wave and let it smack right into his forehead as he continued to fly at Rosemary. The wave disappeared as it hit Trunks, but it seemed to effect Trunks ever so slightly, causing him to twitch and stop for a split second. Rosemary saw this and smiled.

__

"I hurt him a little," Rosemary thought. _"So pretty-boy's not invincible after all..."_

But as soon as Rosemary looked at Trunks again, he was upon her. He lifted his right leg and slammed it across Rosemary's face, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Oh no!" Angelica shouted, putting her hands to her mouth in shock. "Big sister!"

Rosemary simply smiled, wiped a small amount of blood from her lips, and floated up to face Trunks.

"That really hurt," Rosemary said. "I can't believe you would kick a woman! In the face!"

"Get used to it," Trunks said. He pointed his arms at Rosemary and began firing small ki blasts at her. Rosemary twirled her staff rapidly. It began to glow with magical energy. The blasts hit the twirling staff and bounced off of it, falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta kiss me!" Rosemary chanted. She stuck out her tongue. "Nyah!"  


Trunks growled angrily and flew at Rosemary, rearing back his fist to strike. Rosemary screamed and put up her arms to shield herself.

"Magical Rose Shield!" Rosemary shouted quickly. A large, magical flower appeared in front of Rosemary. Trunks continued to fly at Rosemary, and ended up plunging right into the flower. It closed around him.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

  
"Hey," Angelica said, pointing at Sailor Mercury. "Shouldn't we be trying to kill her?"  


"But this fight is fun!" Chamomile said. "And Rose-chan is winning! I really really think she is!"

"You think so?" Angelica asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Chamomile said, nodding her head. 

"Well, okay," Angelica said. "I just don't want her to get away or anything..."

"She's not going anywhere," Rosemary said, standing in front of the flower where Trunks had been entrapped. "And now..."

Rosemary clenched her fists. The flower exploded in a large cloud of pink smoke and thorns. When the smoke cleared, Trunks was floating in front of Rosemary, growling viciously. He reached out and grabbed her around the neck.

"I'm going to pop your head off of your shoulders," Trunks said angrily.

"Um... girls.... little help?" Rosemary squeaked out in a stifled tone.

"Rose-chan!" Angelica and Chamomile both yelled at once. Rosemary's hand began to glow.

  
"On second thought.... maybe... I'll help myself!"

  
Rosemary smacked her hand onto Trunks' forehead, creating a small explosion. Then, something happened that hadn't happened before. Trunks winced in pain and dropped Rosemary to the ground. Then, he clutched his forehead, groaning in pain.

"Unnh... can't breathe... neck hurts..." Rosemary choked out, clutching her neck in pain. Trunks took his hand off of his forehead and looked at it. He saw a small amount of blood on his hand.

__

"What the heck?" Trunks thought. _"I'm... bleeding?"_

Rosemary skittered back on the ground and stood up next to Angelica and Chamomile, still rubbing her neck.

"Girls..." Rosemary said. "New plan!"

"You okay, Rose-chan?" Angelica asked in a concerned tone.

  
"What's the plan?" Chamomile asked.

"I'm fine," Rosemary said. "And the plan..."

  
Rosemary began whispering something to her sisters. Trunks pulled back his arms and began charging a ki blast.

__

"I'm ending this now," Trunks thought. He began charging up his blast. "Ka...me..."

The three girls turned around.

  
"Alright," Rosemary said. "Plan B starts now!"

"Look!" Chamomile gasped, pointing at Trunks.

"Ha...me..." Trunks said, preparing to fire the blast.

"Get out of the way!" Rosemary yelled. The three girls dispersed, running off in different directions. Trunks ignored them.

"HA!" Trunks shouted, firing a huge ki blast at the spot where the girls used to be. If the three sorceresses had still been there, they would have been destroyed. However, they had gotten out of the way just in time. The blast continued to fly until it slammed into the ground about half a mile away, in the middle of a small, abandoned village. The blast hit the ground and exploded with a large amount of force, creating a huge ball of energy where it landed.

"Oh... oh... oh..." Chamomile sputtered, gasping for breath.

"If that thing... had hit us..." Rosemary stammered, "we'd all be dead!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Chamomile. She gasped again, then fainted. Angelica ran to her side and picked her up. 

"See what you did?" Angelica shouted angrily. "Poor Cammy-chan fainted!"

"Guess I'll have to go for Plan B by myself," Rosemary said. She flew at Sailor Mercury and swung her staff at the Senshi's head. Mercury ducked under the strike and leaped back.

  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted, twirling around and causing a wave of freezing water to wash over Rosemary. Rosemary cried out, then shook off the water and growled at Sailor Mercury.

"That was cold! I already took a bubble bath today, thank you very much!" Rosemary said indignantly. "Take this!"

  
Rosemary pointed her hand at Mercury's face and fired a small burst of magical needles. The needles hit Mercury's face, cutting her flesh and causing the anguished Senshi to close her eyes to avoid being blinded by the needles. Trunks turned around and flew at Rosemary angrily. She ignored Trunks and continued firing the needles at Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury began growling angrily.

__

"I'm not getting beaten again... not ever again!" Mercury thought. She turned toward Rosemary. A vortex of water began forming around her.

"Wha?" Rosemary said as her magical needles began to be sucked into the growing whirlpool. 

"Mercury... Infusion... Maelstrom!" Sailor Mercury shouted. The whirlpool around her grew into a huge spinning storm that engulfed both her and Rosemary. Trunks gasped.

"That attack..." Trunks said in amazement. "She's doing it again... alright, Sailor Mercury! Yes!"

"No, Rose-chan!" Chamomile yelled.

"That's a neat attack..." Angelica said.

The attack finally ended. Sailor Mercury smiled.

"Is that it?" Sailor Mercury asked. Then, she gasped in fear. Standing in front of her was a very drenched and very angry Rosemary.

"You... little... wench!" Rosemary growled between breaths. "I... almost... drowned!"

Rosemary pointed her arms at Sailor Mercury and began to charge up an attack.

  
"I'll kill you right now, by myself!" Rosemary screamed. Suddenly, she was stopped by a strong hand spinning her around in the other direction. Rosemary was now face-to-face with an angry looking Trunks.

"You're finished," Trunks said. He pulled his fist back and prepared to strike Rosemary. Suddenly, a green, glowing magical chain wrapped itself around Trunks' wrist. He turned around to see that Chamomile was holding the chain.

"I won't let you hurt her, you big meanie!" Chamomile yelled. Trunks started to fly toward Chamomile, but was again stopped when a blue chain wrapped itself around his other wrist. Angelica was holding the end of the chain.

"Tag team!" Angelica said. "Yeah!"

More blue and green chains wrapped around Trunks until his entire midsection was wrapped, his arms pinned to his body.

"You think these will stop me?" Trunks growled. He began to try and snap the chains, but was suddenly jolted by a blast of pink magical electricity, coursing through his body. Trunks groaned, and then screamed out in pain.

"Gotcha!" Rosemary said, pointing her arms at Trunks. "Try this on for size!"

  
The electrical blast intensified, causing Trunks to scream louder.

"Trunks!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Stop hurting him!"  
  
Sailor Mercury dashed at Rosemary, trying to stop her. Rosemary kicked back, hitting Mercury in the face and knocking her to the ground.

"This is fun!" Rosemary said.

"Grrrr..." Trunks growled, trying to break free of the attacks. _"I didn't want to do this, but..."_

Trunks began screaming again, this time in anger. The magical chains began to expand.

"What's going on?" Angelica yelled.

"I can... barely hold him!" Chamomile shouted.

Trunks' hair began to raise up into a spikier fashion.

  
"What's... Trunks doing..." Mercury groaned painfully.

Trunks calmed down, then smiled. His hair changed in color, from purple to a yellowish-gold tone. It stood up in several places, spiking on his head. The chains holding him bulged out even further.

"Girls...." Rosemary said nervously, still shocking Trunks with pink electricity. "Time for Plan C..."

"What's... Plan C?" Angelica asked, struggling to keep a hold of Trunks.

"RUN!" Rosemary screamed. "Now!"

Rosemary stopped her electricity attack, turned, and began flying off. Almost immediately, the magical chains that were holding Trunks snapped, causing Angelica and Chamomile to fly back several feet. They stopped, and then zoomed off in different directions. The now Super Saiyan Trunks looked around angrily.

"Dammit, they're getting away!" Trunks yelled furiously. "Ami, quick! Turn on your computer and track them!"

"Right!" Mercury said, getting out her mini-computer and typing on it quickly. "Three large magical energy sources, flying off in different directions!"  


"Guess I'll kill them one at a time, then," Trunks said, flying off after one of the dots displayed in Mercury's computer screen.

"Wait, now they're turning around and flying differently!" Mercury said. "In a spiral pattern!"

  
Trunks flew over and looked at Mercury's mini-computer.

"I can't sense them without that thing," Trunks said. "Give it!"

  
Trunks reached out and snatched the mini-computer from Sailor Mercury. However, when he looked at the screen, the three dots were gone. 

"What?" Trunks stammered in disbelief. 

"They flew out of range," Mercury said, taking back the computer. "Let me adjust it-"

"Screw it," Trunks said, powering down out of SSJ. "If I can't track them myself, I won't be able to go fast enough to catch them."

"Trunks, what did you just do, anyway?" Mercury asked. "Your hair... it changed color..."

"It's called 'going Super Saiyan'," Trunks said. 

"What's Super Saiyan?" Mercury asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," Trunks said. He brushed his hand against Mercury's cheek, running it over one of the small cuts made by Rosemary's needle attack "Your face is bleeding."

"It's nothing," Mercury said. "So is your forehead..."

  
"Yeah, I know..." Trunks said. "Those attacks... were so strong... but... they looked so weak... how did they actually hurt me?"

"Magical attacks are stronger against ki-based lifeforms," Mercury said. "At least that's what your mom thinks."

"Well, she's right," Trunks said, clutching his arm. "Well, Ami, let's go."

  
"Huh?" Mercury asked.

"We'd better go back to the village in case those crazy girls decide to attack," Trunks said. "Although they seem a bit less vicious than Serris was, they may go after other people like they went after Chris."

  
Sailor Mercury nodded.

  
"If they're not there, we'll go home and try to concentrate on finding them again," Trunks said. _"How could I let them escape like that? Those conniving, evil girls..."_

---

Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile flew onto the road that lied between the Briefs' home and the small town nearby. After they landed, they began examining their wounds.

"Trunks is so mean..." Chamomile whined. "My whole body hurts!"

"He's stronger than anyone we've ever faced before by far," Rosemary said.

"Now we know what Serris was really up against," Angelica said, panting heavily. "We need a new strategy."

"Ah, plan D!" Rosemary said.

"We have to find some way to get Sailor Mercury and Trunks apart," Angelica said. "We had a few good shots at her today, but every single time, Trunks got in our way."

"We should have kept Chris around..." Chamomile said. "He was kinda cute!"

"Cammy-chan, you're a genius!" Angelica said.

"Huh?" Chamomile said in a puzzled tone. "Hey, back off, Chris is mine!"

"No, not that," Angelica said. "We need another hostage!"

  
Rosemary smiled.

"That Chris kid said that Trunks' house was right down this road," Rosemary said. "He also told me that pretty-boy lives with his mom."

"Oh, I see!" Chamomile said. "But his mom's not gonna be as fun as Chris was..."

"This isn't about fun anymore," Rosemary said. "It's about business and killing Sailor Mercury. All we have to do is grab Trunks' mom, hold her hostage, and trade her for Sailor Mercury. Nobody would let their own mom get killed! Unless they were a jerk..."

"But Trunks _is _a jerk!" Chamomile said.

"He's not a BIG jerk," Angelica said. "Rosemary's plan is awesome! Yes!"

  
The three girls began to cackle evilly.

---

  
Meanwhile, back at Chris' house...

"Trunks...." Chris said, standing next to his mom and facing Trunks and Sailor Mercury. "Look..."

  
"Chris, I'm sorry for letting those girls do what they did to you, and I'm sorry for saying those things I said yesterday," Trunks said. 

"My dad's dead," Chris said. "You didn't lose your father when you were actually old enough to appreciate him..."

"I realize that now, and I regret that I never had the chance to know my father as well as you knew yours," Trunks said. 

"Trunks really is sorry," Sailor Mercury said. "And so am I... if it wasn't for me, those girls never would have shown up..."

"If you two hadn't have come when you did, those girls would probably have began to torture me," Chris said. "Thanks for rescuing me from them. And Trunks, I forgive you."

"I appreciate that," Trunks said. "Chris, what exactly did those girls ask you?"

"They asked me about you, and Ami, and where you lived," Chris said.

"Did you tell them?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, I told them almost everything I knew," Chris said. "I'm so sorry, but-"  


"I understand," Trunks replied. "Did you tell them where I lived?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Ami," Trunks said. "We have to go back to my house, now."  


"Do you really think they'll attack there?" Chris' mom asked.

"I hope they don't, but they probably will," Trunks said.

"Let's go, then," Sailor Mercury said, nodding.

Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran out the door. Trunks picked up Sailor Mercury, and then flew toward his house as fast as he could.

---

Oooh... can Trunks and Ami arrive at the Briefs' home in time to save Bulma from impending doom at the hands of younger, more attractive women? Find out next time! And remember to review, if you feel like it! ^_^


	11. Defeat The Ditzes!

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews:  
  
NessacusGirl: Okies, I'm getting the chapter up fast! ^_^ 2 days! Hee hee! And those girls deserved everything they got! And Trunks is a perfect gentleman! Sometimes he gets angry, but... he's still nice! ^_^

Kaiya: Yup, Ami used her computer a few chapters ago and Trunks saw it! But he doesn't know how to use it. He might wanna learn, and quick! And Bulma is very tough!

Memeleon: Glad ya liked this chapter! Trunks will get another shot at the evil trio, don't worry!

Sammie: Okay, it helped and here it is! Enjoy!

Alex: Oh, I see. ^_^ Welp, glad you like them! Don't worry though, some of the villains coming up are NOT sissies, I can assure you!

Ami Tajiri: Glad you were able to review this chapter, and that you enjoyed it! I see you have an account now! Great, maybe ya can start writing! Trunks at SSJ4, hmm? Could happen...

Stuff Gal: Okay, okay, I'm writing more! Happy? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

---

The three sorceresses landed outside Bulma's house. They stood at the front door.

  
"Should we knock, or just barge in?" Rosemary asked.

"If we barged in, she's got a chance to hide. I say we knock on the door and jump her when she answers!" Chamomile said. "Unless you two have a better plan."

"Nah, yours is good, Cammy-chan!" Angelica said. "Knock and rush! Hee hee!"

"Alright then, it's settled," Rosemary said. "I'll knock!"

She raised her arm and knocked on the door twice. Then, the three girls waited.

"Maybe she's not here," Angelica said. 

As soon as she finished her sentence, the door opened. Bulma walked up to the door. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a green vest that had many pockets, and was also wearing blue jeans. She smiled.

"Hello, girls!" Bulma said. "What can I do for you today? Wait a second, Trunks told me about you...."

Bulma gasped.

"Okay, get her!" Rosemary ordered. The three girls leapt upon Bulma, but she managed to leap out of the way just in time. She ran toward the basement door, opened it, ran inside, and locked the door behind her. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile ran to the basement door and began pounding on it.

"She locked it!" Chamomile said. "The stupid old party-pooper locked it!"  


"Well, break it down!" Rosemary yelled. She took out her staff and blasted the door down with a small burst of magic. "Let's go!"

The three girls ran down the stairs into the dark basement. They began to look around. Chamomile yelped in pain.

"I bumped into the corner of a table or something!" Chamomile shrieked. "I've got an owie!"

  
"Shhh!" Rosemary said. "If you talk so loud, she'll be able to tell where we are by the sound of our voices!"

"Sorry," Chamomile whispered.

"Where are you, you old lady...." Angelica whispered, sneaking around the room and nearly tripping over a wrench that was lying about. "Ow! This place is dangerous! I-"

Suddenly, a small crackle of electricity flashed in the darkness of the room. Angelica cried out.

"Something shocked me!" Angelica shrieked. Rosemary and Chamomile put their hands over her mouth at the same time.

  
"Shhh!" Rosemary and Chamomile whispered. Angelica bit their hands, causing her sisters to yelp and pull them back.

"I said something shocked me!" Angelica whispered angrily. "Don't you care?"

Another crackle of electricity. This time, Chamomile screamed.

  
"Owwww!" Chamomile yelped. "It shocked me too!"

Quick, fleeting footsteps could be heard, along with the sound of a door opening and closing. 

"I found a light switch," Rosemary whispered. She flicked on the lights and illuminated the basement. However, Bulma was nowhere to be seen. The girls turned their heads every which way, but still couldn't find her.

  
"She's gone!" Angelica said. 

"I bet she ran out of here! And I bet she shocked me and Angie-chan too!" Chamomile cried.

"Let's get her!" Rosemary yelled. The three girls ran out of the basement and dashed up the stairs.

---

"Whew, glad I got out of there," Bulma said, holding up a small tazer that she had used to shock Angelica and Chamomile. "I've gotta get out of here!"  
  
Bulma dashed for the door in the living room that led outside the house. But before she could get there, a bright flash of light appeared in front of her. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile stood in Bulma's way, blocking her path.

"Going somewhere?" Rosemary asked.

  
"C'mon!" Angelica said. "We're faster than you are!"

  
"Duh," Chamomile said. "It was mean to shock me and Angie-chan! We don't want to hurt you! We're just going to hold you until Trunks gives us what we want!"  


"You want Ami, don't you?" Bulma asked.

  
"Ami? Oh, I see, that's her real name," Rosemary said. "We want Sailor Mercury."

Bulma gasped.

__

"Oops, I shouldn't have told them her real name... guess it won't matter, though," Bulma thought. _"Especially if Trunks can defeat these girls..."_

"You're not getting her!" Bulma yelled. 

"Well, we'll see about that," Rosemary said. "It's not up to you."

Rosemary pointed to a chair that Angelica and Chamomile had dragged out to the center of the room.

"Now sit down!" Rosemary ordered. 

"No...." Bulma said quietly, pulling out a small laser gun that was in one of her vest pockets. "How about you _get _down?"

Bulma pointed the gun at Rosemary's arm and pulled the trigger. The gun fired a small laser beam at the sorceress, zapping her arm and making a small burn.

"Ouch!" Rosemary shouted. "Grrr..."

  
Rosemary pointed her staff at Bulma.

"Guess we'll just have to make you do what we say, then!" Rosemary shouted. Bulma pointed the laser at Rosemary's eyes and fired twice, then dashed up the stairs, toward Trunks' room. Rosemary growled, rubbing her eyes in pain.

"What are you two standing there for?" Rosemary asked. "Get her!"

The three girls ran up the stairs after Bulma.

---

Meanwhile, Trunks continued to fly toward his home, with a transformed Ami in his arms.

"Trunks, do you think those girls have already attacked your mom?" Sailor Mercury asked in a concerned tone.

"I really hope not," Trunks said. "She's almost 50 years old... I don't think she could handle being attacked by them... although she does have a lot of neat gadgets and gizmos around the house."

  
"I saw a few of them," Mercury said. "Did she make them to defend herself from the androids?"

"Yeah, but fortunately she's never had to use them," Trunks said. "I hope she won't have to use them today..."

Trunks and Sailor Mercury finally spotted the Briefs' home. Trunks landed in front of it, set Sailor Mercury down, and immediately noticed that the front door was open.

"That's not a good sign at all," Trunks said. "Let's go!"  


Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran inside the house.

---

Bulma dashed into Trunks' room and ran over to the window. It was a small, circular pane of glass that could be opened and closed. Bulma opened it and tried to squeeze through, but despite the fact that she was still a fairly slender woman, the window was still to small for her to get through.

__

"Damn it," Bulma thought. _"This window's too small..."_

"There she is!" Chamomile said. Bulma got out of the window and turned around to see the three evil sorceresses smiling at her wickedly.

"No matter what, I'm not letting you use me as a hostage!" Bulma shouted. 

"Guess we'll have to take you by force, then," Angelica said. "Excessive force!"

The three girls began giggling. Bulma pulled a small metallic ball out of her vest and threw it at the three girls, then shut her eyes. It landed on the ground in front of them, creating a bright flash. The girls shrieked and covered their eyes.

"I'm blind!" Rosemary yelled, covering her eyes. 

Bulma saw her chance. She ran at the three girls, trying to run past them to escape. Angelica blindly reached out and grabbed Bulma by the arm, then tossed her back at the wall. Bulma slammed into the wall and slid down against it into a sitting position. The three girls growled and turned to Bulma, squinting so that they could see her.

"That wasn't nice either!" Chamomile said. "I could have been permanently blinded! Grrr..."

Bulma took out her laser gun and pointed it at the three girls. Angelica pointed her finger at Bulma's wrist and fired a tiny bolt of magical energy, causing the gun to fly out of Bulma's grip and skid under the bed. Bulma clutched her wrist in pain.

"Yay!" Angelica cheered happily. "We won!"

The three girls advanced on Bulma. 

"Game over," said a voice from behind the evil sorceresses. They turned around, and were face-to-face with a very angry looking Trunks.

"Trunks!" Bulma said in a relieved tone. "You came!"  
  
"Mom, get out of here," Trunks said angrily. "I have to deal with something right now."

Bulma gleefully ran past the three girls. They slowly began to back away from Trunks.

"We weren't gonna hurt her!" Rosemary said. "We were just gonna tie her up! And maybe put more makeup on her!"  


"Really?" Trunks said. "I don't care."

Trunks grabbed Rosemary and tossed her into the wall, making a large crack on the wall and leaving a badly hurt Rosemary lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Nobody messes with my mother and gets away with it!" Trunks yelled. He pointed his arm at Rosemary and began charging a ki blast. "Die."

"My sisters just ran downstairs!" Rosemary yelled, pointing behind Trunks. "You'd better stop them before they attack your mom again!"  


"Sailor Mercury will protect her," Trunks said. "She's downstairs."

"But-" Rosemary stammered.

"DIE!" Trunks shouted, firing a large yellow beam of ki at Rosemary. Rosemary cried out as the powerful blast slammed into her. Trunks continued to fire the blast, not stopping it for at least ten seconds. Finally, the energy blast disappeared. Trunks put his hand down and looked down at where Rosemary had been. There was nothing there except for a charred out spot on the floor and a huge hole in the wall that Rosemary had been lying next to. Trunks turned around and exited the room.

---

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Bulma stood right outside the house, facing off against Angelica and Chamomile.

"Run to the village," Sailor Mercury whispered to Bulma. "I'll stay and fight them."

"But what about you?" Bulma asked. "You can't take them on alone..."  


"I think I stand a pretty good chance," Mercury said. "I'm worried about you. Please, go..."

Bulma nodded and ran down the road toward the village. Sailor Mercury stayed, fighting the two sorceresses alone.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Angelica said. "All we have to do is kill her and go back to Crysthea!"  
  
"I'm worried about Rosie-chan," Chamomile said worriedly. "I'm scared that that meanie Trunks will hurt her..."

"Rosemary can take care of herself," Angelica said. "Don't worry! Once we finish off Sailor Mercury, we'll go back and check on her!"

"Alright!" Chamomile said. 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted, firing off a large cloud of bubbles before the two girls could even plan an attack. A thick, misty fog surrounded Sailor Mercury, Angelica, and Chamomile.

"Hey, where did she go?" Angelica asked. "She's fighting just like that stupid old lady did!"

The two girls looked around for Sailor Mercury. After looking for a few seconds, one of them could spot a quickly moving silhouette in the fog. 

  
"I see her!" Chamomile yelled. She took out a small staff that had a glowing green ball at the end and pointed it at the silhouette. "I'm gonna fire!"  


"Mercury Infusion Maelstrom!"

A huge whirlpool rose up, causing the fog to disappear but also causing Angelica and Chamomile to be sucked in. The whirlpool spun the girls around and around until finally dropping them both onto the ground, face down.

"I got them!" Sailor Mercury said happily. "Now, once more to finish them off! Mercury Infusion Mael-"

A green chain wrapped around Sailor Mercury's neck, cutting her off. Chamomile weakly stood up, holding the other end of the chain. Angelica stood up and smiled.

"Alright, Cammy-chan!" Angelica cheered. "You've got her by the throat!"  


"Yes! Yay for me!" Chamomile said, pulling Sailor Mercury closer and closer.

"Can't... breathe..." Mercury gasped, the chain cutting off her oxygen and making it impossible for her to shout her attacks.

"I'll finish her!" Angelica said, pointing her staff at Mercury and charging up a deadly beam of magic. "This time, we have won!"

Just then, a slashing noise could be heard. Angelica gasped as the top half of her staff fell off, hitting the ground and shattering on impact. Trunks stood in front of her, holding his sword.

"You slashed my staff in half!" Angelica screamed. "How dare you!"  


Angelica gasped.

  
"Wait... where's Rosie-chan?" Angelica asked nervously. Trunks smiled. "OH NO!"  


"Rosie-chan?" Chamomile gasped, still holding the chain around Sailor Mercury's neck. Tears began streaming down the green-haired sorceress' face. "No..."

"I can assure you that she didn't suffer," Trunks said. "And you two evil witches are going to join her soon!"

"HOW DARE YOU KILL ROSEMARY!" Angelica screamed, falling to her knees and sobbing violently. "She was our big sister!"

"For that, we're going to kill Sailor Mercury! And then we'll kill you!" Chamomile shouted. She pulled the magical chain around Sailor Mercury's neck, tightening it and cutting off Mercury's air further. 

"Trunks... help..." Mercury whispered out, barely able to speak or breathe.

"Don't touch her!" Trunks yelled. He pointed his arm at Chamomile and began charging a ki blast, but Chamomile used the chain to swing Mercury around in front of her as a shield.

"Take this, you murderer!" Angelica shouted. "Angelic Glacier!"

Angelica fired hundreds of tiny magical blasts, rapidly building up a huge ice structure around Trunks. The ice quickly encased Trunks. Angelica continued firing blasts, further encasing Trunks in ice. She finally stopped and fell to her knees, heavily exhausted from firing so much magic in so little time. A large mountain of ice was encased around Trunks.

"No..." Sailor Mercury gasped out. She began to fall to the ground, but was pulled to her feet by a tug of the magical chain around her neck. Chamomile held Mercury in place, tears still coming down her face from the news that Trunks had killed Rosemary. Angelica got up and stood in front of Sailor Mercury.

"This... is for Rosemary!" Angelica said, pointing her hand at Mercury's chest and charging a blast of magical energy.

---

Back in Trunks' half-destroyed room...

"Close one..." Rosemary groaned, rolling out from under Trunks' bed and gasping for breath. "Good thing I got that shield up and rolled under here at the last second... or..."

  
Rosemary floated into the air and flew out of the large hole in the side wall of the room. She floated to the ground and groaned again.

"I've gotta contact Crysthea..." Rosemary said. "There's no way to beat Trunks..."

Rosemary took out a tiny, rose-shaped device that looked like a communicator of some sort. It had a small screen and several tiny buttons. Rosemary pressed one and began speaking into the tiny mouthpiece on the device.

"My queen... we've got trouble," Rosemary said.

---

Angelica stood in front of Sailor Mercury, ready to finish her off with a powerful magic attack.

"Don't... do this..." Mercury stammered, about to pass out. "Please..."

Cracks began to appear in Trunks' huge ice tomb. Angelica turned around to see golden light pouring out of the cracks.

"No way!" Angelica shrieked. "How can-"

  
The ice mountain shattered, revealing an angry looking Super Saiyan Trunks standing in the middle of a huge crater where the ice tomb had been.

"Hurry up, finish her!" Chamomile yelled. Angelica turned toward Mercury and fired a huge ball of magical ice energy at Sailor Mercury. Suddenly, the chain holding her neck in place snapped, causing Mercury to fall to the ground, gasping for air. The ball of magic flew toward Chamomile. She ducked out of the way, just in time. The magic ball continued on, hitting the ground behind Chamomile and exploding in a gigantic pillar of ice.

"No!" Angelica said in frustration. "No! No! No!"

  
Trunks stood next to Sailor Mercury, who was lying on the ground, struggling to breathe. Trunks kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked gently.

"Yeah... it's just... hard to breathe..." Mercury choked out. "I think my windpipe's been bruised..."

"A Senzu Bean will fix that," Trunks said. "As soon as I finish these two off, we'll go inside and get you one, okay?"

Mercury nodded. Trunks looked to one side and saw Angelica. He looked to the other side and saw Chamomile.

"This is our chance to kill them both at once!" Chamomile said. "Hurry!"

  
Angelica and Chamomile began to charge up their magic attacks. Trunks raised his arm, causing a huge explosion to appear where Chamomile stood. The explosion blasted her up into the air. Trunks turned and flew toward Chamomile at a rapid rate of speed.

"No, Cammy-chan!" Angelica screamed.

---

"And that's what happened," Rosemary said. "Please, we honestly tried to kill Sailor Mercury..."

"If you want a job right, it looks like you have to do it yourself," Crysthea said over the communicator.

  
"What do you mean by that?" Rosemary asked.

"You'll see," Crysthea said.

  
"Please, my queen, don't-" Rosemary began.

"You three have done well, don't worry. You won't be punished for not being powerful enough to defeat Trunks. But once I arrive, you _will _have to assist me, and actually be useful," Crysthea said.

"Arrive?" Rosemary asked. "You mean..."

  
The communicator flashed off.

---

"Dr. Sikaki, I'm going to the dimension where I have sent Rosemary and the other girls," Crysthea said. "You'll continue the operations in Juuban, I assume?"

"Do not worry, my queen," Dr. Sikaki, a tall, grey-haired man wearing glasses and a white lab coat said. "I am creating powerful creatures to defeat the other Senshi as we speak."  


"Good," Crysthea said. "I shall return shortly."

---

Trunks flew behind Chamomile and kicked her in the other direction, sending her flying toward Angelica. Chamomile slammed into her sister, sending them both flying backwards. Trunks zoomed behind both of them, his arms pulled back, preparing to fire a Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka...me..." Trunks began.

"Oh no!" Angelica shouted, flying right toward Trunks. The momentum that Chamomile created when she slammed into Angelica prevented the blue-haired sorceress from escaping the attack as the passed out Chamomile hurtled toward Trunks. 

"Ha...me..." 

"NO!" Angelica screamed in fear.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks yelled. A huge Kamehameha Wave flew at Angelica and Chamomile. They couldn't escape. The wave slammed into them and exploded in a large flash of light, creating a huge explosion that Trunks and Sailor Mercury had to shield their eyes from. Finally, the explosion disappeared.

"It's over..." Sailor Mercury said weakly. Angelica and Chamomile were gone, apparently completely obliterated by the attack.

"All three of them are dead," Trunks said. "Ami, let's take you inside and give you a Senzu Bean. Then, we'll go to the village and find my mom."

  
"Thank you, Trunks..." Mercury said, walking over to him. "You saved me..."

"You fought really well, Ami," Trunks said. "Taking them both on by yourself..."

  
"But I lost," Mercury said. "I forgot everything I learned in that training chamber..."

"It's okay," Trunks said. "I want to work with you in the training chamber again. Now, let's go inside."

---

Meanwhile, in a large, desolate field a few miles from the Briefs' home...

"Unnh..." Chamomile groaned, sitting up on the ground.

"She's awake!" Angelica said.

"Cammy-chan! Thank goodness!" Rosemary said, running over and hugging Chamomile.

"Rosie-chan! You're alive!" Chamomile said happily, hugging Rosemary back. "But... how?"

"I rolled out of the way when Trunks tried to finish me off," Rosemary said.

"And I teleported you and Angelica to safety," Crysthea said. "You three were right about Trunks. Whatever that blast was, it was the most powerful attack I've ever witnessed."

"Queen Crysthea!" Chamomile said.

  
"To defeat this boy and kill Sailor Mercury, I'll need help from all three of you," Crysthea said. "We shall need some time to plan, however."

Crysthea looked up at the sky, deep in thought.

__

"I never thought I'd have to contend with someone as powerful as this Trunks person," Crysthea thought. _"I may need more outside help than these three sorceresses..."_

---

Trunks thinks he's defeated Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile! Boy, is he ever wrong! What'll happen now? Find out... when I post the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	12. A Conclusive Battle?

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews:  
  
Roll_Iris: Yeah... I actually kinda like the sisters! Well, I guess they're okay. For now, that is.

Stuff Gal: I dunno what Trunks is gonna do! And yeah, Mercury is gonna put up a much bigger fight next battle! Well, maybe, anyway!

  
NessacusGirl: Dr. Sikaki is a very important device for the plot. You'll find out his exact role in a few chapters. I feel bad for the girls too! Hmm, maybe they'll turn good! Or maybe they'll stay bad. I dunno. Thankies for reviewing!

---

That night, Ami stood in front of the sink in the Briefs' bathroom, wearing a red nightshirt with green shorts that went down to just above her knees. She dipped her head into the sink and splashed her face with water.

__

"Trunks finally defeated those girls," Ami thought. _"He did it so quickly... I can't wait for him to teach me some of his moves... if what Trunks said is true, I could use my magic energy to power blasts like that. Wouldn't that be something?"_

Trunks walked into the room, wearing a white undershirt and blue boxers. He saw Ami and stepped back.

  
"I'm sorry," Trunks said. "I'll wait until you're done..."

"Oh, hello, Trunks!" Ami said, lifting her head and greeting him. "Thank you for helping me out today!"

  
Ami pointed to her neck.

"See, the marks are gone," Ami said. "That Senzu Bean really helped! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Trunks said. "We only have two left now, though. Mom can make more, but it'll take some time."  


"How are you feeling?" Ami asked.

"Okay, I guess," Trunks said. "I still feel kind of cold from that huge ice attack Angelica used on me, though."

Ami turned off the faucet and dried off her face with a white towel.

"Alright, the bathroom's all yours," Ami said. 

"Mom said you can sleep in her room, since my room got damaged earlier," Trunks said. "I guess it's my fault for using such a big blast on such a weak fighter. Anyway, mom's going to sleep on the couch."  


"Where are you going to sleep?" Ami asked.

  
"I'm not going to," Trunks said. "I'll be downstairs in the basement, training. When you wake up tomorrow, eat breakfast and then come to the basement when you're ready to train with me."  


Ami nodded.

"I'm going to bed now, Trunks," Ami said. "Good night."

"Good night, Ami," Trunks said. 

Ami smiled at Trunks, and he smiled back at her as she exited the bathroom. Trunks picked up his toothbrush from the small rack over the sink and began to brush his teeth.

__

"I hope Ami can learn some of my skills," Trunks thought. _"The better she's able to defend herself, the less danger she's in... I may not be able to protect her one of these days..."_

---

The next morning, Ami, transformed into Sailor Mercury, walked up to the basement door.

"Are you going down already?" Bulma called from the kitchen. "You didn't finish your pancakes!"

"I guess I'm eager to start training with Trunks," Mercury replied. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Bulma said. "Have fun!"

---

Inside the training pod, Trunks was launching several powerful punches and kicks at a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He smacked the punching bag hard with his right arm, making an extremely loud noise as the battered bag felt the impact of the punch and flew up, nearly hitting the ceiling before swinging back down, right at Trunks. Trunks jumped up and kicked the bag with a powerful spinning kick, knocking it up again. Suddenly, a monitor dropped down from the ceiling. Trunks turned to look at it to see Sailor Mercury's face projected in the monitor. The punching bag flew at Trunks and smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"ARGH!" Trunks yelled, clutching his head. 

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Mercury said, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle several giggles that were starting to form in the back of her throat. "Um... may I come in?"  


"Not yet," Trunks said. "I've got 750 times gravity on in here. If you step inside, you'll be crushed."

  
"750 times Earth's gravity?" Mercury shouted in disbelief. "How can you stand? You weigh over 100,000 pounds!"

"Guess I need to go on a diet, then," Trunks said. Mercury giggled again.

"Well, could you turn the gravity off?" Mercury asked.

"Alright," Trunks said. He walked over to the internal control console and turned the gravity back down to normal "Aaah... I feel so light now. Alright, come in."  


Sailor Mercury opened the pod and stepped inside.

"Where shall we begin?" Mercury asked.

"Alright, Ami, let's start at the very beginning. Every creature has energy within himself or herself. All you need to do is focus on that energy, and then release it," Trunks instructed. He walked over and pressed a button on the console. Suddenly, Trunks and Sailor Mercury were in a large, grassy field.

"I see," Mercury said. "Alright, here goes..."  


Mercury closed her eyes and clenched her fists in front of her. She began groaning.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked.

  
"Well, you said I had to focus my energy," Mercury replied. 

"Relax a bit more," Trunks said. "That way, it'll come easier."

"I'll try," Mercury said. This time, she stood up straight and closed her eyes. She began to breathe calmly and slowly.

"I can feel a tiny bit of energy," Trunks said. "That's good. You're beginning to focus. Now, hold your palm out in front of you."

Mercury did what Trunks told her, putting out her right arm and spreading her palm wide open.

"Focus your energy in your palm and try to push it out," Trunks said. "But don't... don't _push, _just relax."

"I think I know what you mean," Mercury said, keeping her eyes closed. She continued to focus. After a few seconds, tiny specks of energy began floating to her hand.

"That's good, that's good," Trunks said. "Keep it up. You're doing just fine."  


More and more specks of energy floated to Sailor Mercury's hand over the next minute. Finally, she specks stopped. A tiny, tiny ball of ki about the size of a marble had formed in front of Mercury's palm.

  
_"Hmm..." _Trunks thought. _"That thing is tiny... it's no bigger than the ki ball I taught my mom to be able to form... that's weird, she's using no more energy than a normal human would use..."_

Mercury opened her eyes to see the tiny ball of ki floating out in front of her hand. 

"Is that it?" Mercury asked.

"No," Trunks replied. "You should be able to make a bigger one... a much bigger one, with all of the energy you have. Just try to aim and fire it for now."

Mercury pointed her hand toward the ground and gave the ball a tiny mental push. The ball of ki hit the ground and fizzled out on contact, burning up a few blades of grass.

"I'm puzzled," Trunks said. "You should be able to form much larger energy balls than that..."

"Wait a second," Mercury said. "I think I know why! The ball I just formed was one I formed using my ki energy. But I don't have any more ki energy than anyone else! I need to form one with my magical energy!"

"Of course!" Trunks said. "That's what I was going to try to have you do in the first place."

"But I can't channel my magical energy unless I'm using one of my attacks," Mercury said sadly. "And those aren't as focused as your ki attacks are."

"Maybe if you stopped right near the end of an attack, before the energy is released, you can try to focus it," Trunks said. "Try it."  


"Alright," Mercury said. She began twirling around. "Mercury Bubbles-"

Mercury tried to stop, but the momentum of the motions of the attack and the energy swirling around her followed through.

"Blast!" Mercury shouted reluctantly, releasing a torrent of bubbles outward from her body and clouding the area with fog.

"That's okay, that's okay," Trunks said. "Try again. Try not to follow through so much. I don't use attacks like that, so-"

"Trunks, I'm behind you," Mercury said. Trunks turned around to face her, barely able to see her face through the fog.

"Oops... couldn't see you there," Trunks said apologetically. "Alright, go into another attack and try to stop and focus your energy near the end of the attack."

Mercury nodded. She began another one of her attacks.

"Shine... Aqua..." Mercury began, getting into the rhythm of the attack and watching the waves of water circling around her. _"Now I have to cut it off and focus!"  
_

But again, the rhythm of the attack had swept Sailor Mercury up almost completely. She wasn't able to stop herself.

"Illusion!" Mercury shouted, firing a stream of freezing water forward and collapsing to the ground.

  
"Ami?" Trunks said in a concerned tone. "Are you okay? You almost did it..."

Sailor Mercury stood up.

"I couldn't do it!" Mercury yelled in frustration. "Grrr..."

"Ami, you're beginning to lose focus," Trunks said. "You have to relax and remember to concentrate your energy."

  
"Alright," Mercury said. "One more time."  


Sailor Mercury began another attack, causing waves of magical energy to ripple around her. Water began forming around her hands in the shape of a harp.

  
"Mercury... Aqua..." Mercury said, starting to play the harp. She tried to stop playing it, but yet again, she couldn't stop herself. Trunks watched angrily.

__

"I'll have to stop her physically," Trunks thought, running up behind Sailor Mercury as she began the final part of her attack. 

__

"I can't stop myself, again..." Mercury thought. _"Maybe magical attacks can't be focused..."_

But just as she began to say "Rhapsody", Trunks put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from finishing the attack. The harp in her hands began to disappear as she started to panic.

"Ami, keep the energy and _focus it_," Trunks whispered. Mercury snapped back into full concentration and began to relax. The water that once comprised the harp in her hands began forming in her hands again as a ball. Trunks removed his hand from Mercury's mouth and stepped back as she closed her eyes, focusing the large ball of watery magical energy and holding it out, just in front of her hands. 

__

"I'm doing it!" Mercury thought. 

"Now release that energy!" Trunks shouted. Mercury nodded her head and launched the ball from her hands, flying out about a hundred feet before hitting the ground and exploding in a huge column of magical energy. The column expanded to twice its size before disappearing. 

"Oh, wow...." Mercury said in amazement and looking at a large crater in front of her. The crater was completely frozen over with ice. 

"You did it, Ami," Trunks said. "Sorry I had to grab you like that, but-"

"You helped me, didn't you?" Mercury asked. "I really did it... I focused my energy and released it, and made a new attack..."

  
"An attack probably ten or twenty times stronger than your normal attack," Trunks said. "That's because it was focused. Pretty, unfocused attacks like your Aqua Illusion and Aqua Rhapsody are good, but what you just did was great. Alright, Ami, now try to do that without me having to stop you in the middle of an attack."

"Okay," Mercury said. "I'll try it with my Infusion Maelstrom attack!"  


Sailor Mercury began spinning around as a whirlpool of swirling ice and water began circling around her. 

__

"I can't get caught up in this attack," Mercury thought. _"I have to stop myself right before the end. I have to concentrate!"_

Mercury put out her palm, preparing to gather her energy.

"Mercury... Infusion..." Mercury said slowly. _"Now... focus!"_

The Senshi closed her eyes and mentally refused to continue the attack, instead, pulling the energy out in front of her to form a ball. The swirling torrent began to rush outward from her palm, forming a huge ball of magical energy in front of her. Finally, all of the forces in the attack were now floating out in front of Mercury's hand. She smiled and began to release the energy. But instead of firing it, it detonated in her hand, showering her with the energy.

"AMI!" Trunks shouted. _"She couldn't handle that much energy at once!"_

The huge explosion created by the botched attack disappeared, leaving Sailor Mercury lying face down on a huge field of ice. Trunks flew out to her and picked her up. Her eyes were closed.

"Ami?" Trunks asked desperately. "Hey, Ami!"

Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Trunks..." Mercury groaned painfully. She detransformed in Trunks' arms. "I... I did it..."

"Yeah, you did it all right," Trunks said. The grassy field disappeared, leaving Trunks holding Ami inside the pod.

"I can stand," Ami said. "Please put me down."

Trunks gently set Ami down on the ground on her feet and released her. She wobbled around for a couple of seconds, but soon regained her balance.

  
"There, I'm fine," Ami said happily. "Thank you for helping me train today!"  


"Don't try to focus that attack," Trunks said. "You did everything else right, though. Let's go eat lunch, okay? We'll try focusing some weaker attacks tomorrow."

Ami nodded in agreement.

---

Meanwhile, in a large field about a mile from the Briefs' house...

"What's the game plan?" Rosemary asked.

"I'll go after Trunks," Crysthea said. "You three kill Sailor Mercury. I can hold Trunks off for a while. I might even be able to defeat him."

  
"Really?" Angelica asked excitedly.

"Be careful!" Chamomile said.

"You three just worry about Sailor Mercury," Crysthea said. "We'll strike tomorrow, when their guard is down a bit more. Soon, the water Senshi shall be destroyed!"  


"And then we'll go and fight the other ones!" Rosemary said. "They'll be no match for us!"

  
The four evil sorceresses began to laugh evilly.

---

The next day, in the ruins of the same city Trunks had taken Ami to a week earlier to use abandoned buildings as target practice...

"Alright, Ami," Trunks said. "You think you can handle this?"

"Yes," Ami said, now transformed back into Sailor Mercury. "I can do this!"

Mercury began her attack, bubbles circling around her.

"Mercury Bubbles-"

Mercury relaxed and pushed the bubbles outward, forming them into a fair-sized ball of pulsating magical energy.

"Great!" Trunks said happily. "Now... release!"

Mercury smiled and pointed the energy ball at a row of abandoned houses. She launched the ball at the small buildings. It exploded on contact, destroying several of them and covering the rest of the houses in the row, as well as the crater made by the attack, with ice.

"You're a quick study," Trunks said. "But I guess you would be, seeing as how smart you are."

Sailor Mercury nodded.

"Hey, Trunks!" shouted an obnoxious sounding female voice from above his head. Trunks looked up to see a beautiful, light blue-haired woman standing on one of the top beams of a huge skyscraper that had been reduced to metal scaffolding.

"Who are you?" Trunks shouted.

"Come up here and find out!" the woman yelled. 

Trunks sighed.

"Ami, stay there. I'm going to deal with her and come back down," Trunks said. 

"Trunks, she looks really familiar," Mercury said, squinting up at the woman. Then, she gasped.

  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"She's the one who sent me here in the first place!" Mercury yelled fearfully. 

"What?" Trunks shouted. He looked up at the woman. "Grrr..."

Trunks flew up to the beam that the woman was standing on and stood across from her on it.

"Glad you could come," the woman said. "My name is Queen Crysthea. And she's right. I did send her here! Knocked her right through a dimensional gate! And I must say, I don't blame her for not wanting to be here. What happened to this place?"  


"That's none of your damn business," Trunks said.

"Oooh, grumpy, grumpy," Crysthea said. She took out a large, jewel-encrusted staff with a beautiful crest on the end, and pointed it at Trunks. "You've been really mean to my apprentices." 

"You mean those evil ditzes you sent here a few days ago?" Trunks asked. "They deserved to die."

Crysthea giggled.

__

"He thinks they're dead!" Crysthea thought. _"This is great!"  
_

"You murderer!" Crysthea shouted, not letting on to the fact that Rosemary and the others were alive. "You'll pay for their deaths!"

Crysthea raised her staff and fired a bolt of lightning at Trunks. Trunks easily leaped out of the way, causing the lightning to pass harmlessly under him and hit the ground.

"Do you know how many of your dumb minions already tried that trick?" Trunks asked. "Too many."

  
Trunks flew at Crysthea with incredible speed and punched her hard in the face, knocking her clear off of the beam she was standing on. She started to fall, but quickly regained her composure and floated up to face Trunks.

"That hurt," Crysthea said. "If I had known you were here, I'd have sent Sailor Mercury somewhere else! Actually, I couldn't control where I sent people when I used that attack on her."

"Can you do it now?" Trunks asked. 

  
"Of course," Crysthea replied.

"I'm going to force you to send Sailor Mercury back where she came from, and then I'm going to kill you," Trunks said. 

"Just try it!" Crysthea yelled. She flew at Trunks and swung at him with her staff. Trunks ducked under the swing and kicked the staff right out of Crysthea's hands, then raised his arm and fired a blast at the staff, disintegrating it.

"Aw, and that was a nice staff, too," Trunks said mockingly. "Sorry."

Crysthea growled.

  
"Unfortunately for you, that staff is only for show. I can use all of my most powerful spells without it! Like this one! Devil Gate!" Crysthea screamed. A huge, black gate appeared in front of Trunks.

"Is that the gate she uses to teleport people?" Trunks yelled to Sailor Mercury, who was still on the ground.

"No!" Mercury shouted back. "Be careful!"

Trunks turned around to defend himself from the attack just as several energy strands flew forth from the huge gate, hitting Trunks and exploding when they hit him, showering him with dark energy sparks. Several of the strands hit Trunks, causing him to give a yelp of pain. He flew out of the attack's path and fired a blast at Crysthea. The blast hit her and knocked her back, causing the attack to cease and Crysthea to plummet toward the ground. She managed to stop before slamming into it, floating up to Trunks' level yet again. She smiled when she noticed what her attack had done to Trunks.

"It hurt you," Crysthea said. "Look."

Trunks' body was marked with several small burns and cuts on his arms and face. His shirt and jacket had small tears in them where the energy sparks had hit.

"I'll be," Trunks said. "But my attack hurt you more."

"She's powerful," Mercury said to herself, standing on the ground and watching the fight. "I don't know if the rest of the Senshi could have defeated-"

Suddenly, a green chain comprised of magical energy wrapped around Mercury's arms, pinning them to her side. She looked down and noticed the chain.

"What the heck?" Mercury said to herself. "I thought-"

A blue chain wrapped around the rest of her midsection, completely immobilizing her arms.

"Hey!" Mercury shouted. "Now I know something's up!"  


As soon as Mercury finished those words, a red energy chain wrapped around her legs. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile stepped out from behind a group of buildings and began giggling.

  
"Alright!" Rosemary cheered. "Now to finish her off!"

Dark energy coursed through the chains, causing Mercury to begin wincing with pain.

__

"Oh no, they're still alive! And they want to kill me!" Mercury thought. 

Crysthea looked down to the ground and smiled. Then, she looked back up at Trunks.

  
"What are you looking at?" Trunks asked.

"TRUNKS!" Sailor Mercury screamed painfully, being zapped repeatedly by the girls' attack.

"Oh no!" Trunks yelled. He began flying toward the ground, attempting to help Sailor Mercury. 

"I don't think so!" Crysthea said. 

She flew in front of Trunks and blasted him in the face with a small burst of purple magical energy. The energy ball hit Trunks, knocking him back. He shrugged off the attack and growled angrily. Crysthea flew up to him and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over and cough up a small amount of blood. She then flew back and pointed her arms at Trunks.

"Radiant Spheres!" Crysthea shouted, firing a large cloud of rainbow-colored magical energy spheres at the temporarily stunned Trunks. Trunks looked up and began smacking the spheres away with his sword.

"Trunks is distracted! Perfect!" Chamomile yelled. "Let's finish her off!"

The amount of dark energy coursing through the chains wrapped around Mercury grew, causing her to scream even louder. Trunks tried to help her, but was too busy fending off Crysthea's Radiant Sphere attack.

__

"I've got to save myself!" Mercury thought. _"I have to focus! No matter now much I'm hurting now, I have to concentrate and break free!"_

Sailor Mercury shut her eyes and tried to block out the pain.

"Hey, she's not screaming anymore," Rosemary said. "What's she doing?"

"Mercury.... Infusion..." Mercury said quietly, starting to form her strongest attack. A whirlpool of water and energy began circling around her body. The chains around her body continued to hold her in place, even with the powerful attack circling around them.

"She's trying to attack us!" Angelica said. "We should have wrapped some of those chains around her dumb mouth."  


"She won't attack us," Chamomile said reassuringly. "She's too weak. She can't even move!"

__

"Trunks told me not to try and focus this attack, but it's my only chance to break free!" Mercury thought, focusing the attack into a concentrated stream of water that formed itself into three spheres of water that continued to circle around her. The spheres stopped, one of them appearing in front of Rosemary, one appearing in front of Chamomile, and one in front of Angelica.

"Hey, that doesn't look good..." Chamomile said nervously. Mercury opened her eyes and gave all three spheres a tiny push, sending them flying right into the three sorceresses. The spheres found their targets, hitting each girl and bursting with a gigantic explosion of water energy. The chains around Sailor Mercury disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground onto her knees. She smiled.

"Gotcha," Mercury whispered. 

"NO WAY!" Crysthea screamed, stopping her attack on Trunks and watching her apprentice sorceresses be engulfed by Mercury's attack. 

The explosions finally faded, and the effects of the attack could easily be seen. The exploding spheres of energy left three huge, ice-filled craters on the ground. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile were all frozen within the craters.

"Ami did it," Trunks said to himself. "She actually did it."

Trunks smiled. He flew over to Crysthea, spun around, and kicked her squarely in the face. The evil queen plummeted to the ground and landed next to one of the craters, throwing up a huge cloud of dust into the air. Sailor Mercury, who was standing nearby, inhaled some of the dust and began coughing. Trunks quickly flew over to her, grabbed her, and set her gently down on one of the metal beams on the huge skyscraper scaffolding.

"You'll be safe there," Trunks said. He pointed his arm at Crysthea and the three entrapped sorceresses. "I'm going to finish them off."

Crysthea stood up and looked into the sky to see Trunks charging a ki blast.

  
"Oh, no you don't!" Crysthea shouted, clutching her face in pain. "It's better to fight and run away so I can fight another day!"

  
Crysthea fired three small fireballs at the ice craters, freeing Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile. Their unconscious bodies floated into the air, next to Crysthea.

  
"Au revoire!" Crysthea said. She flew off, carrying the three girls with her.

"Come back here!!" Trunks shouted angrily. He stopped charging the ki blast and began to fly at Crysthea. Crysthea looked back and winked at Trunks, causing a large flash to emanate from her body. The flash blinded Trunks for a few seconds. When he looked up, Crysthea and the others were gone.

"Trunks..." Mercury said. "They're gone..."

  
Trunks floated over to Sailor Mercury and sat down on the beam, right next to her.

"We'll get them next time," Trunks said. "Ami... you defeated all three of those evil girls!"

  
"I know," Mercury said proudly. 

---

Meanwhile, about a mile away...

"That lousy stupid mean Trunks," Crysthea said, setting down Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile. "He was gonna kill us!"

Crysthea took out a large crystal and placed it on the ground.

"Guess I'll have to break out the big guns," Crysthea said. "Or rather, the big tower. Our mobile fortress... the Crystal Tower!"

  
The crystal began to glow. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile slowly woke up.

"The Crystal Tower," Rosemary said standing up with her sisters and watching as the tower began to form. "Now Trunks and Sailor Mercury will die!"

---

"I'm proud of you, Ami," Trunks said. "You know, this place was the first place that Gohan took me to train..."

  
Trunks looked down sadly.

"It was also the place where the androids... the androids..." Trunks stammered. "They..."

"Gohan was killed here?" Sailor Mercury asked. Trunks nodded.

  
"I already lost one person I cared about here," Trunks said. "I didn't want to lose another."  


Mercury gasped.

__

"Trunks... cares about me?" Mercury thought. _"Of course he does... but... certainly not like he cared for his mentor Gohan..."_

"I'm sorry," Mercury said. "I guess this place brings up painful memories for you..."

"If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't bring you here to train," Trunks replied. "Don't worry. We'll stop those girls, and then we'll get you back home. I have four days left. Remember, I promised."

"That was ten days ago?" Mercury asked. "They've gone by so fast, and yet, so slowly..."

Mercury turned toward Trunks and looked into his eyes.

  
"Thank you," Mercury said. "For training me and for protecting me."

Without thinking, she began to lean in toward him, her face drawing closer and closer to Trunks'. Trunks leaned in toward her as well.

  
"Ami..." Trunks said quietly. "Thank you... for being my friend."

Then, their lips touched. It was a brief kiss, only lasting for a second before they slowly pulled apart from each other. Trunks put his hand to his lips.

"Trunks, did we just..." Ami said, slightly startled that she had kissed Trunks, who she had only known for ten days.

"I've never kissed anyone before in my life," Trunks said. "Ami, I..."

"You've never kissed anyone?" Ami asked. "But you're 18!"  


"Well, my mother, I guess," Trunks said. "I don't know what came over me... you're the only girl that I feel has ever really cared for me... I've had girls who were sort of my friends, but..."

Before Trunks could stammer out the rest of his sentence, his and Sailor Mercury's attention turned to the huge, crystalline tower that was forming just beyond a small group of hills behind the abandoned city. The tower had many, many huge spires, and looked to be over thirty stories tall.

"Looks like Crysthea's going to make it easy for us to find her," Trunks said.

"Trunks, it could be a trap," Sailor Mercury said. "I'm feeling kind of exhausted..."

"Do you want to go back home and rest, Ami?" Trunks asked.

  
"No," Mercury replied. "Let's go. We have to defeat Crysthea and her minions once and for all!"

"Let's roll!" Trunks said. He picked up Sailor Mercury and flew off toward the crystalline tower.

---

Trunks and Ami kissed! How kawaii! ^_^ And now, it appears that the final battle could be looming! Will Trunks and Ami defeat Crysthea? Can Ami get back home to Juuban? Is this really the end, or the beginning of even more trouble? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	13. Carnage In The Crystal Castle

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Two reviews? I post my best and longest chapter and get 2 reviews? *cries* Oh well.

Kaiya: Welp, Trunks has never kissed anyone before! ^_^ Ami's only kissed Greg, so she's no expert. Welp, maybe there will be more kisses later!

VejitaLuver: More Trunks and Ami romance later! And I don't want to spoil what happens to the sisters, so I won't. Just put up with 'em, k?

NessacusGirl: I KNEW you'd like that! ^_^ Trunks is a pretty good kisser for a first time, eh? Well, a short kisser, but a good one. Ami would know best, wouldn't she? Welp, there's a lot of sister moments in this chapper! You'll find out what happens to them! Hope you enjoy it!

---

Trunks flew up to the Crystal Tower, holding Sailor Mercury in his arms.

"Should we go in now?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah," Trunks said. He pointed his right arm at the tower, holding Sailor Mercury in his other arm. He fired a ki blast at the tower, blasting a huge hole in the side.  


"What are you doing?" Mercury asked. "If you tried to destroy the tower, all four of them would just leave and go somewhere else!"

"I'm trying to make a better entrance," Trunks said. "I don't feel like climbing very much today."

Trunks floated into the hole, two-thirds of the way up the building. He floated inside of a large, crystalline room, and set Sailor Mercury down gently.

"We should only have to climb up ten stories or so," Trunks said. "Let's go."

  
Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran out of the room, looking for a set of stairs to go higher up in the tower.

---

Meanwhile, in a huge domed room on the top floor of the tower, Crysthea was standing in front of the rejuvenated Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile.

  
"That sound," Crysthea said. "I think Trunks just blasted his way in."

  
"That's bad, isn't it?" Chamomile asked nervously.

  
"Sailor Mercury's probably here too," Rosemary said.

"That's right," Crysthea said. "So you three have to go and make sure they don't make it up here."

The three girls gasped.

"B-b-b-b-b-but Trunks is dangerous!" Chamomile stammered. "He'll kill us!"

  
"Girls, we can't let Trunks scare us," Angelica said. "We have to fight him with all of our might to protect our queen!"

"That's right!" Rosemary said in agreement. "Never fear, Crysthea. We shall not get Trunks get past us!"

"Alright, I guess..." Chamomile said. "Let's go..."

The three girls flew out of the room. Crysthea smiled.

"I'll miss them," Crysthea said to herself.

---

Trunks and Sailor Mercury up another set of stairs and entered a small room with many tiny holes in the floor and ceiling.

  
"Trunks, look," Mercury said, pointing to one of the walls. "I can see myself in these walls..."

"They're made of crystal," Trunks said. He turned around to another wall and stared at his image. "This one makes me look fat..."  
  
Sailor Mercury turned around to look at the distorted image of Trunks on the wall, a reflection that portrayed him as much fatter and shorter than usual. Mercury's reflection was distorted in a similar manner. She giggled.

"It's just like a funhouse!" Mercury laughed. Suddenly, a huge, sharp spike burst from the floor, right behind her. She turned around and screamed. "I was nearly killed!"

Two more spikes rose from the floor on both sides of Trunks. Trunks immediately jumped up and floated in the air to avoid any more spikes that were about to come up. He extended his arm to Mercury.

"Grab my hand!" Trunks shouted.

  
Sailor Mercury nodded. Just then, another spike rose up from the floor, again right behind her. She grabbed Trunks' hand, and he pulled her up.

"Trunks, thank you," Mercury said. 

"Ami, your top..." Trunks said. "That spike slashed cleanly through the back of it..."  


Mercury looked behind her to see that the top of her Senshi fuku was now backless.

  
"Well, what do you know," Mercury said. "That's not good... oh well, next time I detransform and transform again, it'll be fixed."

More spikes rose up from the floor and went back down, making the floor of the room a death trap.

"That's not good," Trunks said. "Well, at least we're safe up here..."

As soon as Trunks finished his sentence, a spike protruded down from the ceiling, stabbing right between Trunks and Sailor Mercury and narrowly missing both of their heads.

  
"That's definitely not good!" Mercury screamed. "We have to get out of here!"

  
Spikes began shooting from the ceiling and the floor. Trunks, clutching Mercury protectively in his arms, carefully navigated the spikes and flew out of the room. He set her down and they both ran up the stairs to the next floor.

---

"That was a close one," Trunks said, walking up another flight of stairs. "How far have we climbed?"  
  
"Eight floors by my count," Mercury said. "There could be another trap..."

Trunks and Mercury walked up to a huge, brass door with large crystal handles. They pushed the door open and stepped into a huge room.

"Looks like it's supper time," Trunks said. 

The room that he and Sailor Mercury had entered was a huge dining hall. The walls, like the walls in the rest of the tower, were crystal. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling with hundreds of beautiful lights hanging from it. In the center of the room was a large, long dining table with plates, spoons, forks, napkins, and knives, but no food. There were ten oaken chairs around the table. The room had an exit, a large brass door on the other side of the room, identical to the entrance door.

"Let's just get out of here, Trunks," Mercury said. "This is another trap..."

"I agree," Trunks said. "Let's go."

Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran around the table and walked up to the exit. Suddenly, a huge wall of glass rose up in front of them, completely blocking the door.

"That's no problem," Trunks said, charging up a small ki blast. "That barrier is going down."  


"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind Trunks and Sailor Mercury. They turned around to see Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile sitting in the three chairs farthest away from them.

"Trunks, Sailor Mercury, long time no see!" Rosemary said. 

"We want you to join us!" Angelica said happily. "Unless you want to play..."  


"This time, you two aren't going to win!" Chamomile yelled. "Nope!"

"Why won't you three die?" Trunks asked in frustration. "How many times do I have to beat the crap out of you?"

  
Trunks pointed his arm at the table. A series of large explosions ripped through it as Trunks fired several ki blasts. The three girls leaped away from the table and stood in front of the large explosions, very close to Trunks and Mercury.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Rosemary whined. "That table was worth a lot of money!"  


"Trunks, go on ahead," Mercury said. "I can take care of them."

  
"What?" Trunks shouted. "There's no way I'm leaving you, Ami."  


"Go on ahead and fight Crysthea," Mercury said. "You almost beat her before, remember?"

  
"I wasn't trying to kill her," Trunks said. "That blast was strong enough to kill those three girls, but only strong enough to knock Crysthea out. I have to make her form a gate to take you back home."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Angelica yelled. "Are we gonna fight, or what?"

"Ami, I don't want to leave you," Trunks whispered. "I have faith in you, but..."  


"You want to protect me, Trunks," Mercury said. "I know. Thank you, Trunks."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Trunks asked. Sailor Mercury nodded and clasped his hands in hers.  


"If I'm not up there with you in twenty minutes, come for me," Mercury said. "Alright?"

Trunks nodded, then fired a ki blast at the crystal wall blocking the exit. The blast destroyed the barrier, and Trunks ran through the door, heading off to face Crysthea.

"Trunks is gone," Rosemary said. "This rocks!"

  
"We won't lose!" Angelica declared. "Not this time!"

  
"We just have to stop those crazy new attacks of hers! Alright, let's go!" Crysthea said eagerly. Sailor Mercury twirled around and fired a ball of magical energy at Chamomile. Chamomile jumped over the ball as it whizzed by and slammed into the far wall of the room, freezing it solid.

__

"I don't even have to say my attacks anymore to channel the energy," Mercury thought. _"I only have to go into the motions for a few seconds. They won't see it coming."_

"Rouge Stars!" Rosemary shouted, firing a stream of spinning pink energy shurikens at Sailor Mercury. The shurikens were fast, but Mercury managed to dodge all but one. The last one scraped across Mercury's arm, cutting her near the elbow.

  
"Ouch!" Mercury cried, clutching her wound.

Angelica leapt behind Mercury and kicked her in the head. She stumbled forward. Angelica pointed her arm at Mercury's head and blasted her with a burst of magical energy, knocking her face down on the ground.

  
"Unnh..." Mercury groaned. She stood up and looked around to see the three girls surrounding her. "Take this!"

  
Mercury fired a large ball of ice magic at Angelica. The ball slammed into her and flew into the wall, exploding and pinning her to the wall with ice.

"Oh no!" Chamomile shouted. "Angie-chan!"

Chamomile spread her arms and launched a mini-tornado out of each of her palms. The tornadoes converged on Mercury and tossed her into the air.

__

"This is bad..." Mercury thought. _"They're fully healed.... I won't be able to beat them as easily..."_

Mercury landed on the ground, on her back. Angelica broke free of the ice pinning her to the wall and ran over to Sailor Mercury. She tried to get up, but Angelica put her foot on Mercury's chest, keeping her down.

"Gotcha," Angelica said.

---

After climbing up two more sets of stairs, Trunks entered a large, cube-shaped room. He spotted the exit and began walking toward it.

__

"I hope Ami's alright," Trunks thought. _"I feel horrible leaving her there..."  
_

Suddenly, a huge pillar of crystal flew out of the wall and slammed into Trunks. It slammed him into the wall, pinning him against it.

"Grr..." Trunks growled, smacking away the huge pillar and watching it fly into the other wall, shattering it and creating a large hole that led to the outside. "I'm not messing around with this anymore!"

Trunks flew to the center of the room. Pillars began flying toward him. Trunks fired ki blasts all over the room, destroying the pillars and making more holes in the walls. Trunks finally stopped firing when the pillars stopped rushing at him. He walked to the other side of the room and stepped through the large exit door, leaving a wrecked room behind him, full of shattered glass and holes in the walls. When he entered the next room, he smiled. He was facing a wide, long staircase that led to a huge, golden door.

"Bingo," Trunks said. 

---

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall where Sailor Mercury was dueling with the three evil sorceresses...

"Darn it..." Mercury groaned, struggling to get out from under Angelica's foot. "Get off of me!"

  
"Aw, she looks mad!" Angelica said. "Girls, what should we do?"

  
"I say kill her!" Rosemary said. "Then we can get out of this dump."

__

"Maybe... maybe I can fire my energy without having to move, like Trunks does..." Mercury thought. _"If I just think of the attack..."_

Mercury closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her energy, thinking of her Aqua Rhapsody attack. Nothing happened.

__

"If I can't at least move, I can't attack..." Mercury thought. _"No!"_

"What's the matter? No more juice?" Angelica yelled. She raised her foot and stomped on Mercury's chest, causing her to gasp in pain.

  
"Argh!" Mercury shouted.

"That was fun!" Chamomile said, jumping up and down. "Do it again!"

Angelica lifted her foot, preparing to stomp Mercury's chest a second time. 

__

"Now's my chance!" Mercury thought, her eyes lighting up. She rolled out of the way of Angelica's attack and rose to her feet.

  
"No!" Angelica yelled, turning around. "Cammy-chan, that was stupid!"

"You wanted to stomp her again! I didn't make you," Chamomile whined angrily. "Get her, quick!"  


"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted, firing bubbles from her hands and shrouding the room in fog. The girls looked around, but couldn't see Mercury in the mist.

"We lost her!" Rosemary yelled. "Crap! I oughta-"

Rosemary's voice was suddenly cut off by the sound of a large sheet of ice forming. The fog disappeared, and Angelica and Chamomile turned to see their older sister, frozen solid in a block of ice.

"Rosie-chan!" Angelica screamed. "What the-"

  
"Look out!" Chamomile shouted, turning around again and pointing at Sailor Mercury, standing behind them and ready to strike.

"Mercury Infusion..." Mercury shouted, firing off a huge ball of ice energy before Angelica even had the chance to turn around. 

"Oh no!" Chamomile yelled. "Aaaah!"

The ball hit the girls and exploded with a huge blast that immediately encased the girls in a huge block of ice. The block of ice flew into the far wall and crashed through it, sending the two frozen sorceresses plunging down hundreds of feet to the ground. 

"That's it for them," Mercury said quietly. "Too bad... I didn't mean to kill them... but... it had to be done... poor girls..."

The block of ice holding Rosemary began to crack. Mercury gasped.

"She'll be mad..." Mercury whispered. "Her sisters..."

  
The ice shattered, throwing shards of ice all over the room. A very angry Rosemary faced Sailor Mercury, breathing heavily.

"You froze me, and then killed my sisters?" Rosemary shouted in an enraged tone. "You'll pay!"

Rosemary took out her staff and pointed it at Sailor Mercury.

"I apologize, but you girls have caused too many people too much pain!" Mercury said. "I have to defeat you!"  


---

Meanwhile, in the huge domed room where Crysthea stood, waiting for Trunks and Sailor Mercury...

"They're close..." Crysthea said to herself. "Come now, Trunks. Make this easy for both of us."

Just then, the door flew open. Trunks walked inside and began to advance toward Crysthea.

"So, you're here," Crysthea said. "Where is Sailor Mercury?"  


"Downstairs, killing your weak apprentices," Trunks said. "I'm here to fight you."

"Ah, I see," Crysthea said. "So it's just you and me, then?"

"I don't plan to kill you," Trunks said. "You're going to form a Dimensional Gate that will take Sailor Mercury back home."  


"I can't do that, Trunks," Crysthea said. "I think you'll see that it will be quite hard to force me to do anything."

"We'll see," Trunks said. He was now standing ten feet away from Crysthea. "Your move."  


"I get the first attack?" Crysthea asked. "Free hits? Alright, here I go!"  


Crysthea raised her arms and pointed them at Trunks.  


"Crystal Cocoon!" Crysthea shouted. The crystalline floor around Trunks oozed into liquid.

"Eh?" Trunks said.

  
Several liquid strands of crystal shot up from the floor and descended upon Trunks. The strands converged on him and began wrapping around and around each other, creating a solid ball of crystal. Trunks, it appeared, was completely entrapped in a glass prison.

"A bit hard to move, isn't it?" Crysthea asked. "Now... kaboom!"  


The crystal cocoon lit up with bright light, and then exploded in a brilliant flash. When the flash disappeared, Trunks was completely gone.

"Aw, the poor baby blew up!" Crysthea said victoriously. She began giggling.

"You know what's really funny?" said a voice from behind Crysthea. "It probably would have been funnier if I was actually in that thing."

"WHAT?" Crysthea shouted. She turned around nervously to see Trunks, floating behind her.

"Hello there," Trunks said. His leg smashed across Crysthea's face, sending her flying back all the way into the wall at the other side of the room. Her back impacted the wall, making a huge crack. Trunks flew toward Crysthea, hoping to hit her again before she could recover. Crysthea stood up and leapt out of the way right before Trunks reached the wall. He bounced off of the wall and fired two small ki blasts at Crysthea as she floated back. She ducked under one of the blasts and smiled.

"You can't hit me!" Crysthea said, mocking Trunks. "Na na na-"

The other blast slammed into Crysthea's chest, making a small explosion that knocked her to the ground and sent her skidding across the floor. Trunks landed on the ground and watched Crysthea slowly skid to a stop after she had slid halfway across the room, groaning in pain.

"Ready to make that gate, yet?" Trunks asked. Crysthea stood up, wiping blood from her lip.

"Never," Crysthea said angrily.

---

Rosemary fired a bolt of lightning from her staff. The bolt of lightning was unusually fast, catching Sailor Mercury off guard. It struck the ground next to her, throwing her to the ground.

"Argh!" Mercury cried out, landing on her arm. 

"Take THIS!" Rosemary yelled. "Piercing Thorns!"

  
Four huge vines, covered with thorns, burst from the ground and wrapped around Mercury's arms of legs, then began squeezing them. Mercury screamed as the deadly thorns sliced into her flesh. Rosemary waved her hands, and the thorns retreated back into the ground, dropping Sailor Mercury to the floor.

  
"That... hurt..." Mercury moaned. Her arms and legs were covered with lacerations from where the thorns had sliced into her skin.

  
"The next one... will go right through your heart!" Rosemary shrieked. A huge vine with a large thorn on the end rushed at Sailor Mercury. She rolled out of the way before it could impale her, but it came back at her, tracking her down like guided missile. She twirled around and pointed her hand at it, firing a ball of freezing magical energy at the ground in front of the vine. The explosion from the blast encased the thorny tip of the vine in ice, stopping it and holding Rosemary in place.

"You won't be able to retract your vine," Mercury said. "I suggest you surrender."  


Rosemary tried to pull her hand back, but the vine it was attached to wouldn't budge. She was completely stuck. She raised her other hand and prepared to fire at Mercury.

"I'll never surrender! I have to avenge my sisters! Murderer!" Rosemary shrieked. Sailor Mercury leapt over the stuck Rosemary and landed behind her.

"I'm sorry," Mercury said. "Mercury... Infusion..."  
  
A huge ball of ice energy slammed into Rosemary and exploded as Sailor Mercury leaped out of the way. 

"She's completely frozen..." Mercury said. The blast had left Rosemary encased in an even bigger block of ice than the one that had trapped her sisters. "But how will I finish her off?"

Mercury didn't have to wait more than a few seconds for her answer, as the glass floor beneath Rosemary's icy prison began to crack. Suddenly, the glass shattered, and the huge block of ice and a large section of the room fell to the ground below. Mercury, watching from right next to the huge chasm, sighed sadly.

"I really, really didn't want to kill any of you..." Mercury sniffled. "But it had to be done! Trunks, I'm coming!"

  
Mercury ran through the door and climbed up the remaining floors toward the room where Trunks was fighting Crysthea. She didn't notice the tower begin to creak underneath her, sounding as if it was straining to keep its shape.

---

"You're not going to escape, Crysthea," Trunks said.

  
"I'm not planning to," Crysthea said. "Spiral Sever!"  


A huge, extremely thin blast of pink energy rushed at Trunks in a spiral shape. Trunks ducked under the spiral. It continued to fly up until it hit the ceiling and tunneled through it like a drill, then spun out into space.

  
"What was that?" Trunks asked. "Pathetic!"  


Crysthea smiled. The spiral-shaped magical attack tunneled back through the wall nearest Trunks and rushed toward him, faster than it had gone before.

  
"Time to end this!" Trunks shouted. "Yaaaaaah!"

  
Trunks' hair turned golden and spiky. He put his hand in front of the spiral-shaped blast and pushed it back toward Crysthea with incredible force. The blast rushed back at Crysthea. She gasped, then ducked under the blast as it flew back and tunneled through the opposite wall.

"That almost killed me!" Crysthea shrieked. She looked up to see Super Saiyan Trunks staring at her. "What the hell are you?"  


"A Super Saiyan," Trunks said. "You can't possibly win, so give up now!"

  
Crysthea smiled.

  
"So you're a blonde now," Crysthea said nonchalantly. "So what?"  


The door to the room opened. Sailor Mercury ran inside.

  
"Trunks!" Mercury said. "I defeated the sorceresses!"

"What?" Crysthea shouted in disbelief. "No way! Not again!"

  
"That's great, Ami!" Trunks said. "I'm just about to get this witch to make us that gate we wanted. When she does, you'll be able to go home."

  
"I'll never let you go home, Sailor Mercury!" Crysthea shouted angrily. "I'll kill you both! Then-"

Suddenly, a very loud shattering noise could be heard. The room began to shake.

  
"What's that?" Mercury shouted.

"All those rooms I destroyed must have weakened the structure of the building," Trunks said. "This place is gonna collapse!"

  
"No!" Crysthea yelled. _"Wait... this could be a good thing!"  
_

The room began to plunge downward, the floor and walls cracking and breaking. Trunks grabbed Sailor Mercury and held her close to protect her from the falling glass. Crysthea laughed insanely, then disappeared.

"Let's get out of here!" Trunks yelled. He flew upward, inbetween the two pieces of the ceiling as it cracked in half. Then, they floated above the Crystal Tower and watched as the huge fortress collapsed in on itself.

"She's gone..." Mercury said.

"We'll find her," Trunks said, powering down from SSJ. "For now, let's go home. She can't hide in too many places, not while you have that computer of yours."  


"Alright," Mercury said. Trunks, holding Sailor Mercury, flew back toward his home. The glass building completely fell to the ground. Then, the huge mountain of shattered glass shrunk down to a tiny crystal. The crystal shattered.

---

Meanwhile, a little ways away from where the Crystal Tower used to stand...

"Am I... dead?" Rosemary groaned, sitting up in the middle of a pile of shattered ice. She had several cuts over her body, made by the shards of ice as they shattered and cut her flesh. "My head hurts so much... the ice must have softened my fall... ouch..."

"Rosie-chan... is that you?" Chamomile said weakly, limping over to Rosemary. "That Sailor Mercury... she's... she's too good...."

"What do we do now?" Angelica asked, walking over to the wounded Rosemary and Chamomile.

  
"I'll tell you what you can do, you pathetic failures!" Crysthea yelled, landing next to the three girls. "Stay out of my sight! I never want to see any of you weaklings again!"

"What?" Rosemary said in disbelief. "But, my queen..."  
  
"Silence!" Crysthea shouted. "This bleak world will be your new home from now on! I don't need any of you. You're worthless!"

  
Crysthea waved her hand. A Dimensional Gate appeared behind her.

"Please, don't!" Chamomile pleaded desperately. "This place is terrible! Let us go back with you!"

Crysthea backed into the gate, ignoring the girls' pleas. It closed behind her.

"No...." Angelica said sadly. "She... she left us here..."

"She tossed us out like used garbage," Rosemary said. "Well, now what are we going to do?"

"I wanna go home..." Chamomile sobbed, kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Thunder began to rumble in the background, and raindrops fell onto the dejected girls.

---

"Mom, we're home!" Trunks said, walking into the house. "And not a moment too soon."

"It's starting to rain!" Ami said, now detransformed. Bulma walked up to them.

  
"Did you two get any training in?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"We sure did," Trunks said. "We got something else, too. A close encounter with those crazy sisters and their wicked boss."  


"Boss?" Bulma asked.

"A demented, evil queen," Ami said. "We defeated the sisters, though."

  
"Well, that's good," Bulma said. "It's about time for dinner, wouldn't you say?"

  
"I am hungry," Ami said. "Let's eat!"

---

Meanwhile, Crysthea was standing next to Dr. Sakaki in front of a giant computer screen. Dr. Sakaki sat at a large keyboard, typing furiously.

"Dr. Sakaki, those foolish girls were worthless to me," Crysthea said. "I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it, my queen?" Dr. Sakaki asked humbly, turning around to face Crysthea.

"Find out as much about the dimension that I sent Sailor Mercury to as you can," Crysthea said. "Particularly, information on a young man named Trunks. I have a new plan, and this time, it won't fail."  


"Certainly, my queen," Sakaki said, turning around and typing on his computer. 

"Trunks, soon, you will no longer be an enigma to me," Crysthea said. "And that will be the day that you and Sailor Mercury meet their match! Mwahahahahaha!"

---

Oooh, Dr. Sakaki is gonna do some research on DBZ! What will he find? Read and review to find out! Well, I'll write the next chapter anyway. Soon, the REALLY dark stuff starts. Mwahahahaha!


	14. A Monster Reborn

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

NessacusGirl: Yep, the sisters are good guys now! Well, maybe they are! Um... we'll see! And that doctor is very evil! But he's smart too!

Kaiya: Yeah, I guess Crysthea could leave Sailor Mercury alone, but she's scared that if Sailor Mercury remains unchecked, she'll somehow escape from Trunks' world and make her life miserable again. Crysthea's nervous! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

SapphireSoul2: Uh, you're not SaffireSoul... he hated my story. Whoever you are, I'm glad you like this story, I think. And soon, the villains will get stronger. Maybe as soon as the end of this chapter!

  
Sailor G: Glad you enjoyed it! Poor Ami gets attacked all the time... but at least Trunks is always around to protect her. ^_^

---

After a fairly large supper in the Briefs' kitchen, Trunks picked up his dishes and carried them to the sink.

"You sure ate fast, Trunks," Ami said.

  
"I want to get back to training, but only for an hour or two," Trunks said. "Then I'm going to bed. I'm awfully tired.

"See you later, Trunks," Bulma said sweetly. "So, Ami, what did you and Trunks do today besides fighting?"  


"Well, we-" Ami began before the sound of a large clap of thunder interrupted her.

"Oh my, it's storming," Bulma said. "It usually doesn't storm very much around here anymore, but we do have a rainy season. Well, kind of rainy, anyway."  
  
"I see," Ami replied. "Anyway, Trunks and I trained, and I learned how to use my magic attacks like Trunks uses ki blasts."

  
"Really?" Bulma asked in a fascinated-sounding tone. 

  
"Well, I can only form ki balls for now, but Trunks said I'll be able to use blasts soon," Ami said.   


"It sounds like you and Trunks are getting along very well," Bulma stated. "Have you?"  


"We have," Ami said, nodding her head. "In fact, today, we..."  


Ami stopped. Her cheeks began to turn red.

"What is it, dear?" Bulma asked. "What did you and Trunks do?"  


"I... kinda kissed him," Ami said, slightly embarrassed. "We only kissed for one second, but-"

"You kissed him?" Bulma asked. "On the lips?"  


"Yes," Ami said softly. 

Bulma giggled.

  
"I remember the first time I kissed Vegeta," Bulma said. "Although when we kissed, he didn't look like he enjoyed it too much... "

"I really don't know what come over me... over us," Ami said. "It was kind of a tender moment. Trunks was telling me about Gohan, and it looked like he was about to cry, and then he told me that I was his friend, and..."

Ami smiled.

"It was nothing, really!" Ami said, giggling slightly. "I'm going to go get changed."

  
Ami picked up her dishes and put them in the sink. Bulma smiled at her as she exited the kitchen.

"I knew that something would happen between those two," Bulma said to herself. "Hmm... I wonder what Vegeta would have thought of Ami? Oh, Vegeta...."

Bulma shook her head.

"What am I thinking?" Bulma said to herself. "I'd better just wash the dishes..."

---

Dr. Sikaki rapidly punched the keys on his huge computer. Images rapidly flashed on the giant screen.

"Have you found anything?" Crysthea asked him.

  
"Patience, my queen," Sikaki said.

"Patience? I don't have time for that!" Crysthea shouted impatiently. "I wanna kill Trunks and Sailor Mercury now!"

Dr. Sikaki stopped typing. A picture of Trunks' desolate postapocalyptic world appeared on the screen.

"There it is, my queen," Sikaki said. "The answer."

"That's just where stupid Trunks lives," Crysthea said. "That's not the answer!"  


"Dimension Zenkai, Subreality Pirihol," Sikaki continued. "The dimension Trunks and Sailor Mercury are in."

"Wait, Dimension wha?" Crysthea stammered in a puzzled tone. "I'm confused."

"We give them names, you see," Sikaki said. "So that we can tell them apart. Now..."

Sikaki pressed a button, switching the view to a lush, green landscape at the top of a cliff. A large, bustling city lay below.

"Dimension Zenkai, Subreality Cerasi," Sikaki said. "This is the same world, but in a different reality. A reality before the androids came and ravaged the Earth in this dimension."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what?" Crysthea asked. "What's all this dimension crap mean?"  


"Apparently, the Trunks that you have been fighting in Subreality Pirihol came to Subreality Cerasi, 20 years earlier, using a time machine. He warned the warriors that lived back then about the coming of the androids, and working with them, helped to avert the apocalypse. Then, he returned back to his own dimension. Exactly 36 days after his return time, Sailor Mercury arrived in Dimension Zenkai, Subreality Cerasi. That's the dimension you sent her to."

"Hey, what's the name of the dimension that the other Senshi are in? I just want to know," Crysthea said curiously.

"Dimension Seramu, Subreality Avari," Sakaki said. "My queen, have you been listening?"  


"Yes, of course I have!" Crysthea yelled indignantly. "I'll listen better when you find me a way to defeat Trunks!"

"I think I have one," Sakaki said. "But I need to check a few things."

  
Dr. Sakaki began typing again.

"Hurry up," Crysthea said. "I don't have all day!"  


---

Trunks stepped out of the basement and into the living room. He yawned tiredly.

"Well, that was a good hour and a half of training," Trunks yawned to himself. "Time to go to sleep."  


"Oh, hello, Trunks!" Ami said, walking downstairs to greet him. She was wearing a white nightgown and pink slippers. "I just came to get some water for bed. I'm a bit thirsty."

"I see," Trunks said. "Would you like me to get it for you?"  


"No, but thank you," Ami said, stepping into the kitchen. "I can get it."  


"I see," Trunks said. "Well then, I'll be on the couch if you need me. Mom's upstairs fixing the wall in my bedroom."  
  
"Did you offer to help her?" Ami asked, coming back from the kitchen with a tall glass of water.

"I did, but she said that I needed rest," Trunks said. "That's my mom, always so helpful to everyone..."  


"I'm sure you're helpful too, Trunks. You helped me today," Ami said. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"You too, Ami," Trunks said. "See you tomorr-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be...." Ami said to herself. "At night?"

"I'll get it," Trunks said. "Ami, stay back."  


Trunks walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing in the doorway were Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile, soaked from the rain. Trunks' face turned red with anger.

__

"They're still alive?" Ami thought. _"They're quite the resilient ones..."_

"Oh no," Trunks said in an angry tone. "No, no, no."

Trunks pointed his arm at the three sorceresses.

  
"You're gonna die!" Trunks shouted.

"No, no, wait!" Rosemary pleaded.

"We want to help you!" Angelica said. "We swear!"

  
"Please, please, hear us out!" Chamomile shouted.

"Trunks, stop!" Ami said, walking over to the door and standing next to Trunks. "What did you say?"  


"We want to help," Chamomile said.

"You girls are just trying to trick us," Trunks said. "How do I know Crysthea-"

"Crysthea disowned us!" Angelica yelled.

"She said we were useless, and she won't let us go back home," Rosemary said sadly. "She called us trash..."

"We want to help you fight her," Angelica said. "Please, please help us!"  


"You girls are lying," Trunks said. "You're going to warm up to us, then kill us in our sleep. No way."

"Trunks, please, I think they're telling the truth," Ami said. "They wouldn't come right to our door if they wanted to kill us. They'd barge in, or they'd sneak in, or-"

"What do you call pretending to be good and then killing us when our guard is down?" Trunks asked. "That's pretty sneaky, isn't it?"

"Please," Rosemary said. "For everything we've ever done..."  


"For all the people we've hurt," Angelica said.

  
"We're sorry," Chamomile said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, please give us a chance to help..."

A tear fell down the side of Chamomile's face.

"Alright," Trunks said. "You three can come in out of the rain. But if you try anything... if I even THINK you're trying anything..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Trunks!" Chamomile said. She ran past Trunks and Sailor Mercury, into the house. Her two older sisters followed her. Ami giggled.

"Ami?" Trunks said, looking at her with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"They're kind of sweet!" Ami said. "But we will have to watch our backs."

Trunks nodded in agreement.

---

"Have you found anything YET?" Crysthea shrieked. "C'mon! C'mon c'mon c'mon!"  


Dr. Sikaki stopped typing. The screen turned completely black.

"I think I have the solution for our Trunks dilemma," Dr. Sikaki said, pressing a button on the giant computer's keyboard. Five images appeared on the screen. One of them depicted an angry-looking Super Saiyan Trunks. The second image depicted a robotic-looking creature being sliced in half by Super Saiyan Trunks. The third image depicted a large, white and purple horned creature, slammed up against a large rock and bleeding heavily. The fourth image depicted a tall, white, purple, and green creature with large, green and black wing-like appendages on its back. The fifth image depicted five golden balls with red stars on them.

"What the heck?" Crysthea said, looking at the screen. "It's just a bunch of pictures of Trunks and some ugly-looking things. And what are those balls?"  


"The first image is Trunks, in his Super Saiyan form. The second image is Trunks, slicing up an evil alien creature known as Frieza. The third is of Frieza's father King Cold, after fighting Super Saiyan Trunks. The fourth image is of a powerful android known as Cell."

"Yeah, so what?" Crysthea said.

  
"Let me finish," Sikaki said. "Now, Frieza, King Cold, and Cell are all enemies Trunks has fought in the past. Quite literally, the past. When he went back in time, to Subreality Cerasi, Trunks killed Frieza and King Cold immediately on arrival. However, Cell, who came three years later, was able to defeat everyone at that time, including Trunks. Anyway, I want to bring either Frieza or Cell here. They could help you destroy Trunks and Sailor Mercury."

"Which one should I bring?" Crysthea asked.

"Frieza is a Changling, a member of an extremely powerful and extremely rare race of beings that could transform to new and more powerful forms, increasing their energy potential greatly," Sikaki said. "Trunks defeated his most powerful form, but, during his time in the underworld, could have developed new transformations. His father was killed by Trunks, so he'll have a motive for revenge. Cell is far more powerful than Frieza, but he will have no real reason to go after Trunks, and may not follow your instructions, choosing to go after the one who killed him instead."

"Who killed him?" Crysthea asked.

  
"A small boy from Subreality Cerasi named Gohan," Sikaki said. "Long story. Anyway, I suggest using Frieza for this mission, because Frieza holds a deep resentment for Trunks and would do anything to get a rematch with him."  


"Alright, then," Crysthea said. "But Frieza is dead, isn't he?"

"That's what the Dragonballs are for," Sikaki said, pointing to the last picture. "The Dragonballs can be used for many different things. They grant wishes, you see. However, the set of Dragonballs from Earth cannot be used to revive Frieza, since he has been dead for more than a year. So, you will need to find the Black Star Dragonballs, scattered throughout the universe in the Zenkai dimension. They can grant any one wish."

"Then why can't I wish for Trunks to be defeated?" Crysthea asked. 

"Their power can only be used in the dimension that the wish is made, and they can't be taken out of the dimension they're in. So, you would have to bring Frieza back from Subreality Cerasi," Sikaki said. "I have already tracked down the locations of all seven Black Star Dragonballs. All you have to do is retrieve them, and then make the wish to revive Frieza."

"Can't I wish to be immortal, or all-powerful?" Crysthea asked.

"If you wished to be immortal, you wouldn't get much stronger. Trunks would still be able to defeat you. Then, he could probably lock you up somewhere for all eternity," Sikaki said. "And being all-powerful is one wish that the Black Star Dragonballs can't grant. They can't make you much more powerful than you are now."

"How the heck does that computer of yours know so much, anyway?" Crysthea asked. "I've never seen you use it to look into other dimensions before."

"It's the same principle that you use for your Dimensional Gate magic," Sikaki said. "I use a few of your crystals to pierce tiny holes into the fabric between this dimension and others, and then the crystals collect data on-"

"Yeah, yeah, booooooooring," Crysthea said. A Dimensional Gate appeared behind her. "I'll be right back!"  


Crysthea disappeared through the gate.

---

"So, girls, who exactly is Crysthea, anyway?" Ami asked. "I mean, what are her motives?"

"Well," Rosemary said, "you see... Queen Crysthea is the last survivor of a race of sorceresses known as the Crystal Seekers. She collects crystals from the life essences of every living thing on a planet, and then keeps them for herself to increase her power."

"Rosemary, Cammy-chan, and I aren't Crystal Seekers," Angelica said. "You see, we were residents of one of the planets that Crysthea conquered. Her minions kidnapped us from our home and took us to her palace to be trained."

"She knew about all our powers!" Chamomile said. "Well, our potential, anyway. Then she helped us to bring out our true potential. I guess working for Crysthea was fun, but..."  


"When you three became useless to her, she dumped you out like used tissue paper," Trunks said. "That's what evil witches like her do."

"We'll help you fight her," Rosemary said. "She betrayed us, and now we have to stop her!"  


"What will you do after you stop her?" Trunks asked.

  
"Well... maybe live here?" Angelica asked. "No, we can't live here... this place... it's so..."

Trunks sighed.

  
"I'll help you three find a better place to live," Trunks said. "If you help us defeat Crysthea."

"You can go back with me!" Ami said. "You three would make good Sailor Senshi!"

"Really?" Chamomile said. "We don't really know anything about you..."

  
"Don't get ahead of yourselves, girls. We'll still be watching you until Crysthea is defeated. If you try anything-" Trunks began.

"Trunks!" Ami said. She turned back to the three girls. "Thank you for deciding to help us. I'm curious as to how you survived our battle..."

  
"Oh, that?" Rosemary asked. "Magic!"

"We'll never tell!" Angelica said happily.

"We're strong!" Chamomile said. "Thanks for giving us a chance!"

"Well, it's time for bed now," Trunks said. "You three can sleep in my room, I guess... if you don't mind the big hole in the wall."

"Yay!" the three girls cheered.

---

Meanwhile, on a large asteroid deep out in space, Crysthea stood next to the seven Black Star Dragonballs.

"With Dr. Sikaki's instructions, finding these was a snap!" Crysthea said. "Now... to make my wish! Let's see, what did Sikaki say that I should yell to get this... dragon thing, to come out... hmmm... oh yeah! Black Star Dragon, come forth!"

The Dragonballs began to glow with a bright light. A huge beam of light burst forth from the balls and rose up into the air, forming into the shape of the Black Star Dragon. Crysthea gasped in amazement.

  
"This is awesome..." Crysthea said.

---

In the Zenkai dimension... well, under the Zenkai dimension, was a very, very mysterious and very terrible place. Well, sort of terrible, anyway. It was the DBZ version of Hell, where all bad people in the Zenkai dimension went when they died. What was going on down there, however, wasn't fire, or torture. It was a friendly... well, semi-friendly game of Go Fish between four of Hell's denizens. Two of them, Frieza and Android 20, had halos above their heads. The other two, Goz and Mez, didn't. Goz and Mez were the two ogre brothers who oversaw Hell, making sure none of its residents tried to escape.

"Got any threes?" asked Goz, a large, red bespectacled ogre.

"Go fish," Frieza, a slender, white and purple, lizard-like alien said, slamming his tail against the ground. "Looks like I'm winning."  


"Oh, shut up," Android 20, an old-looking android with a white mustache said, holding four cards in his hand. "It looks like you're cheating."

"WHAT?" Frieza yelled, standing up angrily. "How dare you accuse me of cheating, you robotic monkey!"  


"Oh, sit down, Frieza," said Mez, a blue ogre. "It's your turn."

"Excellent," Frieza said evilly. "Mez, do you have any eights?"  


"Damn," Mez said, handing one of his cards to Frieza. "You're just about to go out, aren't you?"  


"Of course," Frieza said slyly, setting down two cards. He only had one card left. "Your turn, robotic monkey."

"Shut up," Android 20 said again. "Got any-"

Just then, Android 20 gasped. He pointed to Frieza's head.

"Your... your... halo..." Android 20 said, in shock. "It just... disappeared!"

Goz and Mez looked just above Frieza's head.

"Well, what do you know," Goz said. "Looks like somebody wished you back, Frieza."

"Holy crap, who would wish you back?" Mez yelled. "And how? You've been here more than three years! They must have used the Black Star Dragonballs!"

Suddenly, a large, purple gate appeared behind Frieza. He turned around and faced it.

"What the heck?" Frieza shouted. "Who created this gate? Did you also wish me back?"

"Yes!" yelled Crysthea's voice through the gate. "I am Queen Crysthea! I used the Black Star Dragonballs to revive you! Anyway, I heard about you and your father being killed by Trunks!"

  
The mention of Trunks made Frieza growl with rage.

"What is it? Do you know that Saiyan monkey?" Frieza shouted.

"I'm having trouble with Trunks, too!" Crysthea yelled. "I wish to form an alliance with you, oh mighty Frieza!"

"An alliance?" Frieza said. "To destroy the Saiyan monkey?"  


"That's right!" Crysthea said. "Just step right into this gate!"

  
"What if I said I didn't want revenge against Trunks? I'm alive, now! I can do anything I want!" Frieza shouted. "But... revenge against that monkey is extremely tempting. Alright, Crysthea, I accept your offer!"

"Excellent," Crysthea said. "Mwahahahaha!"

  
Frieza stepped into the gate. It snapped shut behind him.

"That blows," Recoome said, walking up to Goz, Mez, and Android 20. "I could beat that Trunk guy, or whoever he is!"

"Shut up and play Go Fish," Android 20 said. 

"Go Fish sucks. I want to play euchre," Recoome said. 

---

The next morning...

Frieza appeared in the middle of a huge, desolate wasteland in Trunks' dimension. He looked around.

  
"Where am I?" Frieza shouted. "Hello? Hello? Who brought me here? SHOW YOURSELF!"

An insane giggling sounded behind Frieza. He turned around to see Crysthea, standing behind him.

  
"Like it? It's Trunks' home," Crysthea said. "Actually, I hate it. A lot. Almost as much as I hate Trunks!"

  
"Where is he?" Frieza yelled. "Where is that monkey? Take me to him!"  


"Wait a second, didn't you get beat by Trunks before?" Crysthea asked. "Haven't you been working on a new transformation or-"

  
"How dare you question me!" Frieza shouted. "I have been working on a new transformation, but I haven't used it yet. I've been saving it for-"

"Show me! Show me! Show meeeee!" Crysthea shrieked, something up and down.

  
"Silence!" Frieza yelled. Crysthea stopped jumping.

"Meanie..." Crysthea pouted.

"If it will help bring Trunks here, then I shall reveal it," Frieza said. He began to glow with a deep, red and black light. Soon, the light engulfed his entire body. Crysthea floated up into the air to watch the transformation.

"This is good..." Crysthea said.

Frieza continued to glow. Suddenly, he screamed. A huge pillar of black light shot up from the spot where he was standing. The light lifted into the air and showered the landscape with sparks, creating small explosions all around. Crysthea floated around, dodging the beams of black light as they fell. Finally, the black light disappeared as soon as it had came. 

"There," Frieza said haughtily. "This is it."

Crysthea looked down to see Frieza, standing in the middle of a large crater. Her eyes lit up.

"Awesome," Crysthea said.

Frieza was slightly taller than before, by about a foot. His head, once round and white with a purple spot on the top, was still rounded on the sides and the bottom, but the top of Frieza's head was rectangular and dark red, with two large, flat-looking black spikes sticking out of the top. His slender white frame was slightly more muscular, with a purple, plate-like spot over his chest and stomach. His arms were basically the same as before, long and white, except for the tips of Frieza's fingers, which were dark red. Frieza's fingernails were black. His legs were completely unchanged, long and white with two white feet with three large, claw-like toes. Frieza's most remarkable new feature was his tail. It was nearly two feet longer than it has been before, and the tip of his tail was completely black, with a very sharp solid-red tip. Crysthea could feel the immense power coming from the newly transformed Frieza as he stood in the center of the crater.

"That's unbelievable," Crysthea said. "How did you come up with that?"

"I've been secretly training in Hell for two years, perfecting this new transformation, waiting for the day when I would finally have my revenge on that Saiyan monkey, Trunks! And now, I shall have it!" Frieza shouted. He began to cackle evilly.

---

Trunks, Ami, Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile stood at the front door of Chris' house. Trunks knocked on the door.

  
"Why are we here?" Rosemary asked.

"You're going to apologize to my friend and his mom," Trunks said. 

"Okay," Angelica said. "I remember him! That's the guy we tried to get information out of!"  


"Duh," Chamomile said. "I hope he's not still mad... we were just trying to have some fun!"  


"It wasn't fun for him," Trunks said. The door opened. Chris stood in the doorway. 

"Aaah!" Chris shouted, pointing at the three sorceresses. "It's them! Aaah!"

Chris began to slam the door shut. Ami put her hand in front of it, stopping him.

"No, Chris, wait!" Ami said. "They're not bad anymore!"

"Really?" Chris said. "Why are they here?"

  
"We, um... we come to..." Rosemary stammered. "We came to..."

  
"We're really, really, really sorry for hurting you!" Chamomile said.

  
"And your mom," Angelica said. 

  
"And if you can find it in your heart to forgive us," Angelica said, "then..."

Chris began to speak, but his mom stepped in front of him, interrupting him.

"Oh my goodness," Chris' mom said. "You're the three girls who-"

  
"It's okay," Trunks said. "They've seen the error of their ways. At least I hope they have."

"I see," Chris' mom said. "Well, I guess you can come in if you want..."

---

"So, like we said before, we're sorry," Rosemary said, sitting next to Angelica on the couch in Chris' living room. Trunks, Ami, and Chris' mom were sitting at the kitchen table, while Chris was standing next to the couch where Rosemary and Angelica were.

"I guess I forgive you," Chris said. "You didn't really hurt anyone, like Serris did..."

"Serris was a jerk," Rosemary said. "He wanted to destroy everyone in his way. We just wanted to have fun and do our job.... well, I guess we've killed a few people, but none of them lived in this dimension..."  
  
"It was an accident!" Angelica shouted. "I thought those guys were trying to grab my butt!"

"Your little sister's cute!" Chamomile said, holding a small girl in her hands. "Aww, isn't she sweet?"  


"Hey, put her down!" Chris yelled. 

"Girl nice!" Chris' little sister said happily as Chamomile rocked the small girl back and forth in her hands. 

"She thinks I'm her mommy!" Chamomile said. "Aww... that's sweet!"

"I guess," Chris said.

"Well, now that these girls are helping you, you'll be able to defeat the rest of the villains, right?" Chris' mom asked. "And we'll have nothing to fear?"  


"That's right," Trunks said. "Once Crysthea returns, we'll-"

Trunks' head suddenly turned in the other direction. 

"Trunks?" Ami said. "What are you-"  


"Shh," Trunks said. "I'm trying to concentrate... this isn't good...."

"What's going on?" Chris said, walking up to Trunks.

"A huge power level, a couple of miles away," Trunks said. 

"Like Crysthea's?" Ami asked.

"I can't sense Crysthea's power level," Trunks said. "This power level is ki-based... and it's a big one..."

Trunks took a scouter out of his pocket and put it on. He pressed a small button on the side and turned it toward the source of the ki that he felt.

"What's it say?" Ami asked.

"Over ten million," Trunks said. "The scouter only goes up to 9,999,999. It used to break when it scanned creatures that were too powerful, but the ones that mom made don't have that problem."  


"What's your power level, Trunks?" Ami asked.

"It's over ten million too!" Chris said. "But only when he goes Super Saiyan."

  
"I don't know exactly what my power level is either," Trunks said. "Anyway, I'm going to check this energy out. Ami, you need to stay here."

"Can we come?" Rosemary asked.

"We've gotta help!" Angelica said.

"You three come with me," Trunks said. "If Crysthea has something to do with this, you can tell me what her weaknesses are. But stay away from whatever creature is causing me to sense all this power, alright?"  


"Alrighty!" Chamomile said.

  
"I'm coming too, Trunks," Ami said. She transformed into Sailor Mercury and stood next to Trunks.

"You stay," Trunks said. "I won't let you get hurt."  


"We'll protect her!" Chamomile said. 

"How ironic," Trunks said. "You three tried to kill her, and now you're protecting her? She defeated you three. She could probably protect all of you. Fine, all four of you can come with me."

  
Trunks picked up Sailor Mercury and flew off toward the huge power level. Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile followed them. Chris set his little sister back in her crib and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mom, is this really the end?" Chris asked.

"I sure hope so," Chris' mom said glumly. "I really, really hope so..."  


---

Frieza's back! And he's badder than ever! And he's got a knack for making things not better! Face facts, because- okay, enough of the WWE song parody. Read and review! Or just read!


	15. Gruesome Purge

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Neko-Chan: Thanks! And I'm gonna keep writing, don't worry!

Alex: Actually, Changlings can take on any form they choose. They control their transformations. Frieza's isn't going to be the same as Cooler's.

PrincessYueSerenity: Thank you very much! Glad ya enjoyed the chapter!  


Kaiya: Well, I guess Trunks wanted to give everyone an exact power level number, so he keeps one around. Actually, I probably shouldn't have put the scouter in. And it's probably been a while since Trunks felt Frieza's ki. Plus, Frieza's WAY more powerful than he was the last time he fought Trunks. Anyway, glad you reviewed!

Rainy: Glad ya love the three sisters! I love them too! I really, really do! They're my fave villains I've ever made. Anyway, thank you!

Stuff Gal: Sorry ya couldn't see Chapter 13. Hope you can see this chapter fine! And yep, once Trunks defeats Frieza and Crysthea, Ami will have to leave... waaah! And so will the sisters too!

Nessacus Girl: PINK magic! Yayayayayayay! Yeah, I'm sure Frieza will come up with a few new insults to call Trunks by the time the story's over. Frieza, turn on Crysthea? Who would turn on such a nice person? Oh wait, Crysthea's mean too! ^_^

---

WARNING: This chapter gets pretty graphic in certain parts. That's all I'm gonna say, because I don't wanna spoil anything yet. So, reader discretion is advised! (Like that'll stop you guys from reading... I hope ya still read this chapter! ^_^)

---

Trunks, Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile flew toward the hug energy source Trunks had felt.

"How close are we?" Sailor Mercury asked, being carried by Trunks so that she wouldn't fall to the ground below.

  
"Real close," Trunks said. "The energy is getting stronger..."

Finally, Trunks could spot two small human-like figures on the ground. He pointed toward them.

"There they are," Trunks said. "Let's go."

  
Trunks and the others flew down to face the two lifeforms. Rosemary, Chamomile, and Angelica landed behind him. Trunks set Sailor Mercury on the ground, and then turned back around. When he saw who one of the lifeforms was, he gasped.

  
"Long time no see, Trunks," Frieza said, waving his tail slowly back and forth. "As you can see, I've made a few changes."  


"Frieza... how the heck did you get here?" Trunks asked angrily.

"You two know each other?" Crysthea asked, stepping forward and standing next to Frieza. "Of course you do."

"Trunks, who is that?" Mercury asked, pointing to Frieza.

"Ami, get out of here," Trunks said. "Take the other girls and go, now."

  
"Oh, what's the matter, Trunks?" Frieza asked. "Are you afraid for them? You'd better worry about yourself, Trunks."

Trunks' hair began to glow. In an instant, a golden aura surrounded Trunks' body, and Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan.

  
"Prepare to die, Frieza," Trunks said angrily. He turned to Crysthea. "And you too! You had a hand in reviving this great evil! You will also pay!"

"Get him, Frieza!" Crysthea yelled. "Take him out!"  


"Shut up, wench," Frieza said. "I'm fighting Trunks on my own accord. Your stupid commands have nothing to do with this. Stay out of my way!"  


"Well," Crysthea said, rather indignantly. "See if I help you."

---

Meanwhile, back in Juuban at Rei's temple...

"It's been eleven days," Serena said. "I'm starting to run out of excuses as to why Ami's been gone so long..."

"This is crazy!" Rei yelled. "Where the heck did that Crysthea woman send her?"

  
"And where's Crysthea been lately?" Lita asked. "She's usually come around every so often to taunt us... guys, I think she might still be going after Ami..."

"You mean that Ami could be out there somewhere, needing our help?" Serena asked.

"I think so," Mina said. "I sure hope Ami can take care of herself..."

"Of course she can! She's smart, and resourceful, and she's really brave!" Serena said. "She's out there, somewhere... and she'll find a way back!"  


Serena sighed.

  
"She'd better..." Serena said. "I've got no more excuses left..."

---

Completely unbeknownst to the four Senshi, Dr. Sikaki had been watching them on his huge computer.

"Those four have already killed nearly all of Crysthea's monsters," Sikaki said. "But my invincible creations... they haven't fought any of those yet."

Sikaki pressed a button on his computer, switching his view to the Trunks vs. Frieza battle that was about to begin.

  
"It appears Frieza is growing angrier and angrier with the queen," Sikaki said. "Perfect. Soon, I shall be the ruler of the Crystal Dynasty. As I should be."

  
Sikaki began to laugh evilly.

---

"Saiyan fool!" Frieza shouted. "You won't defeat me again! I shall annihilate you and avenge my father!"

  
_"His father?" _Mercury thought to herself, standing next to Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile.

"You and King Cold were evil tyrants," Trunks said. "You both killed millions of people to build your empire. And sometimes, you even killed people for your own enjoyment! Your crimes are unforgivable!"

Trunks flew at Frieza and launched a deadly kick at the evil Changling's neck. However, Trunks ended up only kicking through air. He gasped, then looked around, trying to see where Frieza had gone.

"Yoo-hoo, Trunks!" Frieza shouted, floating up in the air above Trunks. "Try some of this on for size!"

  
With a loud war cry, Frieza began firing hundreds of small red energy blasts at Trunks. Trunks put up his arm to shield himself as the blasts slammed into him, creating a cloud of smoke that grew larger and larger as each blast made its impact.

"Oh no!" Rosemary yelled.

  
"Yes! Go, Frieza! Kick his butt!" Crysthea shrieked. "Kick his-"

  
Just then, Trunks flew out of the cloud of smoke. He flew up and slammed his elbow into Frieza's neck, causing Frieza to gasp in pain and fly upward. Trunks disappeared, then reappeared above Frieza and slammed both his fists into Frieza's head. The evil tyrant fell toward the ground and slammed into the rocky surface below, throwing up rocks and dust into the air.

"Alright, yay!" Chamomile cheered. A blast of ki flew upward from the cloud of dust, but Trunks casually smacked it away. Frieza emerged from the cloud and engaged Trunks in midair. The two warriors began to exchange punches and kicks. Finally, Frieza landed a powerful punch to Trunks' midsection. The Super Saiyan fell away from Frieza several feet, but regained his composure and continued to float in the air. Frieza chuckled.

  
"So, it's not as easy this time, huh?" Frieza taunted. 

Trunks didn't say a word. Instead, he flew up and slammed his fist into Frieza's right cheek. Blood began spewing from Frieza's mouth as he recoiled from the effects of Trunks' powerful punch and fell away from him. He steadied himself and floated down to the ground, landing on a large boulder that was about ten feet tall.

"I haven't noticed any difference in your strength from last time," Trunks said. "Your new transformation is a dud."

Frieza began to laugh.

  
"Oh, poor pathetic Trunks," Frieza said. "He thinks he won because he struck first blood."

Trunks pointed his palm at Frieza and began charging a huge ki blast. He fired the blast directly at Frieza. Frieza smirked, then leaped out of the way easily. The blast struck the boulder and created a huge explosion. 

"Yaaaaaah!" Crysthea shouted, leaping to the ground and covering her head to protect herself. "No way!"

"Unbelievable..." Angelica said in shock.

Rosemary extended her arm and formed a pink energy shield around herself, Angelica, Chamomile, and Sailor Mercury.

"Thank you," Mercury said, watching rocks and other debris slam into the shield.

"I didn't get him..." Trunks said, putting his arm over his face to shield himself from the debris.

"That's right, monkey!" Frieza said, floating right behind Trunks. He struck Trunks with a powerful kick to the back, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"What happened?" Crysthea asked as the smoke began to clear. "What's going on?"

The dust finally blew away, revealing Super Saiyan Trunks lying on the ground, face down. A triumphant Frieza was standing next to him.

"Ouch," Frieza said in a monotone voice. "That's got to hurt."

"Trunks!" Mercury yelled. "Oh no!  


Rosemary dropped the energy shield and gasped.

  
"He's hurt..." Rosemary said.

  
"Trunks needs our help!" Chamomile yelled. She began to run toward Frieza. "Hey, you! You meanie!"

"Cammy-chan, NO!" Angelica yelled. But she couldn't stop her little sister from her new mission. Chamomile ran over to Frieza and began yelling at him.

  
"Hey, you big meanie!" Chamomile yelled angrily. "How dare you hurt him!"  
  
Frieza turned around. He chuckled.

"And who might you be?" Frieza asked.

"You're standing next to a useless piece of trash," Crysthea said. "Do whatever you want to her."

  
"Shut up, Crysthea!" Chamomile shrieked. "You can't boss me and my sisters around anymore!"

  
"Chamomile, come back!" Rosemary yelled. "He's dangerous!"

"Listen to your sister!" Mercury yelled. "Please!"

"I can't let this guy hurt Trunks!" Chamomile yelled. "You're doing down!"

  
Chamomile pointed her hand at Frieza and fired two tornadoes at him. The two huge wind tunnels converged on Frieza, engulfing him completely.

"Yes! I got him!" Chamomile shouted. "I did it! I helped Trunks!"  


Suddenly, the tornadoes disappeared. Frieza was standing in front of Chamomile, completely unharmed. Chamomile gasped, frozen in terror. Frieza smiled sadistically. His large red and black tail began to move toward Chamomile.

"Thanks," Frieza said. "I needed a little breeze."

"How... how... you're totally unscratched!" Chamomile yelled in disbelief. "How did you-"

Frieza spun around and stopped Chamomile in mid-sentence by slamming the tip of his tail into Chamomile's mouth and down her throat. She began to choke and gasp for breath as the vicious monster's tail continued to travel down her esophagus and past her lungs.

"CHAMOMILE!" Rosemary and Angelica screamed desperately. Chamomile tried to call out to them, but her terror-filled cries were silenced by Frieza's tail. Trunks groaned and sat up, then turned to Frieza and Chamomile.

"Frieza..." Trunks groaned painfully, rubbing his back. "I- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Chamomile continued to choke as Frieza's tail went further down into her body. Frieza chuckled. Then, with a final push, Frieza's tail emerged from Chamomile's stomach in a shower of blood. Chamomile choked out a muffled scream as she saw the other end of Frieza's tail protruding from her stomach. Frieza began to float into the air, lifting the gagging and choking Chamomile up with him like a fish on a hook. Trunks stood up. His ki aura flared up.

"LET HER GO, YOU SICK FREAK!" Trunks shouted, clearly enraged. Chamomile's tear-filled eyes looked over at Trunks, silently pleading for him to help her.

__

"Don't let me die like this..." Chamomile thought. _"Please..."_

The tip of Frieza's tail pointed at Chamomile's chest and began flaring up with energy. Chamomile's eyes grew even wider.

  
"Damn you, Frieza!" Angelica yelled. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Rosemary and Angelica ran at Frieza, trying to stop him. But it was too late. A small blast emerged from Frieza's tail and penetrated Chamomile's chest. She let out one last stifled gasp, and then fell limp, her eyes closed. Frieza removed his tail from Chamomile's body, and the damage was clearly evident from the amount of blood dripping from Frieza's tail. He pointed his hand at Chamomile's lifeless body, charged up a ki blast, and blasted the dying sorceress into oblivion.

"No.... Cammy-chan!" Rosemary yelled.

"That was gruesome even for me," Crysthea said. "You didn't have to kill her like that..."

  
"Die!" Angelica shouted, running at Frieza with her arms extended.

"No, no, no!" Trunks yelled. "You'll die too!"

  
"I don't care!" Angelica screamed. "For Chamomile!"

Angelica fired a torrent of consecutive ice blasts at Frieza. Frieza leapt out of the path of the magical attacks and landed behind Angelica. He grabbed onto her long blue hair and pulled it back with incredible force. Angelica screamed in pain.

  
"Bastard!" Trunks shouted. He began charging up ki blasts in his hands.

  
"Trunks, you'll hit Angelica too!" Sailor Mercury warned. Trunks unsheathed his sword and flew at Frieza. With one mighty tug, Frieza ripped off all of Angelica's hair, taking her scalp with it. Angelica fell to the ground, unconscious. Frieza pointed his arm at her and blasted her into oblivion just like he had done with Chamomile. As soon as he finished, an enraged Trunks burst forth from the cloud of smoke created by the blast and slashed at Frieza with his sword. Frieza ducked under the slash and punched Trunks in the stomach, causing him to double over. Frieza laughed.

"You killed my sisters..." Rosemary said, clenching her fists. "Frieza, you'll pay!"  


Rosemary ran at Frieza. Frieza turned around and flew at Rosemary. Rosemary extended her palms and fired several thorn covered rose vines at Frieza. Frieza stopped in his tracks as the vines wrapped around his arms and legs. The vines began to squeeze Frieza, cutting into his flesh.

  
"What... is this?" Frieza said in shocked amazement.

"It's my ultimate attack," Rosemary said. "Take this!"  


Pink-colored magical energy flew through the vines and zapped Frieza, causing him to growl in pain.

"Rosemary, get away from him!" Trunks said, standing up. "Let me handle-"

"No!" Rosemary shouted. "Frieza killed both of my sisters! He's going to die now, and I'm going to kill him!"

  
Frieza smiled. With a burst of energy, the vines wrapped around him snapped, and then disappeared. Rosemary gasped. In that split second, Frieza had flown right in front of Rosemary. He put his hand right up to her face and charged a ki blast.

"You will be joining your sisters now," Frieza said, smiling. "Sayonara."  


A huge blast engulfed Rosemary's upper body. Sailor Mercury and Trunks gasped.

  
"No!" Sailor Mercury yelled.   


"You murderer!" Trunks shouted. "Damn you, Frieza..."

  
The blast faded away. Rosemary, her entire upper body vaporized, fell to the ground. She was dead.

"That's the end of them," Frieza said, turning to face Trunks.

__

"I've created a monster," Crysthea thought, frowning. 

"You.... you.... Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile were no threat to you!" Trunks yelled. 

"All three of them attacked me, Trunks," Frieza said. "I had to defend myself."

"You're a coward! A sick, sadistic coward! You terrorize people weaker than yourself! You cause pain and suffering, and it only brings entertainment to you! You're like a cat, who plays with its prey before snuffing out its life! No, you're not a cat... you're a monster!" Trunks yelled. "I won't stop attacking until you're dead!"

  
"You sound like a broken record," Frieza said, annoyed. "Whine, whine, whine. Talk, talk, talk. But never any action. You're pathetic!"  


Trunks flew at Frieza and began pummeling him relentlessly, striking him in the chest with his fists over and over. Frieza gasped in pain with every punch, surprised by the sudden force behind Trunks' blows. Trunks spun around and kicked Frieza across the face, sending him flying backwards and skidding along the ground. He finally came to a stop, lying on his back in a cloud of dust.

"Oh no!" Crysthea yelled. "Get up!"  
  
Trunks began firing a flurry of ki blasts at Frieza. Frieza rolled out of the way of the blasts, but was hit by a few of them, causing him to bounce on the ground even more. He floated up off of the ground, swaying his tail back and forth. Trunks flew at Frieza and kicked at him again, but Frieza leaped out of the way and kicked at Trunks' head. Trunks grabbed Frieza's foot and began spinning him around.

  
"Hey, you can't do that!" Crysthea shrieked. "Cheater!"

Trunks spun Frieza several more times, then tossed him away. Frieza hit the ground and landed on his face, growling angrily. He picked up a handful of dirt and dropped it back onto the ground.

  
"What are you doing?" Crysthea yelled. "Stop playing with the dirt and kick his butt!"

Frieza shouted in rage, then turned his head back to face Crysthea. She gasped, but breathed a sigh of relief as Frieza got up and turned back toward Trunks.

"Isn't this fun?" Trunks said, his voice completely serious. "It wasn't very fun for Rosemary and the others."

"Forget about them," Frieza said. "I'm going to kill you a hundred times more painfully!"

Frieza flew at Trunks again. Trunks took a step back, charging energy in his right hand, which was held behind his back. Frieza flew up to Trunks and started to take a swing at him, but as he did, Trunks disappeared.

"What? No?" Frieza yelled. He turned around and stared right into the eyes of a very angry Trunks.

"Your reign of terror ends now!" Trunks shouted. He fired the blast of energy at Frieza, hitting him square in the chest. The force of the blast knocked Frieza back several hundred feet before he finally stopped himself. Crysthea and Sailor Mercury could barely see him as he floated in midair, a great distance away.

"What are you doing?" Crysthea shouted. "Come back! Get him! Get him, you overgrown lizard!"

  
Frieza began to fly back, towards Trunks.

"I'll finish him now," Trunks said. He pulled back both of his hands and started to charge a ki blast. "Ka...me..."

  
Frieza flew closer and closer to Trunks.

"Ha...me..." Trunks said, charging up the blast even more. 

  
Frieza continued to charge Trunks, getting close enough for Trunks' blast to be at its maximum effectiveness.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Crysthea shrieked. "He's gonna blast you!"  


"HAAAAAAAA!!!" Trunks yelled, firing a huge stream of ki at Frieza and not noticing that the evil tyrant had begun to fly to the side at the very last instant.

__

"I'll deal with you in a second, monkey," Frieza thought, flying past Trunks. _"I've got one last distraction to take care of."_

"Crap, Trunks got him!" Crysthea yelled. Suddenly, she noticed something. Frieza's altered flight path had him flying straight toward her. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"You've given me orders for the last time!" Frieza yelled, grabbing Crysthea around the neck and flying toward the ground, dragging Crysthea on the rocks and dirt as he flew above her, holding her by her neck.

"You... can't... do this!" Crysthea shouted painfully. "I revived... you!"

Without saying a word, Frieza tossed Crysthea up into the air. He pointed his arm at her and fired a large, purple ball of ki at her.

"Noooooooo!" Crysthea screamed as she was engulfed by the ball of ki. The attack completely disintegrated her. Frieza looked up at her from a standing position on the ground, with an evil smirk on his face.

---

"I knew that was going to happen," Dr. Sikaki said. "The Earth is mine for the taking now."

---

Trunks held out his hands, gasping for breath.

"That's... it..." Trunks said, looking outward and seeing nothing but a long crater in the ground. "Wait... no it's not!"

  
Trunks turned around to see Frieza standing several feet away, smiling.

  
"I took care of that screaming sorceress," Frieza said. "Now it's just you and me."  


Sailor Mercury, standing a relatively safe distance away, watched the battle nervously.

"Trunks was right... we never should have come here," Sailor Mercury said to herself. "What if I'm next..."

  
Trunks put up his fists. The aura of golden ki around him intensified.

"You just never stop killing, do you?" Trunks asked. "I'm going to make you stop. You'll never hurt another living creature again."

Frieza smiled.

  
"Just keep your idiotic female fan club away from me," Frieza said. "I'd like to save my energy for killing you."

---

I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't know so many of you liked Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile... I liked them too, I honestly did! I had their deaths planned out a few chapters ago, before a lot of you posted that you liked them... I wanted someone for Frieza to be able to kill to show how evil he was... I'm sorry! Please forgive me... and review... please? You guys hate Frieza now, right? Right? ^_^


	16. A Brief Interlude

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews:

NessacusGirl: Yeah, Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile were cool... I'm sorry that I had ta kill them like that, but they're in a better place now, ya know? And Dr. Sikaki wants the Earth in the Sailor Moon dimension, but I already told ya that. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Alex: Frieza had been working on his transformation for a while, so it's only natural that his fifth form is way more powerful than his fourth. I'd probably say it's about as strong as Super Imperfect Cell, but that's just me. And since Frieza designed his own form, it would be different than Kooler's fifth.

Matt Zero: Yeah, but Trunks has no way to get to Namek, and Trunks probably doesn't even know where it is. Otherwise they'd have used the Dragonballs to revive everyone after the androids killed them. And the two questions ya asked... Trunks is not an SSJ2 yet, and I don't know if I'll have him go SSJ2. And I probably won't revive the sisters. Sorry!

Cougar2k2: Welp, I'm sure Trunks can find a way to get Ami back! And the other Senshi have been busy fighting Crysthea's monsters!

Kaiya: Oops, yeah, I made a typo! ^_^ And yeah, Rosemary and Angelica probably didn't suffer TOO much, but Chamomile was probably in extreme pain for a full minute before Frieza finally finished her... she definitely didn't have it easy! But I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like the upcoming battle!

Neko-chan: I hate Frieza too! ^_^ I want Trunks to kill him good! Thanks for reviewing!

---

Trunks glared at Frieza for a few seconds. Then, without a word, he flew up into the air and zoomed toward Frieza, ready to strike. Trunks pulled his fist back, but before he could punch Frieza, Frieza disappeared. Trunks, knowing exactly where Frieza had gone, spun around and fired a large ball of ki at the tyrant, who was floating in the air several feet away from Trunks. The blast hit Frieza in the chest, causing Frieza to yell out and fly back, away from Trunks. Trunks continued to pursue Frieza, flying up to him and punching him in the face, knocking him back toward the ground. Frieza steadied himself and landed on his feet, looking up at Trunks.

"You've got a bit more fire left in you," Frieza said. "I like that. You're much more of a challenge than that annoying sorceress Crysthea."

Trunks gasped as if he had just realized something.

__

"Frieza killed Crysthea," Trunks thought. _"She's Ami's only way to get back home!"  
_

When Sailor Mercury saw Trunks gasp, she came to the same realization that Trunks had.

"You know that she's the only way you can get to another dimension," Trunks said. "You just killed your only way out of here."  


"Ah, but you're forgetting something, my dear Trunks," Frieza said slyly, waving his tail back and forth. "I can breathe in space. I may not be able to leave this dimension, but after I'm done with you, I'll travel to the other planets in the universe and conquer them just like I did before. Only now, all the Saiyan monkeys will be dead. No one will be able to stop me!"

Frieza began to laugh sadistically. 

"No, it can't be!" Sailor Mercury screamed. Frieza turned around to look at her. "Now I'll never be able to get home..."

"And who might this pathetic little girl be?" Frieza asked. "Is it another of your stupid cheerleaders that I'll have to deal with?"

Sailor Mercury gasped. Trunks' eyes lit up with rage.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Trunks shouted angrily. He spun around and kicked Frieza in the back of his head with incredible force. Frieza groaned, then flew forward from the momentum of the kick. He turned around and began firing multiple ki blasts at Trunks. Trunks swatted the blasts away and flew at Frieza, flying up and kicking him in the head, sending him skyward. Trunks pointed his arm at Frieza and began charging a huge ki blast.

"Aaaaaaah!" Frieza shouted as he flew up into the air. Finally, he managed to turn around to see Trunks standing on the ground below, still charging a ki blast. "He's infinitely stronger than I thought he would be...."

Trunks, still charging the blast, turned his head in Sailor Mercury's direction.

"Ami, you need to get out of here!" Trunks shouted. "I'm afraid you may become Frieza's next target..."

"Trunks, I don't want to leave you alone with Frieza!" Mercury shouted back. "He's a terrible, vicious monster!"

"Ami, you need to run!" Trunks shouted. He turned his head back so that he could focus on hitting Frieza with the ki blast. However, when he looked, Frieza was gone. 

"Over here, Trunks," Frieza said, standing several feet behind Trunks. "Take this!"

Frieza turned around. His huge, sharp tail flew at Trunks and stabbed into his back, causing Trunks to scream out and lose his concentration. The ki energy in his hands detonated with a large explosion.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Trunks!"  


Frieza turned toward Sailor Mercury and smiled wickedly.

"Ah, I see that you have some affection for him," Frieza said. "Tell me... is he your brother?"  
  
"He's my friend!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She began to back away from Frieza.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Frieza asked. "Well, don't be. My battle is with Trunks, not you."  


Frieza frowned.

  
"Then again, you _are _Trunks' friend..." Frieza said. "So, by association... you must die as well!"  


Sailor Mercury pointed her arms at Frieza and fired a large blast of ice magic at him. Frieza leaped up into the air, but was still caught in the attack as it hit the ground and exploded upward, freezing Frieza in a large pillar of ice.

"I... froze him solid," Sailor Mercury said, slightly shocked. The ice pillar began to crack. "Oh no... I knew it!"  


The pillar shattered, and a smiling Frieza was floating in the place that it had once been.

"Hmmm... not bad," Frieza said. "You stopped me for two seconds."

Frieza floated down to the ground, and then began to slowly walk toward Sailor Mercury.

  
"You know, that girl in the green that I killed looked an awful lot like you," Frieza said. "I wonder if I should do to you what I did to her?"  


Sailor Mercury began to tremble with fear.

"Or maybe," Frieza said, continuing to walk toward Sailor Mercury, "I should-"

Just then, a huge, golden blast engulfed Frieza from behind, showering him with a huge amount of deadly ki.

"What's... happening?" Frieza shouted as the attack continued, causing him to lurch forward and then fall over. The large ball of ki washed over him, and then detonated with explosive force.

"Oh.... oh my goodness..." Sailor Mercury stammered, putting her hand to her mouth in complete disbelief. Finally, the huge ball of ki disappeared. The smoke floated away to reveal a large crater with Sailor Mercury on one side and Super Saiyan Trunks standing on the other. His hand was extended outward, and he was breathing heavily, clearly exhausted from firing the huge blast.

"That... was... a close one," Trunks breathed, bending over to catch his breath. He stood up again and frowned at Sailor Mercury. "I told you to leave."  


"Trunks, I'm sorry," Mercury said. "It's just... that..."  
  
"You didn't want to leave me alone with him, I know," Trunks said. "Ami, I understand that you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself."

  
"I know that," Mercury said.

"And I don't want what happened to Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile to happen to you," Trunks continued. "Ami, I-"

A tear slid down Sailor Mercury's face. Then, another tear. She began sobbing.

"Ami, I'm not mad," Trunks said, trying to reassure her. "Not very mad... it's just that-"

"It's not that," Mercury sobbed. "Trunks, those poor girls... they never had the chance to live their lives, and then, they were about to be able to, and... and Frieza... he killed them!"  


"I know," Trunks said. "Those poor girls... they..."

"Trunks," Mercury said, "If it hadn't been for me, then-"  


A worried look crossed Trunks' face. He looked down into the crater.

"Dammit," Trunks cursed under his breath. "Frieza..."

  
"What is it?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"He's still alive," Trunks said. "My attack... it didn't..."

A dust-shrouded figure rose slowly from the center of the crater. It was Frieza. His body was covered with burns, some of which had blood dripping from them. His tail had two large holes in it, one near the tip and one near the place where Frieza's tail connected to his backside. His face was curled into an expression of rage, and he was looking right into Trunks' eyes. It was apparent, however, that the attack had greatly weakened Frieza.

"You thought I was dead..." Frieza growled in a raspy voice. "You can't... defeat me that... easily..."

It appeared as if Frieza was straining to speak.

"It looks like I got pretty close," Trunks said.   


"Close only counts in horseshoes, my friend," Frieza said weakly. "But... I'm not through yet."

"One more blast is all it's going to take to kill you," Trunks said. 

"Are you..." Frieza said before coughing again, "so nieve to believe... that I'd come to battle you unprepared?"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. "You should prepare to die."  


"I know you've been training too," Frieza said. "So I trained just a little bit more. And... I have... a surprise."

Frieza smiled.

"A second transformation."  
  
Frieza's battered and burned body began to glow. Trunks gasped in disbelief.

  
"Oh, no you don't!" Trunks shouted angrily. He pulled back his arms and prepared to fire a Kamehameha at Frieza to stop his transformation. "Ka....me..."

  
Energy began to form in Trunks' hands. Meanwhile, Frieza's transformation continued. The bright glow around him intensified. 

"Trunks, hurry!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "We can't let him transform!"

"Ha....me..." 

  
More energy began forming in Trunks' hands. 

"Something's wrong," Trunks said. "I'm not getting nearly enough energy as I usually do when I fire a Kamehameha..."

"The fight with Frieza has taken a lot out of you," Mercury said. "Trunks, we need to get out of here!"  


"I can't leave!" Trunks shouted. "Frieza must be defeated now!"

The bright glow around Frieza began to fade. Then, it disappeared. 

"HAAAAA!" Trunks shouted, firing a large blast of ki at the newly transformed Frieza. Frieza simply stuck out his palm to meet the attack. The beam of ki exploded on impact, making a large plume of smoke around Frieza.

"It didn't get him..." Sailor Mercury said.

The smoke parted to reveal Frieza standing in the middle of the crater, completely unharmed. His new transformation had made him much taller, standing at about nine feet tall. His chest, arms, and legs were now large and muscular, and the large purple spot in the middle of his chest from his last transformation was gone. The only purple spots on his body were on his knees and elbows. The rest of his tall, muscular body was completely white, along with his head, which had grown slightly to be proportional to the rest of his body. His tail was slightly shorter, but it still had a red and black tip, however, it wasn't as sharp as before. His most prominent new feature was the addition of two large spikes that were protruding upward from the middle of his forehead, looking like the horns on a gazelle. The tips of the spikes were black. 

"I haven't felt this big since my second transformation," Frieza said. "Ah, but I do like this form."

Frieza floated up out of the crater so that he was now hovering over it. Trunks looked up at him nervously.

"I think it's ugly," Trunks said. "I don't care what you look like now. I can still defeat you!"

Trunks flew at Frieza, much slower than he had before. Frieza smiled. Trunks threw a punch at Frieza's face, but Frieza easily caught Trunks' fist in his hand. He began to squeeze down on it viciously, causing Trunks to cry out in pain.

"Trunks, no!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She fired a blast of ice magic at Frieza, hitting him in the back. He dropped Trunks and turned around to face the water Senshi.

"Now I get the chance to kill you," Frieza said. "Excellent."

But before Frieza could lift a finger at Sailor Mercury, Trunks, showing a sudden burst of strength, kicked Frieza hard in the back. Frieza gasped in pain and lurched forward. Trunks flew around Frieza and grabbed Sailor Mercury.

  
"Trunks, where are we-" Mercury began.

  
"We're going back to my house," Trunks whispered. "Once I recover, I'm coming back and finishing Frieza for good... I hate to do this, though..."

"It's okay," Mercury said. "We've got to get out of here while he's distracted!"  


"Too late!" Frieza shouted. He flew at Trunks and Sailor Mercury. Trunks, holding her protectively in his arms, flew off, away from Frieza. Frieza began to follow them.

  
_"I've gotta shake him," _Trunks thought. He pointed his arm at Frieza's eyes and fired a small blast at him. Frieza, completely concentrating on attacking Trunks, didn't see the blast and was hit by it, creating a small cloud of smoke that temporarily blinded Frieza. Trunks powered down out of Super Saiyan and flew back toward his house, holding Sailor Mercury. By the time Frieza could see again, both of them were gone.

"They're both gone!" Frieza shouted angrily. "Damn that Saiyan monkey!"

Frieza smiled. 

"I'll just lock onto their ki," Frieza said slyly. "Let's see... what the heck? I can't sense him! What's going on?"  


---

Trunks landed outside of his house and set Sailor Mercury down next to him. She detransformed back into Ami.

"What did you do, Ami?" Trunks asked. "It felt really cold all of a sudden while I was carrying you...

"Frieza is a ki-based lifeform, so I surrounded us with a mist of magical energy," Ami said. "Kind of like a cloaking device. He can't sense either of us while the magical energy shield is around us."  


"That's a great plan, Ami," Trunks said. He groaned in pain and began to clutch his stomach.

  
"Trunks, are you alright?" Ami asked in a concerned tone.  


"I'll be just fine, Ami," Trunks said, standing upright. "Ami... why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

"I told you, I didn't want to leave you!" Ami shouted. "Trunks, you're my friend, and-"

Trunks put his finger to Ami's lips, silencing her.

  
"Ami, just.... just... just forget it," Trunks said. "When I'm fighting Frieza, you stay at a safe distance, got it? You hide. Don't ever let him see you."

  
More tears slid down Ami's face. 

"Trunks," Ami cried. "Frieza killed Crysthea.... I... I'll never be able to get home!"

"Ami.... I promised you that I'd get you home," Trunks said. "There are other ways for you to get home besides going through one of Crysthea's gates. We'll find a way, and-"

"Then why haven't you?" Ami shouted angrily. "You said you'd get me home, and... and... and.."

Ami turned away from Trunks and began sobbing violently. Trunks walked up to her and gently turned her around. He looked right into her eyes.

"Ami, I'm going to defeat Frieza, and then I'll get you home," Trunks said. "Within three days. You don't have to believe me, but-"

"You've tried the best that you can," Ami said, still crying. "I can't fault you for that, Trunks... and you've protected me while I've been here... you've trained me... you've talked to me... you've been my friend... I can never repay you for that."

Ami wrapped her arms around Trunks' chest. Trunks hugged her, stroking her hair gently.

"Ami, I promise you I'll get you home, and I promise you that I won't let Frieza or anyone else hurt you," Trunks said. "Ami..."

Ami looked up into Trunks' eyes. Trunks moved his head downward, toward her face. For a second, it looked as if Trunks was about to stop, but, after a second, he moved his lips toward hers again. Their lips touched against each other's, and neither of them pulled away. Ami's eyes lit up as she and Trunks continued the kiss for a few more seconds, and then, very slowly, pulled away from each other. Trunks and Ami slowly stopped embracing, but continued to look into each other's eyes.

  
"Thank you so much," Ami said. "Trunks..."

  
"Ami," Trunks said, continuing to look into her eyes, "I...."

The door to the Briefs' house opened. Bulma stepped outside, holding a cup of coffee. She looked at Trunks and Ami. Trunks turned to face her.

"Trunks, what happened?" Bulma asked. "Your face is all dirty, and you've got blood on the back of your shirt..."

  
"Mom, Frieza's back," Trunks said. Bulma gasped and dropped the coffee cup, letting it shatter on the ground.

---

Trunks, Ami, and Bulma walked into the house and sat down in the living room. Trunks and Ami sat down on the couch, while Bulma pulled up a chair and sat facing them. Trunks explained to Bulma everything that had happened.

"So I came back here," Trunks said. Bulma, who had been listening intently to the entire conversation, had her eyes opened wide in an expression of shock and fear.

"Oh my God," Bulma said, putting her hand to her forehead. "Frieza..."  


"Trunks can defeat Frieza, I'm sure of it," Ami said.

  
"Now, Ami has no way to get home," Trunks said. "Well, not yet, anyway..."

Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She had a small bean in her palm.

  
"A Senzu Bean," Bulma said. "Trunks, you need it."

"Mom, we've only got two left. We need to save them, and-"

  
"For an occasion like this," Bulma said. "Open up."  


Trunks opened his mouth. Bulma put the Senzu Bean onto Trunks' tongue. He chewed up the bean and swallowed it, then stood up.

"I feel as good as new," Trunks said. "I'm going to go fight Frieza right-"

  
"No, Trunks," Bulma said. "You need your supper, and your rest. Both of you."

"But mom, while I'm asleep, Frieza could be outside, causing death and destruction!" Trunks shouted. "He has to be stopped now!"  


"He'll probably still be looking for us," Ami said. "And most of the world is uninhabited. He won't destroy anything until he finds you."

"Frieza has several attacks that could destroy this entire planet," Trunks said. "While I'm asleep, he could form one of those and blow us all to kingdom come!" 

"But it takes him a long time to use that attack, right?" Bulma asked. "And you can feel his ki signature from wherever he is, right?"

"I guess so," Trunks said. "But I'm not going to sleep. I'm going to stay awake so that if Frieza gets close, I'll know."  


"Alright then," Bulma said. "Ami, come down to the basement with me after supper. I have something I want to show you. It may help you get back home."  


---

Frieza flew over the harsh, deserted landscape, searching for Trunks. Little did he know that he had flew about twenty or thirty miles away from Trunks' home.

  
"All I see are some lousy abandoned buildings!" Frieza shouted. "No lifeforms! No plants! No water! This planet is worse than Namek!"

Frieza growled.

"I could destroy this planet right now if I wanted..." Frieza said. "But then I couldn't make that monkey suffer! He will pay for what he did to my father and I!"  


Just then, Frieza's eyes spotted a small village. There were only a few small buildings, and several people walking around. Most of the people were inside, because dusk had just fallen and it was beginning to get dark. Frieza smiled.

"Perhaps Trunks lives here," Frieza said. "And if he doesn't, well then, I'll have a lot of fun anyway! Mwahahaha!"

---

Bulma held up a small, black, wand-like device that consisted of a long black stick with a small rounded oval at the end. 

"Now, this is just a prototype," Bulma said. "I've used some of the leftover wires from the time machine and stimulated them with electrical currents to change the frequency that they give off."

"So, if the frequency changes, then...." Ami said, fascinated.

"Instead of creating a passage through time, it creates a passage through the dimensions. If you press a button, it'll create a small external gate that you'll be able to fit through. If I calibrate it just right, I can tune it in to your exact dimension, or at least, I hope I'll be able to."

"I see," Ami said. "If that's a prototype, then..."

  
"I'll start working on the real thing tonight," Bulma said. 

"Alright," Ami said. "Well, goodnight, Mrs. Briefs..."

"Ami, I saw you and Trunks standing outside," Bulma said. "What exactly were you doing?"

"We were just talking," Ami said. "He promised me that I'd be able to get home soon..." 

"You will be, dear," Bulma said. "Trunks is a strong-willed young man, and where there's a will, there's a way."

"Mrs. Briefs," Ami said. "I... I think that... I think that I'm becoming... fond of Trunks."

"You know what Trunks said to me last night?" Bulma asked. "It was really kind of sweet, because it's almost the exact thing that Vegeta told me the night that he realized he started to have feelings for me. He told me that you were the smartest person that he'd ever met, and extremely determined, determined enough to do anything that you wanted. He told me that he knew that one day you would be the happiest person in the world, because you were talented enough to achieve all of your dreams, even though he didn't know what they were..."

Bulma sighed.

  
"Of course, when Vegeta said almost the same thing to me, he was kind of inebriated," Bulma said. "But what Trunks said seemed very sincere. He likes you, Ami. And maybe, he... he loves you."  
  
"He loves me?" Ami said in a surprised tone.

"Well, I'm not sure if he _loves _you, but... but he does like you a whole lot," Bulma said.

"He's so nice and polite, even though he's had a horrible life," Ami said. "He deserves better..."

"Hey, what'cha guys doing down here?" Trunks asked, walking down the stairs into the basement. "Mom, are you showing Ami your prototype?"

  
"Mm-hmm," Bulma said, nodding her head. "Ami's going to be home in no time!"

  
"Good," Trunks said. "Well, if either of you need me, I'll be out on the front porch, looking out for Frieza."  


Trunks walked back up the stairs and exited the basement.

"I'd better be getting to bed," Ami said. "Good night, Mrs. Briefs!"

Ami ran up the basement stairs and closed the door behind her.

---

"Trunks isn't here," Frieza said, floating over the remains of what was once a village full of life. "That's too bad. Guess I'll have to check somewhere else!"

  
Frieza flew off into the night, laughing evilly.

---

The next morning, in Trunks' house...

"Mrs. Briefs!" Ami shouted, running down the stairs and walking into the kitchen. She was wearing her school uniform, which Bulma had taken the time to wash the night before. "Where is Trunks?"

"He went out to fight Frieza before you got up," Bulma said. "He told me not to let you leave."

"I see," Ami said. 

"Don't worry, dear!" Bulma said. "Trunks said that he had a transformation of his own for Frieza!"

  
"What?" Ami said. "You mean... Super Saiyan?"  


"No," Bulma said. "Ultimate Super Saiyan."

__

"Trunks..." Ami thought, sitting down at the kitchen table. _"I hope you're alright..."_

---

Trunks flew toward Frieza's ki signature, already transformed into his Super Saiyan state, but not yet transformed into Ultimate Super Saiyan.

"It didn't work against Cell, because Cell was extremely fast," Trunks said to himself. "But Frieza seemed a lot slower than Cell. He was barely flying as fast as I was yesterday, and I was severely weakened. Ultimate Super Saiyan might work against this new transformation of Frieza's. Wait until he sees it!"  
  
Trunks sped up and flew off, inexorably toward a battle with Frieza.

---

Meanwhile, Frieza, who was now flying in a different direction than he had the night before, had reached another village. It was the small town near Trunks' home, the town where Trunks' friends were living. He hovered over the town and smiled. 

"Could Trunks be living here?" Frieza said. "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

Frieza scanned the town with his eyes, noticing the many repairs still underway.

"Looks like something already happened here," Frieza said. "When I'm finished here, no one will be left to repair it!"

Frieza floated down toward the center of town, laughing wickedly, completely unaware that the fully recovered Trunks was headed straight for him.

---

Trunks vs. Frieza: Round 2 is about to begin! But who will triumph? Find out, next time! And review please!


	17. Muscle Against Muscle

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews:

Stuff Gal: Yep, that Frieza is a real jerk, isn't he! But even he can't stop Trunks and Ami, right? ^_^ Glad ya like the coupling! Thanks for reviewing!

Sailor Element: Forever, you say? Actually, it's kinda nearing its end... but don't worry, the last few chapters (or maybe chapter) will be great, I promise!!!

Kaiya: His second transformation meant his third form. Ya know, the big creepy one with the HUGE head? That one! ^_^ His sixth form (which he's in now) is a bit small than both his second form and his third form, but it's still pretty big! Worse for Chamomile? I dunno how it could be much worse... well, maybe this fanfic will truly earn its PG-13 rating later on. That's all I'm gonna say!

Memeleon: You think they might stay together? Hmmm, could be! Or maybe not! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

Neko-Chan: You reviewed my Funny Sessions ficcy a bunch of times, didn't ya? ^_^ Thank you! And glad you enjoyed this chapter! Trunks and Ami in bed??? Scandalous! But I probably won't go THAT far... ^_^

Suzan aka Sammie: Yep, Trunks is using USSJ because Frieza's big but slow! And this is going to be a VERY good battle, don't worry!

---

Frieza floated down into the center of town. Everyone had gone inside their homes by then, so no one saw him. Yet.

  
"No one's around," Frieza said. "I don't know if this is good or bad.... and I don't sense Trunks anywhere. Well, time to start searching."

Frieza walked over to the door of a small house near the town square. He turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. Frieza walked into the house, waving his tail back and forth.

"Hello there," Frieza said, smiling. "Is anyone home?"  


A young woman who was sitting on the couch in the room Frieza had just entered stood up. She screamed.

"Who are you?" the woman shouted fearfully.

"My name is Frieza, and I'm here looking for Trunks," Frieza said. "Have you seen him?"

"T-T-T-Trunks hasn't been around..." the woman said, shaking in fear. "He came here a few days ago, but-"

Frieza lunged forward and grabbed the woman around the neck.

"Wrong answer!" Frieza shouted. Suddenly, as if he had heard something, his head turned to the side. "Hmmm... that's definately Trunks. Well, well, well, this is your lucky day."

  
Frieza tossed the woman away and flew out of the house. He looked up into the sky to see a large, golden dot flying toward him.

"He's back," Frieza said. "Ha!"

Frieza floated into the air above the town. Trunks continued flying toward him until the two could see each other clearly. Trunks stopped and floated into the air about fifty feet from Frieza. His hair glowed with a bright golden glow.

"So, Frieza," Trunks said, now in his Super Saiyan state. "Ready to start our battle again?"

"Of course," Frieza said, smiling. "I hope you don't run like a coward like you did the last time we fought. Where's that blue-haired girl that was following you around?"

"She's not here," Trunks said. "Only me."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Frieza said. "I'll kill you, and then destroy this pathetic, deserted excuse for a planet."

  
"Before you do," Trunks said, "may I show you something?"

"Show me something?" Frieza said with a puzzled look on his face. "What exactly do you want to show me?"

"You see, Frieza, I too have a second transformation," Trunks said. He put out his arms and clenched both of his hands into fists, then pulled them back in front of his chest. Frieza's eyes grew wide.

"You can't be serious!" Frieza shouted. "There is only one Super Saiyan form, and I have surpassed it!"

"You're wrong, Frieza," Trunks said. "You've never seen... an Ultimate Super Saiyan."

Trunks' golden aura flared up. His muscles began to swell. Frieza recoiled slightly.

"What's... going on?" Frieza yelled in shock. Trunks' began to yell loudly. People that were in their houses came out to watch Trunks' transformation. Trunks' muscles continued to grow, and his aura exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Trunks shouted, continuing to increase his power. Finally, the transformation ended. Trunks' muscles had expanded to twice their normal size, and an incredible golden flame surrounded him. Frieza gasped.

"It... it can't be!" Frieza shouted. "You... you stupid Saiyan monkey! You just got bigger, that's all!"

"Really?" Trunks asked. "Would you like to find out? I'll give you a free shot."

Frieza growled in rage and flew right at Trunks. He took a swing at Trunks' face, but before his fist could connect, Trunks grabbed Frieza's wrist and began squeezing it. Frieza began groaning in pain.

"Aw, you missed," Trunks said. "Wanna try again?"

  
Trunks released Frieza's wrist, then spun around and kicked Frieza squarely in the jaw, sending the evil Changling plummeting to the town below.

"Look out!" Trunks shouted to a family of three that had strayed into the falling Frieza's path. They each ran in different directions, escaping right before Frieza slammed into the middle of the town square, sending dust and cobblestone up into the air.

"That was a close one..." said a small boy who had barely managed to dodge the falling Frieza. "Thank you!"

__

"I've gotta take this fight away from the town somehow," Trunks thought. Frieza slowly stood up in the small hole that he had made when he fell. He brushed himself off and flew up to face Trunks.

"You got a lucky shot, jerk!" Frieza shouted, growling in rage. "Take this!"

Frieza began firing several small lavender ki bullets at Trunks. Trunks allowed all of the blasts to hit him, creating a small explosion. Trunks flew out of the explosion and tried to kick Frieza again, but Frieza nimbly leaped behind Trunks and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling forward. Trunks stopped and spun around, firing a ki blast at Frieza's chest. Frieza crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking the attack.

__

"He's gotten stronger..." Frieza thought as the smoke from the blast floated away. _"But he's also gotten a lot slower..."  
_

Frieza floated a few feet away from Trunks, uncrossing his arms from his chest. Both of Frieza's arms had small burn streaks on them from blocking Trunks' ki blast.

"Well, looks like you're not totally invincible," Trunks said shrewdly.

"Good job, Sherlock," Frieza said sarcastically. "You know, while you may have grown stronger from your last transformation, you still have your weaknesses. You've gotten slower. Very much so."

  
"What's your point?" Trunks asked. "Your transformation made you slower as well."

  
"I'm faster than you think, Trunks," Frieza said. "And I've just gotten started!"

Frieza flew right at Trunks and threw a punch at him, which Trunks blocked by raising up his arm. Frieza tried to kick Trunks, but Trunks threw up his knee, blocking Frieza's kick. Frieza somersaulted back, away from Trunks.

"What's the matter, Frieza?" Trunks asked. "Even your limbs are slow."

Meanwhile, down below in the town square, nearly half of the town's residents had gathered to watch the fight.

"Trunks is really tough," one of the townspeople said. 

"I know! And so strong, too!" a little girl said. "I can barely see his fists!"

Among the people watching the fight were Chris and Chris' mother.

"I've seen Trunks go Super Saiyan before, but this is a new one," Chris said.

  
"He's so much bigger than before... his muscles are gigantic," Chris' mom replied. "I wonder if he's been taking steroids?"  


"Of course not!" Chris yelled. "Trunks has just been training really hard lately..."

__

"These people are going to get themselves killed!" Trunks thought angrily, looking down at the gathering crowd below. 

"What are you looking at?" Frieza asked impatiently. He looked down and saw the people standing around below. "Ah, I see. We'll have to do something about that."

Frieza's hands began to glow dark purple. Trunks gasped in terror. 

"No!" Trunks shouted. Frieza began to fire hundreds of tiny ki blasts down at the people below. Trunks flew down and intercepted the ki blasts, smacking all of them harmlessly up into space. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Frieza said. "You just seemed a bit distracted, that's all."

Frieza pointed both of his arms downward and fired a large green ball of ki at Trunks, who was floating right above the townspeople. Trunks held out his arms and grabbed the powerful ball of ki, straining to hold it in place.

"Grrr.... Frieza..." Trunks groaned, trying to hold the ball of ki.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Frieza asked mockingly. "The widdle baby monkey can't play with the big ball? Oh, that's too bad."

After some effort, Trunks finally managed to heave the ball back at Frieza. Frieza swerved out of the way, and the ball flew up, right past his head.

"Stop trying to use the townspeople as decoys!" Trunks yelled. "If you had the balls, you'd take this fight out of town, now!"

Frieza chuckled.

  
"And keep all of these people from watching this incredible battle?" Frieza asked. "I'm sure they paid good money to see it."

__

"If I don't move the fight out of here, they'll be paying with their lives..." Trunks thought. _"Damn that Frieza!"_

Trunks growled, then flew up at Frieza. He tried to punch him, but Frieza flew behind Trunks and kicked at him from behind. Trunks spun around and blocked the kick with his arm. The two exchanged a brief flurry of punches and kicks, and then flew back, away from one another.

"Well, Trunks," Frieza said, smiling. "Looks like you won't be defeated easily."

"You should have known that already," Trunks said. "Let's quit talking and finish this!"

Frieza raised up one of his arms and formed a spinning purple energy disc above his arm. 

"I used this attack once, and it backfired," Frieza said. "But this time, it will work, because you're too slow to dodge it!"

"What?" Trunks said, looking at the disc. He gasped. "Frieza's going to try and chop me in half..."

"Bingo!" Frieza yelled. He hurled the disc at Trunks. It spun toward him at an incredible speed, and he barely managed to dodge out of the way as it flew past him.

"That was close..." Trunks said, breathing heavily.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Frieza shouted. "Better look behind you!"

Trunks spun around to see the disk flying toward him again, heading straight toward his head. Trunks flew downward, and the disc flew past him. It curved down and flew back at Trunks, who again was just barely able to swerve to the left of the disc as it flew past.

"This is rich!" Frieza shouted. "The big, muscle-bound gorilla has to exert an incredible amount of energy just to dodge a pathetic energy disc!"

Trunks growled. He watched the disc as it swerved back around, headed straight for him.

__

"I'll have to detransform," Trunks thought to himself. _"If I can fly at my top speed, that disc is nothing."_

Trunks' muscles shrunk back down to their regular size. His aura shrunk slightly, and his hair receded.

"A normal Super Saiyan again?" Frieza said, smiling. "Well, now he might be fast, but he's weak! I'll just swat the flying chimpanzee out of the sky!"

Frieza flew at Trunks, trying to tackle him into the ground. Trunks nimbly dodged to the side of Frieza and turned back around. The disc Frieza had fired earlier remained in the sky, flying toward Frieza at incredible speed. Frieza smiled.

__

"Is he some kind of idiot?" Trunks thought. _"That disc is going to fly right toward him!"_

But as the energy disc got closer and closer to Frieza, he didn't move. The disc slammed right into Frieza's chest. Trunks gasped.

"It's going right through him!" Trunks shouted.

"Think again!" Frieza yelled. As the disc hit him, it bounced right off, flying back and then swerving up, right over Frieza's head and straight toward Trunks. The surprised Trunks was almost to stunned to dodge. He flew to the side, crying out in pain as the disc nicked his left arm, making a large gash. Frieza laughed.

"It was supposed to cut you in half!" Trunks shouted.

"You fool, did you really think I'd let that happen again?" Frieza said, smiling at Trunks. "I worked on that attack in the underworld too. Now when it hits me, it bounces harmlessly off. Then, it flies back, toward you! Bwahahaha!"

Trunks was about to say something, but stopped when he heard the disc coming toward him again. He flew down to the roof of one of the town's buildings, letting the disc pass harmlessly over his head.

"Stop this foolishness!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"Foolishness?" Frieza said indignantly. "It's my attack, you stupid monkey! And I can see that you're too fast to let it hit you. So..."  


Frieza waved his arm. The energy disc stopped, right in front of him.

__

"What does he think he's doing?" Trunks thought. Suddenly, a terrible thought crossed his mind. _"Oh no..."_

"I think I'll just have a bit of fun," Frieza said. "Like this!"

The disc flew downward and swerved toward the townspeople, who began running as the deadly energy disc flew toward them. Trunks zoomed off of the roof of the building he was standing on and flew right in the energy disc's path.

"Here goes nothing!" Trunks shouted.

Trunks' muscles swelled up again, and he transformed back into an Ultimate Super Saiyan. Right as the disc was about to decapitate a group of fleeing townspeople, Trunks placed his hands in front of it and fired a huge, golden, sphere-shaped blast. The ball of energy swelled up. The energy disc pressed up against it, but wasn't able to cut through the energy ball. It was stuck in place.

"What?" Frieza shouted. "No!" 

Trunks began to be pushed back as the energy disc continued to press up against his ki blast.

"I can't... hold it... any longer.... argh!" 

The energy disc sliced right through the energy ball and dissipated it. The disc spun right into Trunks' outstretched palms. It began to cut into them, but Trunks held his ground, using his own hands to hold the energy disc in place. He grabbed the disc in his hands and flung it back toward Frieza.

"Whew..." Trunks breathed, looking down at his palms, which now had large gashes in them.

"Well," Frieza said, putting out his hands and stopping the disc, making it spin in place in front of him again. "Looks like I just need a bigger disc."

Trunks' energy aura flared up. He growled in rage.

"YOU HAVE ATTACKED THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THE LAST TIME!" Trunks shouted. Frieza raised up his arms, causing the disc to grow three times larger.

"Take this, you idiotic monkey!" Frieza shouted. The huge energy disc flew at Trunks. Trunks flew right in front of the disc and pointed his arms at it.

"No, YOU take THIS!" Trunks yelled. He fired a huge ki blast, disintegrating the energy disc. Frieza gasped.

"How did you do that?" Frieza shouted. "My Enhanjo blasts are impossible to destroy!"

"Shut up," Trunks said. He flew at Frieza and punched him right in the stomach. Frieza lurched forward, coughing up a stream and blood. 

"Damn... Saiyan... monkey..." Frieza choked out, slowly floating back away from Trunks. Trunks flew up and kicked Frieza in the back, sending him plummeting to the ground. 

"What am I?" Trunks asked. Frieza spun around and growled at Trunks.

"You want to take this fight out of the town?" Frieza shouted angrily.

Trunks' eyes grew wide in a shocked expression.

"Then I'll take the town out of the fight!" Frieza yelled. He pointed his arm at the town and began charging a ki blast.

  
"No! No!" Trunks yelled. "Frieza!"

Trunks flew toward Frieza, but the Ultimate Super Saiyan quickly saw that he would be too late to stop Frieza. 

"Everyone, run! Run away from the town!" Trunks shouted desperately, as loud as he could. The townspeople immediately heeded his warning, exiting the town in droves. Many that were still in their dwellings quickly evacuated them and also fled, running for the town entrance. Frieza fired a huge blast toward the town, but it headed town the town slowly, as if Frieza was waiting for something.

"If you want to save the townspeople, you'd better hurry!" Frieza shouted. Trunks flew past Frieza and zoomed in front of the large, glowing ball of ki, trying to hold it back.

"It's... it's... it's too big!" Trunks shouted. "I can't... push it back!"

Trunks turned his head toward the town. Most of the people had managed to escape, including Chris and his mother. Trunks turned his head back toward the ki ball.

__

"I only have to hold it back a bit more..." Trunks thought. The blast pushed him to the ground, but Trunks continued to hold it back as the last few people escaped.

"Trunks, you look like a fool standing there like that!" Frieza shouted. "You're pathetic!"

Frieza pointed his hand at the ki ball and Trunks, who was still struggling to hold it back.

"I think... I can push it... away..." Trunks said, starting to charge a ki blast of his own. "I can save the people's homes too..."

Just then, another large blast flew at Trunks. Trunks gasped.

"Darn it!" Trunks yelled. "I'm sorry, everyone..."

Trunks flew up out of the way of Frieza's next blast, flying up into the air. The townspeople, who were now standing a safe distance away from their beloved town, gasped as Frieza's two blasts slammed into the town, creating a huge, purple explosion. The blast ripped through the town, disintegrating all of the buildings in it. The huge dome-shaped explosion made by the blast continued to expand. The only building not touched by the blast was the small chapel about a quarter of a mile from the town. The townspeople got down on the ground and covered their heads to shield themselves from the debris. Finally, the explosion settled. Where the town had once stood, there was now a giant crater. Trunks floated down toward the crater to survey the damage.

"It's all gone..." Trunks said. "The town that these people were still rebuilding... it's all gone..."

"Sad, isn't it?" Frieza said mockingly, floating over to Trunks. "Well, now the town's out of the way. Too bad everyone escaped, through."

Trunks clenched his fists angrily.

"You evil, sick bastard..." Trunks growled through clenched teeth. "You destroyed all of these people's homes! Their possessions! Their livelihoods! All gone!"

Trunks' ki aura flared up yet again.

"I'm going to attack you once more," Trunks said. "And I won't stop attacking until you're dead, Frieza!"

Within an instant, Trunks was immediately on Frieza, brutally pummeling him with a quick flurry of punches and kicks. Frieza's body immediately became spotted with bruises. He tried to get away from Trunks, but Trunks struck again with a deadly kick to the top of Frieza's head, sending him plummeting to the ground. He slammed into the ground with incredible force, sending dust into the air.

"Take this!" Trunks shouted.

Not giving Frieza any chance to recover, Trunks fired hundreds of golden beams of ki at the fallen Frieza, creating a large explosion that grew bigger and bigger as more blasts were added. The shocked townspeople watched in amazement.

"Get him!" Chris shouted. "That'll teach that monster to blow up our house!"

Next to Chris stood his mother, who had her head in her hands, crying.

"Even if Trunks destroys that monster Frieza, it won't rebuild our town..." Chris' mother sobbed. 

"Mom...." Chris said quietly, trying to comfort her. 

Trunks finally stopped his barrage of blasts. He peered into the huge column of dust that was left, breathing heavily.

"That... did it..." Trunks said. The dust cleared. A badly burned and bruised Frieza floated up out of the large blast crater and flew toward Trunks.

"No Saiyan monkey will EVER defeat me!" Frieza shouted. Trunks shouted out angrily, then fired a large ki blast at Frieza. The blast slammed into Frieza, knocking him back, but not destroying him.

"Why won't you die?" Trunks yelled in frustration. Frieza floated up and faced Trunks.

"You won't beat me again!" Frieza shouted. He lunged at Trunks, but Trunks ducked under Frieza's chest and flew back up, headbutting Frieza and knocking him into the air.

"Ka....me..." Trunks said, pulling back his arms to fire at the ascending Frieza. "Ha...me..."

Frieza stopped in his tracks and growled. He was now floating a great distance up in the air.

__

"If he fires that blast and hits me, I'll be.... no," Frieza thought. _"I won't lose to that monkey!"_

Frieza turned his head to the side. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He smiled. His incredible eyesight caught a small dwelling off in the distance. Standing outside, kneeling over to plant something in the ground, was Ami. Frieza recognized her immediately. 

__

"That's Trunks' female friend..." Frieza thought. _"Trunks doesn't want her involved in our fight. But if I can get her involved somehow, I'll have the advantage!"  
_

Without saying a word, Frieza turned around and zoomed off toward the Briefs' home. 

"Huh?" Trunks said, stopping the Kamehameha attack and turning around to watch Frieza's flight. "Frieza flew off... but...."

Trunks gasped.

"Damn it, no!" Trunks shouted. "He's going to my house! Grrr... you dirty fiend!"

Trunks zoomed off, hoping to catch Frieza before he reached his mother... and Ami.

---

Meanwhile, just outside the Briefs' house...

"There we go," Ami said, packing a small amount of dirt on the ground.

"Planting those flower seeds I gave you, hmmm?" Bulma said, stepping outside to check on Ami's progress. "I really hope they'll grow out here..."

"I hope so too," Ami said. "Mrs. Briefs, how are you doing on that device to send me back home?"

"I've tried a few new wires, but still nothing," Bulma said. "I really think I'm getting closer, though!"  


"I see..." Ami said. She looked up and noticed a small dot, flying toward them. "Who's that?"

"It looks like Trunks," Bulma said. "Wait... no... that isn't Trunks... I can feel some energy... evil energy!"

Bulma gasped.

"Do you think it could be... Frieza?" Ami asked.

"I hope not," Bulma said. "Oh, I sure hope that it isn't... Frieza..."

---

That dirty Frieza, he never quits, does he? Now he's going after poor defenseless Bulma and Ami-chan! Trunks better hurry.... and you guys better review! ^_^


	18. I Don't Want To Leave You

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews:

Sailor G: Okay, heeeeeeere's the next chapter!

Kaiya: Whoa, yikes, hee... I don't want my story to have to be rated R! And don't worry, you're not a sicko! Well, not really. ^_^ And yeah, Frieza shouldn't have said "Bingo." I guess I'm still thinking of the dubbed DBZ when I write this. Oh, and BTW, the real graphic stuff in this story is over yet... all I'm going to say is... you forgot one. ^_^

Neko-chan: Sure, but we don't wanna make Frieza angry! And I might hint at you-know-what, but geez, Ami-chan is only 15! ^_^ 

Panda: I'm glad ya enjoyed the story! Yeah, I know I made a few mistakes and typos and stuff. Been a while since I've seen the show, ya know?  


Memeleon: Hee, I agree... Frieza's a jerkface too! ^_^

---

__

"Gotta catch Frieza... I have to catch him... I can't let him hurt Bulma or Ami!"

Trunks flew across the landscape in pursuit of Frieza. All he could see of him was a small speck in the distance.

"I can't believe this!" Trunks shouted. "I'm barely gaining any ground on him... I should probably power back down."

Trunks' muscles shrank down again, into the streamlined physique of a normal Super Saiyan. He flew off after Frieza with incredible speed.

---

"Bulma, do you see him now?" Ami asked. Bulma looked up toward Frieza and squinted her eyes. She gasped.

"That IS Frieza!" Bulma shouted, Frieza's body now clearly in view. "Ami, hide!"

But before Bulma or Ami could run anywhere, Frieza descended to the ground in front of them. He smiled a sadistic grin.

"So," Frieza said. "Who wants to die first?"

Ami growled, then transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"I won't let you hurt Mrs. Briefs!" Sailor Mercury shouted, her legs trembling with fear. "I'll fight you, Frieza!"

"You pathetic creature!" Frieza shouted. "I'm millions of times stronger than you'll ever be, you-"

"Take this!" Mercury shouted, firing a large blast of ice magic at Frieza. Frieza stuck out his arm and used a small ball of energy to hold back Sailor Mercury's attack. Then, he blasted the attack back, knocking Sailor Mercury down.

"Ami, no!" Bulma shouted. Frieza hovered over the terrified water Senshi.

  
"This is going to be fun," Frieza said. He turned around, his tail zooming toward Sailor Mercury's skull. Just as she began to scream, a large hand enclosed around the tip of Frieza's tail, and the evil Changling was lifted off the ground.

"What were you planning to do?" Trunks asked angrily. His ki aura flared up, and within an instant, he had transformed back into an Ultimate Super Saiyan.

"Trunks..." Mercury said in a relieved tone.

  
"Let me go, you stupid Saiyan monkey!" Frieza shouted, trying to break free of Trunks' powerful grip. 

Still holding Frieza by the tail, Trunks began to swing Frieza over his head, spinning him around and around. Finally, he let go of Frieza's tail, sending him flying a long distance until finally, Frieza regained his balance by somersaulting forward and landed on his feet. He turned around and glared at Trunks angrily.

"That was a cheap trick," Frieza said. "You grabbed me from behind!"

  
Without saying a word, Trunks flew straight at Frieza. Frieza fired a flurry of small purple energy balls at Trunks. Trunks flew right through the storm of energy balls, the ones that actually hit him doing no damage. He flew right into Frieza's chest, sending Frieza flying back. Frieza let out a cry of frustration and flew up into the sky. Trunks followed him, flying up to face Frieza.

"You'll never defeat me," Frieza said. "I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe, and you're just a Saiyan mon-"

Trunks' fist slammed into Frieza's face, knocking him back and causing blood to gush out of Frieza's nose.

"Dammit, you're annoying," Trunks said. "You keep saying the same thing. Don't you have anything else to call me?"  


Trunks smiled.

"Maybe all those blows to your skull damaged your tiny little brain," Trunks said, a hint of cockiness in his voice. "I'm through toying with you! You're going to die now!"

Frieza, having floated downward slightly after being punched by Trunks, looked up at him. He shook his head, as if in a daze.

__

"This form is supposed to be indestructible!" Frieza thought, mentally castigating himself. _"How can I possibly be losing to this foolhardy Saiyan? This was supposed to be _my _revenge!"_

Frieza flew up toward Trunks and spun around, kicking at his head. Trunks grabbed Frieza's leg with his right hand and tossed him down to the ground, then pointed his arm at Frieza. He charged up a ki blast.

"Die, Frieza," Trunks said coldly. A large beam of golden energy flew out of Trunks' palm, toward Frieza.

  
"Trunks' power is incredible," Bulma said, turned toward Sailor Mercury. "Don't you agree?"

  
"I've never seen or felt power like that before, from anyone..." Mercury said in quiet amazement. 

"He's ten times as powerful as his father was," Bulma said. "At least..."

The huge beam of ki flew toward Frieza, who was still plummeting toward the ground. Frieza turned himself over and stopped in midair, right above the ground. He watched as the mammoth blast flew toward him.

"Trunks, I'll make you suffer!" Frieza shouted. He flew away from the path of the blast, barely clearing the beam as it slammed into the ground. The huge explosion created by the blast expanded outward and slammed into Frieza's back as he flew away, sending him flying forward toward Bulma and Sailor Mercury. He landed face down on the ground, about fifteen feet away from them. 

"How did he dodge that?" Trunks asked himself. "At least he's running from me now... I have to finish him off!"

Frieza picked himself off the ground weakly. Sailor Mercury and Bulma gasped, stepping back toward the front door of the house.

"Go inside," Trunks warned them through gritted teeth. "NOW!"

Bulma and Mercury nodded meekly and ran into the house, closing the door behind them. Frieza floated up off of the ground and toward the Briefs' house, hovering over it.

"If I killed them, Trunks...." Frieza said, smiling, "how much pain would it cause you?"  


"Not even a tenth of a percent of the pain that I would cause you, you sadistic bastard," Trunks said, floating down and hovering a few feet away from Frieza. "Don't you dare!"

Frieza smiled and fired a small blast down toward the house, too small to hurt Trunks but large enough to destroy the house and both people inside. Trunks swiftly floated over to the blast and smacked it away with his hand, sending it flying into space. Frieza began laughing.

"Try this on for size!" Frieza shouted. "Die, monkeys, die!"

A gigantic red energy blast, probably fifty times larger than Frieza's body, swelled forth from Frieza's hands, pushing him up hundreds of feet in the air as the blast expanded, the bottom of the blast just a few feet away from the Briefs' house. Trunks, standing on the roof, gasped in horror.

__

"He would do something like this..." Trunks thought. _"I won't... I can't let it hurt mom! Or Ami! I PROMISED HER!"_

Trunks put up his arms, holding the huge blast back. Frieza tried to push it forward, toward the house, but Trunks, floating up off of the roof, continued to push it back, toward Frieza. Frieza's expression changed from glee to anger.

  
"Frieza, it's over for you!" Trunks screamed. "Take THIS!"

A huge ball of ki emerged from Trunks' palms and swelled up, much smaller than Frieza's blast, but much stronger as well. Frieza had no choice but to bail out, flying to the side and allowing Trunks' ki blast to push Frieza's up and into space. 

"How does he do that?" Frieza shouted. "I'm the superior being! I'm the sole survivor of the Changling race! I-"

  
"You're dead, Frieza," Trunks said. Frieza looked up to see Trunks, hovering over him.

"How did you get up here?"  
  
Trunks slammed both of his fists into the top of Frieza's head, sending him plummeting downward to the ground, and away from the Briefs' house. He hit the ground with amazing force, sending a huge dust cloud into the air. Trunks flew down into the dust cloud and saw Frieza, struggling to get up from Trunks' attack. Trunks put both of his arms together and extended them at Frieza, palms pointed toward the evil beast. He began charging energy into them as Frieza tried to get up. Frieza finally managed to get to his feet, but it was too late. Trunks had finished charging his energy.

"I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO!" Trunks screamed. "FINAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!"  


A huge burst of golden energy flew outward from Trunks' hands, hitting Frieza at point blank range and engulfing the evil creature in light. The huge blast pushed Trunks back, almost all the way toward his house, two or three hundred feet away. Inside, Bulma and Sailor Mercury had to turn and shield their eyes from the immense light of the attack.

"I can barely stand!" Sailor Mercury screamed. "What's Trunks doing?"  


"He'll tear the house apart!" Bulma shouted. "Get down!"

The huge ball of light remained on the ground for several minutes. Finally, it disappeared. Trunks, gasping for breath and barely able to stand, looked to see the effects of his attack. 

"I can't feel anything," Trunks said in a staggered tone. He detransformed out of USSJ, back to his normal Saiyan form. "Frieza's... dead..."

  
Trunks stood at the mouth of a giant crater, over 750 feet wide and nearly a hundred feet deep at the center. Frieza was nowhere to be seen. The crater's edge was barely twenty feet away from the Briefs' home. Bulma and Sailor Mercury slowly stepped outside of the house.

"Oh my God," Bulma gasped upon seeing the crater. She fell back into Sailor Mercury's arms.

  
"Bulma!" Mercury shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Bulma said weakly. "Just... almost fainted there, huh?"

  
Trunks turned to face them. A slight smile crossed his face.

"I did it," Trunks said. "I... I killed Frieza... again..."

"You sure?" Mercury asked.

  
"I can't sense his energy, and he can't mask it," Trunks said. "Ami... mom..."

"Now we can finally live in peace," Bulma said.

"I really hope so," Trunks said, frowning again. "And we can finally get Ami home."

---

That night, Trunks, Bulma, and Ami, now detransformed, were standing next to the workbench in the Briefs' basement.

"Tomorrow, I want to go back and try to help the villagers," Trunks said. "They're all walking out to Nihimo Town, but that's thirty miles away."

"What are you going to do?" Ami asked him.

  
"I'm going to carry them, about thirty at a time," Trunks said. "That's the most that I can carry without having to worry about them knocking each other off."

"I see," Ami said.

"Ami, could you hand me that screwdriver over there?" Bulma asked, pointed to a green screwdriver lying on a table next to Ami.

  
"Sure," Ami said, taking the screwdriver and handing it to Bulma.

"I think I've just about got this thing done," Bulma said, screwing a panel into place onto a machine that Trunks and Ami couldn't see because Bulma was standing in the way.

"What is that thing?" Trunks asked, trying to stand on his tiptoes so that he could see over his mother's shoulders.

"You can't see it until I'm done," Bulma said. "It's going to be a surprise."

  
"How do Ami and I know how close you are to finishing until I see the actual machine?" Trunks asked.

"I know about you promising Ami you'd have her home in two weeks," Bulma replied. "She's been here what, twelve days? I'll have it done by tomorrow night."

"Really?" Ami asked. "Oh, thank you, Bulma..."

"I'm dismantling the old time machine," Bulma said. "Building this, I learned, requires many of the same components, only it's actually a bit simpler."

Trunks turned around. In the far corner of the room stood the time machine that he had used to travel to the past. Most of its panels had been removed, along with much of the wiring. 

"Wow, mom, you really wrecked that thing," Trunks said. "You mean that the same principles used to travel through time can be used to travel between dimensions as well?"

"Time is a separate dimension," Ami said. "Dimensional travel as opposed to time travel is just like traveling out into space as opposed to traveling down the street, right, Bulma?"

"That's right, Ami," Bulma said. "Only without having to strap down your breakfast every morning."

"Geez, Ami, you're as smart as my mother," Trunks said. "Maybe smarter."

  
Ami giggled.

"Actually, Bulma was the one who told me about the space-street analogy," Ami replied modestly. "She's taught me a lot while I was here."

Ami looked up into Trunks' eyes, smiling a warm smile.

"And so have you, Trunks," Ami said sweetly. "I almost don't want to leave..."

"Ami, don't be ridiculous," Trunks said. "This world... this world is dying. It's already dead, and it will take hundreds, maybe thousands or tens of thousands of years before it'll be anything like it used to be, or like your world is..."

  
Trunks put his hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Plus, you're a member of the Sailor Senshi. It's your responsibility to protect your world, along with your friends," Trunks said. Ami frowned and looked down toward the floor.

"My friends..." Ami said sadly. "I miss them so dearly... but I'll miss you too, Trunks. You and Bulma."

Ami smiled.

"But... maybe you and your mother could use Bulma's new machine to visit my world!" Ami said cheerfully. "Any time that you want!"

Bulma frowned.

"No, you won't..." Bulma said. "This is kind of a rush job, and making a source of fuel for machines like this takes a long time. It will only have enough energy to send one person once..."

"I could wait more days, I could!" Ami said. "One week, or two, or four, or-"

  
"Ami, your friends need you," Trunks said, frowning sadly.

"Trunks is right, dear," Bulma said. "I'm sure that your friends... they miss you greatly... and your mother..."

"And you did promise me that I'd be home in two weeks," Ami said. "It's almost that time now... just a couple more days..."

Trunks smiled.

"Ami, I want to make another promise to you," Trunks said. "I'll always remember you, and... I'll do everything in my power to try and visit you after you've returned to your dimension."

"Trunks, you mean it?" Ami asked, looking into his eyes again. "Trunks, I... I don't know what to say, except..."

Trunks leaned his lips toward hers again. Ami closed her eyes as Trunks brushed back her hair and kissed her softly. They had only kissed for a split-second when they were abruptly interrupted by the sound of Bulma's voice.

"Maybe you two should get some rest," Bulma said. "You've had a terribly long day..."

Trunks stopped the kiss and turned toward Bulma.

"Alright, mom," Trunks said calmly. 

"Thank you again, Mrs. Briefs," Ami said. The two teenagers walked over to the stairs and climbed them, leaving the basement.

---

Back in Juuban, the other four Sailor Senshi were locked in battle with an extremely deadly monster, one of Dr. Sikaki's deadly creations. The monster that they were fighting was a huge, twenty-foot tall monster skeleton. It had already managed to knock out Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus earlier with one swipe of its huge, bony arm. Sailor Jupiter was standing near the monster's leg, covered with bruises and scratches. She appeared extremely tired. Sailor Moon had survived the battle nearly unharmed. She stood in front of the skeleton, pointing her henshin wand toward its chest.

"Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted weakly. "This guy's killing us!"

"I'm trying!" Sailor Moon shouted. She gasped. "Watch out, Jupiter!"

  
Sailor Jupiter looked up to see the monster's huge foot hanging over her head. The skeleton stomped down. Jupiter held up both of her arms and caught the skeleton's foot, using all of the strength she had to keep the monster from crushing her.

"HURRY!" Jupiter shouted painfully. 

"Sailor Jupiter, hold on!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Moon... Purification... Panacea!"

A huge beam of sparkling white light flew into the huge monster's chest. The skeleton roared, lifting its foot and allowing Sailor Jupiter to run out from under it and over to Sailor Moon.

"It's not strong enough!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'll help!" Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter... Oak... Evolution!"

A wave of leaves, lightning, and wood slammed into the skeleton's chest. Even with Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter's attacks bearing down on it, the monster still stood. It was in pain, but it was still alive, and soon, it would overcome the Senshi's attacks.

"We can't hold it..." Sailor Moon said sadly. "Oh no!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

  
A flaming golden chain flew into the monster's chest, causing it to roar loudly again. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter turned their heads to see Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, standing next to them.

"You're awake!" Sailor Moon said in relief.

"Duh, Sailor Moon..." Sailor Mars groaned, still in severe pain.

"We wouldn't... abandon you..." Sailor Venus said. 

The four attacks continued. The huge skeleton monster could no longer take the pain. It roared again, then disintegrated. The four Senshi stopped their attacks and sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," Sailor Moon breathed. "Everyone okay?"

The other three Senshi nodded.

"That was the toughest fight yet," Sailor Moon said. "Ami... we need you..."

---

Ami, wearing a beautiful white nightgown with pink slippers, was snugly tucked into the sheets and blanket on Bulma's bed. Trunks sat on the foot of the bed, wearing a white undershirt and blue-striped boxers.

"Trunks," Ami said, sitting up and scooting over next to Trunks. "I'll miss you so much..."  
  
"We still have two days left to be together," Trunks said gently. "Ami, I don't know if I can say this enough... thank you for everything."

  
Ami nodded.

  
"Trunks, you've fulfilled all of your promises to me," Ami said. "You've kept me safe from Frieza, you've helped me get back home..."

Ami's eyes began to water.

"And... and I know you'll visit me," Ami said. "I know you'll visit me, and you'll visit my friends, and..."

A tear slid down Ami's cheek.

"What is it now, Ami?" Trunks asked, gently brushing away Ami's tear with his finger. "You're very emotional, you know that?"

"Yes, I do," Ami sniffled. "I don't cry very often, really... well, compared to most people, I guess... it's just that, well, I find myself feeling sad a lot of the time, and-"

"Sad?" Trunks asked. "I know that you've been picked on at school for being intelligent, and that you worry about your friends often because they're always out on dangerous Senshi missions, and...."  


"And I don't want to lose you, Trunks," Ami said, tears streaming down her face. "I mean, I mean..."

Ami's words were broken up by intermittent sobs, causing her to shake and tremble every few seconds.

"Ami, I'll always be in your heart...." Trunks said, trying to console her. "I have a confession to make... guess it's selfish, but over the last few days I haven't really wanted you to leave..."

"You feel that way too?" Ami asked, still crying. "A lot of the time I feel as if I don't want to leave... if there was a way to have the best of both worlds... see you and my friends and my family at the same time, then..."

Ami leaned forward, resting her head on Trunks' shoulder. Her tears began to seep slowly down his arm. Trunks didn't bother to wipe them away, instead, caressing Ami's face with his arm while wrapping his arms around her.

"Ami, I've been wanting to say..." Trunks said, before stopping. He breathed in, and as the air went up through his nose and mouth, Ami heard him sniffle slightly. "Ami, I've been... Ami..."

A single tear appeared in Trunks' eye. He blinked, causing it to fall out of his eye. Ami caught it on her finger, gasping slightly.

"Trunks, I've never seen you cry..." Ami said, picking her head up off of Trunks' shoulder and looking into his eyes, which were reflecting a sadder expression than Ami had ever seen on Trunks' face. 

"Ami, I love you," Trunks said. 

Before Trunks could say anything more, Ami gently pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue slightly between his lips and into his mouth. Ami closed her eyes and let Trunks' lips envelop hers before slipping her tongue into his mouth again. She pulled back slightly, only stopping the beautiful kiss for a second to whisper three words, before wrapping her lips around Trunks' to resume the passionate kiss.....

"I love you."

---

__

"Mon...key... monkey... Saiyan... Saiyan monkey... Trunks..."

Deep within the center of the crater, far below the earth, an infinitesimal amount of energy had begun to seep into the crater. 

__

"You murdered... my father... you tormented my thoughts... my dreams... my body... damn Saiyan monkey..."

Trunks' Final Flash attack had not killed Frieza. It had pushed his battered, mutilated, and mangled body deep into the Earth. An extremely small hole which had formed in the center of the crater had provided the nearly dead Changling with everything he had needed to become what he had always wanted to become.

__

"This isn't like other transformations... you can't sense it... you can't see it... it's deep within the planet... and in a few short hours, I will begin to undergo my ultimate and final transformation... yes! Trunks, you and everyone you love... I'll make all of them suffer! I'll make you watch as I inflict upon the ones that you love more pain than even you can imagine! Your damned old hag of a mother... that shrieking witch whom I know is your lover... and then... I'll torture you forever! You pathetic, weak Saiyan monkey! I'll inflict pain upon you so severely that you will never have an afterlife! You will ALWAYS remember the name of Frieza! I'll carve it into your heart, etch it permanently into your brain... brand it onto your lips... the name of FRIEZA..."

---

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pets, kawaii critters, and one-celled organisms, Frieza is still alive! Barely, at least! What? Could it really be true? Another transformation? And... did Trunks and Ami... well, you can make your own assumptions, I'm not going to say anything. Anyway, read, and please please review! 


	19. Normal Day, Horrific Night

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews:

Sailor Element: I'm glad ya liked the fight! I'm very glad ya liked the whole thing! ^_^ Oooh, you'll enjoy my other fics too, I'm sure! But this one's not over yet! Three chapters to go!

Kaiya: Hmm, ya think they did it, hmmm? Wow, that would be kind of a sad ending... what would Ami's mom think if Ami got pregnant? She'd go totally Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever on Amior something! Actually, I think you'll like the ending I have planned. 

Judilla: Goodie? At what? The whole thing? ^_^ Thank you!

NessacusGirl: Gabby! *hugs and kisses* Wow wow wow, thank you for the lovely reviews! All three of them! I miss the girls too... and I miss Bulma's coffee mug! ^_^ Frieza needs to stop attacking innocent people and just fight Trunks. Actually, Frieza shouldn't hurt anyone! And I knew you'd enjoy the kiss! I knew it I knew it I knew it! I was thinking of you when I wrote it! *kisses Gabby again* I hope you like these last three chapters, even though they're kinda dark and scary! Thanks for reviewing sooooo much!

Blue1: Ya know, a bunch of people have been wanting Trunks to go SSJ2. I don't think I will make him go SSJ2 though... I like the Ultimate Super Saiyan form a lot more. SSJ2 is really cool though, with all the lightning. I like it too. Remember when Gohan went SSJ2? In the original version? With the song? That was awesome. Anyway, Trunks may go SSJ2, or he might not. SSJ3, hmm? That's a wee bit extreme, dont'cha think?

Almasy919: Well, those moonies are a pretty important part of the site, although I think I appreciate constructive criticism more (but not if it drifts into outright flaming, like a certain person I know that hangs out around here). Yeah, Trunks is a bit more sensitive than normal. I guess Ami's kinda warmed his heart, ne? Don't worry, though, you'll see angsty pissed-off Trunks soon enough. Thanks for reading my story, and I hope ya like the final three chapters!

Panda: I hates Frieza, ah do! ^_^ But Trunks will be there to stop him! Well, maybe! And in the final three chapters, what Ami says when she transforms may become a bit of a moot point... that's all I'm going to say. ^_^

---

WARNING: Small portions of this chapter include some graphic descriptions. Nothing too bad, but I'm just warnin' y'all.

---

The next morning...

"Ahhh... still a bit tired," Ami yawned, sitting up in Bulma's bed and stretching her arms. She glanced toward the other side of the bed, where she had fallen asleep in Trunks' arms. "Trunks?"  


Trunks was nowhere to be found. Ami got out of the bed and stretched her arms again, then took off Bulma's white nightgown and put on an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Bulma's not really the most fancy dresser in the world," Ami said to herself. "She has pretty nightclothes, but in the day..."

Her eyes glanced over to a small black smudge on the t-shirt's right sleeve.

"I guess they're good for working in," Ami said. "Now, where could Trunks be?"

Ami looked back over to the right side of the bed. The sheets had been thrown all the way to the foot of the bed, indicating that someone had recently gotten up.

"He must have already gotten up to eat breakfast," Ami said, walking over to the doorway and exiting the room. "I guess I should go down and check..."

  
Ami walked down the stairs and into the Briefs' kitchen, where Trunks was seated at the table, just starting to eat from a large stack of pancakes in front of him. He looked up at Ami and smiled.

  
"Have a good rest?" Trunks asked.

"How long have you been up?" Ami inquired, walking over to the table and sitting down across from Trunks after seeing a plate and utensils already placed there, apparently for her. "Where's Bulma?"

"She's still downstairs, working on her invention," Trunks said. "I'm sure she's just about finished."

  
"So," Ami said, using her fork to place two pancakes on her plate, "are we going to help all those people made homeless by Frieza?"  
  
Trunks nodded.

"That's right," Trunks said. "I'm going to carry all of them to Nihimo Town so that they can try and find new homes there. Hopefully, the people there will be hospitable enough to except them."

"I'm sure they will be," Ami said. "Everyone seems to help each other in this world..."  


"Yeah," Trunks said, nodding. "It's the spirit of communion that's kept the human race alive here, and will hopefully help us prosper again."

Ami finished her last pancake and got up from her chair.

"I'm going to check on Bulma," Ami said. 

"Alright," Trunks said. "I'll be at the door in the other room, okay?"

Ami nodded. She walked over to the door leading to the basement and stepped inside.

---

Bulma, still standing next to her large workbench in the basement, was carefully doing adjustments on a small box filled with wires. She was using a soldering iron and a pair of pliers to adjust the wires to the right specifications.

"Just about... got this wire..."

A small spark burst out of the wire, shocking Bulma's finger. She let out a yelp of pain and pulled it back.

"Damn!" Bulma cursed, rapidly shaking her hand to mitigate the pain from the shock. "I'm not going to do that again..."  


"Are you alright, Mrs. Briefs?" Ami asked, walking up behind Bulma and trying to glance over her shoulder.

"Ami, dear!" Bulma said cheerfully. "I didn't see you there! How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Ami said. "I... I kinda fell asleep in Trunks' arms...."

Bulma dropped her tools and turned around, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Really?" Bulma asked. "Wow... what made you do that?"

"I was feeling really bad last night, and Trunks helped me feel better," Ami said. "So... I kinda kissed him, and then he kissed me, and we kissed again, and-"

"You didn't do anything... scandalous, did you?" Bulma asked, causing Ami to gasp quietly. Bulma smiled. "I'm just joking, dearie! You sure are open with me about what you and Trunks are doing, though. I appreciate that."

  
"We didn't... we... if that's what you mean!" Ami said, slightly embarrassed. "So, how's the invention going? Is it almost ready to send me home?"

"Trying to change the subject, are we?" Bulma asked, a slight grin on her face. Ami's expression turned even more embarrassed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! And I'm just about done, actually. I need to get all of these wires soldered together, and then I just need to attach a few things, and I'll be all done."

"Okay!" Ami said. "Thank you, Bulma... thank you very much."

Ami turned toward the stairs.

"I'm going to go with Trunks to help some townspeople that were forced out of their homes by Frieza to find new homes," Ami said.

"That's nice of you two!" Bulma said. "Have fun, okay?"

  
Ami nodded.

  
"We'll be back soon!" Ami said. "Goodbye!"

  
Ami ran up the stairs as Bulma turned back toward the workbench to resume her work.

"She's such a nice child," Bulma said. "She would make such a splendid companion for Trunks... I know that Trunks loves her, very much... hmm..."

---

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked as Ami ran over to him.

"Yes," Ami said. Trunks opened the front door, and the two stepped outside, immediately seeing the large crater created by Trunks' Final Flash attack the previous day.

"There it is," Trunks said. He picked Ami up. "I don't want you to fall in."

  
Ami smiled.

  
"Thank you," Ami said. "Let's go."

Trunks and Ami flew over the crater and toward the road where the homeless townspeople had been walking. They were completely unaware of Frieza's ongoing transformation, taking place under the bottom of the crater.

---

"I'm tired, mom," Chris moaned, continuing to trudge down a long, narrow dirt road with the other former residents of the now destroyed town.

"We just got done resting a few hours ago," Chris' mom said. "We'll rest this afternoon, dear."

"I wish dad was here..." Chris sighed.

The huge crowd of nearly a thousand people walked down the dirt road. Groans of hunger and fatigue were heard throughout the crowd, most of them from small children. Suddenly, several of the better-sighted people of the crowd could spot a small speck floating toward them in the sky.

"Is that... is that Frieza?" one of the men in the crowd shouted. Screams of terror began to permeate the crowd.

"No, you idiot!" shouted another man. "That's Trunks!"

"Yes, it is!" yelled a little girl joyfully. "It's Trunks! Trunks is here!"

  
The crowd began to cheer. Trunks flew up to the crowd, still holding Ami. He floated down in front of the crowd and set Ami down next to him.

"Former residents of Quadra Town, I have come to carry you all to your new homes!" Trunks shouted. The crowd cheered louder.

"That's right!" Ami said. "Trunks is going to carry every one of you to Nihimo Town!"

  
The people gasped.

"What if they won't let us stay in their town?" a woman asked.

"What if they kick us out?" yelled a man who was standing toward the front of the crowd.

"I will talk to the mayor and explain the circumstances," Trunks said. "I promise all of you that you will have new temporary homes by the end of the day! Later, I will gather raw materials and assemble them so that, together, we can rebuild Quadra Town!"

  
The people cheered again.

"Now, how we're going to do this is simple," Trunks said. "I can, using my ki, keep about sixty people suspended in the air at once. I will carry sixty at a time until all of you are in Nihimo Town."

People began running to Trunks. Trunks pointed his arm at the crowd and lifted sixty of them up into the air. They floated above Trunks. Then, Trunks lifed up into the air several feet.

  
"I shall return," Trunks said. "Ami, would you remain here and answer any questions the people might have until I return?"

"I will," Ami said, nodding her head.

"By the way, it is not Ami's fault that Frieza showed up," Trunks said. "So treat her with the same respect that you would treat me."

  
Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd. Trunks smiled, then flew off toward Nihimo Town.

---

Meanwhile, Dr. Sikaki was pacing the throne room of Crysthea's castle.

"They've defeated every single monster I've thrown at them," Sikaki said, looking down at the ground as he paced. "Even when missing a member, those Sailor Senshi are incredibly resilient..."

Dr. Sikaki looked up at the shattered crystals hanging from the ceiling. The crystals had once represented the lives of Serris, Chamomile, Angelica, Rosemary, and Crysthea. Now, they were nothing more than five tiny, broken fragments of glass hanging from the ceiling.

"While Queen Crysthea and the others were powerful, they were extremely stupid and incompetent," Sikaki said in disgust. "I am the only rightful ruler of the Crystalline Empire. No, it will no longer be called that. Once I conquer the universe, all shall bow to me!"  
  
Sikaki smiled.

"And now, I believe I shall make my appearance to the Senshi at last," Sikaki said. "And my challenge."

---

"Ami?" Chris said, walking up and standing in front of her while he and his mother waited for Trunks to take them to Nihimo Town. "How... how have you and Trunks been doing lately?"

"Just fine," Ami said. "Trunks destroyed Frieza, you know."

"Everyone sorta figured that out when Trunks came back," Chris said. "Anyway, how close are you to getting home?"  
  
"Extremely close," Ami said. "I'll be going back tomorrow."

"I see," Chris said. "Um... Ami... I... I've kind of been meaning to tell you this, but... I kinda like you."  


"Really?" Ami said, slightly taken back. Chris nodded.

"I'll really be sad to see you go," Chris said. "Um... that's about it."

__

"He probably just had a crush on me," Ami thought. _"I mean, he couldn't possibly like me as much as Trunks does, and... well, I guess I could make him a little bit happier..."_

Ami leaned over to Chris and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

  
"I'll miss you too," Ami said sweetly. "I'll miss everyone that I've met here... well, except for Frieza, of course."

"Thank you," Chris said, smiling and touching his cheek where Ami had kissed him. _"I know she was just trying to be nice... and... she likes Trunks. Those two are definitely an item, I know it."_

Just then, Trunks flew in, landing in front of the crowd.

"Alright, who's next?" Trunks asked. He raised his arm, lifting another sixty people into the air. "Let's go!"

---

About an hour or two later, Trunks had delivered all of the townspeople to Nihimo Town. He stood in front of a two-story house converted into a makeshift city hall for the town. Ami stood next to him.

"The mayor already said he wants to talk," Trunks said. "I hope he understands that all of these people I brought here need homes."

Ami smiled.

"I'm sure he will, Trunks," Ami said. "Let's talk to him, okay?"

Trunks and Ami walked into the small city hall and headed upstairs to the mayor's office.

---

The mayor's office was a fairly large room, with a wooden floor that was covered by a fancy red carpet, probably one of the last few left after the androids ravaged the Earth. The room had little furniture, mostly consisting of a wooden desk at the opposite end of the room with one chair on the far side and two chairs across from it. The mayor occupied the far chair. He was a fairly short, fat, old looking man wearing a fancy gray suit. He had a small amount of gray hair on his head with a grey mustache. He wore thick glasses on his face.

"Come sit down," the mayor said to Trunks and Ami. They obliged, sitting in the two chairs across from the mayor. "I know why you've come here, Trunks."

"As you know, the nine hundred and seventy three people living in Quadra Town had their homes destroyed by an attack from a deadly monster named Frieza," Trunks said.

"That's what my secretary told me," the mayor replied.

"I humbly ask you to allow these people to be temporarily quartered in the homes of your residents for several months," Trunks said. "This will give them enough time to build a new town for themselves."

"I see," the mayor said. "Instead of building a new town in the location of the old one, why don't we build new buildings in this town instead so that the residents of Quadra Town don't have to commute to work on building the new city, and the new buildings can be inhabited immediately."

"I see," Trunks said.

"What about the church outside of Quadra Town?" Ami asked. "It was left standing by Frieza's attack, and I'm sure the residents of Quadra Town would like to use it...."

"I forgot about that," the mayor said. "We could build a new church..."

  
"The old one hasn't been used in a while, anyway," Trunks said. "It was mostly used during the android attacks as a shelter, and not really as a place of worship. They won't miss it. It can remain as a memorial to the old town there."  


"Alright," the mayor said. "So the new houses will be built here, and I'm sure that the residents of this town will allow the residents of Quadra Town to stay in their homes."

"Ami and I can stay for the rest of the day to assist everyone in working out living arrangements," Trunks said. "That is, if that's what you want to spend your last day here doing, Ami..."

  
"I would like to help the people very much," Ami said.

  
"I'll help too," the mayor said. "The towns of Nihimo and Quadra will work together to be united in this time of need."  


"Great!" Trunks said. 

---

While Trunks and Ami stayed to help in Nihimo Town, Bulma was still at her home, working on the invention that would help Ami to get home once more. Day quickly turned into night, and as the sun set, Bulma was putting the finishing touches on her invention that would send Ami home.

  
"I think Ami will be really happy once she sees this!" Bulma said. On the table was a large gray and black metallic box with a large red button on it. A hole cut into the middle of the box had a small glass panel over it, protecting the sensitive contents inside. The hole in the box was apparently where a dimensional gate would be projected. "Now, to screw in a few screws in the back, and-"

Suddenly, a faint rumbling noise could be heard. Bulma perked her ears up, trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

"What was that?" Bulma asked, slightly startled. "It sounded like-"

Another rumbling noise was heard. This time, the noise caused the basement to shake slightly. 

  
"I'd better go investigate," Bulma said. "It's coming from upstairs!"

Bulma ran up the stairs.

---

Outside, an incredible thing was occurring. The crater formed by Trunks' Final Flash attack now had several huge cracks, which had been made all around the rim of the crater. Dark purple light was emanating from the cracks, and a large beam of purple light from the center of the crater was rising up into the sky. Rocks were floating up into the sky around the light, upward from the crater, and the ground around the crater had begun to shake violently. Bulma ran outside onto her front porch and gasped at what she saw.

"The crater... it's... oh no, no! No, it can't be!"

More rocks began flying upward from the crater, creating more beams of light. 

"This is bad," Bulma said. "Frieza's the only thing that could be causing this... I have to get out of here!"

  
Bulma began to run, but stopped suddenly at the foot of the crater. She ran back, toward the door of her house.

__

"I have to finish the machine," Bulma said. _"I wouldn't be able to escape anyway... I can feel that Frieza is just about to emerge from the crater... he would see me..."_

Bulma ran into the house fearfully, and back down into the basement. She screwed the last screws into the back of the machine, then began frantically scribbling something on a piece of paper.

---

Outside, the crater continued to shake, spewing purple light and rocks upward from it. Finally, the center of the crater burst open, and up from the crater emerged a truly horrible sight. It was the final form of Frieza.

"This is incredible," Frieza said as he rose up out of the crater. "Now, I am truly unstoppable!"

Frieza's final form was a fearful sight to behold, its appearance truly demonic. While he was smaller in size than his previous form, in fact, his height was nearly identical to Trunks'. His body was also streamlined and less muscular than his previous form. However, his appearance had changed in more ways. His body, once mostly white with large segments of purple, was now completely black, from his head to his tail. His eyes were narrow but menacing, an incredibly intense solid blood red, with no pupils or irises visible. His lips were also blood red, and inside his mouth were rows of sharp deadly teeth. His arms and legs were slightly muscular, and his hands and feet were a bit smaller than before. At the tips of his fingers were sharp, red fingernails, and at the tips of his three toes were deadly black talons. He had two large red horns protruding out from his rounded black head, and his tail was also long and black, up to the tip. Frieza's most horrific new feature were two large, devilish wings coming from his back. The wings were obviously decorative, as Frieza used his intense ki to fly. The wings had several tears and scars in them, making them appear to be ripped and broken.

"Perfect," Frieza said. "Just the right form I need to strike fear in the hearts of all of my victims... especially Trunks."

Frieza turned toward the Briefs' house, smiling.

"Trunks isn't home... neither, I assume, is Ami..." Frieza said. "But perhaps this is a good thing."

The still smiling Frieza slowly descended toward the house. 

---

"Done," Bulma said, setting the note down next to the invention. "If Frieza catches me down here, he'll destroy the invention... I have to get away from it..."

A tear slid down Bulma's face. 

__

"I know what's going to happen to me... my only wish is that Trunks and Ami remain safe..."

Bulma ran up the stairs and into the living room of her house. She looked toward the door.

__

"Frieza hasn't come yet... but... it's so quiet... maybe he went away..."

Bulma wiped the tears from her face and looked at the door with a mixture of hope and determination.

"I'm going to make a run for it," Bulma said. "Here goes nothing..."

But before Bulma could even take a single step, the door flew open. Frieza stepped inside the house with a sadistic smile on his face. Bulma screamed in terror.

"Looks like I've found the right place," Frieza said. "Is Trunks home?"

  
"You... you won't... you won't find him here, or Ami," Bulma said, trembling in fear. A thunderclap shook the house as a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky.

"Good," Frieza said. "I don't want them yet. I want you."

---

Trunks and Ami stood at the entrance of Nihimo Town, where a large crowd of people had gathered to say goodbye to them.

"Goodbye!" Ami said. The crowd cheered and shouted statements of thanks in response. Ami and Trunks waved to the crowd.

"Alright," Trunks said. "I wonder what mom's making for supper tonight?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be a big meal!" Ami said. "It's my last night here, after all..."

"Let's go!" Trunks shouted. Trunks picked Ami up and flew back toward his home with incredible speed.

---

As Trunks neared his home, his eyes glanced to the large crater that was in front of it. 

"I don't like that at all," Trunks said, noticing all of the cracks at the crater's bottom. "That isn't good!"

  
"Hurry!" Ami shouted. Trunks flew down to the front porch of his home. Immediately, he noticed that the door had been kicked down.

"No, no..." Trunks said. "NO!"

Trunks set Ami down. The two teens ran into the house. A trail of blood was on the floor, leading into the kitchen.

"MOM!" Trunks shouted, running into the kitchen with Ami.

  
"Mrs. Briefs, where are you?" Ami shouted.

Trunks gasped. His face immediately curled into an expression of shock, rage and despair. Tears began to slide down his face. As soon as Ami saw what Trunks saw, she screamed in terror.

"No..." Trunks sobbed. "MOTHER!"

(Here comes the graphic part. For all squeamish people: Bulma was hurt bad.)

Sprawled out on the kitchen floor was the unconscious body of Trunks' mother, Bulma, lying in a large pool of blood. Her face was badly bruised and slashed up, bleeding onto the floor. Small streams of blood were coming down from Bulma's nose and mouth. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds, completely stained red with blood. More bruises and cuts were on Bulma's chest, arms and legs, most of which had already stopped bleeding except for the largest cuts. A large stab went deep into Bulma's stomach, still bleeding heavily. Trunks kneeled down next to her and cried.

(It's over now.)

"Mom... I'm... I'm sorry... I'M SORRY!" Trunks screamed in despair. Ami kneeled down next to Bulma and put two fingers on Bulma's neck, which had been untouched by Frieza except for a small cut which didn't cross any of Bulma's arteries.

"Trunks... she still has a pulse..." Ami said quietly. "It's faint, but-"

  
"She's alive?" Trunks shouted. 

"T...T...Trunks...." Bulma said weakly, her eyes still closed.

  
"Mom, don't try to talk," Trunks said. _"What the hell did that sick bastard DO to her?"_

"I'll get the Senzu Bean!" Ami shouted. "You'll be fixed right up!"

"No," Bulma breathed, coughing up blood so that she was able to speak. "Save... save it... Trunks... you'll need it..."

  
"No, mom, I'm getting you that Senzu Bean," Trunks said.

"Don't..." Bulma whispered. "Just... just..."

  
Bulma fell unconscious again.

"Ami, get the medical tape, now," Trunks said. "We just bought some a few days ago, it should be in the living room. HURRY!"

Ami ran into the living room and grabbed the medical tape. Trunks snatched it from her. He slowly, slowly removed all of Bulma's clothes and began taping her wounds.

"Ami," Trunks said, handing Ami the medical tape, "Finish bandaging her. I'm going to go get all the medical equipment from downstairs and set it up next to mom's bed. It's veyr good equipment that should sustain her for quite some time."

  
Ami nodded, and completely ignoring the fact that Bulma was nude, continued applying the tape to Bulma's wounds while Trunks ran to get the medical equipment.

---

About twenty minutes later, the still unconscious and heavily bandaged Bulma was lying on her bed, hooked up to several medical devices that dripped fluid into her body and monitored her vital signs. 

"Mom made all this stuff by herself," Trunks said. "I've actually had it used on me before after fighting the androids. She tried to build a recovery chamber, but she couldn't get all of the right parts for it. If we had one, we'd be able to heal mom completely in less than an hour."

  
Trunks bowed his head and began sobbing violently. Ami, also crying, wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him as best she could.

"Your mother's going to be fine, I know she will," Ami said. "Trunks..."

  
"I'm going to get that Frieza," Trunks said. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Do you even know where he is?" Ami asked.

  
"I can't sense him..." Trunks said. "He must be able to mask his ki-"

Suddenly, Trunks felt an incredible rush of evil energy. He growled.

"Now Frieza wants me to come to him," Trunks said. "Ami, stay with mom."

  
Ami nodded. Trunks ran downstairs, then flew outside.

---

"FRIEZA!" Trunks yelled, flying to where he had felt the evil energy source, about a mile from his home. "Frieza, come out here NOW!"

"I'm right here, Trunks," Frieza said. Trunks turned around to see the newly transformed Frieza, floating in the air next to him.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" shouted Trunks in an extremely enraged tone. His ki flared up, and he immediately transformed into his Ultimate Super Saiyan state.

"I really wouldn't do that," Frieza said. "I'm a lot faster than my last form."

"Die!" Trunks yelled, completely ignoring what Frieza had said. He floated at Frieza and tried to punch him, but Frieza easily dodged the punch, leaping behind Trunks.

"I told you so," Frieza said. He spun around and kicked Trunks in the back. Trunks screamed in pain and plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground.

"I won't give up," Trunks said. "I'll avenge my mother!"

Trunks flew up at Frieza again. Frieza pointed his arm at Trunks and fired a ball of ki, which Trunks smacked away with his hand. He flew right up to Frieza and punched him hard in the face, knocking Frieza back.

"You sick freak!" Trunks shouted. "I'll kill you!"

Trunks flew at Frieza and began pummeling him with an intense flurry of punches. For a second, it looked as if Trunks was actually winning. But Frieza knew better. He leaped up and kicked Trunks in the mouth, causing him to crash into the ground again. Trunks lay sprawled out on the ground for a second, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He began to stand up, but Frieza was upon him immediately. He lifted Trunks up by his shirt collar and smiled.

"Your mother really was a brave one," Frieza said. "She only screamed twenty-seven times."  


"SHUT UP!" Trunks shouted. He tried to punch Frieza again, but Frieza used his other hand to grab Trunks' hand, stopping the punch in mid-air.

"Don't worry, Trunks, you'll suffer a hundred times more than your mother did," Frieza said. "I'll make it nice and slow, I promise."

  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

Coming seemingly out of nowhere, a dense fog engulfed Trunks and Frieza, making it impossible for either of them to see. Sailor Mercury ran over to Trunks and surrounded both her and Trunks with a dense, watery mist, preventing Frieza from sensing Trunks' ki.

"Trunks," Mercury whispered, "We have to go back home, now!"

  
"Ami, you were supposed to stay with mom!" Trunks whispered angrily. "You-"

"Before the fog disappears! Let's go!" Mercury whispered again. 

"But I have to kill Frieza now..." Trunks said.

"Damn it, Trunks, just do as I say!" Mercury whispered again, beginning to get frustrated. "Saiyans get stronger after they recover from injury, right? Take the last Senzu Bean and you'll get stronger! Then you can come back and beat Frieza!"

Reluctantly, Trunks grabbed Sailor Mercury and flew back to his house. The fog finally disappeared. When Frieza looked up, neither Trunks nor Ami was anywhere to be found.

"NO!" Frieza shouted in rage. "He's gone! And I can't sense him! All because of that interfering wench of his! She'll pay! She was supposed to be the next to suffer my wrath anyway... she's history!"

---

Back at the Briefs' house, Trunks and Ami had gone down to Bulma's basement.

  
"She finished it," the now detransformed Ami said, looking at the box-like device sitting on the workbench. "I... can go home..."

"And here's a note... from Mom," Trunks said, holding up the small piece of paper. "She knew... she knew Frieza was coming..."

---

__

Dear Trunks and Ami,

My machine to send Ami home is finished. I recommend that you use it immediately. You see... Frieza is still alive... somehow he survived, and he's about to... about to come here. To me. Trunks, I love you dearly, my son... please take care of Ami, and use the device to send her home. I don't want her to suffer Frieza's wrath like I am about to... Trunks, I love you... tell Ami that she is an extremely kind, smart, and beautiful girl, and that I enjoyed living and working with her for the past two weeks. Goodbye...

---

"Mom..." Trunks said, beginning to cry again. "Ami, you have to go..."

  
"Trunks, no, I'm not going," Ami said. "I'm not leaving you here to face Frieza alone. I'm not leaving knowing that you could die!"

  
"But, Ami..."

"I refuse to leave until Frieza is defeated!" Ami shouted. "This isn't negotiable, not at all!"

Trunks looked into Ami's eyes. 

"Ami, I should probably press that button and push you into the gate, or rift, or whatever it creates when I press it," Trunks said. "I'm not sure that I'm strong enough to protect you..."

Ami held up the final Senzu Bean, which was also lying on the workbench. She handed it to Trunks.

"I'm going to save it," Trunks said, putting it into his pocket. "I'll save it for when I'm close to death. All I have now are a few bruises, that's all. The Senzu Bean is no help unless I'm dying."

"Alright," Ami said. 

"Now let's go check on mom again," Trunks said. Ami nodded. The two walked out of the basement and back up to Bulma's bedroom.

---

"Mom, it's going to be alright," Trunks said, stroking Bulma's limp right hand. "Ami..."

"What is it, Trunks?" Ami asked. Trunks kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled back and took Ami's hands in his.

  
"Ami, I love you," Trunks said, "and I trust you here with mom. I can sense Frieza's energy nearby, and I'm going to go fight him now."

  
"I don't want you to leave!" Ami said. 

"If you come with me, Frieza could use you against me," Trunks said. "Stay here with mom. That way, when I'm fighting Frieza, I can keep him away from you at the same time."

  
"Alright," Ami said. "Trunks, please come back alive..."  
  
"I promise I'll come back alive, Ami," Trunks said. "Stay here, okay?"  


Ami nodded. Trunks kissed Ami again. Then, he walked out of the room and flew out of the house, toward where he had felt the energy signal.

"These clothes are a bit uncomfortable," Ami said, noticing that she was still in the orange t-shirt and blue jeans from earlier. "And they're stained in blood..."

Ami took the white nightgown that she had put away in the closet that morning. 

"I'll just go into the bathroom to change," Ami said to herself. She walked into the bathroom and took off the blood-stained clothes, then put on the white nightgown. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. "I wonder how Bulma looked in this when she was my age... if she had it when she was my age..."

Ami shook her head. 

"I have to go back to check on Bulma," Ami said. "I have to stay with her. Trunks trusts me."

Ami began to walk out of the bathroom. As soon as she had stepped outside, a cold, black hand clamped around her mouth. Ami tried to scream, but then a second hand went over her mouth, completely silencing her. A long, black tail wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her sides. Two legs wrapped around her own, keeping her from kicking the wall to make any noise. She began to be lifted up into the air.

"I left a fake energy signature for Trunks," Frieza said. "Giving me just enough time to come in here and take you for myself."

Ami trembled fearfully, beads of sweat beginning to run down her face. She took in small, fearful breaths through her nose, because it was impossible to breathe through her mouth with Frieza's hand over it.

"It's time for you to sleep, my dear," Frieza said, taking one of his hands and pinching Ami's nose shut with it. Ami tried to struggle, but she couldn't move at all. She furiously tried to take a breath, but her airway had been completely cut off. After about three minutes, Ami's body fell limp. She had passed out. Frieza smiled, dropped a small note on the ground, and flew up through the ceiling, holding the unconscious Ami in his arms.

---

"What's going on?" Trunks shouted, running into the house. "Frieza just flew out of here! I saw him! AMI! AMI!" 

Trunks ran upstairs into his mother's room. Ami was nowhere to be seen. Bulma was still lying on the bed, unconscious. Trunks flew over to the bathroom. There, he saw Frieza's note. He picked it up.

---

__

Dear stupid Saiyan monkey...

I have your interfering wench of a girlfriend. I understand how badly you want to fight me. That's fine, since I have to fight you to kill you, right? But I'm picking the battleground. Come to the small church outside of the town I just destroyed. Apparently, it survived the blast I used to destroy the rest of the town, so it will probably be sturdy enough to contain our battle, for a while. You'll understand the other reason why I picked it when you arrive. Ami is still alive, but rest assured, she'll die no matter what you do. If you want one last chance to see her, however, you'll come to the church and accept your fate: to be defeated by me, once and for all. After I defeat you, I'll destroy this entire pathetic planet! 

Signed... Frieza

P.S.: I still haven't decided whether I'll kill Ami right away, or wait until you're dead. Guess you'll have to come to find out.

---

Trunks dropped the note and growled in rage.

"Frieza... how dare you! How DARE you abduct the girl that I love!" Trunks shouted. "Mom... you'll have to hold on... I know you'll make it, mother... and I'll bring back Ami! I promise!"

Trunks flew up out of the hole that Frieza had made, then zoomed toward the church.

---

The stage is set. The final battle is ready! The box is locked, the lights are on, it's... oh wait, wrong show. Anyway, two more chapters remain! BTW, Gabby, the moment that I said you'd love... it hasn't come yet! It'll come either in the next chapter or the last chapter! Also, both chapters, especially the next one, will be extremely violent. Just a warning! Anyway... please review, everyone!


	20. Unleash Your Ascension And Free Your Sou...

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: (after the chapter... just because)

---

WARNING: This is another graphic and violent chapter, so if that kinda stuff offends you... too bad. ^_^

---

Ami slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but soon, she could see everything.

__

"What's going on... I'm up in the air..." Ami thought, looking down and surveying her surroundings. There were two rows of about twenty benches, on a wooden floor with a narrow green rug inbetween the rows. She looked straight ahead and saw two blue stained glass windows. A crack of thunder sounded, illuminating the windows. _"I must be in a church of some sort..."_

The church was lit by the lightning as well as a chandelier on which thirty or so candles were lit. Ami tried to move, but immediately found that she could move neither her arms or legs. Soon after, she realized why.

__

"This is bad," Ami thought. She tried to scream, but it came out in a stifled, muffled shriek. _"This is really bad... wait a second, now I remember what happened... I was in Trunks' house, and suddenly, someone came up behind me... it's really, really hard for me to breathe right now... this is bad... "_

"Are you comfortable, my dear?" Frieza asked, floating up to face Ami. "Of course you aren't. Silly me. Well, allow me to make you even more uncomfortable."

Then, Frieza cruelly slapped Ami across the face with the back of his hand. Blood started to drip from her nose. She tried to scream at Frieza, but again, her scream came out muffled.

__

"He's taped my mouth shut," Ami deduced. _"It's... no use... I can't scream for help... oh, Trunks..."_

Frieza smiled and began to stroke Ami's face.

"You know, it's really nothing personal," Frieza said in a false tone of reassurance. "It's not your fault that you're here. It's all because of Trunks."  


Ami began to shake her head.

__

"That's NOT true at all...." Ami thought. 

"Everything that I do to you, every single wound that I inflict... it's all because of that Saiyan monkey!" Frieza shouted. He lifted his tail and used its deadly sharp tip to slash across Ami's forehead, creating a large gash that began dripping blood onto the rest of her face. A tear fell down her cheek, and she emitted a pained moan from her sealed lips.

__

"Frieza's trying to make me hate Trunks..." Ami thought. _"No matter what Frieza does to me, I won't hate him! I won't! I love Trunks, and I'll always love him! And he'll save me, I know it!"_

"So," Frieza said, smirking at Ami. "Do you hate Trunks now?"

With one swift motion, Frieza ripped the tape from Ami's mouth. She growled at Frieza, glaring at him in an expression of rage.

"No matter... what you do to me..." Ami growled, "I will NEVER hate Trunks! This isn't Trunks' fault, it's yours! You are an evil, sadistic fiend!"  


Frieza roared in anger, then slapped Ami across the face again. He put the piece of tape back onto her mouth, then floated down and punched her hard in the stomach, causing Ami to scream in a muffled cry of pain. More blood gushed down her nose, falling down her chin and dripping onto the floor below.

"I guess I'll have to persuade you even more," Frieza snarled.

---

Trunks touched down in front of the entrance to the church, rain pouring down onto him.

"It just had to rain tonight," Trunks thought. "Ami... I promised you that I wouldn't let Frieza do anything to you... I have to save you, Ami! I promise I will!"

With a flash of golden light, Trunks transformed into his Super Saiyan form. He opened the large doors to the church and stepped inside.

"Ami!" Trunks shouted. He immediately received a loud, stifled reply from the back of the church. He looked up, and gasped. "AMI!"

Ami was hanging from a large, golden cross that was suspended about twelve or fifteen feet off the ground. Her wrists were held to the arms of the cross by several layers of duct tape that had been wrapped around them, holding them in place. Her legs were also held to the cross, duct taped to it at the ankles. A piece of duct tape placed over her mouth muffled every sound she was trying to make. Her arms and legs lined with several cuts and bruises, some of the cuts fairly large and still dripping blood. Large streaks of blood were coming down her face, mostly from her forehead and nose, and also from a large laceration over her right eye. Trunks flared up with anger and flew up to free Ami. However, just before he could reach her, Frieza flew inbetween them. He smiled and waved his finger at Trunks.

"Ah, ah, ah," Frieza said. "After I did all that work to bring her here? Really now, Trunks, you should have a bit more manners. By the way, I had to borrow this."

Frieza casually threw the roll of tape he had used to secure Ami at Trunks' head. Trunks moved his head to the side, letting the tape fall to the floor.

  
"I noticed your supply of medical tape was nearly depleted, so that's why I had to use the duct tape," Frieza said. "Did Trunks have a boo-boo?"

"Dammit, Frieza, I'm not here to play games!" Trunks shouted in an enraged tone. "I'm here to kick your ass!"

Trunks flew at Frieza and punched him squarely in the nose. Frieza didn't budge. He lifted his knee and slammed it into Trunks' chest, knocking him into the air. Frieza pointed his arm at the still-airborne Trunks, firing a small black ki blast at him. Trunks regained his balance and did a downward aerial somersault, narrowly dodging the blast. The blast hit the ceiling of the church, creating a small hole.

"I missed," Frieza said nonchalantly. "Looks like I'll have to try again."

Trunks stopped somersaulting and looked toward Frieza. Before he could make any kind of attack, several more black ki blasts were flying toward him. Trunks managed to swat a few of them away, one of which narrowly missed hitting Ami. 

"I almost hit her!" Trunks shouted, not seeing the last few ki blasts flying toward him. The blasts slammed into his face and chest, exploding and sending him plummeting toward the ground. He slammed through two of the benches and fell onto the hard wooden floor.

"You'd better be more careful," Frieza said, still smiling. "It would be a shame if you killed Ami before she had a chance to see you die!"

Frieza flew at Trunks and began pounding his head into the floor. 

"Argh!" Trunks shouted as the back of his head slammed into the wooden floor again. He looked up at Ami, who was now crying intensely, making pink drops of blood and tears fall to the floor underneath her.

__

"Trunks... please, please... please don't die..." Ami pleaded silently.

With a burst of rage, Trunks put his hands on Frieza's chest and fired a powerful ki blast, sending Frieza flying back toward the other row of benches. Trunks leaped to his feet and dove upon Frieza, pummeling him with powerful, intense blows to the face.

"So... you do have some fight... in you... after all, monkey!" Frieza yelled, smacking Trunks in the face and knocking him back. "Now the real fun begins!"

Frieza lifted his arms and formed two red balls of ki, one in each hand. He threw both of them at Trunks. Trunks, not expecting the sudden attack, could only lift his arms to shield himself. The blasts slammed into his arms, creating a huge, red cloud of smoke. 

__

"Trunks, no!" 

Ami screamed painfully, more blood-stained tears falling to the floor underneath her. Frieza smiled.

"Now now, I don't think he's dead," Frieza said mockingly. "But he just lost the use of his arms."

"Think again," Trunks said, standing in front of Frieza. "Take this!"

Trunks punched Frieza in the stomach as hard as he could, causing Frieza to double over, groaning in pain. Trunks looked up at his arms, which were slightly burned.

__

"Damn, I thought Frieza's attack did more damage than that," Trunks thought in amazement. _"I feel so much stronger than the last time I fought..."_

Frieza stopped clutching his stomach and looked up at Trunks, growling at him angrily. 

"You fool, you thought I could be defeated that easily? Haven't you learned anything?" Frieza shouted. He leaped up and kicked Trunks hard in the chin, knocking Trunks into the air and flipping him around so that he was floating on his back. "Die!"

Frieza leaped up above Trunks and slammed both of his fists into Trunks' chest, knocking him to the ground again. Trunks looked up at Frieza. A thin stream of blood began to drip down the side of his mouth.

__

"Maybe if I... can somehow free Ami... I can get her out of here and stall Frieza long enough for her to get back home with the machine..." Trunks thought desperately. _"I'm not coming out of here alive..."_

Frieza picked Trunks up by the collar of his shirt and spat in his face.

"That's for my father," Frieza said angrily. "Remember him? You killed him!"

"That's old news..." Trunks groaned painfully. "Got a good reason why you're trying... to kill me?"  


"Trying to kill you?" Frieza yelled. "I'm going to kill you! Right now!"

Frieza pointed his hand at Trunks' head and began to charge a ki blast. 

__

"It's over unless I do something!" Trunks thought. _"Wait a minute... I think this might work... if Mom repaired my sword as good as I think she did..."_

Trunks reached behind his back and unsheathed his sword.

"I'm about to kill the last pathetic Saiyan monkey!" Frieza said. "This is a glorious day! I-"

  
Trunks' stabbed his sword as hard as he could into Frieza's leg. Frieza let out a yelp of pain and dropped Frieza onto the ground. Trunks leaped away from Frieza, then ran toward him, slashing at his neck. Frieza quickly recovered from Trunks' sudden attack, and as Trunks slashed at Frieza, Frieza grabbed the blade of the sword in his hand and squeezed, crushing the sword's blade into pieces. The pieces of the blade fell to the wooden floor. Trunks dropped the broken hilt and gasped, stumbling back away from Frieza. Frieza smiled, waving his tail back and forth.

__

"Trunks' sword..." Ami thought, still watching the battle from above. _"The one he used on Spectralis the first day I came... Frieza broke it with his hand..."_

"How did you break my sword?" Trunks yelled in disbelief. "It's impossible! Mom made it ten times stronger!"

  
"Your mother is useless," Frieza replied. "Useless in repairing swords and useless at everything else. It was so easy to kill her."

"She's not dead," Trunks said quickly. _"Maybe I shouldn't have told Frieza that... well, it's too late now..."_

"She's still alive?" Frieza asked. "How could she be?"

"You always toy with your victims," Trunks said. "You deliberately didn't inflict a fatal wound so that my mother would suffer. Guess she's tougher than you thought, hmm?"

"And I suppose you won't tell me where she is?" Frieza asked. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Once I destroy this planet, she'll die with it!"

"I won't let you destroy this planet!" Trunks shouted, his ki flaring up. "I won't let you kill my mom, I won't let you kill Ami, and I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME! I'll never give up, not until Ami and everyone else is safe! I won't give up until you're dead, Frieza! Take THIS!"  


Trunks extended his arms toward Frieza and began to charge a huge ki blast. Frieza gasped.

"Looks like it won't be as easy to kill you as I thought," Frieza said. "I didn't think it would be easy anyway. This just makes it more fun."  
  
"DIE!!!" Trunks screamed. He fired a huge ki blast at Frieza. _"Ami's completely out of the path of the blast... I'm facing in a completely different direction than she is... I can make the blast as big as I want without worrying about hurting her..."_

The huge blast continued to swell upward, engulfing Frieza while staying a safe distance away from Ami. The blast dissipated, leaving a smoking crater in the ground in front of Frieza and a large hole in one of the side walls of the church.

"I don't see Frieza at all," Trunks said to himself. "There's no way that blast could have killed him... he must have dodged it! Oh crap!"

Trunks began to turn around to look for Frieza, but before he could, he was struck in the back of the head by a powerful kick. The kick sent Trunks flying out of the church through the hole that his ki blast had made. He slammed into the ground and skidded forward, coming to a rest face down outside the building.

"That's too bad," Frieza said. "He left. Guess he didn't want to fight me anymore."

__

"Trunks, where are you?" Ami thought. _"That kick didn't knock him out, did it?"_

Ami's fears were quickly dissuaded as Trunks flew back into the church, flying up to face Frieza, who was now floating right in front of Ami.

"Tsk, tsk," Frieza said. "You left the arena. Looks like I'll have to assess a penalty kick."

Frieza turned around and kicked Ami in the stomach, causing her to scream in another muffled cry of pain. More blood flew out of her nose, landing on Frieza's face. Frieza turned around, and as soon as he did, Trunks grabbed him by the head, lifted him up, and tossed him to the ground, firing a hail of golden ki blasts at him as he plummeted toward the ground. Then, he turned around and looked into Ami's eyes, which were wide open in fear and despair.

"Ami... I'm so sorry," Trunks said, breathing heavily. A tear fell down his face. "I'm getting you out of here right now!"  


Ami screamed through the tape, frantically trying to alert Trunks. Frieza had charged his way through Trunks' ki blasts and was floating right behind him. Trunks spun around, then screamed in pain as Frieza put his hand to Trunks' chest and fired a ki blast, sending Trunks flying back. Trunks stopped himself, inches away from Ami. 

__

"That should have been a fatal attack," Trunks thought, looking down at his chest, which was smoking slightly with a few layers of skin burned off. _"He's toying with me..."_

Frieza reached out and grabbed Trunks by the neck.

"Are you watching, Ami?" Frieza asked, smiling. "Watch as I choke the life out of this pathetic Saiyan monkey!"

Trunks began gasping for breath. He reached back and punched Frieza hard in the face. Frieza took the punch, then began laughing.

"Is that all you've got?" Frieza shouted. "You weak fool!"  


Frieza, still holding Trunks by the neck, began soaring toward the ground. He slammed Trunks to the ground and released his grip on Trunks' neck, floating back and standing a few feet away as the bruised and bleeding Trunks struggled to stand.

"Take as long as you like," Frieza said. "I think I'll go entertain myself while you're still trying to get up."

  
Frieza picked up something off of the ground. It was the tip of the blade of Trunks' broken sword. The two-inch long piece was still intact, about the size of a skipping stone. Frieza floated up next to Ami.

"Don't you dare... Frieza..." Trunks groaned, getting up and balancing himself on one knee. "Leave her alone!"

"Make me," Frieza said. He took the piece of Trunks' sword he was holding and slowly cut a small slit beneath both of Ami's eyes, causing Ami to scream stifled cries of pain. Blood from the new wounds ran down the sides of her face, overtaking the tears that Ami had been sobbing. "Now she's crying blood!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Trunks screamed, leaping up and flying at Frieza. "I'M THE ONE YOU'RE FIGHTING, NOT AMI!"

  
Frieza smiled, dropping the piece of Trunks' sword and flying at Trunks, meeting him in the air. Trunks punched Frieza hard in the chin, and Frieza replied with a punch to Trunks' nose. The two warriors began trading punches and kicks, causing loud sonic booms and bursts of energy to rush outward from them. The waves of energy emitted by the two fighters slammed into Ami, each one hitting her like another punch to her stomach. She shut her eyes, not wanting to watch anymore of the fight.

__

"Trunks, are you going to beat Frieza or not?" Ami thought. She turned her head toward the ground and opened her eyes. _"Every single breath that I take is becoming increasingly difficult... I don't know how long I can hold out..."_

Just then, Frieza landed a powerful roundhouse punch to the side of Trunks' skull that sent him reeling. He flew back, into the other side wall of the church, making a large crack in it as he impacted.

__

"There's no way I can win," Trunks thought, floating away from the wall. He looked over at Ami. The puddle of blood underneath the cross she was bound to was becoming larger and larger, and it looked like she could pass out at any moment. _"Ami... you're even tougher and braver than I am... I have to win this fight, for you!"_

"What's the matter, Trunks?" Frieza asked. "I thought Super Saiyans were invincible."

Trunks was clearly in bad shape. Blood was dripping from cuts on his face, arms, and chest, and his ki aura had begun to shrink slightly.

__

"I'm losing power fast," Trunks thought. _"No, I won't lose!"_

"Aren't you going to say something?" Frieza asked. "Or are you just going to float there and stare at your lover? You should worry about yourself. You said that you were the one I was fighting. So, are you going to fight me, or-"

"SHUT UP!" Trunks shouted. He flew at Frieza and threw a powerful punch at his face, but Frieza dodged the punch easily. He leaped up and kicked Trunks in the head. Trunks cried out, flying back toward the wall again. He stopped himself before hitting the wall, then flew back at Frieza and kicked at him. Frieza dodged the kick. Again, Trunks tried to kick Frieza, and again, he dodged.

"This is barely even fun anymore," Frieza said. 

Trunks cursed at Frieza, firing several ki blasts and hoping that at least one of them would connect. None of them did, as Frieza dodged all of the blasts with lightning-quick speed. 

__

"I can't even hit him..." Trunks thought. _"I... I can't... dammit!"_

Frieza floated downward, preparing to hit him in the stomach. He smiled.

"It's over," Frieza said. Before Trunks could launch another futile strike at Frieza, Frieza punched Trunks in the stomach with incredible force. The punch seemed to freeze Trunks solid, as he let out one pained gasp, then vomited onto the ground. He continued to float in the air, unable to breathe.

__

"He knocked all the wind out of me... I'm done for..."

Frieza somersaulted behind Trunks and kicked him hard in the back with both of his legs. Trunks slammed into the ground, face-down. He wasn't moving. 

__

"NO! TRUNKS!" 

Ami screamed a muffled scream of pain and despair, looking at the downed Trunks and sobbing violently, her tears and blood falling to the ground underneath her. Frieza floated down to the ground and kicked Trunks over onto his back. 

"Oh, by the way," Frieza said, smiling. "If you're looking for this..."

Frieza held up the Senzu Bean that had been in Trunks' pocket.

"Even my hands are faster than you are," Frieza said. He crushed the bean beneath his fingers. "Too bad." 

Trunks' eyes remained closed, but it was clear that the Saiyan was still alive and conscious. He hadn't even detransformed from Super Saiyan. He was lying on his back, weakly gasping for breath. Frieza stomped on Trunks' chest, chuckling.

"Should I finish you off?" Frieza said. "Or should Ami's death be the last thing that you see before your own?"

Frieza floated up, until he was floating next to Ami.

"Physical suffering is one thing, Trunks, but emotionial anguish... now _that's _true pain," Frieza said, smiling. He turned to Ami. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Ami didn't move or look at Frieza. She continued to look at Trunks, still sobbing.

"A perfect example," Frieza said. "Ami's not crying because she's been crucified, or beaten half to death. She's crying because of you, Trunks!"

Trunks opened one of his eyes. He looked up at Ami as tears fell down his face.

"Ami..." Trunks groaned weakly, starting to regain his breath. "I... I... I broke my promise..."

"Now, I think I'll make Trunks feel real pain," Frieza said. His long tail wrapped itself around Ami's neck. "Watch closely, Trunks, as I choke every last bit of life out of this pathetic wench's body."

Frieza's tail began to squeeze Ami's neck. Her moans of pain and sadness stopped as the tail completely cut off her windpipe. 

"Ami..." Trunks said, slowly beginning to pick himself up off of the ground. "Frieza, no... don't hurt her!"

"Well, well, Trunks," Frieza said, continuing to choke Ami with his tail. "can you get up in time to save her life?"

__

"I can't... I can't breathe..." Ami thought. _"Trunks, help me! Trunks!"_

Ami's eyes began to close, then opened again as Ami struggled to remain conscious.

"Ami!" Trunks shouted, lifting himself onto one knee again. "Ami!"

  
Trunks tried to get up further, but the pain in his body was extremely severe. He was barely even able to stand on one knee.

"Trunks, she's going to die!" Frieza shouted. "And there's nothing you can do!"  


"Frieza, let her go..." Trunks growled through clenched teeth. _"Ami... Ami... I promised you that I wouldn't let Frieza hurt you! AMI!"_

---

__

Trunks landed outside of his house and set Sailor Mercury down next to him. She detransformed back into Ami.

"What did you do, Ami?" Trunks asked. "It felt really cold all of a sudden while I was carrying you..."

"Frieza is a ki-based lifeform, so I surrounded us with a mist of magical energy," Ami said. "Kind of like a cloaking device. He can't sense either of us while the magical energy shield is around us."

"That's a great plan, Ami," Trunks said. He groaned in pain and began to clutch his stomach.

  
"Trunks, are you alright?" Ami asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll be just fine, Ami," Trunks said, standing upright. "Ami... why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

"I told you, I didn't want to leave you!" Ami shouted. "Trunks, you're my friend, and-"

Trunks put his finger to Ami's lips, silencing her.

  
"Ami, just.... just... just forget it," Trunks said. "When I'm fighting Frieza, you stay at a safe distance, got it? You hide. Don't ever let him see you."

  
More tears slid down Ami's face. 

"Trunks," Ami cried. "Frieza killed Crysthea.... I... I'll never be able to get home!"

"Ami.... I promised you that I'd get you home," Trunks said. "There are other ways for you to get home besides going through one of Crysthea's gates. We'll find a way, and-"

"Then why haven't you?" Ami shouted angrily. "You said you'd get me home, and... and... and.."

Ami turned away from Trunks and began sobbing violently. Trunks walked up to her and gently turned her around. He looked right into her eyes.

"Ami, I'm going to defeat Frieza, and then I'll get you home," Trunks said. "Within three days. You don't have to believe me, but-"

"You've tried the best that you can," Ami said, still crying. "I can't fault you for that, Trunks... and you've protected me while I've been here... you've trained me... you've talked to me... you've been my friend... I can never repay you for that."

Ami wrapped her arms around Trunks' chest. Trunks hugged her, stroking her hair gently.

"Ami, I promise you I'll get you home, and I promise you that I won't let Frieza or anyone else hurt you," Trunks said. "Ami..."

---

"I promised her..." Trunks said. "I promised... I PROMISED!"

With a burst of energy, Trunks rose to his feet. His ki aura began to flare up. Frieza glanced toward him, still choking Ami with his tail.

"You've killed millions of innocent people! You've destroyed a town and left my friends homeless! You've destroyed planets, lives, and everything that you encounter! You killed Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile, just as they were beginning to realize their true purpose in life! You tortured my mother! And... and now you're killing the girl that I love! Frieza... YOU HAVE TO DIE NOW!"

Trunks' muscles began to flare up. His hair grew slightly larger and more spiked. Blue electricity began to crackle around him.

  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Trunks screamed as his energy surged outward, blasting out all of the windows in the church and sending several pews flying backward. A large crater appeared beneath Trunks and swelled outward. Rocks and other debris circled around Trunks, but was quickly zapped into dust by the growing electrical field around Trunks' body. 

__

"Electricity? That's never happened before!" Frieza thought. _"This ISN'T the Ultimate Super Saiyan transformation! Oh no, there's no way... can there be?"_

Suddenly, Frieza's eyes grew wide with fear. His tail's grip around Ami's neck loosened for just a few seconds, allowing her to take in a critical breath of air through her nose before Frieza's tail began choking her again.

__

"NOW I know where I've seen this before! From Hell, I watched the Earthlings battle this extremely powerful monster... it was up against that brat Gohan, and- THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Trunks, what's going on?" Ami thought. _"You're more powerful than I've ever seen you before!"_

Trunks continued to scream loudly as the transformation he was undergoing ended. Finally, it was over. The rocks and debris that were floating around Trunks fell to the ground, and the rush of energy flowing outward from him ceased. He stood in the middle of a large crater, its edge stopping just a few feet away from being right below Ami and Frieza. Electricity sparked around his body, and he had a huge aura of flashing golden ki around him.

"I am now an Ascended Super Saiyan," Trunks said, looking into Frieza's eyes with an expression of calmed rage on his face. "A Super Saiyan 2."

"No, it can't be!" Frieza shouted. "You can't... you can't do that! There's only one legendary Super Saiyan form! And that steroid-enhanced freakshow that you call Ultimate doesn't count!"

"Get your tail away from Ami's neck now," Trunks said seriously.

"Make me," Frieza said, issuing a challenge to Trunks. "I-"

A horrendous ripping noise was quickly followed by an ear-splitting scream of pain from Frieza. Trunks stood behind him, holding Frieza's tail in his right hand. He had ripped it completely from Frieza's body. Trunks gave the tail a small squeeze, and it released Ami's neck, curling up into Trunks' hands. Trunks created a ball of ki in his hands, disintegrating the severed tail. Ami gasped for breath through her nose while the stunned Frieza backed away from Trunks in disbelief.

"That was... a lucky..." Frieza stammered in pain, clutching the spot where his tail had been. "YOU GOT LUCKY!"

Trunks floated over to Frieza, hovering right in front of the stunned Changling.

  
"Let's find out," Trunks said. "Now it's my turn to make you suffer."

---

Now for reviews!

Kaiya: You're really on the ball, ya know that? ^_^ You predicted Frieza would crucify Ami and you (sorta) predicted Trunks would go SSJ2. Well, actually, a bunch of reviewers predicted that. Hmm, maybe you predicted the final chapter! Or maybe not... wait and see!

Panda: It's not finished this chapter, but it will be next chapter! And I'm not gonna say who lives, not just yet! ^_^

Neko-Chan: *cheers for Trunks* Yep, yep, yep! Trunks is gonna get Frieza now that he's an SSJ2! He'll kick the tar outta him! Well, unless Frieza gets MORE powerful...

NessacusGirl: Thankies for reviewing! Yep, Bulma said scandalous! That was in there just for you! BTW, the part I said you'd like was in this chapter! It was Trunks' SSJ2 transformation, but you coulda figured that out, right? ^_^ Didja like it, huh? And I think the other Senshi can take care of Sikaki! And Trunks can definately whoop Frieza!

Stuff Gal: Yep, it's all built up to this and the final chapter! I promise it'll be really really super duper kawaii! Yep! ^_^ Thanks for reading!

---

The final chapter will probably be posted Friday! And there MAY be an epilogue too! Not quite sure! *huggles Ami* I promise I'll never do that to you again... (Ami: I certainly hope not...) Welpers, review if ya want! ^_^


	21. Goodbye, My Lover

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

Reviews: 

Viperlord: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, I only have to write this and the epilogue and then it will be complete!

Kaiya: Hee, yep, you were absolutely right! And here's the next one! Maybe you'll be able to guess some of the things that happen in the epilogue!

Neko-chan: Yes, goooooooo Trunks! Now that he's SSJ2 I know he can save Ami! He's built Ford tough!

Stuff Gal: Awww! *huggles* Pretty soon, Trunks and Ami will be together again! Well, actually, they're together now, but they're not really able to hug and kiss yet... but they will be soon! Frieza's going DOWN!

Panda: He might! Or he might not! It depends on how... hmm, wait and see!

NessacusGirl: Thanks for reviewing! *hugs and kisses* Sorry I pester ya so much for reviews sometimes... guess it's because I like your reviews the best! And Ami is really tough and really brave! She didn't even care about herself or her own pain, she only cared about if Trunks would stay alive! And he did because of her love! It's so sweeeet! Poor Trunks, he and Ami have been through so much, haven't they? They hafta stay together! ^_^

Blue1: Yep, I just had to make Trunks mad enough, and he went SSJ2! Glad ya enjoyed it!

---

WARNING: This chapter's kinda graphic, but not so much as the last two.

---

"You? Make me suffer?" Frieza said in disbelief. "You might have transformed a little bit, and you might be strong enough to rip out my tail, but no Saiyan monkey will ever defeat me again!"  


Frieza jumped up and kicked at Trunks' head. Trunks casually grabbed Frieza's foot and tossed him into the air. Frieza did a mid-air somersault to steady himself, landing a few feet away from Trunks.

"Is that all you can do?" Frieza asked. "You're still pathe-"

With incredible speed, Trunks lunged at Frieza and kicked him in the head with immense force, sending him flying all the way across the church and causing him to slam into the church door. Frieza let out a cry of pain and slumped against the door, groaning.

__

"Trunks... I can't believe it... you nearly kicked him right out of the church!" Ami thought. 

Trunks turned around to face Ami. He looked into her eyes, which were watery and glossy from the tears that had been coming out of them for the last thirty minutes. Her face was still covered in blood, curled into an expression of pain.

__

"I have to get her out of here," Trunks thought, floating up to Ami. As soon as he set eyes on her again, tears began to fall down his cheeks. Ami was a mess. The beautiful white nightgown that she had borrowed from Bulma to wear was almost completely stained with blood, and its sleeves were ripped off. 

__

"Trunks," Ami thought, looking into Trunks' eyes. 

"Ami, I'm so sorry..." Trunks whispered to her, sobbing. "It's my fault you're here, it's all my fault... I broke my promise... I said you wouldn't get hurt, but..."

Trunks reached up to Ami's face and gently pulled off the piece of duct tape that was over her mouth, being careful not to hurt her tender lips. As Trunks pulled off the tape, a small trickle of blood began to seep from one side of Ami's mouth, blood that had come up when Frieza kicked her in the stomach that she hadn't swallowed.

"No, Trunks..." Ami whispered gently. "It's not your fault. You came to save me, Trunks..."

  
"But I couldn't protect you from getting hurt!" Trunks said. "I promised you that I wouldn't let Frieza hurt you..."

"Oh, Trunks..." Ami sobbed, bowing her head and crying. "I couldn't protect you either... Frieza... he..."

  
"Frieza's hurt us both," Trunks said. "I have to destroy him..."

  
"Trunks, thank you," Ami said. "Frieza tried to... he tried to say that it was your fault that I was here... that's why he hurt me so much... but... oh, Trunks, I...."

Ami moaned in pain.

"You're hurt bad," Trunks said. "I have to get you out of here..."

  
Trunks reached up to Ami's left arm and began to free her from the cross.

"He's crucified you, so I know it's hard for you to breathe," Trunks said. "I'm getting you off of this thing."

"I'm alright," Ami said weakly. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught her eye. She screamed. "TRUNKS, LOOK OUT!"

Trunks turned around just in time to see Frieza floating right behind him. Frieza punched Trunks hard in the gut, then leaped up and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying.

"Trunks, no!" Ami screamed.

Frieza turned around and smiled at Ami.

"I'll get back to you in a second," Frieza said. "Right after I've killed Trunks!"

Frieza turned back and flew after Trunks. Trunks stopped in mid-air and spun around to face Frieza. He was smiling.

"Not a bad strategy," Trunks said. "Wait until I'm about to free Ami, then kick me from behind. That's just what I'd expect from a coward like you."

Frieza stopped a few feet away from Trunks. He smiled and waved his tail back and forth.

"You said you were going to make me suffer," Frieza said. "What happened, hmm? Did you find out that your transformation isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

"This battle hasn't even begun," Trunks replied. "You might not want to evaluate my strength until I've hit you more than once. Why don't you come at me? Then you can see how strong I've become."

  
"With pleasure," Frieza said. He flew at Trunks with incredible speed, head pointed right at Trunks' chest.

---

"Where are we?" Sailor Mars asked. Back on Earth, the four Senshi had just stepped through a large dimensional gate created by Dr. Sikaki. They had ran through a series of corridors and had just arrived in a crystal-walled room with a large table in the center.

"There's broken glass everywhere," Sailor Venus said, looking down at a table covered with shards of broken crystals.

"We must be inside of Crysthea's palace," Sailor Moon said, looking around.

"Duh, when did you figure THAT out?" Sailor Mars asked. "Sailor Moon, you're a- oh my gosh, I'm sensing the presence of evil here... great evil..."

"Where is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Right in that room," Sailor Mars said, pointing to a large, wooden door.

"Maybe that's Crysthea's throne room," Sailor Jupiter said. "We'd better go in!"

  
The four Senshi ran through the wooden door leading to the throne room, where Dr. Sikaki was waiting. They ran inside and saw the doctor sitting on a large throne.

"Hey, it's you!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You're the one who called us into the gate!"

"Where's Queen Crysthea?" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"She went after your lost friend Sailor Mercury and got killed," Sikaki said. 

"Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon shouted in disbelief.

"You know where Sailor Mercury is?" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Of course I do," Sikaki said.

"Where is she?" Sailor Venus yelled angrily. "You'd better tell us!"

  
"She's still in the cold, barren dimension that Queen Crysthea sent her to," Sikaki said. "See for yourselves."

Sikaki pointed his palm at the Senshi and fired a beam of light from his hand. The beam of light projected an image of Ami, still duct taped to a cross in the church where Trunks and Frieza were fighting.

"Oh my gosh, Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"She's not transformed!" Sailor Moon said.

"Of course she's not," Sikaki said. "Pretty hard to transform when you're being crucified, isn't it?"

Dr. Sikaki closed his palm, causing the image to disappear.

  
"What have you done to Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon shrieked.

  
"I didn't do anything to her," Sikaki said. "It was a creature named Frieza. I had nothing to do with it at all."

Sikaki floated up into the air.

"You shouldn't even be worrying about Sailor Mercury," Dr. Sikaki said. "Your fight is with me."

---

Frieza lunged at Trunks and kicked at Trunks' chest. Trunks blocked Frieza's kick by crossing both of his arms in front of his chest. Frieza's leg slammed into Trunks' crossed wrists, knocking him back by a couple of inches, but leaving Trunks completely unharmed. Trunks rushed forward and slammed his fist into Frieza's mouth. Several of Frieza's large teeth flew out of his mouth and fell to the floor. Frieza floated back, clutching his jaw in immense pain.

"Suffering yet?" Trunks asked. "Aw, you really can't answer that, can you? Well then, I'll just have to assume that you mean 'no'. Too bad."

  
Trunks kicked Frieza in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing him to skid on his back, under the cross where Ami was hanging and into the wall. Frieza stood up and wiped blood from his face, growling angrily.

"How dare you!" Frieza shouted. "Insolent cur!"

  
Frieza pointed his arms at Trunks and fired a barrage of purple ki blasts at him. Trunks placed his hand in the path of the blast and fired one large blue blast which engulfed Frieza's small blasts and slammed into the monster's body, sending Frieza flying out through the back of the church.

"Trunks, that was incredible..." Ami said. Trunks nodded toward her, then flew out of the back of the church through the hole he had created and began to look for Frieza.

"Where are you, you damn bastard..." Trunks said quietly, his eyes glancing across the stormy landscape. Finally, he saw Frieza, standing on the ground some distance away. He was breathing heavily, and he had a look of anger on his face.

"I'm right here, you Saiyan monkey!" Frieza shouted.

"Get over here, Frieza, so I can finish you off," Trunks said.

"Are you angry?" Frieza asked. "Aww, why are you so mad?"

"You know why," Trunks said. "Now come here or I'll come over there and beat the hell out of you!"

Frieza smiled and pointed his arm slightly above Trunks, toward the church. 

"Say goodbye to your precious Ami!" Frieza shouted. He fired a blast that hurtled straight toward the church. Trunks gasped.

__

"Ami's still in there!" Trunks thought. _"Dammit, Frieza!"_

Trunks leaped into the air and smacked the blast away. The blast flew up, then out into space. Trunks looked down to where Frieza had been, but the evil Changling was nowhere to be found.

"He went back to hurt Ami," Trunks said to himself. "Sick fiend!"

---

Back inside the church...

"Trunks, hurry up and beat Frieza..." Ami groaned, hanging from the cross and looking down at the ground. "I don't know how long I can last up here..."

Suddenly, Ami found herself face-to-face with Frieza. He began growling angrily.

"Trunks thinks he can make a monkey out of me!" Frieza shouted. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes back in here to see you dead!"

"No!" Ami shouted. Frieza raised his hand up to her face and began to charge a ki blast.

"I wish I could have made this more painful, but I don't have much time," Frieza said.

"Correction," Trunks said, floating behind Frieza. "You have no time."

Trunks slammed his fist into Frieza's back with such force that he actually punched right through it about halfway. Frieza screamed as blood began to seep from the new wound. Trunks pulled his fist out of Frieza's back. Frieza spun around and angrily fired a blast into Trunks' face. The blast created a small explosion and caused Trunks to fall to the ground, landing on one of the benches that remained in the church. Frieza floated down and stood on the downed Trunks' chest, smiling as Trunks clutched his face from the pain caused by the blast.

"Oh no!" Ami shrieked. "No, Trunks! Get up!"

Trunks groaned, looking up into Frieza's face. Frieza smiled, then jumped up and slammed his feet back down on Trunks' chest. He cried out, half-gasping and half-screaming. Blood flew out of his mouth. Frieza laughed triumphantly.

"Trunks, you're such a naive fool!" Frieza shouted. "So you tore off my tail and kicked me a little ways. You get a few lucky shots and you think you've won. You're pathetic!"

Frieza began to scrape the talons on his toes across Trunks' chest, making three large scrapes. Frieza continued to scratch Trunks, causing the scrapes to go all the way across Trunks' chest. More blood began pouring from them. Trunks winced in pain.

__

"I'm in trouble here," Trunks thought. _"Wait a minute... I wonder if..."_

Trunks began to growl. Suddenly, his ki flared up in a huge burst of golden energy. The sudden wave of ki threw Frieza off of Trunks and onto his back on the carpeted aisle of the church. Trunks leapt to his feet, ki and electricity flowing around him.

"I haven't even powered up yet," Trunks said. Frieza gasped.

"No way!" Frieza shouted.

"When you were on top of me, I was only using a small fraction of my power," Trunks said. "And I still managed to rip off your tail."

  
"You're lying!" Frieza shouted. "Grrr.... die!"

  
Frieza lunged at Trunks. Trunks stood completely still, preparing for Frieza's strike. Frieza reared back.

"Take this, Saiyan monkey!" Frieza shouted. "DIE!!!"

Frieza punched Trunks in the face, as hard as he could. Trunks' head was knocked to the side, and a small around of blood flew from his nose. Ami gasped again.

"Trunks, stop letting him hit you!" Ami shouted. "Every time he hurts you, it... it... I can't stand it!"

Trunks turned his head toward Ami.

"Ami, he won't hurt me again," Trunks said. "I promise."

"I believe you, Trunks," Ami said. "I just..."

"It'll be over soon," Trunks said. "Frieza won't hurt another living thing ever again... he won't hurt you... he won't hurt anyone!"  


Frieza leaped back, then flew at Trunks again. Suddenly, he stopped, lurching forward and coughing up blood. Trunks' fist had slammed into Frieza's stomach, and the stunned Frieza was hanging on Trunks' arm. He slid off and fell to the floor on his back. Trunks looked down at Frieza, who was coughing and gasping for breath.

"Never.... never felt that..." Frieza stammered weakly. He could barely move, and was twitching on the floor. "Unbelievable..."

"One punch..." Ami said in shock, looking down at Trunks and Frieza. "Trunks took Frieza out with one punch..."

Trunks kicked Frieza over, onto his stomach. He sat on Frieza's back and grabbed both of Frieza's large, black wings.

__

"What's he doing?" Ami thought. _"He can't be... he can't be serious!"_

---

"Moon... Purification... Panacea!"

Sailor Moon fired a large beam of magical energy at Dr. Sikaki, who the Senshi had been fighting for about the last fifteen minutes. He and the four Senshi had all been heavily wounded in the battle, and Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus were all on their knees, watching Sailor Moon finish Dr. Sikaki off.

"You think you've beaten me?" Dr. Sikaki shouted as the attack disintegrated his body. "Not... not a chance!"

The huge wave of purifying energy rushed over Dr. Sikaki and disintegrated him completely. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground.

"We... we did it..." Sailor Moon breathed. "I think... I think we've beaten him!"

Suddenly, a huge rumbling noise boomed through the throne room. The huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling began to crash and fall to the ground. The five Senshi stood up after a great deal of effort.

  
"It's coming from somewhere below!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Something's going on!"

The four Senshi began to run out of the room, but were suddenly stopped by a large crack in the floor that opened up in front of them, cutting them off from the exit. They looked down into the huge chasm and gasped.

"Something's down there!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Look out!"

Before the Senshi could prepare themselves, a huge, dragon-like beast rose up out of the chasm and floated in front of them, flapping its huge wings. The dragon was dark red, with huge black eyes and large claws. It roared at the Senshi, then began laughing.

  
"Like my new form?" Dr. Sikaki yelled in a deep, booming voice. "I integrated all of Queen Crysthea's pathetic crystals into my body, which was but a mere shell for the true power that I had gathered within!"

"That pathetic shell nearly killed us..." Sailor Venus groaned, looking up at the dragon.

  
"There's no way we can defeat this thing!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. 

"We have to!" Sailor Moon said, pointing her henshin stick at the huge beast. "We're going to take you down, Dr. Sikaki!"

---

"Damn... you..." Frieza groaned painfully. "You... stupid.... Saiyan monkey... how could you..."

  
"With one punch?" Trunks asked. "If you didn't want me to get this powerful, you shouldn't have tortured the girl I love. Whenever a Saiyan gets extremely angry, they transform into a Super Saiyan. You should know that."

Trunks stomped on Frieza's back with his right foot, causing Frieza to scream loudly in pain. 

"Now you know how Ami felt," Trunks said. "Sort of."

Trunks tightened his grip on Frieza's wings.

"You pushed your luck with me too far. You should have finished me off, and then killed Ami. You haven't learned a thing," Trunks said. "You won't be needing these anymore."

Trunks stood up and began to pull on Frieza's wings, causing Frieza to scream even louder than he had before.

"How does that feel?" Trunks shouted, enraged. "TELL ME!"

Trunks continued to pull on Frieza's wings. Tears of pain began to form in Frieza's eyes.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Frieza shrieked as Trunks continued to pull Frieza's wings out of his back.

"These things don't do anything, for you?" Trunks asked. "You can fly without them. They're just a fancy distraction. Now, they're just causing you pain."

  
A loud ripping noise began to sound as Trunks continued to rip Frieza's wings from his back. The joints at the bottom of the wings that held them to Frieza's back began to tear. Trunks' ki flared up. With a burst of strength, Trunks completely tore the wings from Frieza's back. Two large, gaping wounds appeared where the wings had been, and Frieza let out an intense scream of pure pain that filled the entire church. Trunks tossed Frieza's wings away and kicked Frieza over onto his back again.

"That's how Ami felt," Trunks said through clenched teeth. Frieza was on the ground next to him, gasping and moaning painfully.

"Trunks..." Frieza gasped, tears running down the side of his face.

"Trunks, stop..." Ami whispered, unheard by Trunks, who was still focused on Frieza.

"I don't think you've had enough," Trunks said. He stomped down hard on Frieza's stomach.

"Please...." Frieza gasped, trembling in fear on the ground. "Please..."

Trunks knelt down next to Frieza's face.

"What's that?" Trunks asked. "What did you say?"

"Don't... don't... don't hurt..." Frieza choked, coughing up even more blood.

"You know," Trunks said, looking at Frieza. "When you were torturing Ami, she didn't even have the chance to beg for mercy."

Trunks kicked Frieza hard in the side. Frieza cried out in pain.

"Argh!" Frieza shouted, rolling onto his side. "Don't hurt... me..."

"Even if you have your mouth taped up, you can still be understood, if you scream loud enough," Trunks said. "Ami was trying to say the exact same things you're saying now."

Trunks' foot slammed into one of the large wounds on Frieza's back.

"Please stop! Don't hurt me!" Trunks shouted. "That's what Ami was trying to say, and did you stop? Did you? DID YOU?"  


Trunks kicked Frieza in the back again, rolling him back onto his face. 

"I'm... sorry..." Frieza groaned painfully. "Stop... stop..."

"Beg for mercy, Frieza!" Trunks yelled, stomping on Frieza's head in a fit of rage.

"Ami... I'm sorry!" Frieza shouted. "Please... forgive me... Ami...." 

Ami gasped. Trunks raised his foot above Frieza's back, preparing to stomp him again.

"TRUNKS, STOP!" Ami cried. Trunks stopped his assault on Frieza and looked down at the Changling, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He was groaning in pain, with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh no..." Trunks said. "What... what have I done... I'm no better than Frieza..."

Trunks clenched his fists and began to sob. Trunks turned toward Ami and floated up to her.

"Oh, Ami, I was just... I... there's no excuse for what I did," Trunks sobbed. "It's just... I was so angry..."

"Trunks, it's alright..." Ami said, tears running down her face. "Just... I just want to go home..."

  
"Ami, I'm sorry you had to see that," Trunks said. "Ami..."

  
"Trunks, I said that it's alright," Ami said. "I understand... why... why you did what you did to him..."

Trunks reached up and tore the layers of duct tape holding Ami's left arm to the cross. He did the same with her right arm, then ripped the tape around her legs. He took her off of the cross and hugged her as she fell into him, crying on his shoulder.

"Ami, I love you..." Trunks sobbed, holding her close to him in a tender embrace.

"Trunks, I love you too," Ami sobbed. She raised her head. Trunks gently wiped all the blood from her face, then kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Let's go," Trunks said. "I'm going to put Frieza out of his misery now."

Trunks floated toward Frieza, still holding Ami in his arms. 

"Trunks... please," Frieza groaned, rolling over and looking up at Trunks and Ami. "Don't... kill me... have mercy..."

"Frieza, it's over for you," Trunks said. He pointed one of his palms toward Frieza and began to charge a ki blast.

"Ami... Ami, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for... for everyone I've killed..." Frieza said weakly, tears streaming down his face and to the floor. "I can change... I can repair everything that I've broken..."

Ami turned her head toward Frieza. She frowned at him angrily.

  
"You tried to kill me and Trunks," Ami said. "You won't change..."

"Give me... another chance, please..." Frieza said. "I... promise... Ami, I'm sorry... please..."

"Save it for the next world, Frieza," Trunks said.

  
"Trunks, wait," Ami said. She looked down at Frieza. "Frieza, are you... really apologizing?"

"Ami, no," Trunks said. "He's not-"

"Ami... please..." Frieza coughed. "I can change..."

"Trunks, I think he's telling the truth," Ami said. "He may have seen the error of his ways..."

"Ami, you can't be serious," Trunks said.

  
"Everyone deserves a second chance," Ami said. "Remember Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile?"

"Frieza's not like them," Trunks said. "Ami..."

Trunks turned toward Frieza.

"I don't know why, but Ami wants to give you another chance," Trunks said. "Once I send Ami home, I'm coming back here. I won't kill you, but I don't know what I'll have you do. If you ever hurt anyone again, I swear, I'll-"

"I promise..." Frieza said. "Thank you for forgiving me, Ami..."

Ami didn't smile. She looked back toward Trunks and kissed him on the cheek.

  
"Thank you... for everything," Ami said. "Let's go back now, Trunks..."

Trunks nodded and began to walk toward the entrance of the church.

__

"Damn you, Saiyan monkey..." Frieza thought. _"You... you humiliated me! You reduced me to a begging, crying, pathetic... I'll make you pay...."_

Frieza weakly floated into the air and held his finger into the air, charging a small ki blast on it. He floated around Trunks and Ami and pointed his finger at her back. Trunks gasped, but before he could do anything, Frieza blasted Ami with a tiny beam of energy. The energy pierced through her back and came out on the other side through her chest. The weak beam hit Trunks and dissipated on impact. 

"Trunks..." Ami said weakly, looking up at Trunks. Trunks looked down at her.

  
"Ami?" Trunks said frantically. "Ami, are you okay? Ami!"

Ami's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body fell limp. 

"That's right, Saiyan monkey," Frieza said weakly, floating down onto the ground on his knees. "She's dead."

"FRIEZA, YOU BASTARD!" Trunks shouted. He set Ami's body down and kicked Frieza in the neck, knocking him down onto his back, barely conscious. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Frieza tried to say something to mock Trunks, but his windpipe had been crushed by Trunks' kick. He couldn't breathe or speak. Trunks grabbed Frieza's arms and ripped them out of their sockets, then kicked Frieza into the air. He pointed his arms at Frieza and charged up a huge ki blast.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIG BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Trunks screamed. 

A huge red blast engulfed Frieza, disintegrating him instantly. The blast continued to fly outward, then flew up and out into space, exploding in a huge fireball. The entire front side of the church had been disintegrated by Trunks' blast. Trunks ran over to Ami and cradled her in his arms.

"Ami, Ami!" Trunks shouted. "AMI! Wake up!"

Ami didn't budge. Her eyes remained closed. Trunks looked down to see a small hole in her chest, make by Frieza's attack from behind.

"Ami...." Trunks sobbed, crying heavily onto her lifeless form. "Ami, please... you can't die... I promised that Frieza wouldn't hurt you... I'd keep you safe... Ami..."

Suddenly, Trunks gasped. His hand had drifted to Ami's neck, where he felt a slight pulse.

"She's still breathing... and she has a pulse... a faint one, but... she's still alive! But how?"

Trunks looked at Ami again, holding her in his arms. A faint golden glow surrounded her.

"My energy... it's... it's going into her," Trunks said quietly. "It's keeping her alive... Ami, hold on!"

  
Trunks, holding Ami in his arms, flew back toward his home.

__

"Maybe... maybe something there can help her..."

---

Back in Crysthea's throne room...

"I... I have to fight..." Sailor Moon said weakly, facing Dr. Sikaki's huge transformation. The other three Senshi had been knocked unconscious early in the fight. Sailor Moon was struggling to stand herself.

"What's the matter?" Sikaki asked mockingly. "You're history, Sailor Moon!"

"No, I won't lose!" Sailor Moon yelled. "There has to be some way to-"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon's Imperium Silver Crystal began glowing. She looked down at it.

__

"It's reacting to him..." Sailor Moon thought. _"Oh no! He's going to assimilate it!"_

"The Silver Crystal!" Sikaki shouted. "It's mine!"

  
The crystal ripped itself away from Sailor Moon.

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed. The crystal flew at the huge dragon. A large wisp of dark energy wrapped around it.

  
"It's mine!" Sikaki shouted. "The Silver Crystal is MINE!'

The crystal was pulled into Dr. Sikaki's body. He began to laugh maniacally.

"It's over, Sailor Moon!" Sikaki yelled. "The crystal! I have the Silver Crystal! I-"

A huge beam flew out of Sikaki's chest. He screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon shrieked. Another beam flew out of Sikaki. Sailor Moon gasped. "It's destroying him from the inside!"

"What?" Sikaki shouted. "No, that's impossible! The crystal is mine! It can't be destroying me from the inside! It belongs to me! All the crystals shall be-"

Suddenly, the huge dragon that was Dr. Sikaki was engulfed by a huge beam of white light. The light disintegrated him instantly. Sailor Moon watched in disbelief.

"The evil in his body caused the crystal to react," Sailor Moon said. "I should have known that the crystal wouldn't accept being possessed by evil!"

  
The beam of light disappeared. The Imperium Silver Crystal floated over to Sailor Moon. With a brilliant flash, it disappeared, going back into Sailor Moon's body. The Moon Senshi stood up, completely healed. The other three Senshi also stood up.

"What happened?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah..." Sailor Venus said, rubbing her head. "Did you... did you beat him?"

"No," Sailor Moon said. "It was the Silver Crystal..."

A gate appeared in front of the four Senshi.

"C'mon," Sailor Moon said. "Let's go home." 

"But... but what about Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Mars asked. "She's still in trouble!"

"The crystal told me she'll be just fine..." Sailor Moon said. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

The other three Senshi nodded. Then, Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter stepped into the gate that would take them back home.

---

The next morning, in the Briefs' house...

"Ami...."

Trunks knelt down next to Ami, who was lying on the couch, still unconscious. Her wounds had been bandaged, but she had shown no signs of recovery. Trunks had held her hand the entire night, his energy keeping her alive. He hadn't even detransformed from Super Saiyan 2, worrying that cutting off his energy flow in any way would kill Ami.

"I won't let you die, Ami," Trunks said, clutching her hand. "I promise..."

Trunks rested his head on Ami's chest and began crying.

"Please, Ami..." Trunks sobbed. "You... you have to... you have to live... please..."

Suddenly, a bright blue glow surrounded them both. Trunks gasped.

"Ami?" Trunks asked. "What's going on... this feels like your energy!"

The sign of Mercury began to glow on Ami's head as a warm, blue glow. The nightgown she was wearing began to disappear.

  
"She's transforming..." Trunks said quietly. "But... but how?"

Ami's bandages and wounds completely disappeared as her Sailor outfit appeared on her body. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh... Ami!"

Ami groaned and sat up on the couch. She had transformed into Sailor Mercury. 

"Trunks?" Mercury asked. "I had... the most incredible dream... you see, I was floating somewhere, unable to move... it was so dark... I was so scared... but then, I could see you, floating toward me... you kissed me, and... and then I could move... and I felt your energy going into my body... it was unbelievable..."

Trunks detransformed from Super Saiyan 2. He looked into Sailor Mercury's eyes.

"I think you healed me somehow, Trunks..." Sailor Mercury said softly.

  
"Ami, I... I'm so glad you're alive!" Trunks said. He hugged Mercury, then kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Oh, Ami, I-"

"Trunks, just forget it," Mercury said, smiling. "Trunks, I love you, and you're okay, and I'm okay, and that's all that matters. Okay?"

Trunks smiled.

"Ami, let's go see if mom's alright," Trunks said. Mercury nodded.

---

"Mom?" Trunks said, looking into the room.

"Trunks? Ami?" Bulma said. Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran into the room to see Bulma, sitting up in bed and wearing a pretty blue nightgown. 

"Mom, you're awake!" Trunks said. 

"Bulma!" Mercury said. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Trunks and Sailor Mercury ran over and hugged Bulma.

"Mom, how are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Bulma said. "When I woke up this morning, I unhooked a few of the machines and put this nightgown on so I wouldn't feel cold anymore."

"What a quick recovery," Trunks said. "But... but how?"

"These machines are really amazing, aren't they?" Bulma asked. "I'm not fully recovered yet, though... I'll probably have to stay in bed for a few more days. Did you two... did you two put me here?"

"Yes," Mercury said. "We found you, removed your shredded clothing, bandaged you, and hooked you up to these machines using your diagrams."

"I see," Bulma said. "Thank you..."

  
"And we defeated Frieza," Trunks said.

"Trunks, you were the one who defeated Frieza," Mercury replied.

"Ami, I couldn't have done it without you," Trunks said. "Your bravery and strength helped keep me going. I couldn't have transformed into an Ascended Saiyan without you. Ami..."

"Trunks, thank you for saving me... for everything you've done for me," Mercury said.

"And thank you for showing me what love is like... and for being a true friend," Trunks said. "I'll always love you, Ami."

Trunks and Sailor Mercury leaned in close to one another and kissed deeply for several seconds. Then, they kissed again. Bulma watched them, smiling warmly.

"He loves her," Bulma said, "and she loves him as well... if only... if only they could be together forever..."

---

A few hours later, Trunks and Ami, now detransformed and wearing her red, white, and blue sailor fuku school uniform, were standing in the middle of the abandoned village where they had first met. Bulma's machine was on the ground, ready to be activated. 

"Ami... I'll miss you," Trunks said. A tear fell down the side of his face. 

"Oh, Trunks..." Ami sobbed, crying. "I don't... I don't want to leave you..."

"I don't want to leave you, Ami," Trunks said. "But... I know that your friends and family miss you... they need you, Ami..."

"I need you, Trunks," Ami sobbed.

"Ami, I promise I'll see you again someday," Trunks said. He walked over to the machine and, with great hesitation, pressed the button on the device. A small, blue gate appeared.

"There it is," Ami said. "The gate that will take me home..."

Trunks walked up to Ami and brushed her hair back from her face. He embraced her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ami..." Trunks said. "I... I love you..."

"I love you, Trunks," Ami said. She kissed Trunks on the lips. "Goodbye..."

Ami kissed Trunks again, then slowly stepped away from Trunks. She walked back toward the gate and stopped one step in front of it.

"We'll meet again," Ami said. "I know it...."

And with that, Ami stepped back into the gate. With a blinding glow, it disappeared. Ami was gone. Trunks looked over at the machine and pressed the button, trying to create another gate. The machine did nothing.

"She's really gone..." Trunks said, tears streaming down his face. "I love you, Ami..."

---

Back at Rei's temple, Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina were sitting in a circle. Serena was facing the door of the temple, while the three other girls were turned toward the fire burning on an altar at the back of the room.

"We finally defeated the Crystal Empire," Serena said, looking down at the floor.

  
"You're worried about Ami too," Lita said.

  
"The Silver Crystal told me she'd be okay," Serena said. "I know she will!"  


"I really miss her," Rei said. "It's been two whole weeks..."  


"And I ran out of excuses for her three days ago," Minako said. "Her calculus teacher is furious..."

"We'll get Ami back, you guys..." Serena said. She looked up toward the door of the temple. "Ami..."

Just then, the door to the temple slid open. A blue-haired girl meekly walked inside. She smiled.

"Hi, you guys..." Ami said quietly. Serena's eyes lit up. Serena rose to her feet just as Lita, Rei, and Mina stood up and turned toward the door as well. 

"Ami!" Serena shrieked happily. "You're back!"

  
Ami ran toward the girls and leaped into their arms in a big group hug.

"Ami, we saw you in trouble..." Rei said. "Dr. Sikaki showed us!"

"You girls wouldn't believe where I went!" Ami said. "I've got quite a story to tell you..."

"We missed you!" Mina said happily.

"I'll go make some cookies, and then Ami can tell us all about her adventures!" Lita said. "If you want to, that is!"

"Ami, we had to tell your mom that you were a Sailor Senshi so that she could help us make excuses for you," Serena said. "She took it pretty well, though, and she said she'd keep it a secret."

"You're not mad, are you?" Lita asked, bringing in a large plate of cookies and five glasses of milk.

"Not at all, really!" Ami said. "I missed my mom, too..."

Ami looked into the eyes of the four girls and smiled.

"But I guess I can wait a little while to see her!" Ami said. "If you want to hear about where I've been... I guess I'll start at the beginning, okay?"

---

Later that day, Ami was standing in her room, looking out of the window at the sunset in the sky. She smiled sweetly, then walked over and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Trunks..." Ami said softly. "I'll never forget you, I promise..."

Ami lied down on her bed, resting her head on her fluffy white pillow. She closed her eyes.

__

"At least I can see you in my dreams..." Ami thought, drifting off into peaceful slumber. _"Thank you, Trunks... for everything."_

****

THE END

---

Actually, it's not the end. I'm going to be posting a short little epilogue tomorrow, so... READ THE EPILOGUE. This fanfic was really fun to write, and I think it's my best one yet! After I write the epilogue, I'm going to take a small break, then I'll start writing "Bot-Gi-Oh", a funny Battlebots/Yu-Gi-Oh parody in the Yu-Gi-Oh section. Watch for it! Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! And always remember that love conquers all! ^_^


	22. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: Neither DBZ nor Sailor Moon or any of the characters are owned by me. They're owned by greedy old men without families. Blah.

NOTES: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Moon Super S (in Sailor Moon's world) and after Trunks returns to the future after the Cell Saga (in DBZ's world).

---

This is it, the big epilogue! It's actually not very long, but it'll tie up a few loose ends and make the ending of the story a bit more satisfying! ^_^ And it's sweet! 

---

"I miss him so much..." 

Ami walked down the narrow street leading to the high school in Juuban. Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina followed her.

"Ami, who do you miss?" Serena asked. "Is it that Trunks guy that you told us about?"  


Ami nodded her head.

"Mm-hmm," Ami said, frowning. "I know it's only been a day, but..."

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Mina asked sweetly. "Don't worry, Ami! You'll see him again! I'm the Goddess of Love, and I command it!"

"Thanks, Mina," Ami said. "But I don't think you'll be able to bring Trunks here... he's in an entirely different dimension..."

  
"Don't be so pessimistic, Ami," Rei said. "Anyway, one of the kids in your class is my friend, and she said that you really didn't miss very much. The class had a substitute teacher for most of the days that you were gone, so they just watched videos and stuff."

  
"That sounds like my kinda class!" Serena said.

  
The five girls walked up to the high school. The principal of the school was standing next to the door, waving.

"Ah, Ami, it's good to see you back!" the principal said. "I see that your pneumonia has cleared up! Have you been feeling well?"

Ami nodded, surprised by what the principal had said. She turned to her friends.

  
"Did you tell the principal I had pneumonia?" Ami whispered.

"No, your mother did," Lita replied. 

"Don't worry, Ami!" Serena said. "You're not in trouble and you didn't miss anything!"

Ami sighed. The five girls walked into the school.

---

Trunks sat on a chair next to his mother's bed, watching over her. She was eating her breakfast, which consisted of a piece of toast and an apple, in bed.

"I miss Ami," Trunks sighed. "She was all I was able to think about last night. I didn't get any sleep."

"You haven't gotten sleep in four days," Bulma said in a concerned voice. "Look, there are circles under your eyes..."

"Mom, I'm fine..." Trunks said. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and started toward the door. Bulma frowned sadly.

__

"Trunks...." Bulma thought, watching him leave. Trunks exited the room and walked down the stairs. "He's going outside..."

  
Bulma slowly stood up, getting out bed and walking over to the door.

"I think there's something I'm forgetting to tell him..." Bulma said to herself. "Wait a minute..."

---

Ami walked down the hall of the school toward her locker. She reached it and turned the lock, opening it up.

"I bet I have cobwebs inside of here..." Ami said quietly. She bent down and picked up two of her books, then gently closed her locker. She turned around and started to walk toward her classroom.

"Oh, I can't get this stupid thing open..." pouted a girl's voice. Ami turned around to see a girl with long, blue hair struggling with the locker next to Ami's. A girl with long pink hair and a girl with short, green hair were standing behind her. The three girls were wearing red, white, and blue sailor fuku school uniforms like Ami was wearing.

__

"Those three look familiar..." Ami thought, watching them.

"Angela, can't you open a locker right?" the pink-haired girl said. 

  
"Well, my dumb fingernails are making it hard," Angela whined.

"Can I try?" the green-haired girl said, smiling eagerly.

__

"Oh my gosh, it's them!" Ami thought.

"Sure, Cammy, you can try and open it," Angela said. She stepped back, accidentally bumping into Ami. "Oh!"

Angela spun around and faced Ami.

  
"I'm really sorry," Angela said. "My sisters and I are new here, and we can't get this locker open..."

"Got it!" Cammy said, pointing at the opened locker. She looked at Ami and smiled. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Ami," Ami said.

  
"My name's Angela!" Angela said, smiling at Ami. "It looks like we're locker neighbors!"

The pink-haired girl turned to Ami.

"My name's Rose," the pink-haired girl said. "We just moved here from Osaka!"

"That's right," Cammy said. "My name is Cammy! I really like your school, but it's so hard to open these lockers..."

  
"I see!" Ami said. "You'll get used to them in a hurry! It was nice to meet all of you!"

"Maybe we'll have classes together!" Rose said. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Oh, yes!" Angela said, smiling. 

Ami smiled and waved to the three girls, then turned around and walked toward her classroom.

__

"One of the gods in Trunks' world must have brought Rosemary, Angelica, and Chamomile into this dimension and given them new lives!" Ami thought. _"Now they're getting another chance. I'm so happy for them..."_

---

Trunks sat on the front porch of his house, staring down at the ground.

"Why can't I get over you, Ami?" Trunks said sadly. "I can't... I can't... not even for a second..."

Trunks sighed.

"Without you, I feel so empty... why couldn't you stay? Oh, Ami..."

"Trunks?" Bulma said, walking up behind Trunks. Trunks turned around to see his mother standing behind him, wearing a blue nightgown.

"Mom, you have to stay hooked up to the machines!" Trunks said.

  
"No, I don't," Bulma replied. "I'm feeling pretty good right now..."

"Mom, if you have something to say, say it," Trunks said, with a slight bit of anger in his voice. Bulma frowned.

"Trunks, if you take that tone with me, I'm not going to tell you about your other birthday present at all!" Bulma scolded.

"Sorry, mom," Trunks said. "Maybe I do need some sleep... what do you mean, 'second birthday present'?"

"Come down to the basement, and I'll show you," Bulma said.

"Fine," Trunks groaned.

---

Bulma walked over to her workbench, reached into one of the sliding compartments, and pulled out a small, mirror-like device consisting of a black metal wand with a reflective piece of glass at one end. Several buttons were placed under it. Trunks walked over to Bulma.

"Okay," Trunks said. "What's this birthday present you speak of?'

Bulma held out the small device to Trunks. Trunks took it from Bulma and looked at it.

  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.

  
"While I was working on that device to send Ami home, I found a few spare parts that could be useful," Bulma said. "Soon after, Ami allowed me to channel some energy from her. I couldn't do it before, but I managed to extract a bit of energy and contain it inside a small container."

"And?" Trunks asked. "What is this thing?"

"You should know by now," Bulma said. "Just be back before supper, okay?"

Trunks gasped.

  
"No way," Trunks said. "No freaking way."

"You'd _better _be back before supper," Bulma said.

"No, I don't mean that, I mean.... is this..."

"Yes," Bulma said. "It's a device that creates dimensional gates. The magical energy contained inside allows it to be used as much as you want, so you can go from here to Ami's dimension and back."

Trunks set the device on the workbench, then embraced his mother.

"Mom, thank you!" Trunks said, tears forming in his eyes. "Mom... I love you so much! Oh, thank you!"

  
"Trunks, you're squeezing too hard..." Bulma said, smiling. "Like I said, be back before supper..."

Trunks picked up the device again, smiling from ear-to-ear.

__

"Ami, here I come!"

---

After school, Ami exited the building and started to walk toward the park. Serena, Rei, Mina, and Lita began to follow her.

"Ami, where are ya goin'?" Serena asked. "We've got to meet at Rei's temple!"

  
"I'll meet up with you guys later," Ami said, turning to her friends and smiling. "I... I need to be alone right now..."

Ami turned and ran off, toward the park.

  
"She's depressed," Lita said quietly.

"Poor Ami," Mina said. "She lost the person she loved..."

---

Ami ran into the park. Tears were streaming down her face.

"This is where I got sent to Trunks' world," Ami sobbed, running toward a park bench in the middle of a large field of grass. "Maybe... maybe if I wish hard enough, I can go there again..."

Ami sat down on the park bench, put her head into her hands, and began crying.

"Oh, Trunks," Ami sobbed. "Why can't you be here! I need you!"

Ami continued to cry, shaking violently as she sobbed. 

"It's not fair..." Ami cried. "It's not... it's not..."

"Who said life was fair?" said a male voice next to Ami. "Sometimes you just have to deal with stuff, you know?"

Ami turned her head toward the person sitting next to her. When she saw who it was, she gasped. She was staring into the eyes of her lost lover, Trunks. Trunks smiled a warm smile. 

"Trunks..." Ami sobbed, looking up at him. "Is this a dream?"

"No," Trunks said. "It's real. I promise."

  
Ami's eyes lit up. She smiled at Trunks, leaned toward him, and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his chest in a warm embrace. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and touched her tongue to his, then, slowly pulled her tongue out of his mouth and kissed his lips again. The kiss ended, leaving Trunks and Ami sitting on the park bench in each other's arms.

"Oh, Trunks..." Ami said. "I... I couldn't stand to be away from you for even a day..."

"Neither could I," Trunks said. "We're... two parts of the same whole."

"I love you so much, Trunks," Ami said, kissing him on the lips. "But... but how did you get here?"

"Mom gave me a device that lets me go back and forth between this world and my world as much as I want," Trunks said. "I think you and your friends can, too."

"I love you, Trunks," Ami said again, kissing Trunks on the lips. "Let's never be apart..."

"We'll always be together," Trunks said softly, looking into Ami's eyes. "I promise."

"Forever and ever, no matter what," Ami said, smiling. "I love you."

---

Ahhh, that was sappy! But I loved it! ^_^ Trunks and Ami, together forever! If ya don't really like sappy endings, you can disregard this epilogue if you want, but why would ya wanna do that? Trunks and Ami were meant for one another! Well, I enjoyed writing this ficcy, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Thank you all!


End file.
